


Higgins Haven

by Cain_D



Series: Crystal Lake Adventures [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-Con Outside of Jason/Chad, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_D/pseuds/Cain_D
Summary: After his unforgettable night at Packanack Lodge, Chad returns home, but his adventure isn't over. It will eventually take him to Higgins Haven, and he will meet a new group of people who will learn of the danger that lurks in the shadows of Crystal Lake.





	1. The Return Home

It was a lonely drive home. After the kiss, Jason had stood in the middle of the road, watching the car until it disappeared out of sight. Despite a strong desire to do so, Chad didn’t go back. The photo in his pocket gave him the courage he needed to continue onward and turn into the long driveway. In a way, Jason was still with him.

The Kensington House was a Victorian-style structure, about three times the size of the lodge, with steep roofs and a round tower on the left side. It was three stories tall and painted light pink with white trim. The large windows allowed a lot of natural light to enter the home. Dense forest surrounded the property, providing a great deal of privacy. The second floor balcony, which led into Chad’s bedroom, offered a lovely view of the lavender rose garden.

The beaten-up yellow car stuck out like a sore thumb as Chad pulled it up in front of the quadruple garage. His shiny white convertible, which had been purchased for him on his 18th birthday, was in the parking space beside it. His mom’s car was far less flashy—some nondescript silver thing. She preferred fashion and décor over fancy cars. The black van that his dad drove was missing, so he could be working another long shift. That wasn't uncommon, even on a Saturday.

Chad turned the car off and got out of it. The closing door sounded like thunder to his ears. It wasn’t too late to go back, was it? The drive had only taken ten minutes. Jason would be waiting for him with open arms.

No. He couldn’t do that to his mom. It would be too cruel to disappear, leaving her wondering what had happened to him. But what about Jason? Chad couldn’t get that forlorn expression and raised hand out of his mind. He'd been that close to being able to start a new life in the forest. Just the two of them. Isn't that what he'd wanted?

He retrieved the bags from the floor of the car and shut that door too. These thoughts were for the future. One day, that life with Jason would be a reality instead of a dream. As he walked up the cobblestone path lined by roses, their beauty and fragrance went unnoticed. The stained glass door loomed in front of him. His finger hovered over the doorbell as he tried to calm his turbulent heart. Before he could press it, the door swung open.

His mom, Selina, was on the other side. The beige pant suit and gold jewelry she was wearing had cost her more than Chad’s entire wardrobe back at the lodge. Her golden blonde hair was impeccably styled, hanging to her waist in loose curls. Very few wrinkles lined her lightly tanned skin, despite her forty years. She was five feet seven inches tall, making her dark blue eyes parallel with Chad’s own.

“Hi sweetie,” she said softly, giving him a warm smile. “Did you have a nice trip?”

Chad’s heart began to race as he searched for an answer. “Yeah, it was… memorable.” Sooner or later, his parents would find out where he’d gone. Then the truth would have to come out, or at least part of it. The thought was quite worrisome.

She leaned forward and sniffed. That’s when Chad realized he’d forgotten to spray some cologne after leaving the back room of Jason’s shack. The rotting corpse smell was clinging to him again. Normally he would've greeted her with a big hug, but he wasn’t about to spoil her expensive suit.

His eyes darted between her face and the doorframe. “We came across a dog carcass in the woods. I helped them bury it.”

Her arched eyebrow told him that she didn’t believe his explanation, but she nodded politely and didn’t inquire about the scent. She shifted her gaze to the bags that were looped over his arm. They looked far less full than when he’d left. She was no fool. Despite her Barbie-like appearance, she worked as a doctor at the local hospital. Her job required a strong attention to detail.

“I made you some bacon and cheese quiche. It’s cooling on the counter,” she murmured, her eyes sweeping over Chad’s rigid body posture. She turned around and walked into the large room that served as the focal point of the mansion.

The four doorways that lined the sides of the room led into an expansive library, the kitchen, one of the bathrooms, and the living room. A wide staircase stood at the back center. Ornate rugs, pricy paintings, and antique furniture decorated the mansion, providing evidence of the Kensingtons’ massive wealth.

Chad followed her inside and closed the door behind him. “Thanks, Mom. I already ate breakfast, so I’m gonna unpack my stuff.” In reality, he was going to prepare for his trip to Higgins Haven.

“I’ll put it in the fridge then.” Her slippered feet padded on the glossy wooden floor as she walked into the kitchen.

Chad took his loafers off and hurried upstairs, circling around the hallway until he reached his bedroom. His hands shook as he turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. Seeing his mom wasn’t as comforting as he'd imagined it would be. It reminded him of the task ahead. He had to come up with a believable story about why he was the only survivor, what the perpetrator looked like, and why he’d made no mention of the deaths when he’d gotten home.

He shut the door and locked it, seeking privacy from her watchful eyes. His bedroom was rather bare of furniture. A king-sized canopy bed rested against the far left wall and a nightstand was beside it. The adjacent wall had a long dresser, a full-length mirror, and a frosted glass door leading to the balcony.

The real gem of his bedroom was the walk-in closet, which was twice the size of his room at the lodge. Hundreds of sweaters, button-down shirts, slacks, and loafers lined the walls. Everything was sorted by color.

“Maybe I should pack five bags this time,” he muttered, walking into the closet.

He set his bags down on the floor and scanned the racks for a new outfit. It took him several minutes to decide, but he settled on a blue shirt and another pair of beige slacks. He transferred the photo to his pocket and added a couple spritzes of cologne to his neck. His mom hadn’t fallen for the dog carcass excuse, so his dad probably wouldn’t either.

Sighing heavily, he began to stuff the bags with clothing. The selection seemed so dull, despite the wide array of colors. He’d always been the preppy guy in high school, but he found himself yearning for something sexy to wear for Jason. With his tiger-striped speedo gone, there was absolutely nothing sexy left in this closet. Even the underwear in his dresser was limited to tighty whities.

After the fourth bag was full, he remembered that he needed to save room for fun stuff to use with Jason. He included a few extra belts and the lube from his red slacks to the fifth bag. Two tiny bottles of lube wouldn’t be enough, knowing Jason’s newfound sexual appetite. Too bad the stores didn’t sell any condoms in the XXXL size. It would certainly help with the cleanup of the massive loads Jason tended to release.

Chad had been to every store in town, even the sleazier ones, so he had a huge pile of catalogues stashed under his bed. It was time to do some shopping. He abandoned the packing and walked to the bed, humming to himself. Shopping always brightened his mood, as it allowed him to take his mind off other things, like the upcoming explanation to his parents.

He dragged the catalogues out and threw them onto the bed, then lay down on his stomach on top of it. As he flipped through them, he grew irritated by this selection as well. It was too plain. He already had multiples of every piece of clothing that matched his usual style. Where was the spice?

There, at the bottom of the pile, was the holy grail he'd been searching for: Sabrina’s Sensual Delights. He’d visited the store shortly after his eighteenth birthday, but his embarrassment had prevented him from doing more than snatching a catalogue and doing a 180-degree turn out the door. It wasn’t the sort of place for a guy like him. With luck, express delivery would be offered.

He admired the busty red-headed proprietor on the front cover, taking in her black lace catsuit. His eyes lit up as he opened the catalogue and turned a few pages. He would definitely find what he was looking for in here.

“Prostate massager. What’s that?”

He shrugged and circled the item with a pen. By the time he reached the final page, he had a wide assortment of items picked out. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the receiver from the antique rotary phone on the nightstand. His finger trembled as he dialed the number.

After several rings, a sultry voice answered. “Thanks for calling Sabrina’s Sensual Delights, where all of your needs can be met. What can I do for you?”

“I... I’d like to place an order.”

“Certainly. Which items are you interested in?”

Chad listed the items in a low voice, not wanting to alert his mom. He heard the scratch of a pen in the background and pictured dollar signs glowing in Sabrina’s eyes.

“The total comes to two hundred dollars. How will you be paying? We accept cheques and cash on delivery.”

“I’ll pay with cash. Do you offer same day delivery?”

She giggled. “Eager, aren’t you? I can get one of my men to drop your package off within the hour. Rest assured, we’re very discreet.”

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. If a truck pulled in with a giant dildo painted on the side, he would never hear the end of it. He gave Sabrina his address and hung up, desperately hoping that his mom hadn’t been eavesdropping through one of the many phones in the house. He loved her dearly, but her protectiveness could be nauseating at times. She tried to keep a tight leash on him, seeking to shelter him from the corruption of the outside world. It was too late for that. If she knew what had happened to him, or the things he’d done in the past day, her illusion of a perfect angel son would quickly disappear.

He got off the bed and knelt down, placing the catalogues back under the bed. A loose floorboard was hidden there, holding tens of thousands of dollars he’d squirreled away from his summer jobs and hefty allowances. He retrieved two hundred dollars and stuffed the bills into his pocket. He hadn’t given Sabrina his name, nor had she asked for it, so he would have to hover by the front door until his delivery arrived. His mom might open the package otherwise, thinking it was something she'd ordered.

Thoughts of Jason occupied his mind as he went back downstairs and sat on the bottom step. He stared at the floor, barely registering the sound of his mom rummaging in the kitchen. What was Jason doing right now? Maybe he was looking for med sprays, cleaning up the bodies, or doing more killing. There was no shortage of people who could satisfy his desire for revenge.

Chad’s thoughts were taking a dangerous turn, but try as he might, he couldn’t escape them. He could still see Kenny’s twitching arms and impaled stomach as if the event had happened a mere minute ago. The details of the other deaths were also fresh in his mind. Over time, the memories might get pushed to the back, making way for more important ones. But would Jason ever stop killing? Probably not, since the hatred had been brewing for years and Pamela seemed to have a strong influence over him.

The ringing doorbell jolted him out of his negativity. Through the stained glass door, there was a tall silhouette of a man carrying something. He stood up, but his mom was faster. She was already walking briskly to the door. Chad followed her and stood by her side, his heart hammering in his chest. If she discovered the contents of that box, he would be dead meat.

She opened the door. As Sabrina had promised, the outside of the medium-sized box had no markings on it. However, her delivery man wasn't as inconspicuous. He was bald, buff, covered in tattoos, and leather-clad, resembling a BDSM master.

“Got a delivery for Chad Kensington,” he declared in a gruff voice.

His mom's disgusted snort made her impressions clear, but she moved to the side, allowing Chad to take her place. He accepted the box and placed it at his feet. His heartbeat picked up a notch. So much for anonymity. How did Sabrina know his name? With a shaky hand, he retrieved the money from his pocket and gave it to the man.

"Thanks for the fast delivery."

“No problem. Enjoy.” The dom cast a scrutinizing look over Chad from head to toe, then shifted his gaze to the glaring mom beside him. His eyes widened and he whirled around, jogging to his parked truck.

Chad picked up the box and nudged the door shut with his foot. He turned to the staircase, wincing when she clicked the deadbolt and security latch into place. He strolled towards the stairs, trying to look nonchalant.

“I see that you did some shopping.”

He froze, one foot on the bottom step. “Yeah. My clothes got ruined at the lod… uh, campground.”

The sound of slippered feet came towards him, pausing behind. “Oh? How did that happen?”

“After we went… swimming, I returned to my bedroom. The wardrobe door was destroyed and the clothing was all over the floor.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Someone probably sneaked in there out of jealousy.”

“You never did tell me where you went.” Her voice was soft, yet laced with a hint of accusation.

“I went to Packanack Lodge,” he blurted out.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the long French-manicured nails, then the tall staircase in front of him. The box in his hands felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

“And why did you go there? We watched the news together. You knew about the danger.”

“The others dragged me into it. When Adam and A.J picked me up, they didn’t tell me where we were going.” That was a lie. He’d known where they’d been taking him and he'd gone there to prove to everyone that he wasn’t a wimp.

“They didn’t bring you back home though. The yellow car in the driveway isn’t the blue one they picked you up in.”

Chad smiled. He had this under control. “The blue car ran out of gas shortly after we arrived. It needed a new battery too, but we found a spare.”

She lifted her hand and wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a tight hug. “Okay. Just be careful next time. If something happened to you…”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

“At least you don’t smell like rotting dog now,” she joked, sniffing the back of his neck. The bite mark from Jason was hidden by his shirt collar.

“Yeah. I won’t be doing that again.”

She released him and returned to the kitchen. Chad ascended the stairs and walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He’d survived round one of the grueling questions, and he would make it through the rest. Jason’s secrets would be safe with him.

He set the box down in the closet and stripped the tape off. When he opened it, a lewd photo of Sabrina greeted him. She was lying on her side on a red antique sofa. Her tits were hanging out of her black bra and her lace panties barely covered her crotch.

Words were written on the back of the photo.

_For my sweet Chad. Come visit me sometime._

A red lips imprint was below it. He rolled his eyes. Sabrina was smoking hot, but she was probably just a gold digger. The Kensington surname was well-known around town, so women constantly fawned over him. He had the total package: wealth, beauty, and brains.

He pinched the photo between his fingers and tore it into tiny pieces. He had Jason now and didn’t need anyone else.

Reams of red tissue paper cushioned the contents of the box. He pulled the paper out, revealing the goodies. Ten large bottles of flavored lube, two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs, a coil of rope, thongs in every color, a shiny black speedo and fishnet top, and one of those weird prostate massagers. He hadn’t gone for the whips or dongs, as he didn’t want to ruin his perfect body with lash marks and looseness. Then again, the largest size they carried was eight inches, which still paled in comparison to Jason’s cock. More med sprays would definitely be needed in case Jason got a bit too excited.

Chad picked up the massager box and read the back of it. “So that’s what the strange spot is called. Prostate.”

Smiling with anticipation, he packed everything into his treasure bag and zipped it. He was good to go. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the opportune moment to leave. His mom might get suspicious if he left again so soon.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. He hid the bag under some hanging garments before checking to see who it was. His mom was gripping a long butcher knife and had an apprehensive look on her face.

“Uh… Mom?”

“Someone’s in the backyard,” she whispered.

Her darting eyes and bitten lip set him on edge. She didn’t scare easily. Dealing with difficult situations was a regular part of her job.

“It’s probably one of your creepy patients. I told you to get a fence installed.”

She pressed a finger against her lips and motioned for him to follow her. The creaking of the stairs sounded unnaturally loud as they descended them and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the block and handed it to him.

He lifted the security bar off the patio door and slid it open, then stepped onto the back porch. Aside from the inground pool and hot tub in the center of the yard, it appeared to be empty.

“I don’t see anyone.”

Even in the daylight, the forest beyond was ominous. The density of the trees allowed little light to filter through the leaves. Shadows danced across the ground, providing plenty of hiding spots. The birds were silent. It wouldn’t surprise him if one of her patients decided to pay a visit. Her beauty and the nature of her job caused some of them to get too attached.

He looked over his shoulder. “Are you sure that you saw someone?”  


“It was nothing. Just come back inside.” Her shaky voice and strained smile suggested that she had seen someone out there.

He rejoined her in the kitchen, making sure to secure the door. His courage had improved since his trip to the lodge, but he didn't like the idea of investigating the forest by himself. If his dad was here, the issue would've been resolved in short order. Luke would storm outside, shotgun in hand, and hunt that creep down.

“Please don’t tell your father. It will distract him from his work.” She took the quiche out of the fridge and began to cut him a slice. The gleaming knife trembled in her hand.

Chad put his knife in the block and placed a hand on her back. “Mom. What did you see?”

She scooped the slice onto a plate, saying nothing further. Chad lowered his arm and sat down at the long mahogany dining table. Whatever she'd seen, she wasn’t willing to disclose it, so it was pointless to continue asking. Her behavior was very odd for a woman whose bravery far exceeded his own.

The air in the kitchen suddenly felt stifling. The hum of the microwave was deafening. The smell of warming quiche made his stomach turn. The chandelier above his head looked as if it would come crashing down at any second. Luxury surrounded him from all sides, but he yearned for the simplicity at the campground and the love of the man he’d left behind.

A saucer plate of steamy quiche, a tall glass of water, and sparkling utensils were set in front of him. He took a bite. The food that had been cooked with love and care tasted like sawdust.

“It’s delicious, Mom.” He smiled at her and forced it down.

The hours passed by with agonizing slowness. He meandered from room to room, watching television, reading comics, eating more sawdust, and bathing. His mom went out occasionally to indulge in the company of her fancy friends, and his dad didn’t return. Morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into night. When Chad finally fell asleep with Jason's photo beside him, he found solace in his dreams.

Sunday morning arrived. He woke up to loud and persistent knocking on his bedroom door. Wearing nothing but underwear, he shuffled to the door and opened it, finding his mom on the other side.

“Your father just called from the station.”

“What did he say?” he asked, trying to sound interested but failing miserably. He hadn't even heard the phone ring.

“Harold and Edna were killed last night.”

The names sounded familiar. He searched his mind and recalled visiting their store. He’d only gone there twice because Harold had a tendency to sample the store's food and let his rabbit roam free. It was a very unhygienic place.

“That’s not all.”

Chad sighed. “What else?”

“Bodies were discovered at Packanack.”


	2. Investigation

Suddenly it occurred to Chad that he was only wearing underwear. His hand instinctively reached for the carving over his heart, but his mom swatted it away. Her finger lightly traced the pink edges of the wound, which was healing nicely due to the med sprays. Afraid to meet her gaze, he focused on the diamond necklace around her neck as she completed the inspection.

“Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. You have some explaining to do.”

He nodded glumly and shut the door.

“And don’t even think about trying to sneak off,” her muffled voice added.

His shoulders sagged as he shuffled into the closet. Round two was on its way, but his body was void of energy and his brain wasn’t functioning at full capacity. He wanted to crawl back in bed and have another nice dream, far away from reality. Better yet, maybe he could travel back in time, get out of that yellow car, and disappear into the forest with Jason.

Grabbing the nearest garments from the rack, he dressed in a black shirt and pants. His movements were further slowed by a desire to delay the inevitable. When he returned to his bedroom and gazed at his reflection in the mirror, his bedhead hair and droopy eyes didn’t startle him as they normally would. He felt like shit and he looked like it too.

“Give me the courage I need,” he whispered, retrieving the photo off the bed.

He pressed it against his chest and closed his eyes. Determination filled his heart. Come what may, he would get through this for Jason's sake and his own. He pocketed the photo and strode downstairs to the kitchen.

“Have a seat,” she said sternly, gesturing to the opposite end of the long table.

Chad did as he was told and clasped his hands in his lap. His eyes didn’t leave hers as she began to speak.

“Your father is on his way to the crime scene.”

“Did he say how the bodies were discovered or who the victims are?"

“No, he didn't. The details are being kept secret until a full investigation is conducted. More importantly, you lied to me.”

A smirk began to tease the corners of Chad’s mouth. “And how did I lie? I told you I had a memorable night.”

“Don’t play dumb, Chad. You were there. You must've seen something.”

“I’ll save my statement for the police.” He started to get up, but she motioned for him to sit back down.

“What about the letter J on your chest?”

“You remember Jenny? I carved her initial to prove my love, but she wasn’t interested in me.”

His mom sighed, slowly shaking her head. “What a stupid thing to do. You could've gotten an infection. What’s next, tattoos?”

Chad shrugged, even though he would never taint his skin with a tattoo. “Maybe. I’m growing up, Mom. People change. Can I go now?”

“No. An officer will be here in the next few minutes to take your statement.”

He couldn’t contain the full-blown smirk as she stood up and left the kitchen, her footsteps pausing in the main room. That wasn’t as bad as he'd thought it would be. A description of the perpetrator was already developing in his mind. He would be ready for whatever asshole officer stepped through that doorway.

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang and the front door opened.

“Hey there, ma’am. I’m Officer Dorf, here to take your son’s statement.”

“Right through there, officer.”

The sounds of smacking gum and clomping boots drew closer. Chad quickly composed himself. A man swaggered into the kitchen, gripping his belt. He was wearing a dorky white helmet, aviator sunglasses, a dark blue jacket and pants, and a light blue shirt. Chad's mouth twitched, but he forced it back.

Officer Dorf sat down near him and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. “Listen up, boy. Been told you were at Packanack Lodge around the time when the murders happened. You got anythin' to say about that?”

“After I heard the screams, I kept to myself because I was too scared. I did get a brief look at the suspect though.”

Dorf poised his pen over the paper. “Well? Get on with it.”

“He had short green hair. Leprechaun green I’d say.”

“Green hair? You been smokin’ somethin', boy?”

“I don’t smoke anything. It wouldn’t be good for my complexion.”

“Whatever. What else you got?"

“The guy was skinny… maybe a hundred and fifty pounds. Not very tall. About five foot eight inches.” Chad watched him write the details down, including the ridiculous hair color. “He was very fast. It was like he could disappear into thin air.”

Dorf looked up and took his sunglasses off, putting them into the inner pocket of his jacket. “You better not be pullin’ my leg, understand? I don’t got time for nonsense.”

“I’m serious. I don’t have time for this fucking shit either.”

“Watch your mouth.” Dorf tapped the tip of his pen against the pad, marking the paper with black dots. “Anythin' else? How’d you get away?”

“I found a set of car keys, got into the car, and turned the key in the ignition. Then I put my hands on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal.”

“Hey, don’t get smart.”

Chad raised his hands, palm up. “Smart? My parents have the brains.”

“Hey,” Dorf repeated, his voice rising. He pointed a finger at him. “Not another word.”

“So we're done here, Officer Dorf? Oh right, I wasn’t supposed to talk. Sorry.”

“Kids these days,” Dorf muttered. “Always tryin' to be cute.” He stood up and pocketed the pen and pad of paper. “We’re done.”

Dorf stomped out of the kitchen and flung the front door open so hard that it bounced against the wall. Chad stood in the doorway, watching as Dorf continued down the path to the parked motorcycle. Somehow, Chad had managed to keep a straight face through the entire exchange. Laughter threatened to pour from his mouth. Even with his dad’s help, these clowns had no chance of catching Jason. What a lackluster interrogation. Dorf hadn't asked him about the other people at the campground or the owner of the yellow car. Since the car was facing the garage, its battered hood had thankfully gone unnoticed. The deep fist imprints would've been difficult to explain, considering they were the product of a man who was far from average.

A man's voice emerged from the radio attached to the motorcycle. “Cycle two, are you there? Come in cycle two, cycle two.”

Dorf grabbed the radio and held it up to his mouth. “This is Dorf from the Kensington House. Got a description of the suspect. Over.”

“Haul it back in, Dorf. Chief wants you back at the crime scene.”

“Roger that, ten-four on my way. Out.” Dorf got on his motorcycle and looked at Chad. “You keep out of trouble, you understand? You’ll be hearin’ from me if you don’t.” He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them back on. “We got some weirdness out here, but we ain’t gonna stand for it,” he said seriously, giving him a short nod.

Chad snickered, unable to hold it in any longer. This guy was as goofy as they come. Dorf revved the engine and circled around, taking off down the driveway in a cloud of smoke.

He closed the door and turned to the staircase, where his mom was standing with her hands on her hips. “Well Mom, that takes care of that. I’m heading back to my bedroom."

“The officer was just trying to get to the bottom of things. You were very rude to him.”

Chad’s eyes narrowed, his cheerfulness disappearing in a flash. “And he talked to me like I was a child. Which I’m not, by the way.”

He strode towards the stairs and gave her a wide berth as he began to ascend them. Her small hand reached out, but he avoided it and quickened his stride until he reached his bedroom. He locked the door.

This house was starting to feel like a prison. He had to get out of it, away from his pestering mom and this boring existence. His hunger for adventure was at a boiling point. After she left for work tomorrow morning, he would leave for his journey to Higgins Haven. This time, he wouldn’t be returning so soon.

He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone receiver, dialing Sabrina’s number.

“Thanks for calling Sabrina’s—”

“It’s Chad. I’d like to place another order for Monday morning delivery.”

“Sounds like my sweet Chad has lost his innocence. What would you like?”

“Surprise me.”

* * *

From the shadows beside the lodge, Jason watched the men load the bodies into the white and red vehicle. He was wearing his mask and gripping his axe. Last night, he’d used the axe for the first time when he’d gone to the store to get his new clothes. After he'd destroyed the door, the man and lady had come running to investigate. The man had gotten the axe to his chest and the lady had gotten it to the back of her head. She’d tried to run to the phone, but she hadn't made it very far. Jason couldn't wait to use the axe against the stupid counselors.

The men here referred to these bodies as floaters. Only two floaters had been found. The girl who used to have a face and the guy who didn’t have a cock anymore.  


Jason wanted to meet Chad at Higgins Haven, but he had to make sure these men didn’t find Mother. Hopefully they would leave soon. Mother didn’t like them here. She’d warned him not to get close, so he continued to hide. If he got shot with the guns, he might not wake up again.

One of these men was very interesting. He had cold eyes, lacking any light. The others called him Roy. He didn’t care about the floaters. He just did his job silently while the other men shook their heads and talked about the “poor kids".

Sometimes, Roy looked in Jason’s direction. When the others asked him what he saw, Roy smiled to himself and stayed quiet. This man was going to be dangerous in the future. One day, he would get very angry, just like Jason did when Mother had gotten her head sliced off.

Roy wasn’t scared of him.

Not like Chad’s mother.


	3. Departure

After another day of mindless wandering through the house, interspersed with occasional nagging from his mom, Monday morning finally arrived. Instead of persistent knocking on the bedroom door, the beeping alarm clock woke Chad up. He rolled over and turned it off. It was 7:30am, so he had half an hour to get ready until his order from Sabrina's Sensual Delights was scheduled to be delivered.

His mom tended to leave for her shifts at 6am. With everything that was going on, maybe she'd decided to stay home. Chad got off the bed and crept to the bedroom door. He slowly opened it and continued down the hallway, checking all of the rooms on each side. They looked empty and there were no sounds coming from downstairs. By some miracle, he had the house to himself, at least until the maid got here.

Relief flooded through him. His mom had really tested his patience after the phone call with Sabrina. The second he’d left his bedroom and gone downstairs to eat breakfast, a barrage of questions had followed. She’d wanted the full account of what he’d done during his trip at Packanack, including the names of his traveling companions. He hadn’t provided her with any details. He’d come to realize that she was the one who'd tipped the police off, which had prompted the start of the investigation. She shouldn't stick her nose into his affairs. He was an adult now, so he should be treated like one.

He took a shower in the upstairs bathroom, blow-dried his hair, and preened himself in the mirror until he was back to his usual self. Strolling into his closet, he threw the tighty whities into the laundry basket and retrieved a black thong from his treasure bag. It was a perfect fit, showing off his delectable ass and barely covering his dangly bits. He topped it off with the fishnet shirt. Jason would be stunned by such sexiness.

Then the doorbell rang.

“Okay. Don’t panic.”

It was probably just the delivery man. He must be used to seeing half-naked guys, so it wouldn’t matter if Chad opened the door looking like this. Chad ran out of the closet and grabbed a thick wad of bills from the stash under his bed. He’d told Sabrina to surprise him. He had to be prepared for the possibility that she’d ordered one of everything. That's what a gold digger would do.

Chad bolted out of the bedroom, skidded down the hallway, and scrambled down the stairs at full speed. This was an important delivery, so he couldn’t miss it. He unlocked the front door and whipped it open.

“Got a delivery for Ch—”

The dom’s mouth was agape as he took in Chad’s near state of undress. Chad leaned against the doorframe, not a hint of embarrassment crossing his features. Greek gods were hard to come by. Why not flaunt it?

“Got a delivery for you,” he finally said, clearing his throat. “Four hundred bucks.”

Chad didn’t bat an eye at the amount of money. He'd expected it to be a lot more. He counted the bills and gave them to him, stuffing the remainder into the front of his thong.

The dom put the money into the pocket of his leather pants and handed the box to him. “Listen, uh…" he trailed off, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "If you need a daddy to take care of you, just ask for Mike.”

“I have someone already, but thanks anyway.” Jason would kill this guy, quite literally, and Chad's body was reserved for his enjoyment only.

Mike sighed. “All right. Enjoy your stuff.” His eyes swept over Chad’s bare legs one last time before he trudged down the path to his truck.

Chad closed the door and locked it, then carried the box upstairs to his closet. What treasures awaited him in this box? But he also wanted to enjoy the surprise with Jason, so he abandoned the thought of opening it at home. After putting it onto the floor, he examined the clothing options around him. Any color would match his undergarments, but he was looking for something sexy and seductive.

Deciding on another set of black clothing, he got dressed and left a couple buttons undone at the top to expose some of the fishnet. He didn't bother with the sweater over the shoulders thing because it was getting rather stale. He'd done it for the past four years. He pulled the money out of his thong and transferred it to the pocket of his slacks.

Preparations for his trip were almost complete. Since he was going to be gone for longer than a single night this time, he grabbed some grooming supplies from his dresser and the bathroom. Unfortunately, none of the miraculous med sprays could be found, only a stack of standard first aid kits. He took one anyway and returned to his closet with an armful of items, stuffing everything into a smaller sixth bag. Before he left his bedroom, he remembered to get the photo of Jason and Pamela from his bed.

It took multiple trips to bring the bags and box to the front door. The box was quite heavy, and it would've been much simpler to leave it downstairs. However, he couldn’t have taken the risk that his mom showed up unexpectedly and opened it while he'd been in his bedroom. There could be whips, dongs, and other delights inside it. He shivered, imagining all of those items strewn on the floor with an angry mom in the background.

He turned to the kitchen doorway. He’d almost forgotten the vow he’d made to Jason. That monstrous cock still needed to be measured, so Chad retrieved a ruler from a kitchen drawer. He should also write a note to his mom so she wouldn’t get worried and send the police looking for him. He wrote a brief one, saying he was going out of town to take a break from everything that had happened, and left it on the table.

What about food? If the family hadn’t come back to Higgins Haven in two years, the food was probably putrid by now. He got a handful of granola bars from the pantry and returned to the front door, stuffing them into a clothing bag. He still had a couple hundred dollars left in his pocket. That was more than enough to buy some better food after getting settled in.

He placed the ruler into his treasure bag. Now he was truly good to go. Whistling, he ran a finger along the keys hanging from the rack.

The key for his convertible was gone. So were the spare keys to the house.

There was no need to deliberate on possible explanations, as realization swiftly dawned on him. His mom had taken them when she’d left this morning. She’d warned him not to sneak off, and this was her way of ensuring that it wouldn’t happen. He’d been right. This house was turning into a prison. Maybe it was time to start looking for another place to live. He’d expected her protectiveness to wane as he got older, but it was getting worse instead.

He unlocked the front door and stomped outside to the yellow car. He’d left the key in the ignition and it was also missing.

“Fuck. Now what?”

He jogged back inside and slammed the front door shut, almost shattering the glass. It wasn’t possible to travel to Higgins Haven by foot with the box and all of his bags. The toys would definitely be coming with him, so he would have to empty the box into his treasure bag. Grooming supplies were also a necessity because he had to look his best for Jason. That would leave him with a bit of shoulder room for one clothing bag.

Grumbling to himself, he brought three clothing bags upstairs and hung the garments on the racks. The task of color sorting would be saved for another day. When he was finished, it was 8:30am. Which reminded him, he should bring a watch. For some reason, the Packanack campground didn’t have any clocks, so that could be the case with Higgins Haven as well. He grabbed one from his jewelry box and fastened it around his wrist. It was a silver Rolex, costing him just short of a thousand dollars. He couldn't care less if something happened to it. He had a large collection of them.

He headed downstairs and knelt by the large box, stripping the tape off. A lewd photo didn't greet him, just piles of red tissue paper. He began to transfer the contents of the box into the bag, keeping his eyes on the front door. It would still be a surprise. Sabrina had gone all out with this order, as there seemed to be no end to it. A variety of textures and shapes were felt in his hands, increasing his curiosity, but he didn't look down.

The bag was full to capacity and threatening to rip in half by the time he emptied the box. He zipped it shut with great difficulty and looped the three bags over his shoulders, groaning at the weight.

“Thanks, Mom,” he muttered, opening the door and stepping outside. He didn't even care that he couldn't lock the door behind him. Served her right for taking the spare keys. If things went missing, it would be her problem to deal with. At least the money in his bedroom would be safe. The floorboard blended seamlessly with the others.

Taking slow steps, he began his journey. It was going to be a long walk, as it had taken him ten minutes by car to get from Packanack to his house. Higgins Haven was located on the northern side of the lake, even farther than that. If luck was with him, which it usually was, he might encounter someone who would let him hitch a ride. Lately his luck was taking a turn for the worse. What was next? Maybe the bag would rip and dildos would roll across the road as he chased after them, holding up a line of traffic.

Fifteen minutes into his walk down the side of the road, he was finally nearing civilization. Rows of houses were in the distance. The sun’s rays bore down on him, causing him to sweat profusely. His black clothing was a magnet for the heat. His shoulders were aching. Even so, he wouldn't turn back. Jason was waiting for him. That thought is what spurred him forward.

As he entered the town, an engine rumbled behind him. He stuck his thumb out, just as he’d done for the other vehicles he’d encountered. This one actually stopped. It was a light blue van with yellow and dark blue stripes on the side. A dark green canoe was tied to the roof.

A young guy with black hair poked his head out of the passenger window. "You need a ride?"

“Fuck yes." Chad smiled with gratitude.

* * *

“What do you keep lookin’ at, Roy?”

Roy grunted, staring into the trees beside the lodge.

“C’mon man, get your head in the game. We got work to do,” the blond man said, grabbing an end of the black bag.

Roy squatted and grabbed the other end, helping him load it into the white and red vehicle that was parked by the blue car.

Another floater had been found. It was the guy wearing the weird shirt. The people with guns were back for a day of floater finding. They’d only discovered three of eleven bodies, despite a long search yesterday. Chad couldn’t handle the smell of stinky corpses at snack time, so Jason had kicked the ones from the lodge into the lake. The other bodies were hidden very well. They would never be found.

The people should leave and never return. They kept going into the lodge and snooping through Chad’s bedroom. It was a special place. They shouldn't be in there. Jason wanted to give them an axe treat, but there were too many of them.

“Maybe I should go back to that brat’s house,” a man muttered.

Brat? Jason didn’t know what that word meant. Mother hadn't taught it to him. Was the man talking about going to Chad’s house? That was a bad idea. If he tried to go there, he wouldn’t even make it to the main road before his head left his shoulders.

A large group was gathering by the side of the lodge, led by a man named Sheriff. “I want every inch of this campground searched."

Jason sighed. This day was going to be long too. Mother would be protected until it got dark outside. But after that…

The fun with Chad would start.


	4. Arrival

“Hop in, man. I’m Andy by the way.”

Chad opened the back door and placed his bags behind the passenger seat, sighing as the weight left his shoulders. He sat near a guy who looked like Mitch’s twin. The guy was wearing a blue bandana around his head, wire glasses with round lenses, a green striped shirt, and pink pants. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, as were the eyes of the girl sitting on his other side.

Andy looked over his shoulder. “Where you goin’?”

Chad was about to say Higgins Haven, but he quickly corrected himself. The ranch was still private property. “Nowhere in particular. Just need a break from my mom.”

Andy let out a short laugh. “I know what that’s like. We’re goin’ to Higgins Haven.” He pointed at the girl who was driving. “That’s Chris. Her family owns it.”

“You’re welcome to join us." Chris smiled at Chad briefly before turning her attention back to the road. “I just have to pick up my other friends first.”

Chad’s heart skipped a beat. Not only from her similarity to Jenny, but also from the fact that these people were driving to their deaths. “I… yeah. That would be great.”

“Welcome to the party, dude. I’m Chuck,” the stoner slurred. He raised a limp hand and waved it towards the girl sitting next to him. “That’s my girl Chili.”

“And I’m Debbie,” said the girl sitting between Chris and Andy.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Chad.” He forced a smile. Inwardly, he was imagining all the possible ways that this could go wrong. Counselors or not, Jason wouldn't take kindly to having these people at Higgins Haven.

After driving for a minute, Chris pulled over on the side of the street. “Come on, Chad. You can meet Vera and Shelly.” She opened the door and got out. Andy and Debbie did the same.

Chad glanced at his bags, concerned if they would be safe from prying eyes, but Chuck and Chili didn’t seem interested in them. He exited the van and followed the others, taking deep breaths of fresh air. Even with the windows open, the nauseating smell of weed lingered.

“It’s the white house on the left.” Chris pointed at the house and began walking towards it, one hand in the pocket of her pink jeans. “Hey Shelly, come out and meet your date.”

“Bring her to me,” a guy answered from somewhere behind them.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Debbie said to Chris.

Andy shrugged at Debbie. The two of them started to kiss as they ambled across the road, their arms wrapped around each other. A twinge of longing stabbed Chad’s heart. The goodbye kiss from Jason had been so sweet and gentle.

”You guys are getting so boring. It’s always about sex," Chris said.

“What would a week in the country be without sex?" Andy turned his head, looking at Chad. "You know what I mean, eh Chad? A good lookin’ guy like you must get tons of girls.”

Chad forced another smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, I can’t argue with that.” He'd been with over a dozen girls, but his conquests didn't matter anymore.

As they neared the house, something struck Chad’s back. “Ah!” he cried out in alarm, causing the others to stop walking. A guy with a brown afro was behind him, wearing a clear mask and wielding a fake knife.

“God Shelly, why do you have to be such an asshole?" Andy asked through gritted teeth, shoving Shelly's chest. "Way to make a first impression. Sorry about that, Chad.”

So this was Shelly. Chad could already tell that he was going to get along with him. Not. Chad’s evil glare was enough to get Shelly to take his mask off and drop the knife. Both items clattered to the concrete.

“Sorry,” Shelly mumbled, staring at the ground.

Chad didn’t grace him with a response. Instead, he turned his attention to Chris and Debbie, who were now heading up the stairs to Vera’s house. He waited on the sidewalk, feeling out of place as Andy and Shelly began to walk down the path towards the girls.

Andy wrapped an arm around Shelly’s neck. “Listen Shelly, you gotta stop doin’ things like that. We all know you just want attention. Well, you’re gonna get some. Your date is waitin' for you.”

"With a face like this, she's not gonna want me," Shelly replied, dragging his feet up the stairs.

Chris knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a middle-aged Hispanic woman with a stern expression.

“Yes?” the woman asked, stepping onto the porch.

“Hi Mrs. Sanchez, I’m Chris. We’re here to pick up Vera.”

Mrs. Sanchez sighed softly and shook her head. “She is not going.” She entered the house and closed the door firmly behind her. A flurry of shouting was heard, even from the sidewalk.

Chris looked at the others and gestured to the door. “What are they saying?”

Debbie shrugged. “My Spanish sucks.”

The door opened again and a young woman came out.

“Hi everyone." Vera paused for a few seconds. “What are you lookin’ at?”

“Is everything okay?” Chris asked.

“Just the usual mother problems. So, which one’s my date?” Vera peered between their bodies at Chad and raised an eyebrow. “Hopefully that pretty boy over there.”

Andy pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “That guy’s Chad. He’s comin' with us.”

“I’m your date,” Shelly said softly, his shoulders slumping.

Vera laughed awkwardly, giving him a once-over. “You’re Shelly?”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

The awkwardness was broken by Debbie. She pointed at the van. “Hey, the van’s on fire!”

Everyone turned their attention to the van, which had white smoke pouring out of the driver’s side. They ran towards it with Chris and Andy leading the pack. The two of them opened the driver and passenger doors while Chad opened the back door.

It wasn’t a fire, just Chuck and Chili smoking bongs. They laughed quietly with goofy grins on their faces, high out of their minds. Chad hoped the smell wouldn’t infiltrate his bags. At least he remembered to bring cologne.

“All right, everyone back inside,” Chris said, fanning the air. She sat in the driver’s seat, joined by Debbie in the middle and Andy on the passenger side.

The back of the van was large enough to accommodate the other five with ease. That would come in handy if the group had to make a quick getaway from Jason. Chad sat closest to the door, wanting to keep his bags within reach, with Vera beside him. Shelly was on her other side, followed by Chili and Chuck.

Vera scooted closer to Chad until their thighs were touching. “So Chad… do you have a girlfriend?”

“I uh…” he began, mustering the courage to say it as he stared at the floor. “I have a boyfriend.” He looked up and tried to gauge the others’ reactions.

“Oh,” Vera said quietly, lowering her head.

Shelly perked up, but he didn’t say anything. Chuck and Chili were too in the zone to care. They’d abandoned their bongs and were smoking stinky joints, much to Chad’s disgust. Chris and Debbie had their eyes trained on the road, giggling to themselves as the van continued towards its destination.

It was only Andy who glanced at him in surprise. “So you’re an all-rounder then. Not my cup of tea, but there’s nothin’ wrong with it.”

Chad sighed and leaned back as the tension left his body. These guys seemed like a cool bunch. He didn’t want to get too attached though. Their fates were sealed unless he could come up with something.

“Are you two gonna do that the whole time? Smoke dope?” Shelly asked the stoners, changing the subject.

“Why not, dude?“ Chuck pulled another joint from his baggie and lit it. He took a long drag.

Shelly eyed the joint. “There are better things to do with your life.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I can’t think of anything,” Chili said, offering her joint to Shelly. He shook his head, refusing it.

Chad also refused when she held it in front of him. "I don't smoke."

“What about you, Vera? Want some?”

“Sure, why not?” Vera accepted the joint and took a drag before passing it back. She coughed and blinked as the hundreds of chemicals assaulted her.

Andy leaned over the front seat and held his hand out. “Hey, why don’t you share the wealth up front?”

Chili gave her joint to him, and Chuck shared his joint with her as they passed it back and forth between drags. Stoners were going to be easy targets for Jason. Survival would require a clear head.

Debbie nudged Chris' side. "Do you mind if we stop? I have to..."

Chris stopped the van on the side of the road. Debbie squeezed by Andy and opened the passenger door. Chad couldn't see where she went from his position, but he supposed that she was pissing in the bushes. She returned shortly after.

“Hey Chrissy, how much further to the lake?” Andy asked.

“Shouldn't be long now. Maybe five minutes." Chris looked at Debbie. "We would've been there already if _someone_ didn't have to use the bathroom so much.”

"That's what happens when you're pregnant," Debbie retorted.

Only five minutes to go. These past few days had been torture with his annoying mom for company. Maybe Jason would meet him in the barn, considering the hay that had been on his boots.

Police sirens suddenly filled the air, crushing Chad's hopes of even getting there, and cruisers began to approach the back of the van. If the cops recognized him, he might get taken away to be questioned about the incident at the Lodge.

Vera looked out of the window. “It’s the cops.”

“WHAT?!” Andy screeched, jerking his head.

Panic ensued as the others started to talk in a jumble of voices.

“Oh my god.”

“Geez!”

“Oh no…”

“They’re catching us!”

“What are we gonna do?”

“Destroy the evidence! Hurry!” Vera's eyes darted between the baggies of loose weed and joints that Chili and Chuck were holding.

“No way, dude.” Chuck clutched the baggie of joints to his chest.

Andy leaned over the seat and waved his hand. “Let’s go, Chuck!”

Chris looked in the side view mirror. “They’re gaining on us.”

“You gotta get rid of it! Eat it!" Andy continued waving his hand, encouraging them to eat the weed.

“The cops are gonna get us!” Shelly wailed.

Chili opened her baggie of weed and hastily stuffed some into her mouth. Vera and Andy followed suit as the bag was tossed around.

“Eat, Shelly, eat! You too Chad!” Andy spluttered, weed falling out of his mouth. The sight almost caused Chad to gag.

Vera held her cupped hand over Chad's tightly clasped ones. “Take some, Chad!”

“I can’t, sorry. It’ll make me sick.” Chad bowed his head and stared at his bags, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. The panicked voices faded into the background as the sirens got closer. His journey was going to end before he even had a chance to see Jason.

The van pulled over, and a feeling of dread followed it. Maybe the police wouldn’t recognize him, and he would simply get a slap on the wrist for being around these potheads. After all, he was just hitching a ride. He wasn’t participating in illegal activities. But if they searched his bags and discovered his toys...

Gradually, the volume of the sirens lessened. Aside from Chris and Debbie, the others were spitting and wiping their mouths. It turned out that the police had a different destination.

“I wonder what that was about,” Chris muttered, pulling back onto the road.

“Maybe more shit happened at the lodge,” Andy suggested. “You guys heard about those murders?”

A couple of them nodded. Chad clasped his hands tighter in an attempt to stop them from trembling.

“It was on the news early this morning,” Andy continued. “Two bodies were found floatin' in the lake yesterday. What kind of sick fuck does that? One of them even had his dick—”

Debbie placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder. “Andy, would you shut up?”

“Look, I want everyone to have a good time,” Chris said. “Let’s just forget about that stuff and what happened to me at the—”

“Chris, stop the van,” Debbie interrupted, touching her arm briefly.

“What is it?” Chris asked, looking at her.

Debbie pointed at the road. “Stop!”

Chris looked in the direction Debbie was pointing and slammed on the brakes. “I must've been daydreaming! I didn’t even see him.” She got out of the van, along with Andy and Debbie.

“Let’s see what the fuss is about, Chad.” Vera grasped Chad’s hand and stood up.

Shelly looked at their hands. “Hey, what about me?”

Vera ignored him and opened the back door. These constant delays were getting to be annoying, but Chad suppressed the sigh and allowed her to lead him outside. Her firm grip left little room for argument. This girl wouldn't give up that easily on him. If he didn’t tread carefully, this could turn into another Kenny situation. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.

Chuck and Chili also got out of the van to investigate. An old man was lying in the middle of the road with his head propped up on a stuffed sack. When he heard the group approach, he took his straw hat off his face and leaned up on his elbows. Vera, Chad, and Shelly hung back by the front side of the van. The others moved to the man’s sides and helped him to his feet.

“Thank you. You’re very generous.” The old man looked at each of them individually. His pale blue eyes locked on to Chad. “I have a gift for you, young man.” He pulled something out of the pocket of his tattered jacket. Looks of disgust appeared on the girls' faces as they examined it.

“Don’t go near him, Chad,” Shelly said, nudging him with his elbow. “You don’t know where he’s been.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Chad muttered. He could smell the man’s unwashed body from ten feet away. It was a combination of stinky pits, sweaty balls, and cheese.

The man stretched his arm out, pinching the stem of a white jelly-like object. “His Grace told me to give this to you.”

Shelly stared at the object, squinting his eyes. “What is that?”

“I found her head today,” the man said ominously, flicking his gaze to Chris. He took a step towards Chad, his arm still outstretched.

“It’s an eyeball!” Shelly shouted.

The eyeball hurtled towards Chad as the man flung it without warning. It was inches away from smacking against his chest when Shelly swatted it with the back of his hand, sending it flying up into the air. Their eyes followed its descent as it landed in the bushes on the side of the road.

“Everyone back in the van,” Chris ordered, running to the driver’s side.

The others didn’t need further encouragement. They rushed past Chad and piled into the van, all except for Shelly.

Shelly grabbed Chad's hand. “Come on. This guy’s crazy.” He pulled Chad through the back door and slammed it shut behind him. Chris took off immediately, swerving the van around the old man, who shouted warnings behind them.

Chad sat down beside Shelly. His smile was genuine this time. “Thanks, Shelly. You really saved me there.” If not for Shelly’s actions, his shirt would’ve been ruined by eyeball juice. His reflexes had failed him because he’d been caught off guard by the old man’s words.

“No problem, Chad.” A wide smile lit up Shelly’s face, like he was unaccustomed to receiving such praise.

The drive to Higgins Haven continued in silence. Everyone was taking a break from the excitement that had occurred over the past ten minutes. Chad closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. The day was still young, but he was feeling drained already. Jason was going to be particularly eager after not seeing him for a few days, and Chad didn’t know if he would have the stamina to survive it.

A minute later, the silence was broken by an announcement from Chris. “We’ve arrived.”

* * *

“I’m starting to think that the kid’s description is wrong,” Sheriff said, looking at the body that was being pulled out of the lake. “How would an average guy do something like that?”

This body didn’t float like the others. It was the headless guy wearing the red plaid shirt. Sheriff couldn’t understand why the guy’s stomach was missing. He hadn’t been able to understand how the girl’s body had gotten squished either.

Roy and the blond man put the body into a black bag. Jason smiled. That kill was his favorite. Anyone who touched Chad like that would suffer a similar fate.

They started to lift the body up the hill to the vehicle. Roy was staring into the trees beside the lodge again. The blond man was walking backward, so he couldn’t see Jason emerge from the shadows briefly. A small smile appeared on Roy’s face. There was light in his eyes. He knew the green-haired man wasn’t responsible for these deaths, but he didn’t tell Sheriff.

Jason looked across the lake to the place where Chad was waiting. The speedo was in his pocket, and he'd cuddled with Chad's blanket last night, but he was still lonely. He would get lonely again when Chad left to go home. Maybe…

Maybe Chad wouldn’t have to go home after one night.

Mother and Jason had a big house too.


	5. The Wild Bunch

A chorus of cheers broke out at the announcement of their arrival. The rickety bridge threatened to collapse as the van drove over it, but the others were too excited to notice the bumpy sound of the wooden planks. Chad had watched enough movies to know that rickety bridges often spell trouble.

The van continued down the main road, then turned right onto another one. Chris parked in front of a large house, facing the road. Except for Chris and Chad, everyone hurried out of the vehicle, their belongings abandoned. Chad was also excited, though he feared Jason's reaction to their presence here. It would be difficult to spend time with him if Jason’s thoughts were consumed by brutally murdering these people. Regardless, heading back home or to Packanack Lodge wasn’t an option. It was too late to make other arrangements.

Chad picked up his bags and looped them over his stiff shoulders. He took hobbling steps out of the van and closed the door. The others were frolicking by the river. Shelly and Vera waved their arms, inviting him to join them. He shook his head and pointed at his bags. He had to find a safe spot to store them. If his toys were discovered, how would he explain it? He’d told them that he had a boyfriend, but to their knowledge, that boyfriend wasn’t with him.

“Why don’t we put our bags inside the house?” Chris called out to them, circling to the rear of the van. Chad stood by her side, at a loss of what to do next. He was the outsider, which left him feeling a bit uncomfortable. His usual confidence was missing.

“Come on down, you two." Debbie waved them over.

Chris glanced at Chad’s heavy bags before replying. “You go ahead. We’re going to bring our bags in the house first and have a look around.” She opened the rear door and retrieved a brown leather bag, then closed it. “Let’s go, Chad.”

Chad followed her to the side of the house and up the stairs, his footsteps faltering at the top. "The side door is open.” It could be Jason or maybe a squatter who was taking advantage of the Higgins’ absence.

“You’re right. That’s strange. No one should be here.” Chris fiddled with the key in her hand, pausing by the slightly open door. “Hello?”

There was no answer. She nudged the door open and cautiously stepped inside, looking around the living room. “Is someone here?”

A hand gripped her by the throat and ushered her against the wall beside the doorway. She screamed, but Chad found relief in knowing that it wasn’t Jason. The guy was bigger than the rest of them, yet still small in comparison to Jason’s size. He began to kiss her, oblivious to Chad’s presence in the doorway. She shoved him away. It was probably just a boyfriend playing a prank.

“Rick…” she trailed off, sighing and walking past him.

“Am I imagining things, or did the temperature just drop in here?" Rick asked.

Chris glanced over her shoulder, but didn’t respond. She continued to a door across from the front entrance and opened it.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s just being here. I know it’s only been two years, but it feels like I've been gone forever.” Chris looked around the living room again. “Everything looks the same though. Even the paintings are still crooked.” She adjusted one of them.

“Well you’ve definitely changed. Do you even say hello anymore?”

“I’m sorry.” She smiled at Rick and approached him. “Hello, Rick.”

“That’s a start.” Rick reached for a kiss. The awkwardness was growing by the second, and Chad desperately wished that a hole would open underneath his feet and swallow him. He should've joined the others by the river instead of infringing on their privacy.

“Can you slow down? We have an audience.” Chris peeked around Rick's body and winked at Chad. “And there’s a whole week ahead of us, Rick.”

“Oh, uh… sorry.” Rick turned around, finally noticing Chad in the doorway. His posture stiffened as he gave Chad a head to toe inspection. “And who’s this?”

“His name is Chad. We found him hitchhiking and I offered to let him come with us.”

“I see.” Rick’s posture relaxed at her explanation, as if he’d been worried that she’d found another boyfriend. Chris was very pretty, but Chad had no intentions of making any advances. He never went after girls who were committed and he only needed one lover in his life.

Chris gestured to Chad’s bags. “Why don’t you set those down? After we get the rest of the bags inside, we can start looking for a room for you.”

“Thanks, Chris.” Chad smiled at her and walked into the living room. He squished his bags between a rocking chair and piano that stood against the wall. The bags would only be visible from a certain angle.

“Come on, Rick. You can help us.” She gave Chad another secret wink. “Chad's been lugging those bags around, so we'll need some muscle.”

Rick puffed his chest out. “Sure, no problem.” He seemed kind of dopey. More brawn than brains. With his rugged face and soft brown eyes, he certainly wasn’t bad looking, but he didn’t look half as good as Jason.

Chad walked behind them as they left the house. Chris leapt on Rick’s back, causing him to let out a startled noise. He gave her a piggyback ride towards the van.

“You know Chris,” Rick began, as she gave him a few kisses on his cheek, “I think you’ve gotten fatter since last summer.”

“I have not.” She slapped Rick on the head playfully. “Creep. Put me down.”

Rick released her legs and pointed to the van. “You two get the ones inside. I’ll get the ones on top.”

Chris and Chad circled to the other side. She stopped by the back door. “Wasn’t this door closed before?”

“Yeah. I closed it after I got out.”

Chris turned her head, surveying their surroundings, then looked inside the van. She opened the other half of the door. “Chris,” she said to herself. She reached for a small black trunk and screamed when a hand gripped her wrist.

“That’s my bag,” Shelly said, grabbing the handle of the trunk. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Shelly, what are you doing in there? Why aren’t you down at the lake with the rest of the group?” Chris asked, gesturing to the river.

“They said they were going skinny dipping.” Shelly sat on the floor of the van with the black trunk in his lap. He looked down briefly. “And I’m not skinny enough.”

“That’s bullshit,” Chad said, dismissing Shelly with a wave of his hand. “I knew a guy who was twice your size. That didn’t stop him from letting it all hang out.” The sight of a skinny-dipping Lachappa had been traumatizing, of course, but still…

“See, Shelly? You shouldn’t let that get you down. Come help me, Rick, and Chad get these bags inside. Then you can join them.”

“Maybe I'll try it.” Shelly reached behind him and started passing bags to Chad and Chris.

A soft sigh left Chad’s mouth at being treated like a pack mule, but he didn’t complain otherwise. Rick was doing most of the heavy lifting anyway. He’d untied the canoe from the roof of the van and was dragging it to the nearby dock. The others had traveled farther down the river.

After the van was emptied, the four of them went into the house and left the bags by the winding staircase. There were close to twenty bags. The others had packed a lot of stuff for their week at the ranch, and Chad's chest burned at the sight. Would they even survive a single night?

“Well, I’m gonna go back to the others,” Shelly said, walking to the side door. He paused and looked over his shoulder. “Do you guys wanna come with me?”

Chris shook her head. “You two go ahead. Me and Rick will start getting this place fixed up. I have to do a food inventory and decide where everyone's going to sleep.”

“I guess I’ll go.” Chad nodded at Shelly, which earned him another bright smile. Some fun in the lake would help get his mind out of the bad place that it kept going into.

They left the house and began to follow the road south to the lake, walking side by side in silence. A barn was situated slightly past the house. Aside from that, there weren't any buildings nearby. As they got closer to the shoreline, laughter was heard in the distance. Chuck, Chili, Debbie, Andy, and Vera were splashing each other in the water, their clothing discarded by the lake’s edge. A small island with a dock was behind them.

Chad couldn’t help but notice the three pairs of bouncing tits. He wasn’t actively seeking them out, but they drew his eyes like a moth to a flame. Vera and Debbie had nice racks, while Chili’s were a bit on the saggy side. They had their charm he supposed. The floppy wangs didn’t interest him at all. After seeing Jason’s horse cock, everything else seemed tiny in comparison.

Vera jumped up and down, noticing them standing by the shoreline. “Come on, guys!” Her shout caused everyone to turn their heads. Chad and Shelly were now in the spotlight.

Shelly looked at him with wide eyes and a nervous smile. “Uh… Chad?”

“We can do it at the same time. You ready?”

Shelly swallowed and nodded. He pulled his blue jacket over his head and started to unbutton his plaid shirt. Chad followed his movements, resisting the urge to cringe when Shelly's man boobs and belly were exposed. He hung his own shirt from a tree branch so it wouldn't get dirty. Shelly waited until he was finished, then removed his shoes and pants while Chad did the same. A fierce blush rose to Shelly’s cheeks as he stood there in his tighty whities.

No one said a word as they stared at Chad’s black thong and fishnet shirt. They were frozen in time, stunned by the gorgeous sight. Chad placed a hand on his hip, basking in the attention he was receiving. The girls’ mouths were wide open and the guys’ eyebrows were raised sky-high.

The best was yet to come. Chad unfastened his watch and removed his shirt, pulling it over his head slowly. He hooked his thumbs under the strings of his thong and slid it down, drawing several gasps as he was displayed in his full glory. After hanging his clothes up, he sauntered into the warm water until he was waist-deep in front of the group.

Chuck was the first to thaw from his frozen state. He pointed at the carving on Chad's chest. “What’s that, dude?”

“My boyfriend’s initial. He carved it for me.”

“That’s hardcore. You two must be really close.”

Vera sighed heavily. "So I guess I have no chance."

Chad looked across the lake, smiling to himself. “Jason would never share.” The second the words left his mouth, his heart fluttered from his blunder.

Andy glanced at Debbie. “Jason, huh? Not a very common name around here.”

“Andy, don’t get started on that crap.” She rolled her eyes and waded towards the shore. “You really think a little boy would be able to survive a drowning? Then grow into some massive killing machine?”

“Well, the old guys in town seem to think he’s still out there. And with those murders...”

“I don’t care what they think.” Debbie slid her panties up her wet legs, showing no shame as she faced the group. “And don’t mention the murders around Chris. You know how sensitive she is.”

“What’s the story with Chris, anyway?” Chad asked, turning his attention back to the others. It was odd how she’d decided to return after two years. Her behavior at the van had also been strange.

Andy shrugged. “She didn’t tell us. Just said she wanted to come back to face her fears or somethin’ like that.”

A hint of ass crack became visible as Shelly’s chubby form waded into view. “Hey Vera… do you still wanna have that date?”

Vera held her hands out, examining her fingertips. “My skin’s getting wrinkly. I think that’s enough for today.” With not a single glance in Shelly’s direction, she hurried past him, her eyes flicking to Chad’s muscled torso as she went by.

“Damn. Better luck next time," Andy said, sharing a look with Debbie. “That’s enough for me too. Gonna see if there’s any grub in the house.”

There were murmurs of agreement from the stoners, who also started heading towards their discarded clothing. Chad watched Andy and Chuck get dressed, comparing their physiques with his own. As was to be expected, they couldn't compare to his level of perfection. His ass was more rounded and tightly toned than the girls' butts too, with just the right amount of jiggle. No wonder Jason was getting so addicted to it.

Vera pointed at the red towel that was resting on top of a boulder. “You can use my towel when you’re finished, Chad. Just leave it there after.”

“Thanks.” He’d forgotten to grab a towel from his bag, so he appreciated her offer. He didn’t want to get Jason’s photo or the money wet.

“Can I use it too?” Shelly asked her.

Vera turned on her heels and walked away, her curly brown hair bobbing from the strength of her stride.

“I guess that’s a no.”

Snickering among themselves, the others followed Vera as they made their way back to the house. Chuck and Andy had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends, which brought another pang of longing to Chad’s heart. Being wrapped in Jason’s arms was one of the best feelings in the world. It offered a sense of security and love that nothing else could come close to.

Shelly’s naked body came into view again as he waded towards his pile of clothing. It was a sight that Chad would rather not see, so he tilted his head down and focused his eyes on the water while Shelly got dressed.

“You coming, Chad?”

“Nah. You go ahead."

“See you later then.”

Chad washed the sweat from his body, ensuring that every inch of skin was clean. This wasn’t turning out to be very fun, even with his brief moment in the spotlight. He would have to do some proper skinny dipping with Jason one day. The island would be a perfect spot for a midnight rendezvous.

He got out of the lake and grabbed the towel, drying himself off thoroughly. It was damp from Vera’s usage, but it was better than nothing. He retrieved his clothing from the tree and put it back on. His expensive watch was still on the ground where he'd left it. The others were nowhere in sight, as he’d spent ten minutes getting ready for Jason’s indulgence. Another grooming session was likely on the horizon. His hair was starting to lose its shape from the heat, despite the liberal amount of hairspray he’d applied before his departure.

As he walked up the road to the house, he noticed Chris and Rick at the barn. Chris was attaching a bale of hay to the pulley. Rick was standing in the loft, shirtless. His muscles were decent, but his biceps, shoulders, and pecs were still only half the size of Jason’s. His abs weren't nearly as well-defined either. Chad slowed his pace, watching them out of the corner of his eye and eavesdropping on their conversation.

“All right,” Chris called up to Rick.

“Chris, why do you have so much hay? You don’t even have any horses. You never did,” Rick said in a strained voice, beginning to pull the hay up.

“It’s my father’s idea. Every year, he makes plans to buy a horse, and every year, he buys all this hay. No horse though.”

Rick yanked the bale of hay into the loft. “You realize that I gave up the opportunity to spend a week with Mary Jo Conrad for this.” His words brought new insight into his relationship with Chris. He wasn’t her boyfriend after all. Only a summer fling from the past.

“You mean you actually gave up the chance to be with _the_ Mary Jo Conrad for little ol’ me?”

Rick started to lower the pulley. “That’s right.”

“Boy, are you dumb.” Chris held on to the bottom of the pulley, preparing to be hoisted up.

Chad didn’t know what the big deal was with Mary Jo. He’d tried her once and it hadn't been that great. She’d been like a dead fish in bed, actually.

“Okay Chris, I realize I’m just a dumb country boy and my feelings don’t matter.” Rick tugged on the rope, grunting. “But this is the sweat of a worker, not a lover. I think we should set aside three hours a day to fulfill our needs, if you know what I mean.”

Chris giggled as she looked at Rick, suspended over the ground. “Were you talking to me?”

Rick loosened his hold on the rope, sending her falling to the hay with a gasp. She smiled up at him.

A prolonged scream interrupted their fun. It sounded like it was coming from the house. Her smile disappeared as she stood up and jogged towards it. Rick grabbed his plaid shirt and hurried down the barn ladder. He put his shirt back on and started to button it as he followed her.

Chad strode towards the side door, his heart hammering. Maybe Jason had finally made his move.

Chris pushed the door open. “Is anyone in here?”

“What’s goin’ on?” Rick asked.

“You check down here. Chad and I will check upstairs.” She looked over her shoulder and motioned for Chad to follow, which he did. Her heeled boots clomped on the wooden stairs as she ascended them.

Chad opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway while she checked the next room. There was no one inside. He turned to Chris and shook his head.

Creaking was heard from the room on the opposite side. Chris took hesitant steps towards the door. “Is anyone in there?” She tried the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge. She kicked the door open.

Chad followed her into the small bedroom. There was a queen bed in the back right corner, a desk and an organizer against the front wall, and a tall brown wardrobe against the left wall. A thumping sound came from the wardrobe, drawing their attention. Chris opened the left side of it.

Shelly’s body flopped out of the wardrobe, an axe driven into his skull. Blood was trickling down his forehead. Chris pressed herself against the other side and began to scream as she stared at the body, her eyes wide with terror.

Chad backed away and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs threatening to give out. His hands trembled as he gripped his thighs. Shelly was dead. He’d been killed by Jason. But wait… the weapon looked more like a hatchet. The axe in Jason’s shack had a longer handle and a larger head. This was another stupid prank, just like the incident with the fake knife at Vera's house.

Rick rushed into the bedroom, drawn by her screams. He looked at Shelly, then at Chris. “Don’t look at him.” He grabbed her shoulders and started to lead her around Shelly. “Let’s get out of here.”

“It’s just a prank,” Chad said. Before he could elaborate, Andy, Chili, and Vera joined them.

“We heard screaming.” Vera gasped as she looked down. “Oh my god, is he dead?”

Andy knelt down beside Shelly and reached his hand out.

Chili gripped his wrist briefly. “Don’t touch him, Andy.”

He placed his hands on Shelly’s stomach and shook him, causing Shelly to start laughing. “You creep." Andy slapped Shelly’s back. “Get up.”

Shelly got up, still laughing at his prank, and removed the hairpiece from his head. “I guess I fooled you guys.”

Chris shoved Shelly’s chest. “Jerk!”

“Chris, leave him be.” Rick touched her back as she began walking to the doorway. “He doesn’t understand that it was wrong.”

“It was just a joke!” Shelly insisted.

Chris glanced over her shoulder, glaring at Shelly, then left the bedroom. Andy called out to her, but she ignored him.

Shelly’s smile faded as he looked at everyone. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You never mean to.” Andy rolled his eyes and swaggered out of the room.

“I gotta get out of here," Vera said. “I’m going to the store. Can I use your car, Rick?”

“Sure.” Rick took the keys out of his pocket and gave them to her.

“Thanks. Do you want to come with me, Chad?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Chad got off the bed and followed her out of the bedroom. It would be a good opportunity to buy food for him and Jason.

“Asshole,” Chili said behind them. She and Rick also went downstairs, leaving Shelly by himself.

“Can you believe that guy?” Vera asked, shoving the side door open. She strode towards the barn, her arms swinging violently.

Chad kept pace with her long strides. "It was a shitty thing to do.” It made sense though. After Shelly’s embarrassment at the lake, he’d felt the need to get back at everyone.

They entered the barn. A Volkswagen Beetle was parked there, pale yellow in color. It was a quaint little vehicle, but too small for Chad’s shopping habits. Vera unlocked the passenger door for him and circled to the other side. Chad opened it and sat down heavily, sighing as he checked his watch. It was hard to believe that it was just after 10am.

As the car pulled onto the road, Shelly ran towards the driver’s side. “Hey! Wait up!” He pressed his hands against the door and looked through the rolled-down window after Vera stopped the car. “Let me go too.”

Vera snorted. “And where do you expect to sit? It’s a two seater.”

Shelly scratched his head. “Uh…”

“That’s what I thought.” Vera took off and didn’t look back. This girl was quite the firecracker.

She drove them to a small convenience store and parked in front of three motorcycles. A trio of bikers were standing beside the store's entrance, watching their every move as they exited the car. Chad kept his head high and his gaze forward on the way to the entrance, not showing them any signs of weakness, even though their leers made him uneasy. Vera wasn't as calm and collected. She huffed in contempt and yanked the door open, holding it for him.

It was a dingy place compared to the fancy stores that Chad was used to, but still an improvement over the one that Harold and Edna had owned. There weren’t any rabbits hopping around, nor did the employees make a habit of snacking on the store’s wares. He'd hoped for a store that offered better nutrition instead of just junk food and salty canned goods, so he didn't intend on purchasing anything to share with Jason.

Chad grabbed a shopping basket and stuffed it with food and other items until it was almost overflowing. The cans of Spam were avoided like the plague. He had a carton of milk, one of every chocolate bar and chip flavor, a wide assortment of candies, paper towels, and a bunch of comic books for the guys. It was the least he could do for the others. If it was going to be their last meal tonight, they should have some treats to enjoy.

“Chad… I only have food stamps.” Vera bit her lip as they approached the front counter. She'd been silent the whole time, merely watching him shove items into the basket.

“We don’t accept no food stamps,” the cashier declared, one hand on her hip.

“Don’t worry about it, Vera. I’ll pay for it.” Chad set the basket on the counter. He kept an eye on the lowlifes outside the store while the cashier calculated the total and bagged the items. Vera was also looking at them warily.

“That’ll be thirty-seven dollars.”

Chad pulled two twenty-dollar bills from his pocket and slapped them on the counter. “Keep the change.”

They grabbed one paper bag each and walked out of the store with Vera in the lead. Chad felt three pairs of eyes on him as the door swung shut behind him. Halfway to the car, a hand gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him against a firm chest. Another hand began to roam inside the pocket of his slacks, pulling out the wad of bills. The photo drifted to the concrete in front of him.

A second man, wearing a chain around his neck, squatted and picked up the photo. He squinted and jerked his head back. "Damn, that’s one ugly broad. And the kid looks like a fuckin’ troll." He crooked his finger. "Take a look, Loco.”

Loco released Chad’s collar and moved to the other man’s side. His face contorted into an expression of mock horror, as if he'd just seen the most repulsive thing in existence. “Jesus. That’s some scary shit right there.”

Chad reached out with his free hand. “Give it back.”

High-heeled boots clicked towards him from behind. A woman appeared between the men, clad in black leather and a red top. “Didn’t your momma teach you any manners?” She placed her hand under Chad’s chin, tilting his head up until their eyes met. “If you want something, you ask. Nice.”

Chad flashed his pearly whites at the woman, giving her one of his panty-dropping smiles. “May I please have the photo and money back, gorgeous?”

She chuckled, her dark brown eyes searching his face. “Ali. Loco. Give the pretty boy his stuff back.”

Loco spread the bills out in a fan. “You sure, Fox? There’s about five hundred bucks here.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. “You heard me.”

“This your cousin or somethin’?” Ali asked, handing the photo to Chad. “Fuck. Gonna have nightmares tonight.”

Chad pocketed the photo and forced a laugh. “We can’t all be good looking.” To his surprise, Loco gave the entirety of the money back, which he also put in his pocket. “Thanks.” He refrained from tacking on a crude term, like fuckface or dickwad. Any one of these three could kick his ass.

Without waiting for a response, Chad jogged past the group and entered the car. He gripped the bag of groceries tightly on his lap. Vera was scowling at them, having watched the whole encounter. Chad shared her anger, but for different reasons. Jason was more attractive than the bikers could ever hope to be.

Vera placed her hand on the gear shifter. “We should teach these assholes a lesson.”

“What do you have in mind?”

She reversed the car, slamming it into the parked motorcycles.

Chad grinned. “That works.”

Ali removed the chain from his neck and wrapped it around his hands. He positioned himself in front of the car, preparing to smash the windows. Before he could do it, Vera backed up, jostling the motorcycles again. She swerved around him and zoomed out of the parking lot.

“You bitch! You ain’t gettin’ away with this!”

Vera flattened the gas pedal, driving as fast as the car could go. Her eyes were focused on the road with deep concentration. Luck was with them, as no cops were encountered. It only took two minutes to get back to the ranch. She parked it on the grass near the side stairs.

Debbie was sunbathing in a blue bikini. Andy was sitting on the edge of the porch, playing with a yoyo above her head. Chili and Chuck were lounging beside her. Shelly wasn’t in sight. He was probably sulking somewhere. Chad felt bad for him, but at the same time, his pranks were getting out of control. If something really did happen to Shelly, no one would take it seriously.

As they got out of the car, Andy, Chuck, and Chili jogged towards them. Debbie leaned up on her elbows, watching them from her blanket.

Andy looked at Chad's grocery bag, his stomach growling. “You guys pick up any good grub?”

“Got some snacks and comics for you.” Chad handed the bag to him. There would be time to get more wholesome food for Jason later. He deserved better than this convenience store junk.

Andy whooped with delight as he dashed up the stairs and flung the side door open. The food in the kitchen had to be pretty nasty to induce such a response. It likely had two years of mold on it.

“Dude, what happened to the car?” Chuck asked, inspecting the rear bumper.

“We ran into some asshole bikers at the Green Valley store. Vera taught them a lesson.”

Vera stuck her chin out proudly. “They deserved it. Two of them jumped Chad while I was getting in the car.” She gave her grocery bag to Chili, who smiled at her.

“Well, you better hope he doesn’t notice,” Chuck said quietly, gesturing to the house. He was smiling too. Neither of them gave a shit about Rick’s car.

Chad went into the house, heading straight for his bags. No one had touched them, as they were still in their original spot between the chair and piano. The other bags had been removed from their location by the staircase. He looped his bags over his shoulders and turned to Chris and Rick, who were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping in the main house, as he wouldn’t be able to have fun with Jason. And without a map, it would be difficult to find his way around.

As if Chris was sensing his dilemma, she stood up from the couch. “Andy and Debbie are going to use my old bedroom upstairs. Me and Rick will be in my parents' room across the hall.” She gestured to the right side door on the ground floor. “There’s a small bed in there, but Shelly claimed it. The room beside it has three mattresses. I think Chuck, Chili, and Vera will be using those.”

“Do you mind if I sleep in one of the cabins? Preferably one with a shower.”

“Sure. Why don’t we take a walk together and find you one? There’s a large cabin by Stillwater Camp. It’s a bit far from the house though.”

“That would be perfect, thanks.”

“I’ll get you a map and walkie-talkie so you don’t lose your way out there.” Chris walked into the kitchen and returned with the two items, handing them to him. Chad pocketed the map and clipped the walkie-talkie to his belt.

Rick got off the couch. “I’ll come with—”

“No, that’s all right,” Chris interrupted. “We’ll be fine.”

Rick sat back down, giving Chad a warning look. He was still concerned that Chad would steal Chris away from him, which wasn’t surprising. Unlike Chad, Rick didn’t have the total package. He had muscles and a bit of rugged charm, but he lacked the beauty, brains, and wealth.

Chad followed Chris outside, noticing that the others had gone off somewhere. The van and car were still parked in front. He worried whether the bikers would come back to cause mischief. It was a good thing that Rick was sticking around. Chad had seen a shotgun propped up against the fireplace, so Rick would be able to scare them if they tried anything.

Chris stopped walking as they neared the barn fence. She pointed at the door. “Did you see that? The barn door just closed.”

“I didn't notice. Want me to check?”

She nodded, staring at the door with a wary expression. Chad hobbled to the barn and adjusted the bags on his shoulders, wincing at the tenderness. The door groaned as he opened it and a musty smell hit his nostrils, causing him to sneeze. He checked the stalls on each side. He couldn't hear anything except for the rustling of hay as he walked. From what he could see, it was empty, though the lighting was poor. Wooden boards covered several of the windows. A few pitchforks, machetes, frying pans, and bear traps were scattered about.

He returned to Chris and shrugged. “Didn't see anyone.”

"It must've been my imagination."

The walk to Stillwater Camp continued. Her behavior was getting increasingly strange. Something had obviously happened to her. For the whole family to just abandon their belongings and take off, it had to be serious.

“Hey Chris… why did your family leave the ranch?”

She pointed to a large cabin in the distance and began to jog towards it. “It’s just over there.”

The cabin was located by the lake's edge where they'd been skinny dipping. Chad arrived two minutes later, as his bags were weighing him down. He opened the front door to find her sitting on a couch in the middle of the living room. She was staring at the rug below her feet and didn’t look up as he entered. Her trembling hands were resting on her lap. He closed the door behind him and placed his bags against the wall, then sat in a reclining chair near Chris.

“It's so clear in my mind, like it was happening right now. I had a fight with my parents and ran into the woods. It was cold and wet outside, but I found a dry spot under a large tree and fell asleep.”

Chad waited patiently as she paused to collect her thoughts.

Her voice took on a distressed tone. “I woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps. I looked around, and there was a hideous man with a knife. He was so grotesque, he was almost not human.”

Everything was beginning to make sense. Jason knew where Higgins Haven was located because he’d been here two years ago. But why hadn't he been wearing the potato sack? Maybe he only started to wear it after the encounter with Chris, or just needed a break from it.

“I kicked the knife out of his hand and I ran, but he chased me and pulled me down. I screamed and kicked him. Nothing worked.”

“Did he… do anything else to you after that?” Chad asked. He knew, with absolute certainty, that Jason hadn’t sexually assaulted her. Still, a tiny part of him wanted to hear the words come from her mouth.

Chris finally looked at him. “Oh. Do you mean… no. He didn’t. He just dragged me on the ground, and I must’ve hit my head on a rock or something. I blacked out.”

Chad remembered when he’d pretended to fall asleep in the cabin back at the campground. “Maybe this man thought you were dead, so he left you alone.” Jason had fallen for his trick, so it was a reasonable explanation.

She nodded thoughtfully. “That could be it. After that, I somehow managed to escape. My parents might’ve found me, or maybe I got back to my bedroom by myself. I can’t remember anything else, but I know that I’ll never forget his horrible face.”

“Chris, if you ever see this man again… make sure he doesn’t see you.”

She gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

Chad struggled to keep his voice calm. “If he sees your face or hears your voice, he might recognize you.”

“I’ll be careful.” Chris smiled weakly. “Thanks for listening. I feel better after getting it all out.” She stood up and squeezed his shoulder, then walked to the door. “I’ll see you later, Chad.”

“Yeah.” It was the only thing he could manage to say. The burning sensation returned to his chest as he watched Chris open the door and close it softly behind her.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Chad strayed from his cabin on two occasions to eat lunch and dinner with everyone, indulging in a couple slices of pizza. Vera and Shelly continued to ignore each other. They tried to get to know him better multiple times, but he said very little. Andy and Debbie mostly kept to themselves, often going into the woods together to screw. Chuck and Chili were always doing what they did best. Chris and Rick seemed to have rekindled their romance. The bikers didn't make any vandalism attempts.

After dinner, Chris delivered two bags of fresh groceries she'd picked up, refusing his offer to pay. His cabin didn't have a kitchen, so he stored the food in the one beside it. Andy tried to get a story session established using the walkie-talkie, but Debbie quickly shut him down.

It was dark outside when the knock arrived, waking Chad from his nap on the couch. He got up and shuffled to the front door. “Who is it?”

The response was a muffled grunt.

Chad smiled and lifted the barricade.


	6. Treasure

When Chad opened the front door, the sight that greeted him was both familiar and foreign. Jason was wearing the hockey mask and had lost the rest of his hair, which made him appear more imposing than previously. The hillbilly clothes had been replaced with a dark green shirt and grey pants. A tent was already pitching. The axe was gripped in his hand, hanging at his side. It wasn’t bloody.

The most eye-catching thing was a wicker basket that Jason was holding against his chest. A big brown teddy bear with a white bow around its neck was inside. Four med sprays were lying down in front of it.

“Is that a present for me?”

Jason nodded and loosened his hold on the basket.

“God, I missed you so much. Thank you.”

It had only been a few days since he’d last seen Jason, but it seemed like a year. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he grabbed the basket handle and took it from him. Blinking them back, he turned and pointed down the hallway. Jason entered the cabin and closed the door, lowering the barricade. He followed Chad to the bedroom.

Several small beds lined the walls. They were flimsy and low to the floor. A door on the far right side led into the bathroom. Unlike the living room, the two windows had blinds, offering privacy from anyone who might decide to visit. His bags were sitting beside a bed in the back corner.

Chad barely had time to set the basket down before Jason dropped the axe and gripped his arms, guiding him towards the bed. He grinned at Jason’s eagerness, having expected nothing less. He sat on the edge while Jason quickly undid the buttons on his green shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Jason had also lost the hair on his body, leaving it smooth aside from the scars. It was a dramatic transformation to have happened in such a short time, but there had to be a medical explanation for it. Perhaps it was due to stress or genes finally kicking in. He didn't seem self-conscious about it.

The boots, belt, and pants came next, causing a fully-erect cock to spring out inches away from his mouth. Jason stepped out of them and squatted, tugging at Chad’s own belt. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he stared at Chad expectantly. Chad pressed his lips tight together to prevent the chuckles from escaping.

It was Jason’s turn to get a show. Chad patted the bed and stood up, moving behind him. His hand reached for Jason’s ass, but he decided against it. The edge of the mattress dipped to the floor as Jason plunked himself down. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his splayed legs.

Chad removed his clothing at a leisurely pace until only the fishnet shirt and thong were left. He turned around in a circle, giving Jason a good view from all angles. Placing one hand on his hip, he ran the other through his freshly groomed hair.

“What do you think?”

Jason slid his hand down Chad’s chest and stomach, feeling the weird texture of the material. Chad’s underwear was weird too. Jason had never seen anything like this before. It barely covered his shaft and balls, which were sticking out at the sides. His ass was completely exposed except for a thin piece of cloth that disappeared between his cheeks.

He shrugged. He preferred it when Chad wasn’t wearing any clothing. Chad should just walk around naked so his body could be quickly accessed. Jason’s cock didn’t care about the clothing either. It just wanted to be buried inside the tight ass. Jason hadn’t given it any attention since Chad left, even though it had gotten hard every time he’d thought about him. Lots of jizz would be saved up for him.

“You don’t like it?”

Chad’s expression was sad, so Jason nodded and squeezed his ass with both hands to make him feel better. A smile appeared.

“I have presents for us too. We can use them together.” Chad pointed at a large black bag and sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

Jason grabbed the bag and dragged it between his feet. A wooden ruler was the first thing he noticed when he unzipped it. He knew what this would be used for. Chad wanted to measure his cock. Smiling behind his mask, Jason handed the ruler to him.

Chad placed the ruler on top of Jason’s cock. “Let’s see…”

His face turned ghostly white.

Jason started to count the numbers on his fingers. He ran out of fingers. The ruler only went up to twelve, and the tip was slightly past that.

Chad’s hands shook as he took a few more measurements. “If we multiply that by… the girth is…” He dropped the ruler and brought his palm to his forehead. “Maybe eight point five. How does it fit? How am I still alive?”

Jason shrugged again. He wondered about that himself, but his big cock fit in there so perfectly, like Chad’s ass was designed to accept it. Chad could probably feel it in his belly once the entire thing was inside him. He could probably see it too, if given the chance. This time, Jason might try a position that allowed Chad to watch it move in and out. Then he would really get scared.

“I bet you think my dick is tiny. It’s only six inches.”

Dick? It had to be another word for shaft and cock. He’d heard the stupid counselors say it a few times in the past. Two of them had been lying on top of each other in a bed. He’d impaled them with a spear. After making some nice gurgling noises, they’d died.

Jason cupped Chad’s dick and balls, nodding as he felt the weight. They were definitely tiny. He always had to be careful when he touched them. If he squeezed too hard by accident, they could get crushed. Chad wouldn’t like that.

He reached into Chad’s bag and pulled out a clear plastic bag of cocks in various sizes. He tore it open and grabbed the biggest one, inspecting it closely. It had a pair of pathetic balls and a suction cup at the bottom. It was slightly flexible, smaller in length and width than Jason's own, and cold. Why would Chad want a fake cock when he could have the real thing? This wouldn’t be useful.

Jason was about to fling the cock over his shoulder, but then he thought of something. This would be a way to get Chad to beg for a bigger and hotter cock. Or if Chad was a bad boy and got too greedy, he might have to take two cocks at once.

He gave the bag of cocks to Chad and grabbed two more items. A leash and a black leather collar with a ring in the middle. Jason liked dogs. A few weeks ago, he’d found a white hairy one with a purple ribbon on its head in the forest. The dog had sniffed his boots and whined at him, so he’d scratched its back. But Chad wasn’t a dog. What was this for?

“It’s to signify ownership.”

That made sense. Chad belonged to him. He should wear this collar most of the time, except when taking baths or if his neck needed to rest. The counselors would know not to touch Chad. If they did, they would get chopped with the axe. But they were going to get chopped regardless, so that part didn’t really matter. The leash could be used to prevent Chad from escaping an ass full of cock. If he tried to crawl away, he would get pulled back.

Jason moved his finger, gesturing for him to come closer. Chad got on his knees between Jason’s legs, blushing as the tip of Jason’s cock brushed against his belly. The collar was fastened around his neck and the leash was clipped to it. He sat down behind the bag.

The next item that Jason pulled out was a box of… something. XL was written on it. He opened the box and retrieved a small square. He ripped the foil, revealing a piece of rubber, and placed it in his palm.

“It’s a condom. To keep come from getting inside. You unravel it over your cock.”

Jason stared at the condom, trying to understand Chad’s words. To keep what from getting inside?

“It’s spelled c-u-m. Also known as jizz. The white stuff.”

This tiny thing would never fit over his cock. Jason still tried, but it split in half before he could unravel it over the end. Even if it did fit, the cum and jizz would be wasted by not filling Chad up. These definitely wouldn’t be useful. He threw the box across the room and grabbed two large handfuls of items, setting them on the bed.

Chad turned into a ghost again. “The white boxes are butt plugs.”

Jason picked one up and opened it, pulling out a weirdly shaped item. It was made of metal and had a thinner end, a wider middle, and a narrow stem. A fluffy black thing was attached to the base, resembling a bunny tail. So this was a plug for butts. To keep cum inside? Perfect. Chad would get so embarrassed if he had to keep it inside him. If he took it out, he would be in deep trouble. There was a pair of black bunny ears to go with it, along with other headbands.

“I’m not wearing that. No way.” Chad shook his head vigorously and scrambled backward as the bunny ears came towards him.

Of course he was going to wear it. Jason yanked on the leash and held the headband in front of Chad’s face. Chad glared at it for a couple seconds, then put it on his head like a good boy. Jason petted his soft hair to reward him. Chad looked cute as a bunny. He would look even better if he was lying on his back with his legs spread and his ass stuffed with cock.

Jason plucked a round piece of pink and white plaid fabric from the pile, dangling it in front of his mask. Maybe Chad bought him a scarf to wear. He didn’t wear scarves. The potato sack used to keep his face and neck warm in the winter. The sack was gone now, so this could be useful. Jason tried to pull it over his head, but it wouldn’t fit.

“That’s a skirt.” Chad covered his mouth with his hands and started to shake.

This was very short to be a skirt. It wouldn’t cover anything. Mother had worn them sometimes, but they’d been much longer than this one. Jason stretched the skirt against Chad’s underwear. Chad didn’t argue, knowing it would be futile. It reached just below his dick and balls. He would also look good in this. As an added bonus, the skirt could be flipped up, enabling quick and easy access. It had a long pair of white socks to match so his feet and legs wouldn’t get cold at night.

Jason placed the skirt and socks on Chad’s lap, smiling again at the loud sigh that followed. He turned his attention to the bed and grabbed a piece of black cloth with a band attached to the back.

“It’s a blindfold to cover eyes.”

Chad didn’t think Jason was ugly, so why would he cover his eyes? Another useless item, just like the condoms. Jason pinched it, preparing to rip it to shreds. Wait. This could be used for surprise attacks. He laid it on the floor with the rest of the stuff he’d examined.

There was a thin black stick with a bundle of feathers at the end. Mother had cleaned the house with one of these. Gripping it gently, Jason brushed the feathers against Chad’s chest. Chad shivered, but didn’t ask him to stop. He enjoyed getting tickled. His tiny dick would probably like some tickles too, but that would be saved for later.

The bag had many more things inside it. Jason dumped the rest onto the bed and sorted through it. He tossed the underwear beside Chad. They were obviously meant for him, as they wouldn’t even fit one of Jason’s balls inside them. Jason never wore underwear anyway. He liked his cock to be free from a cage.

Some of the underwear was interesting. It looked normal in the front, but had a strap on top and a strap on each side at the back. It would be like having a window to Chad’s ass. He could bend over anywhere and be ready to take it.

The bottles of slippery stuff would also be helpful. Chad would bleed too much without it. Jason stood them on the floor in a row and counted on his fingers. There were ten large bottles and two small bottles. That should be enough for a few days.

Chad pointed at some dark-colored bottles on the bed. “Those are massage oils.”

Jason put them with the rest of the bottles. There were ten different kinds as well. They would be good for helping Chad if his body got sore from taking cock. Maybe Chad would help him in return if he got sore from chopping counselors.

“The pink rings are called handcuffs.”

He’d seen these at the lodge, but they’d been silver. The people with guns carried them in their pockets. Chad’s hands could be restrained behind his back, above his head, or in front of him.

“The black cuffs are for ankles and wrists. You can tie the other end to something.”

With these, Chad would be at his mercy, limited to squirming and begging. The rope and belts could also be used for that purpose. 

Chad grabbed a box from the bed and removed another weirdly shaped item. It looked like a curved, lumpy cock and had a cord sticking out of the bottom. “This is a prostate massager. The strange spot is called a prostate.”

Jason nodded, remembering when he’d pressed against that spot with his finger. Chad's shaft had gotten hard. It hadn't wanted to wake up initially, preferring to flop everywhere.

Only a few items remained. A black speedo, a piece of wood, and two boxes. Jason passed one to Chad and opened the other. It was a deformed metal cock with six balls fused together. The top ball was small and the bottom was big.

“Ass beads. You push them in and pull them out. The wooden paddle is for spanking.”

Jason would rather be pushing and pulling with his own cock, and he liked to feel Chad’s cheeks jiggle when he smacked them with his hand. He would try everything though. These were presents, so it would be wasteful not to use them. Aside from Mother, nobody had ever bought anything for him.

Chad opened his box and took a fancy bottle out. “Vanilla perfume.” He sprayed his neck and stood on his knees.

Jason nuzzled Chad's neck, sniffing the nice scent through his mask. It reminded him of the time when he’d tasted Chad and given him a lesson. His ass had been so warm and comfortable. And the sounds he'd made... Jason hoped to hear more of them.

He swept the items off the bed and gazed at the large pile. There were so many options here. It was going to be difficult to choose.

Winding the leash around his hand, Jason stood up and turned to the bed. He placed his foot on the middle and applied pressure, snapping the skinny metal legs off and crashing it to the floor. It could barely hold his weight. Better to break it now.

He pointed at the mattress, waiting for Chad to obey. Or disobey.

Both ways would be fun.


	7. Heat

Chad took a few deep breaths, avoiding the piercing gaze above him. His heart was racing, his body was trembling, and his palms were sweaty, even though they hadn’t begun. He wanted this—craved it—yet there was no denying that it would be painful. No amount of lube and preparation would guarantee a pain-free experience. He’d scarcely been able to believe his eyes after seeing the numbers on the ruler. What he’d seen couldn’t be unseen, and ignorance would’ve been bliss.

A sharp tug on the leash sent him reeling towards Jason’s feet. He landed on all fours, his hands on either side of the empty bag. Jason squatted and cupped his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. The sparkle was gone. In its place was an undeniable heat and a promise of rough times ahead if Chad didn’t obey. Shivers coursed through him. Whether from arousal or fear, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps a bit of both.

Opting for the safer path, he climbed onto the mattress and laid his head on the pillow. As he stared at the ceiling, Jason released the leash and stroked his hair, lulling him into a calmer state. The relaxation would be brief, but it was appreciated nonetheless. It served as a reminder that he shouldn't be afraid. Jason had learned since the first experience in his bedroom at the lodge, and Chad trusted him not to cross any boundaries.

After Chad’s breathing returned to normal and the trembles ceased, Jason focused his attention on the items strewn on the floor. He popped the caps on the bottles of lube, sniffing each of them individually. Choosing the miniature cherry-scented one, he set it aside from the rest.

The heat turned into a look of childlike wonder as he skimmed his hands over the toys. He picked up the anal beads, then put them back in favor of the feather tickler. This too was abandoned, replaced by the prostate massager. In his other hand, he held the black bunny tail.

He brushed his thumb over the faux fur, feeling its fluffiness. His head moved from side to side as he debated between the two items. The massager won the battle. He placed the tail on top of the skirt and socks. These items were dragged closer to the bed, providing evidence that Chad wouldn’t be able to escape his fate of wearing them tonight.

It was a humiliating thought, and Chad silently cursed Sabrina for including feminine garments in the order. The colors matched his mansion’s paint, so she’d clearly intended them for his use and not a potential girlfriend. Forced feminization wasn’t exactly to his tastes, but Jason seemed content to leave nothing untried.

The massager flew onto the bed between his thighs, flung from Jason’s hand as he pressed a button on the intensity controller. Jason poked the device gingerly and tilted his head, listening to the vibration sound. His actions and saucer eyes indicated that he hadn’t been expecting this to happen. He gave it another poke and looked at Chad’s grinning face, seeking advice on how to proceed.

With great effort, Chad managed to provide him with an answer. “Just turn it off, coat it with lube, and stick it in there I guess.”

Jason picked it up and scanned the options on the controller. He seemed capable of reading, as he located and pressed the off button with ease. Given the sheltered life he’d lived, Chad found it to be somewhat surprising. However, it also made sense. Jason might not have attended school due to bullying, but he’d likely been taught by Pamela, and the Packanack campground offered many books to read during the years he’d spent there.

He grabbed the bottle of cherry lube and squirted the entire contents onto the massager. The empty container was tossed behind him. He coated the toy thoroughly to ease its entry. It was short and slender, appearing even smaller due to the size of Jason’s hands. Maybe four inches long and about the width of his finger.

His slippery hand slathered the remainder of the lube on his cock. As he idly stroked it, preparing it for the main event, he cast his eyes over Chad’s small frame. In all likelihood, the lube would dry out long before Jason decided to take his fill. Chad hoped Jason would remember to replenish it. If not, his ass would be in for a real treat that only med spray could solve.

Jason clambered on top of the mattress, which squeaked in protest. He nudged Chad’s legs apart with his knees and settled between them. Pulling the string of the thong aside, he used his other hand to press the tip of the device into Chad’s hole, and watched its slow entry. It was an odd sensation, not quite painful but not entirely comfortable either. When it was fully inserted, the curved shape caused light pressure against his prostate, though it wasn’t enough to get him hard.

Instead of turning it on as Chad expected, Jason grabbed the two pairs of pink handcuffs from the floor. The keys were tiny, so it took him several fumbling attempts to open the cuffs. The underside of his cock brushed against Chad’s bulge as he leaned forward, securing each pair to Chad’s wrists and the metal bed frame. It filled Chad with anticipation. He’d missed this aspect of their relationship as well. Although he’d jacked off several times over the weekend, it couldn’t come close to the mind-blowing orgasms he always had with Jason.

“Make sure you don’t lose the keys.”

Jason clenched them in his fist. For a brief moment, it looked like he was going to fling them over his shoulder or even bend them into unrecognizable shapes from the force of his grip. Chad gasped, startled at the thought of being chained to the bed forever. Neither of those things happened, as Jason was just playing with him. He lowered his hand and dropped the keys onto the floor beside the bed.

What came next was even more startling. Jason lifted his mask up just enough to expose his mouth and leaned down, initiating a feather-light kiss. It was finished as quickly as it was started. Before Chad could fully register what was happening, Jason lowered the mask and returned to an upright position.

Desperate for more contact, Chad fought against the handcuffs, leaning up and sliding them along the metal frame. He wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, attempting to pull him closer. It was a pointless endeavor, like trying to move a brick wall, and it only succeeded in drawing a satisfied grunt from Jason. Chad could see the curve of his lips through the small holes of the mask. A smug and infuriating smile. He flopped back, his face starting to get hot.

With the restraints taken care of, Jason shifted his focus to the massager's controller, holding it in his palm. He turned it on and started pressing buttons at random, causing a whirlwind of sensations to rush through Chad’s body. Almost immediately, his dick sprung to life, straining against his thong. It was too much, too fast. Chad tried to push the toy out, but Jason pressed his thumb against the end, keeping it in place. Another button press later, the intensity was at its highest.

Precum was already soaking through the fabric. Chad remained as motionless as he possibly could under the circumstances, staring at the ceiling once again. His lip bled from his efforts to remain quiet, but it was working. No sounds escaped his mouth. The only noises were the buzzing of the toy, his breathing, and the occasional clinking of the handcuffs. Back at the lodge, he’d made a vow to himself not to squirm or beg, and he was determined to hold out. In reality, he probably wouldn’t make it very long.

Right on the verge of his climax, Jason turned the toy off and set the controller down. Chad let out a rush of air as he struggled to catch his breath. He was regretting his purchase of the restraints. It would only take a few strokes, and Jason was unlikely to oblige. He’d anticipated the teasing and had thought he was prepared for it, but this was nearing torture. His aching erection stuck out, hungry for release and almost ripping the thin material of his thong.

Chad knew what Jason was waiting for. A simple “please” and his suffering would be over, but it would also be an admission of defeat. His pride wouldn’t permit him to sink to such levels. During the two times that Jason had fucked him, he’d acted so needy, and he could imagine how satisfying it must’ve been to hear him beg.

Things were going to be different. Jason would be the one to give in.

Chad was being so strong, similar to how he’d been on his final day at the lodge. But how long would he be able to last? His dick wanted attention and it wasn’t getting any.

Jason rubbed his palm over Chad’s wet underwear and listened for nice sounds, but none came. He hooked his fingers under the band and pulled it down, watching the shaft spring out. Beads of clear fluid seeped from the tip. He collected some and brought his finger to Chad’s mouth. It wasn’t sucked obediently. Chad turned his head, facing the wall. He was being a bad boy now and would have to be punished later.

There were other ways to get him to beg. Jason turned the lumpy cock back on and gripped the base of Chad’s shaft, hard enough to cause a yelp. It twitched in his hand, getting redder and hotter, wanting to explode but unable to. Chad writhed on the mattress as tears began to run down the sides of his face. His silky smooth skin was covered in sweat.

“Oh fuck, Jason…”

Seeing Chad squirm, completely under his control, made Jason’s cock throb. It made him think of how pleasurable it would be to use his own cock instead and sink into Chad’s ass with one thrust. The moans would turn into screams as Chad begged for mercy. It would stretch him so wide, filling his tight ass, but he would love it and want nothing else.

“Pl…”

Jason put his other hand behind his ear, listening for the full word.

“Please.”

He released his grip. A second later, Chad arched his back, shaking violently as the climax hit him. His dick twitched back and forth, cum spurting all over his shirt. His hole pulsed around the tiny cock, looking so inviting. It should be wrapped around something bigger.

At the end, Chad collapsed, his breaths coming out in short bursts. He pointed at the black thing with buttons, not able to form the words, but Jason understood. He deactivated the lumpy cock and pulled it out slowly, placing it on the floor.

“Th… thanks.”

Chad yawned and closed his eyes, looking too tired to take a real cock. It wouldn’t be fun if Chad could only flop like a fish. Jason sighed and grabbed the keys for the cuffs, releasing Chad's wrists. This was disappointing, but there would be plenty of time for more jizzing.

Sensing Jason’s disappointment, Chad forced his eyes open and stifled another yawn. “Give me a few minutes.” He cringed and pulled at his sticky shirt. “I need to get washed off first.”

The sparkle returned to Jason’s eyes as he leapt off the mattress and jogged towards the bathroom. His still-hard cock bobbed with each heavy step. Running water was heard. Shortly afterward, he came back with a soapy washcloth.

Chad sat up and gingerly removed his fishnet shirt, tossing it to the side. He would probably end up trashing it, as it had only cost him a few dollars. He had an inkling that Jason didn’t care much about clothing anyway, treating it as something that was more functional rather than sexual. Jason seemed to like the bunny and skirt attire though, and he’d also appeared to be interested in the jockstrap underwear.

Jason knelt down and washed Chad’s chest and abs off carefully, cleaning every trace that had seeped through the mesh. He knew Chad was a neat freak when it came to hygiene. It was a pity the cleanliness wouldn’t last. The next session was only going to end one way—with a huge load inside his ass. Maybe even two if Jason was feeling especially frisky. To make matters worse, the bunny tail would certainly be involved.

He returned to the bathroom and rinsed the washcloth, then shifted back to the bed, emerging right beside it. It was impressive how his powers could be controlled so easily. Chad had seen him use three abilities, though he wondered if there was a fourth one. When he’d escaped the southwestern cabin at Packanack, Jason had been able to find him within a short period, like he could sense fear.

The warm washcloth slid over Chad’s softened dick, spending far more time cleaning him than was necessary. It quickly became apparent what Jason was trying to do, and it was effective. Under Jason’s ministrations, his dick was revived and ready for another round. Jason crumpled the washcloth in a ball and hurled it into the bathroom.

Chad brought his legs towards his chest, sliding his thong down the rest of the way. He threw it past the pile of toys. It was musky smelling from a day’s worth of sweat, and would probably receive the same fate as the fishnet shirt. He had about thirty pairs of underwear with him, so it wouldn’t be a major loss. His regular clothing, on the other hand, would have to be managed prudently.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he lay down on his back and spread his legs. He tried not to think about the size of Jason’s cock, but it was impossible. With it sticking out mere inches away from him, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the length and thickness. He would never understand how such a thing could fit inside him. Even more miraculous was the fact that he’d survived the encounters. Suddenly, the thought of wearing the blindfold became very appealing.

Alas, Jason had different intentions. The only item he reached for was a large bottle of cherry lube to replace the small one he’d emptied. He drizzled it over his cock, half of the liquid getting on the floor instead, and briskly rubbed it in. His impatience was evident. There would be no preliminary stretching with his fingers. It was going to hurt like hell as it always did, but on the plus side, there wouldn’t be a river of blood serving as lubricant.

One at a time, Jason gripped Chad's wrists and cuffed him to the bed frame again. Then a hand slid under his back, tilting his body up, while another propped the pillow slightly. Understanding dawned on him right away. Jason wanted him to watch—something that Chad hadn’t done in the past. It brought a fresh surge of butterflies and caused his heart to start beating rapidly.

Jason got onto the mattress and knelt between Chad’s splayed legs. He gripped his thighs, spreading them wider. The heat was back, signalling that the time for playing was over. Now it was time to take what he wanted. What he’d been craving since the moment he stepped into the cabin.

The head of his slick cock nudged Chad’s hole, not breaching but still drawing a pained whimper as the muscle started to yield. Fiery pain erupted from a second attempt, more powerful than the last. His cuffed hands sought something to grasp, despite their incapability of doing so, and his legs tried to escape the strong grip that held them. Chad forced himself to relax, going against his body’s instinct to fight the attempted intrusion.

Jason continued to push, pausing briefly when the tip was sheathed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, as if on the brink of cumming from that alone. It seemed to have taken an eternity, and it was unnerving to know that there were still over ten inches to go. Already, Chad's ass felt like it would split apart from the girth.

His vision blurred with tears as Jason’s cock slid deeper inside him, stretching him open and filling him with warmth. Underneath all the pain was a burning desire to be completely claimed. Chad watched the whole spectacle, scared and amazed at the way his body yielded, accepting Jason fully until he was balls deep.

Jason groaned as he was enveloped by tight heat. He released one of Chad’s legs and caressed his lean stomach, feeling the ridges of his buried cock. It was big enough to cause a bulge, and while Chad had felt it when he’d been spread on the desk, it was a different matter entirely to see the protrusion. The sight made him queasy, so he turned his head and faced the wall beside him.

Another sharp tug on the leash informed him that it was the wrong thing to do. Jason pulled him up as far as his restrained hands would allow, gazing into his eyes with a predatory gleam that both chilled and warmed him. A part of him wanted to disobey and pay the rough consequences, but Chad opted for a meek nod instead. With only four med sprays, they would need to be used wisely.

Satisfied with the answer, Jason let go of the leash and gripped his leg. He massaged Chad's thighs, distracting him from the pain as his ass adjusted. Chad could feel it throbbing inside him, pressing against his prostate from the sheer size. The sensation caused his own cock to twitch, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jason. He chuckled and gave a short, lazy thrust, sending a jolt of pleasure through Chad’s body.

As the pain from being stretched lessened, Chad opened and closed his mouth, fighting the urge to say the words. To beg for Jason to fuck him. He’d already broken his vow, so why not sink deeper?

“Please, Jason. I want—”

A hard thrust interrupted his request, leaving him gasping as the air was forced from his lungs. It was so unexpected, so violent, but exactly what he needed. Jason didn't give him any time to recover. He withdrew and rammed in again, stuffing his ass to the brim in one long stroke, balls slapping against him with a strength that would surely cause bruises.

Chad squeezed around him, inviting further friction. A low growl rumbled in Jason’s throat, sounding more feral than human. Releasing his legs momentarily, Jason took the mask off and flicked it onto the floor. He pinned them against Chad’s chest, bracing his hands on either side, and leaned down to sink his teeth into the side of Chad’s neck. The thrusts resumed as he marked his mate and lapped the blood that was drawn.

Lost in the brutal pace, Chad couldn’t speak and could barely breathe. His trapped cock throbbed against his stomach, leaking precum with every slam of Jason's hips. Jason didn’t even have to aim for his sweet spot.

Jason pulled back slightly, extending his arms to allow Chad to watch the exit and entry of his cock. The sight that had been so unsettling was now the most arousing thing he’d ever seen. Watching Jason drive into him, seeing it move under the lines of his abs, was enough to send him over the edge. He shuddered uncontrollably, unable to manage anything other than a breathy moan as cum drenched his chest for the second time that night. His heart was beating so fast that it nearly gave out from the strain.

Searing heat and wetness flooded into him as Jason began to unleash his own load, buried to the hilt. With his body bent in half and legs pinned tight, there was little Chad could do but accept the creamy gift in its entirety. Jason captured his lips in another kiss, sharing the coppery taste from the bite and groaning against his mouth. The intoxicating, woodsy scent of his lover joined the attack on his senses.

When the last thick spurt of cum warmed Chad’s belly, Jason broke away from the kiss and reached for the bunny tail. He withdrew unhurriedly, savoring the tightness around his cock. His free hand slid under Chad’s ass, angling it higher so not a single drop would be spilled. Feeling the load slide deeper inside him, Chad could’ve sworn that it was almost swelling him.

With his cock finally free of its confines, Jason slipped the metal plug into Chad’s loosened hole and pressed the base snugly between his cheeks. Having no other alternative, Chad clenched around the thin stem, securing it inside. He couldn’t contain the yawn as weariness overtook him. It was probably only 9:30pm, but he felt as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep in days. He struggled weakly against the handcuffs, asking to be released.

Jason shook his head, stroking the soft fur of the tail. Without the mask, the smirk was fully visible. He brought his other hand to his cock, coaxing it back to hardness from its slightly softened state. In mere seconds, it was ready to go again.

Chad wriggled backward, his heart sinking at the prospect of having that monstrous cock inside his sore ass. “I can’t… not so soon. Please.”

Jason moved closer to him until he was straddling Chad's chest, careful not to crush him under his weight. He lifted Chad into a half-seated position and brushed his thumb across Chad’s lower lip, telling him what he wanted to claim next.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Chad opened his mouth obediently. Jason gripped his cock tightly and began to stroke himself. The cherry lube smelled delicious, but Chad was wary of the idea of sucking Jason off after what they’d just done. Thankfully, Jason was willing to do the work. The strange cat-petting technique from the first time was gone, replaced by an intense need to fill Chad even more than he’d already been. His hand moved at a furious pace, sliding up and down the whole length as he brought it to completion.

Chad extended his tongue, catching the plentiful amount of precum that seeped from the tip. Within a minute, the second load was almost ready for him. Jason positioned his cock in front of Chad’s mouth, groaning softly as it erupted again, flooding him with salty cum. Chad nearly choked, getting filled faster than he could swallow, but he managed to force it down. He didn’t know where it was all coming from. His ass felt like it was holding three days’ worth.

Sweat trickled down Jason’s chest and abs as he milked the last few drops. He petted Chad’s hair for a job well done, smiling down at him. Chad licked the remnants from his lips and averted his eyes, suddenly embarrassed. His ass and belly were so stuffed with cum. Each small movement caused it to shift inside him.

Chad jingled the handcuffs, which prompted Jason to unclip the leash and unlock them. Jason also looked like he could use some sleep, as his eyelids were starting to droop. He’d probably put in a long day at the campground, keeping his shack safe from the investigators.

It didn’t seem like Jason intended to sleep anytime soon. He stepped off the mattress quickly and peered between the blinds of the nearest window, his body tensing.

“Do you see something?”

Jason ignored him, continuing to peer through the window. His head was tilted slightly, bringing immediate worry to Chad’s mind. With Jason’s sensitive hearing, it was possible that he’d heard footsteps outside. Chad got up and stood beside him, looking and listening for any signs of Chris or her friends, but there was no one to be found. They didn't strike him as the sort of people to go creeping around his cabin at night, though the rocky hill that faced the bedroom would provide good hiding spots to do so.

Chad placed a hand on Jason’s back and rubbed the tense muscles, trying to calm him. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” He took a few steps towards the bathroom, relieved when heavier ones started following him.

Since a shower was out of the question with a fluffy tail sticking out of his ass, Chad settled for the traditional sink and washcloth combination. He washed himself off, focusing on his torso and dick. Jason watched every hand motion and gave his ass a hard squeeze, warning him not to remove the plug.

“Yeah, I know.”

Chad moistened another cloth with water and soap, offering it to Jason. He refused it with a head shake. Jason wanted to play the game of ‘Don’t Get the Cock Erect’. This time, the item would be a washcloth instead of a towel. Considering Jason’s refractory period of about five seconds, it would be a very tricky task indeed.

He knelt down and dabbed Jason’s long, dangling cock, using as much caution as he could muster. It twitched. He gulped and paused to take a breather, his hand suspended in front of it. Not daring to look at the looming figure above him, he resumed his task until only the tip remained. It was the most sensitive part, and therefore the most dangerous.

Grasping the edge of the sink for support, he cleaned the tiny specks of jizz that clung to the monstrosity. It twitched again, more forcefully. He squeezed his eyes shut, fearful of what was going to come next. It took a lot of courage to open them. When he did, he was terrified to discover that… wait. It was just a trick of his mind. Jason’s cock was still soft.

“Phew.”

Chad stood up and mentally congratulated himself for his ability to handle a difficult situation. He rinsed the two cloths with hot water and draped them over the side, then waddled out of the bathroom towards the toys to pack them away. Chuckling softly, Jason followed him, his eyes trained on Chad’s bunny backside.

The light mood changed into an alarming one as Jason stopped dead in his tracks by the pile of clothing. His head tilted to the side again, which Chad had learned to associate with either confusion or Pamela talking to him.

“What is it, Jason?”

_"They’re trying to take us, Jason. Stop them!"_


	8. Back to Packanack

Without needing to hear the words, Chad knew something serious was wrong. A sudden transformation came over Jason. His eyes narrowed, shining with an intensity that pledged death to anyone who dared to cross him. The smile disappeared, replaced by a tight line. His hands balled into fists before he bent over and started getting dressed at an urgent pace.

It spurred Chad into action. The scattered toys were pushed to the back of his mind as he unzipped his clothing bag and yanked out a brown shirt and slacks. He quickly put them on, not bothering with underwear or buttons, and dropped the bunny headband onto the pile. Jason was already dressed, his shirt wide open and axe in hand, by the time Chad slipped his feet into his loafers.

“Take me with you!”

Chad blinked and Jason was gone, taking his heart with him. He couldn't bear to be alone again so soon after the reunion.

He fastened his watch around his wrist and checked the time. It was 9:45pm. Everyone should still be awake. If Jason was heading to the main house, they would probably hear him coming, unless he activated his stalk ability. Or could the problem be related his shack? Jason had known when he’d entered the shack to look for his pink sweater and tiger-striped speedo. Maybe Pamela had warned him about an intruder. If that was the case, a car would be needed to meet Jason at the campground. Either way, the only option was going to the house.

It could be dangerous at the campground, as the police might still be collecting evidence. What if Jason got injured? Chad grabbed a med spray from the basket and shoved it into his pocket, then remembered the photo and money in his black pants. It was too risky to have five hundred dollars out in the open, and the identity of his boyfriend wouldn’t remain a secret if Jason’s surname was revealed. He placed them in his other pocket and glanced at the broken bed frame. If someone walked in here and saw the mess… no. There wasn't time to do anything about that. 

He strode towards the front door and slid the window open beside it, quickly climbing through and slamming it shut. At least the door would remain barricaded, though the windows would offer an alternative route if someone wanted to snoop around. Hopefully they would respect his privacy.

Sprinting up the road to the north, he made his way to the house. He didn’t have the map or walkie-talkie with him, as he'd left them on the coffee table after coming back from dinner, but the lampposts provided clear guidance to his destination. His stamina, which was pretty nonexistent because of his activities with Jason, ran out before he could reach the barn. He clutched his stomach, feeling nauseous from the huge load he’d swallowed. The one in his ass was even worse. He desperately wanted to hide in a bush somewhere and remove the damn plug. The consequences of doing that would surely exceed the benefits, so he tried to ignore the discomfort.

While waiting for his stamina to replenish, he watched the house for any signs of activity. The lights in the living room were on. He’d initially feared for the others' safety, but the screams would’ve started by now. It was silent except for the chirping of crickets and his rapid breathing. That left one other explanation. Jason had morphed to Packanack.

Chad still wondered if there were limitations to his ability. The morphing might require a series of jumps between maps as opposed to a direct route. When he’d been waiting for Jason in the kitchen at the lodge, it had taken him about ten minutes to return. At the time, he’d clearly gone to Higgins Haven, which had been proven by the hay on his boots. If he could simply morph between the two locations at will, it wouldn’t have taken him that long.

All of this was making Chad’s brain hurt, so he pushed these thoughts to the side. When his stamina was finally replenished, he closed the remaining distance and staggered up the side stairs. He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath, looking through the glass on the door. Andy and Shelly were having a juggling contest with oranges and apples in front of the lit fireplace. Chuck and Chili were dozing together on a couch. Vera and Debbie were sitting across from them, watching the contest with unimpressed expressions and sharing bored glances with each other.

Chad opened the door and stepped inside, drawing everyone’s attention. Andy lost his concentration and dropped two oranges.

“Well, that puts a stop to it,” Debbie said with a smile, standing up from the couch. She placed her hands on Andy’s shoulder and leaned against him. “There are much better things to be doing with your hands, anyway.” She giggled and walked towards the staircase, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

Andy looked at Shelly and tossed the last orange into the air. “Yeah, you win.” He followed Debbie upstairs, giving Chad a wink and thumbs up behind her back.

“What happened to your neck?” Chuck asked, gazing at Chad through heavy-lidded eyes.

Vera frowned, her gaze riveted on the bite mark right above his leather collar. “I was just about to ask the same thing.”

Chad waved his hand dismissively. “Something was chasing me through the woods. I tripped and… it doesn’t matter.”

“You should get that checked out, dude. Might get rabies or some shit."

“I'll be fine. Do you guys know where Rick is? I’d like to use his car.” It was a bold request, considering he’d known them for less than a day, but his transportation options were limited. He couldn’t take a taxi to a police hotspot.

Vera opened her mouth to speak, but Shelly interrupted her, still juggling the red apples. “He’s with Chris. I saw them driving to the western side of the river.”

“Jerk,” she muttered.

“Bitch.”

Those were the first words he’d heard them say to each other since this morning. Shaking his head at their childish exchange, Chad stepped onto the porch and closed the door firmly to signal that he was going alone. He’d already wasted five precious minutes since Jason had left, and he didn’t need to waste more by listening to them bicker.

He rushed down the porch stairs and turned around the corner. Rick’s car was idling halfway along the river, its headlights facing south. He’d been so focused on reaching the house that he hadn’t seen it. Chris was sitting on a tree stump and Rick was helping her put his beige jacket on.

The chirping crickets made it impossible to hear what they were saying from this distance. As Chad jogged down the trail, getting closer to them, their conversation drifted over. He slowed to a walk, more out of a need to conserve energy than a desire to eavesdrop. Collapsing from exhaustion wouldn’t do him any good.

Rick sat on a wooden bench beside Chris and admired the scenery. “I don’t think I could live anywhere else. The nights are always so quiet and peaceful here.”

“It’s deceiving.” Chris looked around and sighed. “The quiet can trick you, just like it fooled me.”

Rick grabbed a stone and stood up, skipping it across the water. He put his hands in his pockets and took a few steps away from her. “Why did you come back here after two years?”

“I had to prove something to myself. Prove that I’m stronger than I think I am.”

He turned to her and threw his hands up exasperatedly, then placed them on his hips. “Will you ever tell me what happened?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but uh…” Chad stood near the driver’s door and gestured beside him. “Can I use this? It’s important.”

“No. I saw what you and Vera did to my poor car.”

Chris rolled her eyes at Rick. “Don’t be a jerk. Just let him use it." She whipped her head in the direction of the car. "What was that?"

Squeaking noises emerged from the car. The headlights dimmed before turning off completely.

Rick walked towards the car, followed by Chris. “Must be the battery. I charged it yesterday, but it must not have taken. Maybe it’ll start anyway.” He opened the door and entered, leaving it open while they watched him. As he turned the key, the car sputtered a few times, but it wouldn’t start. “We'll just have to walk back.” Rick sounded relieved about the situation.

Chris pulled a set of keys out of the pocket of her jeans. “You can use my van.” She handed them to Chad, which drew a glare from Rick.

“Chris, you don’t even know him. He could drive off and—”

A heavy sigh left her mouth, silencing him. “I don’t want to hear it. Do whatever you have to do, Chad.”

“I appreciate it.” Chad winked at her. “I promise not to drive off and never come back.”

Chris smiled. “And I believe you.” Her smile melted into a frown as she noticed his bitten neck.

“A wild animal attacked me. Don’t worry about it.”

Before they could inquire about the bite or the carving on his chest, Chad jogged up the path. The chilly night air brushed against his bare skin, but it was a minor discomfort compared to the worry plaguing him. The only thing that mattered was getting back to Packanack. He had to put his mind at ease by ensuring that Jason was safe. He would never forgive himself if Jason fell at the hands of his dad or the other investigators.

The van was parked in its usual spot in front of the house, facing the road. He unlocked the door and sat down, wrinkling his nose at the scent of skunk and burning grass that clung to the seats. He gagged and rolled the window down completely, wondering how Chris and her friends were able to tolerate the smell.

Luck wasn’t on his side, as the van failed to start when he turned the key in the ignition. “Come on, you ancient piece of shit.” He breathed deeply to calm his frayed nerves before he tried again.

With a bit of coaxing, the engine finally sputtered to life. The battery was clearly on its way out and had to be charged. It just needed to last long enough to get him there and back. He’d never driven a van, so he spent a couple seconds familiarizing himself with the interior. A quarter of fuel remained in the tank. It was strange to be sitting so high and not having a rear-view mirror, but how hard could it be? He just had to put his hands on the steering wheel and step on the gas pedal. 

He flattened the pedal. Time was of the essence. He narrowly avoided the birdbath as he cut across the sparse lawn to the road. The scenery blurred past him, but with the help of his excellent driving skills, he managed to make it onto the main road by breaking only a few fence posts. Some dents here and there wouldn't be a big deal.

The rickety bridge drew closer. He slowed down rather than testing his luck and skills too far. He held his breath as the van drove over it, expecting the bridge to collapse under the weight. The wooden planks protested, but they held strong. He exhaled and continued through the boundary.

He wasn’t the best at directions, especially when navigating the darkened roads. His mom had imposed an early curfew for his entire teenage life, so he'd had few opportunities to travel at night aside from the occasional sneaking out. He got lost several times, but he found his way.

Harold and Edna’s old store came into sight. The property was sectioned off by police tape, and the front door had been obliterated. In his heart, he knew Jason was responsible, yet he also wanted to believe that Jason hadn’t killed them in cold blood. Edna usually hung her husband's clothing up to dry, but on that particular night, she might've already brought them inside. Maybe they’d been startled by the forced entry and rushed to investigate, leaving Jason with no other choice. There couldn't be any witnesses.

A glance at his watch revealed that it was just after 10pm. He was about to flatten the gas pedal again when police sirens were heard behind him. The speed limit was fifty-five miles per hour, which he was exceeding. He didn’t pull over, betting that the sirens weren’t intended for him. Sure enough, a line of cruisers zoomed past the van, probably heading towards Packanack Lodge.

He followed them from a safe distance for a few minutes. They eventually passed through the wooden archway that led into the eastern side of the campground, confirming his suspicions. He parked the van on the side of the road and remembered to take the key out of the ignition so there wouldn't be any surprises when he returned. His mom had taught him an important lesson with the yellow car. He also rolled the window back up for an added security measure.

As he exited the van, he tried to close the door as softly as possible, but it echoed like a thunder boom. The crickets and sirens had gone silent, leaving only the sound of his footsteps on the pavement. He fastened the buttons on his brown shirt while he walked towards the archway, wishing he'd brought more black clothing with him. Stealth wasn’t one of his strong points, though he was slightly above average in that department.

He crossed the threshold and emerged near Flat Rock. Although the cabin lights were turned on, there didn’t appear to be any cops on the main road, so the action had to be further inside. Jason’s shack was located to the west, opposite of his current location. Mustering the little energy that he still had, he jogged down the road in that direction. The first cabin he encountered was the one where Jason had fucked him on the desk. Out of curiosity, he stopped in the front doorway to see what he could find.

His tattered orange sweater wasn't on the living room floor, and the surface of the desk had been cleaned off. All of the drawers were pulled out. Prior to the start of the investigation, Jason had likely come here looking for med sprays, and tidied up in the process. It was a smart move, as the cops might’ve linked the sweaters in his bedroom at the lodge with the activities in the cabin. He’d told Officer Dorf that he’d kept to himself during the night, but the investigators would’ve questioned his account of the events after seeing the mess.

He continued his trek until he reached the southwestern cabin. Large boulders on the hill offered adequate cover for spying on the lodge. He crouched behind one of them and peeked around the side. Contrary to what he’d expected, the police operations were winding down for the day. A single cruiser was parked on the road in front of the blue car. The other cops must’ve been passing through on their way to a different location, unless they were at another part of the campground.

Hoping it was safe enough to continue, he crept past the lodge towards the winding trail that led to Jason’s shack. He used the shadows of the trees for cover. Twigs snapped beneath his feet, causing him to wince for fear of being heard. He'd only been there twice, but he was able to find it easily, having memorized the location. He paused by the doorway and checked for any bear traps that might be set. It was clear.

An overwhelming stench of blood invaded his nose as he took a step inside. The garbage bags of food and the green blanket were missing from their previous spots. Nothing else appeared out of the ordinary. But there was, without question, a fresh body in the back room. The stench was so strong that it made his eyes water and his stomach threaten to lose its contents. There were blood splatters on the left wall, illuminated by the light of the candles. A crimson pool seeped out of the doorway.

He didn’t relish the thought of seeing the carnage that had unfolded, but his feet moved forward, seemingly of their own accord. Taking care to avoid ruining his loafers with blood, he peeked into the room. A male officer was lying on his back with his feet facing the doorway. His blond hair was stained red from an axe wound in the center of his head. It was leaking brain tissue, almost split in half like a coconut. Numerous lacerations marred the torso, as if Jason had let loose on the body in a fit of rage.

Despite the gruesome nature of the death, there was something that Chad found more shocking. Pamela’s head, the sweaters and brown pants, the machete and pickaxe, and even the rotting corpse were also missing. The most probable explanation was that Jason had moved them, deeming the shack unsafe for further use. It was fairly well-hidden, yet the police seemed determined to conduct a thorough investigation after two series of murders at the same campground. Jason had stopped this man from leaving with evidence, but how long before it was discovered again? It would be too troublesome to keep watch on the shack for weeks on end.

A question lingered in his mind. Where did Jason move the contents of the shack? Whatever had happened, Chad wasn’t about to stick around and play detective. Deciding he’d seen and smelled more than enough, he went outside and breathed in the fresh air. He had no way of contacting Jason, so all that remained was heading back to the van.

The sense of urgency was gone, so he took his time as he walked down the trail. When he reached the lodge, he was happy to see that the police car was no longer parked there. The investigation would continue, but he could rest easy in knowing that they wouldn’t discover his ties to Jason. If his pink sweater had been secured as evidence, a complete shitstorm would’ve arisen. Jason would also feel the effects, as he’d never be the same if his mother’s shrine was desecrated.

Curiosity getting the better of him once again, Chad entered the lodge and went upstairs to his bedroom. The mountain of ruined clothing was still by the wardrobe, but the tattered floral blanket wasn't on the bed. He smiled as he remembered Jason tucking him in carefully. Jason had been quite attached to the blanket, even with the pickaxe holes, so it wouldn’t be surprising if he’d taken that as well.

Footsteps sounded on the ground floor, startling him out of his thoughts. They were far too light to belong to Jason. Chad hid in the corner beside the bedroom doorway and pressed himself against the wall, placing a hand over his mouth and nose to stifle his breathing.

“You in here, Jim? Let’s go. This place is givin’ me the creeps.”

The footsteps came closer, pausing at the top of the stairs. It had to be the dead officer’s partner. Panic rose inside him, and his lungs suddenly felt as if they weren’t getting enough air. If he was found, he would be arrested for trespassing on a crime scene. The police would also wonder why he'd returned to a place he'd supposedly escaped from.

“What the fuck?" the man muttered. "Who’s down there? Show yourself!”

He retreated down the stairs. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot tore through the lodge, followed by a loud crunch. Seconds later, something heavy fell onto the floor. Chad burst out of his hiding spot and ran into the hallway, nearly falling over the rail in his haste to investigate the noise.

“Jason?”

Chad received a soft grunt in response. Terror gripped his heart and crushed it. Clutching his chest, he rushed downstairs and turned the corner into the entertainment room.

A surge of relief swept through him. The bullet had only grazed Jason's neck, leaving a thin scratch of blood. The officer was dead by his feet in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes.

Jason leaned down and tugged on his axe, pulling it free from the split skull. His bare chest was splattered with blood, but Chad didn't care. Stepping between the body's splayed legs, he stood on the tips of his toes and hugged Jason tightly. A large hand caressed his back and a masked nose nuzzled his hair.

"Let's go home."

Chad didn't know what possessed him to say that word. Higgins Haven wasn't home. The prison he'd lived in for eighteen years didn't feel like home. With a dead officer and a bloodbath in the back room, Jason's shack wasn't the welcoming place that it used to be. Where was home, anyway?

Strong arms wrapped around him. In the blink of an eye, the scenery changed. A tall structure loomed in front of him, surrounded by dense forest and covered in vines.

The Voorhees House.


	9. The Voorhees House

Chad could only gaze upon the Voorhees House in awe. Jason stood beside him, holding his hand gently. To think that Jason had taken him here of all places. The treasured home he’d lived in with Pamela for the years leading up to his drowning.

The moon provided the sole source of light, so it was difficult to make out all of the features. To the left of the house, stone steps led to what appeared to be a cemetery. The upper floor had a small balcony, below which was a sun room, perfect for growing herbs. A stone chimney was located on the other side. Ten windows faced the front, accented by lace curtains. A metal playground, topped by a weathervane, was situated to the right in the sparse yard. The shingles were in dire need of replacement.

Although the house had seen better days since Pamela’s passing five years ago, it was full of possibilities. Chad’s eyes teared up at the thought of living his life here, together with Jason.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Jason led him to the front door and released his hand. He squatted and lifted the edge of the doormat, pulling out a small rusted key from underneath it. The lock was also rusty from age and a lack of use, so it was being stubborn when he tried to unlock the door. He grunted and stood up, then raised the bloody axe over his shoulder, preparing to solve the problem.

Chad extended his hand. “Let me try.”

Jason lowered the axe and placed the key in his palm. Chad moved in front of him and inserted the key into the lock, wiggling it carefully to avoid breakage. While he fiddled with the lock, a hand slid under the waistband of his unbelted pants and felt the bunny tail to ensure that it was still there. Jason’s chest pressed against his back, and a soft chuckle was heard above him. That wasn’t the only thing pressing against him. The monster was starting to awaken a mere forty minutes after giving him two loads.

“You’re not gonna let me get much rest, are you?”

His ass got a hard squeeze, telling him everything he needed to know. For the millionth time, he found himself wondering about the mess he’d gotten himself into. Finally managing to unlock the door, he bent over and hid the key under the doormat. A black dime-sized spider skittered out of it. He shrieked and jumped to the side.

Chuckling at his reaction, Jason squished the spider with his boot. He opened the door and stepped inside the dark hallway. Chad gripped the back of Jason’s shirt for comfort and nudged the door closed with his foot. It was almost pitch black, but he could see the telltale signs of more hairy residents in the corners of the ceiling. The sight made his skin crawl. Cleaning this place was going to be delightful. A hazmat suit would have to be acquired somehow, or maybe a flamethrower.

Surprisingly, the generator still functioned after all these years. Jason flicked a light switch near the door, illuminating the interior. Elegant sconces lined the crumbling beige walls. The hallways joined together in a cross shape. Across from the front door at the end of the hallway, there was a wrought iron door that led to the backyard. Soft moonlight filtered through it.

Jason walked down the left hallway, leading him to a living room. Thick layers of dust covered every square inch of it, and numerous cobwebs extended from the edges of the furniture to the worn wooden floor. A metal storage chest, fireplace, and small table were located on the opposite wall. Two antique chairs stood on either side of the sun room. To his left, there was a cabinet with a mirror against the wall, along with a closet. The right wall had a set of double doors and an alcove with a ladder to the unfinished basement.

A fancy chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. Below it was a long table with metal leg restraints, leather straps, and chains. Jason jogged to the table and stood at the end, gazing at it with unconcealed interest. He picked up a chain. Chad could almost see the perverted thoughts running through his head, and it would’ve made him smile if not for the oddity of the situation. Why would a bondage table be in the living room? The bloodstains on it were even more strange.

The strangest things of all were a book and a demonic-looking dagger on the smaller table. The dagger’s handle was constructed with bones and other unusual materials. Chad inspected the front cover of the book, which resembled a monster face with an open mouth. It looked like it was made of withered flesh. He skimmed his hand across it, feeling the bumpy texture.

“Do you know what this is?”

Jason dropped the chain and joined him by the table. Pamela must’ve come into possession of the book after he’d drowned, as he merely shrugged. But the dagger interested him. Jason gripped the handle and pricked the tip of his index finger, testing its sharpness. A bead of blood appeared. The dagger seemed to glow orange in his hand, and he quickly set it down.

Chad brushed it off as his eyes deceiving him. He opened the cover of the book, revealing two foreign letters and an ink illustration of a skull that were arranged vertically. As he turned a few stiff pages, he was greeted with more foreign lettering and drawings that depicted zombies, demons, weapons, a dying tree being renewed, and a skeleton surrounded by rays of light. Goosebumps formed on his skin. Pamela had delved into the occult in this room, but for what?

He closed the book and opened another that lay beside it. This one was a guide for translating the Sumerian language. If there was time later on, he might investigate the books further, but for now he wanted to see the rest of the house. There was also the issue of driving the van back to Higgins Haven and retrieving his bags.

As if Jason was reading his thoughts, he took his hand and led him back to the hallway. The room on the opposite end had more furniture than the previous living room, including an antique loveseat, sofa, and coffee table, another fireplace, a small television, and a full bookshelf about five feet wide. A white fur rug, appearing grey from dust accumulation, lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. If not for the mites and other creepy crawlies that were likely nesting in the rug, it could make for a romantic setting.

Jason had a similar idea. There was an obvious stirring in his pants as he gazed at the rug, probably imagining Chad on his hands and knees or lying on his back.

“Try thinking of that naked grandma for me. I can’t get in the mood with spiders watching.”

Jason tore his gaze away from the rug, letting out an exaggerated sigh. Still grasping Chad’s hand, he exited the room and turned into the northern hallway. The back door, along with a doorway on each side, were located at the end. He stepped through the left doorway.

It was a large kitchen with a fridge, stove, plenty of counter space and cupboards, and a round wooden table with three chairs. The two garbage bags of food were sitting in front of a pantry that was far bigger than the one in Jason’s shack. A putrid smell wafted from the fridge, which was decorated with faded crayon drawings. Chad had no intentions of opening it without a mask, fearing what he would unleash. With five years of mold on it, the food would put the stuff at Higgins Haven to shame.

Chad rubbed his stomach with his free hand, trying to ease the sickness that was beginning to rise. “I’ll leave the fridge cleaning to you.”

Unaffected by the nasty smell, Jason nodded and guided him out of the kitchen. He let go of his hand briefly to open the back door, then grasped it again to bring Chad outside. The spacious backyard was empty apart from a storage shed against the house, a chicken coop, and what used to be a big vegetable garden. Rusty tomato cages stood in long rows, enclosed by a short wooden border.

“Did your mother keep any chickens?”

Jason nodded and pointed at his bulge, then drew an imaginary line across his throat with his axe.

Chad grinned at him. “Cocks? Yeah, those are annoying. We’ll stick to hens.” He realized why Jason had been so confused after he’d said that word to him for the first time.

Turning his attention to the backyard, he noticed that the stone steps did lead to a cemetery on the hill. It was surrounded by a tall iron fence.

“Are your family members buried up there?”

Jason’s eyes narrowed slightly, a flash of anger appearing in them. He pulled Chad through the back door and kicked it shut, rattling the frosted glass. His family had to be a sensitive topic for him, so Chad refrained from asking about it further. The cemetery could be checked out on another day.

The room opposite of the kitchen had a staircase that stood against the left wall. The right wall had a door that led into a bathroom with a sink, mirror, and toilet. Hopefully the plumbing was in working order, as they were both covered in blood. In the event that it wasn’t, a dip in the lake would suffice, assuming that Jason let him remove the tail. Chad didn’t like the idea of walking around with soggy fur sticking to him.

Jason ascended the stairs and turned the corner with Chad in tow. Four doors lined the long hallway. The first one opened to the master bedroom. As Chad stepped inside, the familiar sensation of being watched crept across his skin. Pamela’s head, the brown pants and two sweaters, and the machete rested on the middle of the king-sized bed. The rotting corpse was propped against the left side. Minus the candles, everything was arranged in a similar fashion as the altar in Jason’s shack.

“She’ll be safer here.”

Jason nodded and hefted his axe, examining the dried blood that clung to it. He was proud of the task he’d accomplished. A swift end awaited anyone who dared to step foot in her new resting place, as he’d proven capable of morphing here from Packanack. Chad wasn’t sure where they were exactly, but if he had to guess, the Voorhees House was located near Camp Crystal Lake. Crazy Ralph used to ramble about the area having a death curse, possibly referring to Jason’s drowning and Pamela’s subsequent rampage.

The drowning reminded Chad of the unanswered questions. He pulled the photo out of his pocket and pointed at the date.

“Is 1957 when you drowned?”

Jason nodded.

“Do you remember what happened after that?”

He released Chad’s hand and left the bedroom, stopping by the next door. It wouldn’t open initially, as if it was glued to the frame, so he shoved it with his shoulder while he turned the knob. The door yielded, flying against the wall. He jogged inside and headed towards a small desk with writing and drawing utensils on top of it. Decades of dust had accumulated everywhere. This was his bedroom, left the same way as it had been on the day of his drowning.

Jason sat on the wooden chair, his beefy ass hanging over the edges. The chair groaned, but appeared to be of good quality, as it didn’t break under the strain. He placed the axe on the back of the desk and picked up a pencil, gripping it lightly to avoid snapping it. A cloud of dust rose into the air as he blew on a sheet of yellowed paper through the mask holes. Chad pocketed the photo and stood beside him, curious as to what Jason intended to write.

His writing was messy, resembling that of a child, yet it was still legible. Not once did he pause to think. The words came freely, providing further confirmation that Jason wasn’t the dumb oaf that people might deem him to be. His muteness didn’t stem from a lack of intelligence. It came from something else that was beyond his control.

_I woke up at the edge of the lake._

“What year?”

Jason shrugged.

“Were you big or small when you woke up?”

He raised his hand beside him, indicating a height of just over five feet. That was taller than the average eleven-year-old boy, but it confirmed that his body hadn’t magically aged between when he’d drowned and when he’d awakened.

“How big were you when your mother got killed?”

Jason kept his hand in that position, bringing a wave of confusion. According to the stories, Pamela had gotten decapitated in 1979. If Jason had been a boy when that had happened, then his current age would be sixteen. He looked older.

“Tell me everything you can remember. Please.”

He lowered his hand and resumed writing.

_I watched Mother for a long time after the water swallowed me._

“Physically?”

Jason shook his head. The next words sent a shiver down Chad’s spine.

_Like a ghost. I was there, but I wasn’t. She looked for me and couldn’t find me. I didn’t want to be found. I was a burden when I was alive._

“Did you wake up before or after she got killed?”

_After. I stood over her headless corpse and noticed the blonde girl sleeping in the boat. She killed Mother. I know because I saw it._

“You saw it when you were… a ghost?”

Jason nodded.

A theory began to form. What if Pamela had performed a ritual to bring Jason back? She’d killed the counselors as a form of sacrifice, but it hadn’t worked until her death triggered the last component of the spell. The monster book likely had something to do with it and would also explain where Jason had gotten his strange powers from.

_I didn’t walk out of the lake. Someone else did. Then I woke up and coughed water. I walked into a cabin and looked in the mirror. The reflection was scary, so I found a potato sack. It was my only friend until I found you._

Jason paused and brushed his other hand over his mask.

Chad blinked back the tears that were beginning to well up. “And you’re everything I could ever want in life. What did you see in the mirror?”

_I saw worms._

Overwhelmed by the onslaught of information, Chad gripped the side of the desk, his legs threatening to sink him to his knees. The horrors that Jason had suffered in such a short period… his story wasn’t as simple as a deranged son getting revenge for his mother’s death. Nothing, not even time, would be able to erase the memories.

Jason patted Chad's back softly, then gave his ass a gentle squeeze. It had the intended effect, as Chad smiled and pushed his shoulder playfully. Jason’s attention returned to the paper.

_In the morning, I watched the girl get taken away by the people with guns. I was very angry. Mother told me that I would get bigger and stronger, so I did. The worms disappeared. I tracked the girl down and killed her a few months later. Then I petted the nice cat on the kitchen table and gave it some food before I left._

So Jason had grown from a little boy to a man in the course of two months? It sounded far-fetched, but in the realm of the occult, anything was possible. The ritual, assuming there was one, appeared to have aged him to the point where he would be if he’d never drowned in the first place. Technically he’d only lived for sixteen years. He’d drowned at the age of eleven, awakened at the edge of the lake in 1979, and spent five years living in the forest by himself. The recent hair loss could be an indication that the spell was taking a toll on his body.

A few things were still bothersome. What did Jason mean when he wrote that someone else walked out of the lake? The monster book had illustrations of demons and zombies, but Jason certainly didn’t qualify as either one of those. He wasn’t an evil monster or a mindless beast. Perhaps a spirit did possess him briefly, giving his body the strength to drag itself to safety, or maybe the spirit had been dormant inside him. Jason didn’t seem to know much about it, so there was no point in asking him. He might be able to answer a question related to the link between him and Pamela, however.

“One more question. When we uh… have sex, does your mother see that?” Chad made a circle with his thumb and index finger, then stuck another finger through it.

Jason set the pencil down and shook his head. His eyes twinkled from what could only be a smile behind his mask. Even though Pamela was capable of talking to him from anywhere, her vision seemed to be limited to where her head was located.

“Good. That would be extremely weird.”

Chad turned away from the desk and examined the rest of the bedroom. A twin bed with a moldy teddy bear rested against the back wall, positioned below the window. The adjacent wall had a nightstand and a small dresser, upon which stood some toys, including a slinky, can of Play-Doh, and a pair of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Heads. All in all, it looked like any other child’s bedroom.

The poor air quality finally got to him, causing several successive sneezes. Jason stood up and swept Chad into his arms in the midst of the attack. He carried him out of the room and into the one beside it, which had an open door unlike the others.

That wasn’t the only difference. Curled-up spider carcasses littered the otherwise clean floor, and there weren’t any cobwebs in sight. The long dresser had a feather duster, a dirty rag, and a can of lavender air freshener on top of it. A mop and broom were propped against the dresser. The larger of the two windows was open to allow for ventilation, and the other was purely decorative in nature. An empty walk-in closet, though smaller than his own at the mansion, offered adequate storage space for Chad’s clothing needs. The bedding on the queen-sized bed had been stripped and replaced with fresh white sheets, plump pillows, and the two blankets from Packanack. To the right of the bed, Jason’s pickaxe hung from a series of horizontal nails, accompanied by additional nails for the axe and other weapons he might find.

Chad already knew the answer, but he asked Jason anyway. “Is this our bedroom?”

Jason nodded, filling his heart with joy. This was home. The tears began to shed, but Chad didn’t try to stop them. He couldn’t have been happier than he was at that moment. Jason lowered him to his feet and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Chad didn’t know how long he stood there with his cheek pressed against Jason’s blood-splattered chest. Inevitably, the scent of copper reminded him of an important task at hand, and he looked up at Jason.

“Does our home have a shower and hot water?”

Jason hauled him over a shoulder and ambled into the hallway, fondling his plugged ass the whole time. He opened the final door and stepped inside, then set him down. Chad turned around, his eyes lighting up at the sight. It was a bathroom, about the same size as the ones at the campground, with a bathtub, toilet, small vanity, and a tall storage cabinet.

Like the rest of the house, the bathroom had seen better days, as the porcelain was chipped and rusty in spots. Regardless, it would serve its purpose. Chad hastily removed his bloody clothing and stood beside the tub. To his disgust, brown water came out of the faucet when he turned the handles. The pipes were probably rusted from age as well. Getting a plumber to the Voorhees House, or any sort of repair person for that matter, would be difficult. Come to think of it, he hadn’t noticed any phones in the house.

He closed the faucet and sighed. There was no way he was bathing in that nasty water, so the lake was the only alternative, unless Jason morphed them back to Higgins Haven. To complicate things, he had to drive the van there and make sure his toys were safe. But if the others saw the blood, they would wonder what had happened to him. Worse still, if Jason saw them, a bigger mess would be triggered. Then there was the issue of going to the mansion, explaining to his mom that he was moving out, and collecting the possessions from his bedroom. The van would be perfect for transporting them, as there weren’t any truck rental companies in town.

Unsure of what to do next, Chad sat down on the edge of the tub and stared at the cracked floor tiles. Everything would work out in the end. Even so, he had a mountain of problems on his plate that needed to be addressed in the near future, and few solutions. The nap he’d taken earlier hadn’t been enough to restore the energy that was required for his brain and body to function correctly. It would be so much easier to curl up in bed with Jason.

A poke on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Jason pointed at the sink beside the toilet. Miraculously, clear water flowed from the faucet, and Chad gave him a grateful smile. Rising to his feet, he brushed by him and picked up his shirt. He rinsed it under the water, discoloring the sink with crimson while Jason stood behind him and stroked the bunny tail. His ass was another thing he wanted to get clean.

“Can I remove the plug yet?”

Jason pressed his fingers against the base, pushing the plug as deep as it could go. Chad had a feeling that the plug would be removed only when Jason was ready to replace it with his cock. Out of all the toys, it was probably his favorite. For some reason, Jason always liked to give him every last bit of cum, ever since the beginning. Even during the times that hadn't involved penetration, Jason had tried to give it to him one way or another.

Chad didn’t dare to defy him, so he focused on washing his shirt. He had to resort to using water, as the bottle of soap on the sink had a black liquid inside it, and he was pretty sure that it wasn’t supposed to be that color. When his shirt finally rinsed clear, he wrung it out and put it back on. It still smelled faintly of blood, but at least there weren’t any physical signs that would alarm the group at Higgins Haven. He just had to go there, park the van, and leave the keys in the house. If he was lucky, everyone would be asleep.

In spite of the need to get back there, he had to spare more time to get his appearance back in order. The grimy mirror revealed blood smears that tainted his normally flawless skin from when his cheek had made contact with Jason’s chest. His hair resembled a bird nest from rubbing against the bed and all the running he’d done. It was reminiscent of the aftermath of his first encounter with Jason. How could Jason be attracted to this creature?

With great urgency, Chad scrubbed at his face with his wet hand and used the other to bring normalcy to his hair. Meanwhile, Jason merely watched his frantic movements. The gorgeous man eventually took the place of the creature. Chad didn’t know if Jason cared about such things, but he still wanted to look good for him.

Jason’s appearance also needed attention. Thankfully, his chest and abs had received the brunt of the blood and not his clothing—a positive consequence of choosing to leave his shirt undone. Chad grabbed a washcloth from the rack beside the sink and washed it thoroughly, eliminating the dust and dirt that was stuck to it. He would have to snag some fresh linens and other items from the mansion in addition to his possessions. Although Pamela had died only five years ago, the condition of everything was very poor, as if she’d simply given up on maintaining the house after Jason’s drowning.

Chad turned the water off and faced Jason, cleaning the dried splatters that covered his skin. Jason’s muscles flexed under his touch. They never ceased to amaze him, especially when they were accompanied with the knowledge that he’d gotten this buff during the course of five years. Chad didn’t doubt his recollection of his past, not for a second, even as crazy as it seemed to be. Jason had no reason to lie to him. Something eerie had happened in this house with regard to his mother, and Chad was determined to find out more about it. The books held the answers.

He threw the washcloth over his shoulder into the sink and squatted to grab his pants. Jason kept him in that position by placing hands on his shoulders. His mouth was almost level with the growing bulge in Jason’s pants. He rolled his eyes, fully understanding what Jason wanted him to do.

“My stomach’s still full from the last load. I don’t need more yet. And my ass is still sore.”

Jason pointed at the med spray that was sticking out of the pocket, keeping a hand on his shoulder. Chad swallowed and searched for an argument. Naturally, one came to him very quickly in his dire situation.

“I have to go back to Higgins Haven to get our presents.”

After several seconds of deliberation, Jason allowed him to stand up. Chad slowly got dressed and avoided his gaze while Jason fastened the buttons on his shirt. He was uncertain about how he was going to explain Chris’ van to Jason. He definitely needed Jason’s help getting back to it because he didn’t think he had the strength to walk there. Then again, considering the events that had happened at Packanack, he’d been able to make it for hours without sleep.

Something told him that he should conserve his energy the best he could. It was better to be safe than sorry. If Jason did discover the group at Higgins Haven, another long night would be ahead of him. And whose side would he take? They didn’t deserve to die for going on a trip, and it hadn’t been Chris’ fault that she’d seen Jason’s face. At the same time, he wasn’t going to let them injure Jason in their struggle to survive.

Chad forced himself to meet Jason’s eyes. “I used a van to get to Packanack. I have to bring it back to where I found it. It’s parked near the eastern entrance.”

Jason stared at his face for what seemed like forever, and Chad felt heat rise to it. He wasn’t lying, but he was uneasy under the penetrating blue gaze. It was harder to identify Jason’s emotions when he was wearing the mask.

He finally jogged out of the bathroom and returned with his axe. It was strange how he felt the need to take it with him, but Chad didn’t question the decision. Jason wrapped his arms around Chad’s back and closed his eyes, searching his mind for the destination.

A single morph later, they were standing inside the campground at the eastern entrance. Jason released him and followed close behind as they walked through the shadowed boundary. Chris’ van came into view, parked within a few meters of the wooden archway. The heavy footsteps stopped.

Chad looked over his shoulder. Jason’s head was bowed and his body was trembling. The axe was gripped so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Are you okay, Jason?”

Jason quickly shook his head, as if clearing it of thoughts. He relaxed his grip and looked up, having defeated whatever he’d been fighting. Did he recognize the van as belonging to Chris? According to her story, she’d encountered him in the woods, so perhaps not. Unless he’d seen her driving around town…

It was too dangerous to take Jason with him in the van, as Chad intended to park it at the main house. “I’ll meet you at the cabin where the presents are. That sound good?”

Jason nodded and disappeared. Immediately, Chad realized that Jason wouldn’t be able to enter the cabin via normal methods because of the barricaded doors. He certainly wouldn’t fit through the windows. Too late now. It just emphasized the need to get back there quickly. Jason might look for ways to busy himself and then end up finding the group.

Chad entered the van, rolled the window down, and braced himself for more trouble in getting it started, but the engine roared to life without issue. The fuel gauge was nearing empty from him getting lost on the way to Packanack. A 24-hour gas bar was located at the convenience store where he’d gone with Vera. The only problem was that the bikers could be hanging around there. Although Crystal Lake was a relatively peaceful town during the day, riffraff roamed the streets at night.

Despite the risk, he had to take the chance. What if the others needed to escape from Jason? They would have little hope of escaping with a drained two seater and a van without fuel. Jason could just trap the phone box with the ones from the barn. And his fear of the lake was greatly diminished, making the canoe a poor choice.

Chad made a U-turn and retraced the route he’d taken. Within a few minutes, he reached the convenience store. The motorcycles, dented from Vera’s lesson, were parked in the same spots at the far end of the store. Ali and Fox were sharing a beer, while Loco had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. They looked up as he pulled the van beside a gas pump. The fuel tank was on the driver’s side of the vehicle, which was different than what he was used to, but it allowed him to keep an eye on the bikers. They were talking quietly among themselves, though he couldn't hear what they were saying from across the parking lot.

A lanky teen, pimply-faced and reeking of body odor, emerged from the convenience store and leaned his forearms against the open window. “What do you need?”

Chad didn’t spare him a second glance. “Fill her up for me.”

Footsteps retreated to the back of the van. The teen returned shortly after, bringing his lovely scent with him. “Ten bucks.”

Chad pulled out the wad of bills and flipped through them above his lap, ensuring they were kept hidden from the bikers’ eyes. He selected two five-dollar bills and offered them through the window.

The teen grabbed the money. “Hey man, I don’t suppose you can…”

“No.”

Chad pocketed the rest and stepped on the gas pedal, leaving him in the dust. He couldn’t afford any handouts. His mom might not let him back in the house because she’d gone so far as to take his keys. She probably wouldn't sink that low, but he had to be prepared for anything.

It had taken Vera two minutes to get back to Higgins Haven after the mishap at the convenience store. Chad focused his attention on the road as he navigated through the darkness. The sound of motorcycles behind him broke his concentration. Where was his luck now? The asshole bikers had followed him, Ali in the lead.

“You owe us, pretty boy! Pay up and we’ll let you go!” Ali yelled.

With Higgins Haven being so close, Chad wasn’t going to give in and pull over. Safety was just a few hundred feet away. Jason would take care of them. Three dead lowlifes wouldn’t be a big loss in the grand scheme of things. He drove as fast as he could, but the bikers were faster and stayed on his tail.

“You and that bitch are gonna pay for what you did!”

“Easy, Ali,” Fox warned. “We’re not going to hurt them.”

They slowed down as Chad passed through the archway, and didn’t follow him any farther. Fox was the more reasonable one of the bunch, so hopefully she would be able to dissuade them from doing something serious. But even something minor like vandalism to the vehicles could be the difference between life and death.

As he drove over the bridge, it continued to hold strong. None of the bedroom lights were on at the back of the house, and it was quiet except for crickets and the crunching of gravel. No signs of Jason either. He parked in front and rolled the window up, then got out and nudged the door shut.

The key to success was being as silent as possible. If one of them woke up and came down to investigate, Jason would hear their footsteps. Chad crept towards the front door and opened it, wincing at the creak, and stepped inside. The living room was also dark. Turning the lights off had been a smart choice, even if they hadn't realized it. Otherwise Jason might’ve seen it as a sign that people were present here.

Chad left the keys on the piano and crept back outside, closing the door softly behind him. He jogged down the road and arrived at his cabin to find Jason waiting for him at the front. A speargun and a spare hockey mask were gripped in one hand, along with the axe in his other hand. The blood on his axe didn’t look fresh. It was from the two officers’ deaths.

“Where did you get those?”

Jason shrugged.

Sighing, Chad slid the window open and climbed through. He lifted the barricade and went straight for the bedroom, scanning for any signs that someone had been inside. Nothing appeared to be missing or moved from its original spot. Out of all of them, he’d suspected Vera to be the most likely to snoop due to her infatuation with him, but she’d proven him wrong.

Jason joined him in the middle of the bedroom. His eyes swept over the toy pile, giving Chad the impression that he wanted a third round. Instead, he set the weapons and mask down near the pillow, and sat on the mattress to start putting the toys away.

Chad picked up the prostate massager and went into the bathroom to wash it off, careful not to get the electrical components wet. He was torn between spending the night here and using Chris’ van in the morning to get his stuff from the mansion, or going to his new home and coming back at a later time. He had some major shopping and transporting to do, and his convertible wouldn’t be able to do the job. But what if his mom or dad followed him to the Voorhees House? He could break into the mansion while they were at work he supposed. At this point, he was willing to do anything. He needed his money, his Rolex watches to sell, his clothes… hell, he would take his canopy bed too, if that was possible.

Both options had problems. With the first, he would put the group at risk unless he could convince Jason not to accompany him to the main house. With the second, they would find it weird if he suddenly disappeared and came back without telling them. There were probably other contingencies, but he was too tired to think of them. The hours had flown by. It was already close to midnight.

He dried the massager with a towel and returned to the bedroom, pausing by the mattress. Jason had packed everything away except for the plaid skirt, socks, bunny ears, fishnet top, black thong, and crushed box of condoms he'd thrown across the room. A white button-down shirt had been removed from his clothing bag and was draped over it.

“Do I really have to wear that stuff?”

Jason nodded vigorously, leaving no room for argument. Chad’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He dropped the massager into the toy bag and unfastened his shirt buttons slowly, causing Jason to offer his assistance by ripping it down the middle. It was pretty much ruined from the blood anyway, so Chad didn’t care. He slid it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, and replaced it with the white shirt. A few buttons were left undone at the top to appease Jason’s growing impatience.

His hands reached for the waistband of his pants, but Jason was faster, already yanking them down to his ankles. Chad stepped out of them and bent over, slipping the skirt up his legs. It was more like a strip of cloth actually, as his balls dangled below the hem. He put the thigh-high socks on next, feeling blood rush to his face as he stood in his feminine garb. Jason grabbed the headband and held it up, and with a heavy sigh, Chad placed the ears on his head.

He had to admit, as embarrassing as the skirt was, it did show off his best asset. The round curves of his ass peeked out from underneath the cloth. He turned in a slow circle for Jason, but was surprised to see that his attention was elsewhere. Jason’s head was bowed again and his hand was against his forehead.

“Is she talking to you?”

Jason stood up and jogged into the hallway. Returning with a pencil and pad of paper from the desk, he sat down on the mattress to write. His writing was even messier than it was before. Chad couldn’t read it backwards, so he sat beside him.

_She knows they’re here._

Chad’s heart thudded in his chest. He placed a hand on it and took deep breaths as panic reared its ugly head. If he didn't choose his words carefully, there would be a massacre at the house.

“We can go home. You don’t have to kill them.”

The pencil started moving again, more quickly.

_Or I can kill them and then we can go home._

“Just try to listen to my voice. Can you do that? They’re not counselors, Jason. They just came here for a trip. One of them is going to be a mother.”

Jason put the pencil and paper on the floor. He grabbed the teddy bear from the basket and clutched it to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. Behind the tough exterior, he was like a lost little boy. Tears fell down Chad’s cheeks as he rubbed his back soothingly.

“In the morning, we can go to my old house and get some fun stuff to bring home. Do you like that idea?”

Jason nodded and lay on his side with his head on the pillow, his long legs extending beyond the end of the mattress. He curled them up and patted the sliver of space beside him. Chad squished himself against Jason’s trembling body. A thick arm wrapped around his waist, still clutching the teddy bear.

“We’ll get through this. Think of all the fun we had together, and the fun we will have. We can go swimming, clean the house, and eat tasty food. But nothing from the fridge at home. We’d be barfing for weeks.”

“I’ll make you some breakfast tomorrow. There’s food in the cabin nearby. Eggs, sausages, toast…”

“After that…”

Chad wiped the tears and listened to the slow breathing behind him. He closed his eyes and let sleep overwhelm his troubles, albeit temporarily.


	10. Return to Prison

It was a restless night. Chad woke up frequently, filled with the fear that Jason wouldn’t be behind him. His dreams consisted of flaming demons with clawed hands and other nightmarish terrors. They didn’t hurt him. Just laughed as he tried to run away in an endless fog.

The worst dream was running to the house to find bodies strewn everywhere. Vera floating in the river with a spear through her eye. Chuck electrocuted with the fuse box. Rick at the side stairs with his head crushed and his eyeball popped out. Chili with a fire poker sticking out of her stomach. Shelly with his throat slit in the kitchen. Andy chopped in half with his body stuck in the rafters of Chris’ old bedroom. Debbie in a hammock below him with a stab wound through her heart. Strangely enough, Chris wasn’t present. The barn, where Chad reckoned she might be, was inaccessible. No matter how hard he tried to open the doors, they wouldn’t budge.

His fear was unfounded. Each time he awakened, Jason was still there, warming his back and holding him tightly. He would sometimes hear a soft sound, as if Jason was fighting his own demons.

He wasn’t sure how Jason had become aware of the others’ presence. Maybe he’d sensed them through the walls of the house using that fourth ability. But how did Pamela know they were here if she couldn’t see them? Whatever the reasons, their trip would be cut short. Relief would only be granted once they were all dead or gone from this place, unless the solution was simply a matter of taking Jason far away from them.

Pamela didn’t seem to care that they weren’t counselors. She wanted them to pay for their perceived wrongdoings and involvement in her son’s death. Chad wished there was some way for Jason to escape her clutches. She was almost like his own mom. Loving, yet very annoying at times.

Chad checked his watch. It was 5am. His mom would leave for work in an hour, and that’s when he would make his move. Breaking into the mansion was a crazy thought, but that option was preferable over a confrontation with her. He wouldn’t have to resort to such measures if she hadn’t taken his keys. She could keep the damn convertible she’d purchased for him. More than fifty thousand dollars were stashed under his bed, and he just had to find out where the household funds were hidden. Lots of money would be required to get the Voorhees House back in shape, so he intended on taking everything he could get his hands on.

She would want to know where he was going to live, and he couldn’t tell her under any circumstances. Otherwise she would follow him and put his future with Jason at risk. A letter would be sent at a later time, detailing that he’d decided to stay with a friend. His love for her would never disappear, but it was time to focus on someone more important. Jason had taken her place as number one. That seemed crazy too, as he’d only met Jason a few days ago. Regardless, there was no stopping the fire that had been lit inside his heart.

It was pointless to stay in bed if he couldn’t sleep. Gently lifting Jason’s arm, Chad got off the mattress and grabbed the bag that held his grooming supplies. He tiptoed to the bathroom. Aside from sleeping with the lights on and the occasional erection poking against his ass, another reason why he’d slept so poorly was the plug. It wasn’t that painful to have it inside him, though it carried a feeling of fullness that he couldn’t ignore, and his desire to get clean was winning over his worry about the consequences.

Setting the bag down, he retrieved bottles of fruity shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. He stood them on the side of the tub. The other bottles in the bathroom were discoloring from age, so he was thankful that he’d remembered to bring his own. He slipped his socks off and stepped into the tub.

Footsteps alerted him to Jason's awakening, and he froze with his fingers gripping the base of the plug. He braced himself for the possibility of anger, but it didn't come. Instead, Jason touched his shoulder lightly, then began to unlace his boots.

Chad took it as a sign that Jason wanted to have a shower together. He sluggishly removed the rest of his clothing and accessories, including the leather collar, and dropped them beside the tub. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he could still see Jason’s morning wood through his peripheral vision. Jason was surprisingly full of energy. His clothes flew off at a rapid speed, and the removal of his mask revealed a face that showed no hints of tiredness. Rather, it was lit up by a hopeful smile as his bright eyes swept over the profile of Chad's bare ass.

“I don’t think I can…”

His words didn’t deter Jason. He jogged out of the bathroom and grabbed a med spray from the basket, then shifted back in less than ten seconds. He knelt down and gripped the tail, pulling it out at a snail’s pace. Chad pressed his hands against the wall and gritted his teeth. The pain became more pronounced as the tight muscle stretched around the wider section of the plug. He peered between his legs, getting dizzy from the pink-tinged cum that spilled from his hole. Even with the lube, he’d bled a bit from the massive intrusion. Bleeding was something that couldn’t be entirely prevented. It was an aspect of their sex life that he’d learned to accept.

Jason set the plug on the floor and sprayed his abused hole, focusing on the task with an intensity that brought a grin to Chad’s face. He stood up and used the remainder for the bite mark. The med spray didn’t restore all of his lost energy, but it was very invigorating. Jason tossed the empty can behind him and leapt into the tub, almost falling on his ass as he slipped on the porcelain. He caught his balance and hoisted Chad’s leg up onto the edge, grunting with frustration when the height was still too low for him.

"I guess we'll just be taking that shower after all."

Chad tried not to sound too relieved as he lowered his leg. There were many things to do today, and he always felt so spent after their sessions. He began to run warm water, listening to Jason’s dejected sigh. Once the temperature was adequate, he pulled the curtain closed and turned the shower on.

A pitiful sight awaited him when he faced Jason. The hopeful smile and energy had disappeared, leaving downcast eyes and a stooped posture. Jason's disappointment was so deep that his expression could be compared to a kid whose dog had just died.

Chad placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and trailed it down the length of his arm. “We have a long day ahead of us.” His fingertips brushed against the tip of Jason’s wilting erection. “But tonight we can have some fun in our new bedroom.”

Jason squared his shoulders and nodded eagerly. He scanned the bottle labels before grabbing the shampoo, and squeezed a big blob onto Chad’s head. Returning the bottle to the side of the tub, he lathered his hair using both hands. Jason enjoyed doing this. Chad almost wished that he could do the same for him, but this new look suited Jason. The cute hillbilly was gone, and in his place was a man who wasn’t to be trifled with. He looked sexier and carried an air of danger around him. The danger had always been there, yet it was more potent now.

That aspect reminded Chad of his mom’s strange behavior at the mansion. He’d initially suspected that one of her creepy patients had been in the backyard, but it would make sense if she’d seen Jason instead. Seeing him had struck fear into her heart. Because the police weren't making much progress in their investigation, she could've already told his dad about the sighting, which would draw their attention away from a small green-haired man to a bald seven-foot-tall giant.

Jason finished rinsing his hair, then squirted a gob of conditioner. Chad was relieved to see that Jason's cock was no longer hard, but he was also dismayed that a med spray had been wasted on something trivial like a slightly sore ass. He hadn't done any exploration at Higgins Haven yet, so there could be a few stored somewhere. He didn't intend to hoard them, however, as the group might need them if Jason wasn't able to overcome his murderous impulses.

As if on cue, Jason closed his eyes and paused mid-motion, his fingers entwined in Chad's hair. When he opened them, they appeared to be unfocused, like something was obscuring his vision. They darted over Chad’s worried face.

"Remember what I talked about last night. You can fight it."

Jason blinked rapidly. He grabbed the shower gel and poured half of the contents into his cupped hand. His grip tightened, turning the bottle into a crumpled mass of plastic. He dropped it and knelt down, focusing his cleaning efforts on Chad's lower half. Chad rinsed the conditioner out while Jason's hands slid between his thighs, cleaning the traces of cum that lingered despite the pelting water. It continued to trickle out, even minutes after the plug had been removed.

A satisfied smile crossed Jason's face as the tip of his finger tickled the tight entrance. It was a pleasurable feeling, but an unwelcome one, as it would only lead to another brutal pounding session if Chad gave in to the temptation. He squeezed his thighs together, prompting Jason to rise to his feet. His cock pressed against Chad's abdomen, already starting to stiffen again, and his eyes flicked in the direction of the bedroom.

“Seriously, Jason? You can’t keep it down for, I don’t know...” Chad raised a finger and threw his other hand up. “An hour, maybe?”

Jason shook his head, still smiling. Chad suppressed the eye roll. Jason couldn’t help it. With a naked Greek god in front of him, who wouldn’t get hard?

Chad squatted to retrieve the crushed bottle, turning his head away from Jason's erect cock. He salvaged the gel that remained and stood up. His hands ran over Jason's chest and abs carefully, avoiding the sensitive areas. Making it through the day in one piece was going to be far more difficult than breaking into the mansion, lugging stuff to his new home, and killing spiders. He had no idea how he'd been able to accommodate Jason's horniness five times during his night at Packanack.

Although Chad wasn’t as spotlessly clean as he would’ve liked, the water was getting cold. He shut it off and stepped out of the tub, ignoring the ass grab. Jason also got out and stood directly behind him. If it wasn’t for their height difference, the thought of bending over to get a towel from his bag would be terrifying. But a surprise invasion was impossible, so Chad did exactly that.

Jason snatched the towel from Chad's hand and slid it over his chest. Chad bit back a moan as it brushed against his nipples, hardening them. He knew where this was going. When the towel moved lower, he forced himself to think of a spider army skittering towards him, led by a huge tarantula. He shivered, not from Jason’s teasing ministrations down south, but from the disgusting images that were being conjured in his mind.

The teasing wouldn’t relent that easily. Jason knelt down, his hot breaths whispering against Chad’s ass. Chad kept his thighs close together as the towel slid across his backside, drying it thoroughly. The tip of a finger prodded his hole. Looking over his shoulder, he glared at Jason.

“Hey. Don’t forget what I said. Tonight.”

Jason sighed and dropped the towel. Reaching around Chad’s legs, he grabbed another from the bag and stood up. Chad smiled to himself as his hair was dried. He’d emerged victorious in this battle, and would continue to do so in the battles to come. If Jason’s cock wasn’t twelve-plus inches long, a morning quickie wouldn’t be the end of the world. On the contrary, it would be a nice start to the day, and Chad drew satisfaction from being wanted so badly. But he needed to maintain his ability to walk without relying on med sprays as a crutch. It was a miracle how he’d even managed to do that last night.

The damp towel was held in front of him. Chad hesitated briefly, then accepted it and turned to Jason. He dried Jason’s chest with a light touch, skimming the towel across his scarred skin. The harsh one near his shoulder was fading to white. Chad traced it with his finger, still amazed by the fact that Jason had survived such a deep wound. Based on the scars, he’d originally believed that Jason was a veteran to killing, but the recent revelation about his age was providing clarity. Jason was actually a newbie, which would explain why his defence hadn’t been the greatest at Packanack. With eleven more kills racked up, he would have an easier time against the group here.

His thoughts were going in a bad direction, so Chad distracted himself by shifting his attention to the monster below. Since it was already erect, caution wasn’t necessary. He dabbed it boldly, drying every drop of water before moving to the gargantuan balls that were going to empty themselves inside him later. That was another reason why a morning quickie wasn’t feasible.

Keeping a safe distance from his cock, Chad knelt down and dried Jason’s legs. The powerful, rippling muscles reminded him of the time when Jason had kicked Buggzy’s dead body from the blue car to the lake. Buggzy hadn’t been small by any means. Perhaps 160 pounds, not counting the added weight from his soggy corpse status. He’d gone flying into the air like a ragdoll. Jason could probably kick a head off its shoulders if he wanted to.

Once again, Jason tried to take advantage of his vulnerable position. He wove his fingers into Chad’s hair, drawing him closer to the tip until his lips were almost touching it. Chad licked them absentmindedly and looked up at him.

“You’ll have to take care of your cock by yourself, like you did at the lodge. Or just save up the jizz for me.” Chad knew he would regret saying that, but there wasn’t much else he could think of at present. Jason’s cock had persevered through multiple refusals, and if this didn’t work, his belly would be getting something else for breakfast. He would rather satiate his hunger with actual food.

Instead of the expected sigh, Jason’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and he lowered his hand. Chad stood up and circled behind him to dry his broad back and round ass, smirking at the victory. It would be short-lived. One look at his canopy bed would send Jason’s mind to the gutter again. Nevertheless, it was a satisfying win.

With his task complete, Chad folded the two towels and placed them inside the bag. All that was left to do now was clean the plug, pack the clothing he’d worn last night, get dressed, and make breakfast. After that, well... he hadn’t thought that far ahead. There was the whole breaking into the mansion thing, but it would be too taxing on Jason if he had to morph everything back home. Somehow, Chris and her van would come into play. Chad wasn’t sure how he was going to approach that yet.

Jason put his shirt, pants, and boots on while Chad washed the plug with soap and water at the sink. Chad could feel him staring at his ass for the whole duration. It would’ve been so much easier to let Jason have his way, but that would mean limping for the rest of the day or nearly having a broken jaw. And the night at Packanack had demonstrated that Jason was capable of blowing his load five times in about five hours, so the reprieve would only be temporary.

As Chad dried the plug, Jason moved behind him and fastened the collar around his neck, positioning it below the bite mark. Chad watched him in the mirror, surprised at how the mark had persisted through the med spray application. The carving on his chest had done that too, whereas Jason’s machete stab wound from Adam had closed immediately. Was it the med spray or an advanced healing ability? Likely a combination of both. If any injury could be solved with med spray, there would be no need for other treatments.

Chad turned to him and eyed Jason's pants. “At least your cock is getting soft again. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Jason just smiled in response. With exception to Chad’s watch, he collected the rest of the stuff from the floor and jogged out of the bathroom. Chad retrieved it, his eyes widening in astonishment as he fastened it and checked the time. Almost an hour had passed. He’d hoped to have breakfast made by now. On rare occasions, his mom came home early. If she arrived to find him and Jason looting the house, major trouble would ensue. Sure, Jason could morph out of there before the two of them were discovered, but Chris would get caught up in the mess because of the parked van.

The enormity of the tasks ahead was giving Chad a headache. Massaging his temple, he walked into the bedroom and grabbed the box of condoms on the way to the bed. They were useless—too big for him and too small for Jason—but he wasn’t going to leave them around for people to stumble upon. He crammed the box into the toy bag, along with the plug. The bottles of shampoo and conditioner could stay in the bathroom for all he cared. He had dozens of them at the mansion.

Jason was standing by the bedroom doorway with his mask on. He was getting self-conscious by the knowledge that other people were here, though his axe was still on the floor near the pillow. Chad was grateful about the latter, but he also knew that Jason wouldn’t need a weapon to kill someone if they decided to pay an early morning visit. His hands and legs were lethal tools by themselves, and there were plenty of environmental spots that he could use, including a birdbath in front of the cabin. A birdbath that always brought back memories of Kenny's death.

The hungry gaze reminded Chad of his naked state. He knelt down by his clothing bag and pulled out white pants and the shirt he’d worn only briefly last night. Sunlight was already filtering through the window blinds, promising another hot day. He longed for something cooler to wear, like shorts and a tank top instead of his usual preppy clothes.

Jason knelt beside him and picked through the items in the toy bag, selecting black jockstrap underwear. He dangled it in front of Chad’s face. Chad got the message. He grabbed the underwear and stood up to put it on. The straps hugged the contours of his ass perfectly. The beautiful sight was too much for Jason to bear, and he reached for it. His hand didn’t meet any resistance as it slid over the soft skin. Chad watched Jason’s pants closely, prepared to dodge out of reach, but Jason was able to control himself.

Lowering his hand, Jason retrieved the pencil and pad of paper from the floor. Words flew across the sheet in a messy scrawl, barely legible.

_Can’t wait to be inside you tonight. Make you mine and fill you up._

Chad felt a twinge of excitement as he read the words. He looked away and focused on getting dressed, pulling the pants up his legs. The scratch of the pencil drew his attention again. His hands froze in the process of threading his belt through the buckle.

_You were a bit of a bad boy, so you’ll need to be punished. When I want you to taste, you obey. When I want you to watch, you don’t look away, even for a second. And you tease me so much, making me want something I can’t have yet._

“I… maybe we have time for...”

_You’ll be begging for me to stop, but you won’t mean it. You like it rough. Love being completely filled with my big cock._

Chad turned away from Jason, attempting to hide his erection. It was too late. Jason had already seen that his pants were getting tight. He let out a soft snort of laughter as he put the pencil and pad into his pocket. Chad quickly fastened his belt, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. He picked up the shirt and put it on, his hands shaking from his moment of weakness. Fumbling with the buttons, he swore under his breath. Cursed himself for being that close to uttering the words and bending over on the mattress.

He cleared his throat as he slipped his feet into his loafers. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

It baffled him how a couple lines of dirty talk could get him so flustered. Being privy to Jason’s thoughts was a dangerous thing indeed. If he remained here any longer, nothing would get done today. His footsteps were slow and tentative as he walked to the front door. Jason trudged behind him, and though Chad couldn’t see the smug smile, it was definitely there. This was merely the beginning of a long and torturous day.

As he opened the door and stepped outside, the sun's light glared into his eyes. It cast the lake in golden tones, halfway up from the horizon. He spent a few seconds admiring the view and enjoying the crisp air before heading towards the other cabin. It wasn’t until he reached the break in the fence when he realized that Jason wasn’t following him anymore. The front door was still open.

Jason was facing the direction of the house, peering around the far corner of the cabin. Worry crept into Chad’s mind as he jogged to him and scanned the vicinity, but there didn't appear to be anyone nearby. From this position, the only visible things were the forest and the back of the barn, and he couldn’t hear footsteps. But that didn’t mean much, since Jason’s senses were far more advanced than his own.

Chad slipped his hand in Jason’s and squeezed it gently. “We have breakfast to eat, and then we can go to my old house. It’ll be fun. You can choose some things to bring home. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Fingers curled around his hand, wrapping it in a grip that threatened to break the bones. Chad’s whimper brought Jason to the reality of what he was doing. He loosened his grip immediately and grunted softly in apology.

“It’s okay. Let’s just go to that cabin over there.”

With a hesitant nod, Jason signaled that he was willing to be led to the cabin. Chad closed the front door on the way there. Its layout was very different from the previous cabin. The door opened to a small sitting area with a couch, and to the left was a long hallway with two doorways. Chad guided him to the second one, which was the kitchen, and released his hand.

The kitchen was meager, not even having a table. A small chair with thin metal legs stood near the window. It certainly wouldn’t hold Jason’s weight, so he was content to lean against the wall and watch the scrambled eggs and sausages get prepared.

Chris had helped remove the moldy food from the fridge after yesterday's dinner. It had been replaced with fresh sausages, eggs, vegetables, fruit, orange juice, milk, cheese, butter, and deli meat. Chad had gone on a gagging spree when he'd opened the fridge initially. She hadn’t laughed at him, unlike what his old “friends” would’ve done. Her face had softened with concern, and she’d encouraged him to wait outside until the coast was clear. She reminded him so much of Jenny. Her composure didn’t seem as high, but it was improving since the conversation she’d had about her encounter with Jason.

Chad toasted and buttered six pieces of brown bread while the scrambled eggs and sausages sizzled in their pans. The eggs were an amazing concoction, topped by finely chopped red and green peppers, onions, and grated cheese. Jason sniffed the air appreciatively. He sneaked a piece of toast from the plate on the counter as Chad attended to the stove. Or tried to sneak, rather. The munching sounds and lip smacking gave him away. Chad didn’t scold him for not washing his hands, given the shower they’d just taken, and simply smiled at how toast could produce such delight.

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready for their consumption. Jason hovered beside him, shaking with excitement as he eyed the five crispy sausages and mountain of eggs. He reached for a sausage, preparing to pluck it out of the hot pan, but Chad's wagging finger stopped him.

“You’ll burn yourself. Have a seat at the…”

Chad remembered that Jason didn’t have anywhere to sit. What kind of kitchen didn’t have a table and chairs? This one, evidently. There was a picnic table outside between the two cabins, but that would be risky. The others might be waking up soon, if they weren’t already awake.

He pointed at the counter that extended out from the wall. “Over there, I guess.”

Jason jogged to the counter and stood behind it. His fingers drummed on the surface as he stared at the pans. Chad turned back to the stove and portioned the food onto two plates, giving Jason the majority. He kept a single sausage and a few bites of eggs for himself. Hunger pangs were starting to irritate his stomach, but Jason needed the calories more than he did. Chad had originally guessed his weight at 250 pounds, though he was likely over 300.

Chad brought the plates to the counter, then went to the fridge to fill two glasses of milk. He set them down and watched Jason dig into the food. A sausage was held in one hand and a forkful of eggs in the other. Jason was eating so fast that he started to choke, and Chad rushed beside him to pat his back.

“Take your time. It’s not your last meal. There will be plenty more in the days to come.”

Chad's eyes watered as he returned to his own plate and picked at his food. It was delicious, but watching Jason eat always made him emotional. Jason had been deprived of a normal life for the past five years—no, even before that. He’d been forced to wander as an unseen entity for decades while his mother had grieved her loss. And the part he’d wrote about being a burden…

“You would never be a burden to me,” he said quietly, swirling the eggs around.

Breakfast didn’t seem as enticing now. Chad pushed his nearly full plate towards Jason’s empty one, but Jason refused the offer with a firm shake of his head. Jason cut the sausage into small chunks using his fork and speared a piece. Leaning over the counter, he pressed it against Chad’s mouth. Chad accepted the sausage, chewing it slowly. This continued until the plate was emptied. Jason waited patiently between bites, giving Chad time to settle his stomach and keep the food down.

Jason set on the fork on his plate and snarfed four more slices of toast. His stern expression told Chad that he had to eat the last one, so Chad complied and nibbled the toast, pausing occasionally to take a sip of milk. Jason guzzled his glass, leaving a wide milk mustache. He licked his lips and sighed contentedly.

His happiness brought another smile to Chad’s face, but anxiety still lurked in his mind. The next order of business was explaining his intentions of using the van to Jason.

“Getting the stuff home… I need to use the van again. It would be too much trouble for you to morph with everything. I have a huge bed that I think you’ll like.” He tried to keep his voice lighthearted, but it came out strained and uncertain.

Jason picked up on that, and his eyes sought Chad’s own, staring into them with a fire that caused his heartbeat to quicken. He pulled out the pencil and pad of paper from his pocket. His writing was slow and deliberate, legible even from where Chad stood. Full of promises.

_That’s fine. I’ll just kill her later. And the others too. Mother wants them dead, so they will die. The red won’t go away until then._

“The red?”

He pointed at his eye. It was the normal blue, but he was indicating that his vision had been altered.

“You’ve been fighting that this whole time? We need to get you away from here. Forget the van. We’ll go to my old house another time.”

Chad turned to leave, but Jason gripped his wrist firmly, pulling him closer across the counter. A disarming smile and glittering eyes sent chills through his body. He found himself getting aroused again, not able to hide it because of the counter’s short height. This rougher side of Jason always had that effect on him. Jason’s gaze flicked down, taking note of his arousal before returning to the paper.

_I want to see your bed. We’re going there._

“Do you know where it is?”

Jason nodded, confirming Chad’s suspicion that he’d been in the backyard. How he’d found the mansion was a mystery, as it would’ve been very difficult or even impossible for him to keep up with the car.

“I can meet you there in about twenty minutes. Maybe you can bring the bags home while I drive.”

Jason released his wrist and pocketed the pencil and paper. He put his mask back on and jogged out of the kitchen. Chad followed right behind, clutching his stomach on the way to the cabin. Jogging after a meal wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but he wanted to make sure that he got to the mansion before Jason did. Jason was very unpredictable in a state of rage, flipping between relative calmness to agitation in seconds.

The front door didn’t get turned into a pile of splintered wood as Chad had anticipated. Jason opened it normally instead of raging through. He paused in the doorway, noticing the walkie-talkie on the coffee table, and his body stiffened. He was remembering the conversation with Jenny and her similarity to Chris.

“Try to focus, Jason. For me. For us.”

Placing a hand on his back, Chad kneaded the tense muscles until Jason was able to overcome his troubles. Jason continued to the bedroom and retrieved the teddy bear and spare hockey mask. He put them inside the basket and looped it over his arm in addition to the three bags. The axe was gripped in his other hand.  


“You’re not taking the speargun home for fishing?”

Jason’s response was to kick the speargun under the unbroken frame of a nearby bed. His action said everything. It might serve a purpose later on, like spearing Vera through the eye. Chad tried to think of an argument that would persuade Jason to do otherwise, but nothing came to him.

“If you get to the house and I’m not there, just come back.” He had to prepare himself for the possibility that he couldn’t use the van.

Jason merely disappeared, leaving Chad with more anxiety. The mansion’s security wouldn't pose a problem for him. One kick to either of the glass doors would shatter them in an instant. That wasn’t a bad thing in itself, as it would make breaking in easier. Still, Chad wanted to be there when it happened.

Chad plucked the fishnet shirt and thong from the floor. The cabin was mostly clean except for the destroyed bed, empty med spray can, and crushed shower gel bottle. There would be no explaining the bed part, but that was the least of his concerns. He strode outside, closing the door behind him, and threw the clothes into the lake to dispose of them. Leaving a cum-covered shirt and musky underwear on the floor wouldn’t be a nice way to show his appreciation for Chris’ hospitality.

It was a quiet jog to the house. Almost too quiet. Even the birds were silent, which was usually a bad sign. Rick’s car was still parked halfway up the river, and the van was where Chad had left it last night. As he stepped up the porch stairs to the front door, his worry was put at rest by Shelly’s animated voice.

“I’m telling you, I saw him in the barn!”

Chad opened the door to find the whole group crowded around Shelly, clad in their pyjamas and rubbing their eyes sleepily. They turned to him in unison as he stepped inside.

Shelly ran towards him and gripped his arms. “You believe me, right Chad? Jason. He was here.”

Vera placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes dramatically. “Ignore him, Chad. It’s more bullshit.”

The group started to disperse, with Chris and Rick heading into the kitchen to put water on to boil. Debbie shook her head as she went upstairs. Andy and Vera were the only ones who remained in the living room.

“Woke us up for this,” Chuck muttered, shuffling into the room with the three mattresses. Chili followed him and slammed the door shut.

Chad sighed, weariness setting in at the thought of having to listen to Shelly’s tale. Jason had been with him for most of the night, and everyone had been sleeping when he’d left the keys on the piano. When would Shelly have had the chance to encounter Jason?

“Well, spit it out. I don’t have all day.”

Shelly released his arms and took his hand, pulling him towards the couch. He sat down and patted the cushion, gesturing for Chad to sit. “I was sitting on the porch swing when I saw the barn door close.”

Chad's curiosity piqued. He sat beside him, recalling Chris’ similar observation. Andy and Vera sat on the couch across from them.

“What time was that?”

Shelly shrugged. “It was late. I went outside to get some fresh air, and remembered that I left my speargun and hockey mask in the barn earlier.”

“That he used to scare the hell out of me,” Vera cut in, her eyes narrowing and hands clenching on her lap.

Shelly kept his gaze on Chad, ignoring her completely. “When I opened the door, he was in there. Standing halfway down the aisle and looking into one of the stalls.”

Andy leaned forward. “Jason Voorhees?”

“Yeah. Who else could it be? He was like seven feet tall!” Shelly exclaimed, waving his arms for effect. “He had the speargun and mask in one hand, and a bloody axe in the other."

“Are you sure you weren’t imagining things?” Chad asked, trying to keep his tone level. “Maybe you were tired. I mean, he’s just a legend.”

Shelly shook his head adamantly. “It was him. He turned and stared me down. I got scared, so I ran back to the house.”

“We made some coffee,” Chris said, walking into the living room. Her smile was forced. She’d heard the whole thing.

Chad stood up. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but can I use your van again? I’m moving out of my house and—”

She raised her hand, indicating that he didn’t have to explain himself. “You kept your word. We’ll get Rick’s car charged up in the meantime.”

“Thanks. Oh, and I ran into those bikers again. They followed me here. Keep an eye out for them.”

Vera sighed exasperatedly and looked at the shotgun that was propped against the fireplace. She wasn’t afraid to use it should the need arise. Never mind Rick. This little firecracker would keep the house safe.

“Do you need any help?” she asked.

“Nah. I have some guys who will help. It’ll be a lot of work, so I might not be back tonight.” Chad tried to contain his impatience as he checked the time, but his foot tapped of its own volition. He only had around fifteen minutes before Jason began to wonder where he was.

Chris smiled reassuringly at him. “Take as long as you need. We’ll be hanging around here for a while.”

“All right. See you guys later.”

Grabbing the keys from the piano on his way, he left the house. He gave the van a quick inspection before he entered, searching for any indications that the bikers had done something to it. Aside from a few minor dents on the front bumper, it was in decent condition. There were no problems starting it.

Everything was working out according to plan. Now he just had to hope that his parents weren’t at home. They would never accept his explanation that he was moving out. It was such a sudden change of heart and would arouse suspicion. The safer route would be to wait a few days before sending that letter, and try to act surprised when they told him about the mansion's supposed break-in.

The drive was uneventful. He stuck to the side roads when he could to avoid potential police encounters, traveling well over the speed limit. He made it to the mansion with several minutes to spare. His parents’ vehicles and the yellow car were missing, leaving only his convertible. He parked beside it and put the keys in his pocket. As he got out and walked up the path to the front door, Jason emerged from behind a tree and jogged to meet him. He was empty-handed. The axe had been left at home.

“I don’t have the house key with me. My mom took the spare ones.”

Jason pressed the bottom of his boot against the door, then looked at him for permission. Chad nodded and took a few steps back. The glass shattered and the door flew off its hinges from the force of his powerful kick. Jason swept the shards and splintered wood to the side with his foot before boldly stepping inside, like he owned the joint. Chad grinned behind his back.

Interestingly, the keys to the house and his convertible were hanging from the rack. The temptation to take them was there, but he quickly decided against it after contemplating the consequences. Driving his car around town would signal that he’d been involved in the break-in. A different one would have to be purchased.  


He turned back to the staircase. “My bedroom is upstairs and to the left at the end of the—Jason?”

A grunt emerged from the living room. Chad joined him there, discovering that Jason was gazing at a large portrait of Chad that hung above the fireplace. It was a beautiful piece that had cost his mom five thousand dollars. Jason ran his fingers along the gold frame, admiration in his eyes.

“Do you want to bring that home?”

Jason nodded and gripped the edges of the painting, lifting it off the wall carefully. Its removal revealed a steel safe with a combination lock.

“Huh. Didn’t know that was there.”

The household funds were likely stashed in the safe. Jason moved to the side and lowered the bottom of the painting to the floor, watching while Chad spun the dial randomly without success. Just for the hell of it, Chad tried his birthday month, day, and the last two digits of the year: 4, 20, 66. The safe popped open and wads of cash fell onto the mantelpiece and floor. He rubbed his hands together with glee.

Jason wasn’t as excited. Money had held no value for him during his life in the woods. He shrugged and carried the painting out of the living room. His footsteps could be heard throughout the ground level as he looked for other items of interest.

“Can you get me some garbage bags from the kitchen? They’ll be in a box on the counter.”

Pots and pans clattered to the floor, followed by another grunt. Jason returned with the box and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Chad removed two bags from the box and held them out. “In case you find anything you like. There’s lots of food in the pantry. We’ll need some cooking supplies too.”

Jason gave Chad’s belt a hard tug, telling him that he would prefer a treat of a different sort, but he grabbed the bags and left the living room. There were more clattering sounds as he rummaged through the kitchen.

Chad placed the box on the mantelpiece and emptied the entire contents of the safe into a garbage bag, whistling to himself. He didn’t have an ounce of guilt. His parents had enough money in their bank accounts to last them several lifetimes, while he was limited to what was hidden under his bed. This would be used for a good purpose. Food, house repairs, more toys... he couldn’t wait to provide the life Jason deserved.

After wiping the safe with his sleeve to smudge the fingerprints, he tied the garbage bag and left it by the front doorway. Thankfully, the driveway was long enough that passersby wouldn’t notice the evidence of a break-in. He was still concerned about his parents coming home early, but things were working out so far.

There were two more places left to loot. His bedroom and the bathroom. He waited in front of the staircase, listening to Jason’s footsteps. Items were strewn across the kitchen floor to the point where he could barely see the tiles. The maid would be earning her wages when she arrived in an hour. He hoped to be long gone before then.

“You ready to go upstairs?”

Jason brought two full bags out of the kitchen and set them down. He went back inside and returned with a large meat cleaver, holding it out for Chad to inspect. Chad’s dad called it a pig splitter, as he sometimes used it for butchering wild boars he hunted in the forest. It was an excellent tool, but in the hands of someone like Jason, it could also serve as a formidable weapon.

“Yeah... good choice.” Chad didn’t know what else to say.

Jason placed the pig splitter on the floor and followed him upstairs to his bedroom. The bed had been made, but apart from that, everything looked the same at first glance. Jason jogged over to it and pressed his hand against the squishy mattress, then gripped a wooden bedpost. The mahogany wood was high quality and thick, capable of withstanding the slight force as he pulled on it. He tilted his head up, gazing at the upper frame of the canopy.

“Do you want the bed too?”

He nodded. It was larger and sturdier than the one at home, and though he couldn’t speak the words, the beginnings of an erection made it clear what he was thinking. The posts would be perfect for tying Chad spread eagle to the bed. Jason could find a use for the upper part as well, no doubt.

“I’ll pack my stuff first and then we can take it apart. You can look through the books under the bed while you wait.”

Chad walked into the closet. The delivery box, torn photo of Sabrina, and red pants with the bloody pocket knife were gone. His mom usually didn’t intrude in his bedroom without permission, so it was likely the maid who’d removed them. He grabbed the rest of his weekender bags—ten in total—and used four to accommodate as many sweaters, shirts, pants, and loafers as he could. His clothing was expensive, but from the perspective of a burglar, it probably wouldn’t be of interest when he had Rolex watches sitting on his dresser. Theft of these items would seem strange to his parents. Regardless, it could be a while until he was able to get more clothes. The designer stores were located far out of town.

With the other six bags looped over his arm, he went into his bedroom. Jason was lounging on the bed with his back against the headboard and legs extended, reading the Sabrina’s Sensual Delights catalogue. His dirty boots were on the floor beside him. The scene resembled the one in the bedroom at the lodge, right down to the massive erection, except his cock was still inside his pants.

“See anything you like?”

Jason nodded and waved him over. As he got closer to the bed, Jason tossed the catalogue onto the floor and gripped Chad's waist, hoisting him onto his lap before he had a chance to react. The empty bags slid off his arm. Jason's cock pressed against his ass, making Chad shiver as he straddled him. This was a position he’d craved, and the offer was being put on the table again.

“We can’t… the cleaning lady will be here soon. We have to get all this stuff out.”

Jason's hands didn’t release their grip, and his narrowed eyes told Chad that he didn’t care about the cleaning lady. If she came here, there wouldn’t be anything left of her by the time Jason was done. She was a frumpy older woman who would pose no threat, and he would hear her coming far in advance of her arrival.

“What about lube? I’ll bleed too much.”

That seemed to get through to Jason. He lowered his hands and retrieved the pencil and paper from his pocket. He scrawled something down and turned the pad around so Chad could see it.

_Tonight, you won’t say no. You’ll let me have you however I want, even if you don't want it._

Chad's mouth went dry. He couldn’t form a proper response, so he nodded instead. A slow roll of Jason’s hips made Chad regret his initial refusal, and he brought his hands to his belt. Lube be damned. Even if he couldn’t walk afterward…

A hand slid over the tent in his pants, sending a current through him. There was another smug smile behind the hockey mask. Jason leaned closer and chuckled into his ear, continuing to grind against him. The deep voice was smooth like honey, though this man was anything but sweet.

Staying in this position would be his undoing. Chad got off Jason’s lap and picked up a bag. He busied himself with packing his colognes, jewelry box, and other items from the top of his dresser. His thoughts were consumed by what he could’ve had—what he could still have—if he submitted to his body’s desires. But the smarter part of him kept repeating that such things were better saved for later. A dead maid would only add to his problems.

He zipped the bag and grabbed another for the money under his bed. Jason watched him bend over to retrieve the discarded catalogue, and squeezed his ass so hard that it caused him to wince. Chad circled to the other side of the bed, away from Jason’s reach, and got down on his hands and knees. Nothing looked disturbed here either. He’d feared that his mom or the maid would find his stuff, but that wasn’t the case. The maid wasn’t very thorough with her cleaning. Dust bunnies littered the floor.

The mattress squeaked as Jason got off the bed. Peering below it, Chad could see him putting his boots on. The offer had expired, and it was time to get back to business. He lifted the loose floorboard and shoved all of the money into his bag. With this plus the funds from the safe, he would have a few hundred thousand dollars to take home. Aside from the catalogue for Sabrina’s Sensual Delights, he didn’t bother with the others. It was the only store that would likely be brave and discreet enough to deliver to the Voorhees House. Now that he thought about it, Sabrina might know people who could help get the house in shape. Her store operated outside the confines of the law.

As he swept his hand under the bed, looking for anything else that could be of use, he came across a mobile phone he’d purchased a few weeks prior. It was a DynaTAC 8000X, the first of its kind, costing him almost four thousand dollars. He’d kept it in the box after its purchase due to the plethora of phones available in the mansion, and he'd forgotten it was there. It would definitely come in handy at his new home. Smiling at his discovery, he packed the phone in the bag and zipped it closed.

There were a few more things left to do before he could say goodbye to this prison forever. He had to strip the bed, take it apart, and load the pieces into the van. Well, Jason would be doing that last part. Chad stood up and opened his mouth, preparing to ask for Jason’s help, but he’d gone somewhere else. His full-length mirror was missing as well. Jason had decided to take it while he’d been packing the stuff from under his bed.

Chad pulled the silk blanket, sheets, pillows, and canopy off the bed, leaving them in a pile on top. They were a deep purple. The bedding was beautiful, but not very warm for the winter. He grabbed two weekender bags from the other side and packed it anyway, struggling to cram everything inside. Two remained to be filled.

He brought the ones from his bedroom and closet to the front door, huffing with exertion as he made several trips. Where was Jason when he needed him? The kitchen bags, pig splitter, painting, and money bag had been removed from their locations, so Jason was probably taking them home. That was a good idea in case the bikers hounded him again. They would be set for life if they got their hands on the money. Fox had turned down five hundred dollars, but a couple hundred thousand would be a different story.

Returning to his bedroom, he started to take the bed apart. Disassembly was quite simple. The pieces just had to be detached from their respective grooves, but he was sweating when he was finally finished. Some parts were very heavy. Loading them into the van by himself would be impossible, so he lay on the mattress while he waited for Jason to come back.

The minutes ticked by, and his anxiety grew with each passing one. In about thirty minutes, the maid would be here. Dragging himself off the bed, he picked up the two remaining bags and headed into the bathroom to fill them with towels, washcloths, new toothbrushes and toothpaste, and other necessities. He listened for heavy footsteps, but the mansion was quiet. Jason was taking a long time to return for a guy who could morph within an entire town at will.

Chad tried not to imagine the carnage that could be unfolding at Higgins Haven as he made his way to the rear of the van. He unlocked the doors and loaded the bags from the bathroom, then went back inside for the rest. It took him four trips, as he could only manage to bring two at once. He eyed the interior, wondering if the bed would fit. Oh well. Morphing would solve that issue if it arose.

He sat down on the floor of the van and wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. It was 8:45am when Jason returned, materializing a few feet away in front of him. If he’d been at Higgins Haven murdering people, there were no signs of it. His clothing was spotless, not even damp from all of the labor.

“The bed is ready to be brou—”

Jason disappeared before Chad could finish his sentence. He waited a minute for Jason, expecting him to return with the bed pieces, but that didn’t happen. Chad jogged back to his bedroom, amazed to see that the boxspring and mattress had been moved already. Their combined weight was around 300 pounds, and they would be awkward for one person to carry.

The heaviest parts of the bed had been dealt with, so Chad worked on bringing the four bedposts to the van, balancing them one at a time on his shoulder. They ended up being too long to fit, but at least it would ease some of the burden on Jason. He also brought the four pieces that joined together to form the upper frame. These pieces were slightly shorter than the bedposts, and he was able to squeeze them inside with the rear doors closed. He decided to leave the headboard, footboard, and bottom frame for Jason, knowing that he couldn’t lift them down the stairs.

Ten minutes had passed since Jason had left him. Chad had a suspicion that Jason was doing reconnaissance at Higgins Haven. Why else would it be taking him this long? If he didn’t get back in the next five minutes, there would be no option but to drive off and try to find the Voorhees House on his own.

Right as he was thinking that, Jason came back, filling him with relief. Jason looked at the bedposts, then Chad’s frazzled appearance. His eyes softened, and he patted Chad’s head gently before jogging into the mansion for the other parts of the bed. Chad followed him to the bedroom, remembering that he needed to retrieve his wallet.

His wallet was located in the tighty whitie drawer. Not the most original hiding spot, but the wallet was still there. He put it in his pocket and turned to the bed, watching Jason collect the pieces from the floor. Jason held the headboard and footboard in one arm, gripping them close his body. He used his other arm to lift the bed frame with ease.

“The cleaning lady will be here in a few minutes. Think you can get back before that? We still have the bedposts, and then we’re set.”

Jason nodded and morphed. Chad limped out of the bedroom, his legs feeling like lead weights after so many trips up and down the stairs. A massage would be a welcome diversion, but now wasn't the time or place for that. Maybe Jason would oblige later. Chad clutched the banister as he headed downstairs. It seemed to take forever just to get to the van. When he did reach it, he noticed that Jason had already transported the bedposts. His ability cooldowns, if there even were any, appeared to be a lot less in a state of rage.

Chad’s luck continued to hold. The maid was late for her 9am appointment. He kept his eyes on the driveway, watching it from the back of the van. Jason arrived before she did.

“I’ll need you to show me where our home is.” Chad pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the passenger side. “Want to take a ride?”

A head shake was expected, but Jason was full of surprises. He jogged to the passenger door and pulled on the handle. Chad unlocked it for him, then circled to the driver’s side and entered the van. He couldn’t contain his chuckle as Jason stepped inside and sat down. It was a comical sight, seeing him squished in the tiny seat. Jason had to sit like a hunchback to prevent his head from scraping the roof. He grunted in annoyance, failing to understand the humor of the situation.

Chad turned the key in the ignition and took one last look at the prison he used to call home. This was goodbye, but there weren't any tears. With a bright smile, he drove towards freedom—his new life with Jason.


	11. Settling In

For a small town, the traffic in Crystal Lake was quite busy in the morning. Chad began to question his decision to let Jason sit in the passenger seat instead of the back. The sight drew unwanted attention. Many people turned their heads, staring open-mouthed at the masked giant sitting beside him.

The legend of Jason Voorhees did not yet include a hockey mask or even a potato sack. His life in the woods had been so secluded that few individuals had seen him in his full-grown state. Were these people making a correlation between the legend and the giant? Chad didn’t know, though he wouldn’t be shocked to hear more whispers around town in response to the sightings. They were very lucky to be able to see Jason and live to tell the tale.

When he wasn’t pointing to give Chad directions, Jason just watched them. He didn’t simply kill for sport. They weren’t the target of the hatred he’d built since his mother’s death. His rage was directed towards the young folk who reminded him of the fate that he and his mother had suffered.

“Harold and Edna… you were forced to kill them, weren’t you? The clothes weren’t hanging outside?”

Jason nodded.

“I knew it. What about that weird old man who used to ride around on a bicycle? Did you kill him too? His name was Ralph.”

Another nod. Jason twirled his finger beside his head, indicating that Ralph was crazy and better off dead. The irony wasn’t lost on Chad, as he and Jason were loony themselves.

“I can’t argue with you there. My mom didn’t let me go outside at night, but sometimes I sneaked out. Ralph used to look in windows like a creep.”

The convenience store came into view on Jason’s side. Unsurprisingly, the bikers were at their usual haunt. Ali pointed at the van, but didn’t make any motions to follow thanks to Jason’s presence. The money from under the bed was inside a weekender bag in the back, so Chad was grateful that Jason had decided to come with him. Jason wouldn’t always be with him, however. Would he have to drive in fear every time he went out by himself?

“The three bikers we passed... they followed me when I was driving the van to Higgins Haven. And before that, they attacked me when I was coming out of the store.”

Jason’s hands clenched into fists on his lap.

“I’m not telling you to kill them. Maybe scare them if you ever see them again. I have to buy food and other things for us.”

Jason would do more than just scare them. He brought a finger to his throat and drew a line across it.

“Whatever you do, you won’t get any complaints from me.”

Silence consumed the rest of the drive. They were drawing enough attention, so Chad stuck to the speed limit, keeping an eye out for cops. That’s all he needed. A long line of cruisers chasing him because his mom had told his dad about the sighting in the backyard. She might not have done that, but it was better to play it safe by assuming she’d told him.

As he drove through a wooden archway near the southwestern side of the lake, Jason grunted, telling him that this was the place. Camp Crystal Lake. It had been closed for the past five years due to a string of murders. At the time, Chad hadn’t paid much attention to the news stories. He’d been thirteen years old, and his mom had done her best to keep such things hidden from him by throwing out the newspapers and disconnecting the television. His knowledge had been limited to mumbling from the townsfolk about a deranged woman going on a murder spree. A girl named Alice had been the only survivor, and now her body was using Pamela’s bed for a headrest.

Jason pointed to the right, directing him down a long road. Several cabins were passed. At the end, Jason indicated for him to turn left onto the road closest to the shoreline. He raised his hand in a stop sign as they neared a pair of docks. Chad stopped the van beside a map stand.

“Want to take a break here?”

Jason opened the door to get out and slammed it shut behind him. The sound echoed throughout the abandoned camp. He flexed his shoulders in a circular motion, stretching his back muscles as he walked towards the shore between the two docks.

Chad removed the keys and joined him outside, looking around warily. The police had warned people not to come here, but that didn’t mean their warnings would be heeded. Teens could be hanging out, seeking to test their luck like the group at Packanack had done.

His worry appeared to be for nothing. Jason would’ve sensed their presence. He was merely gazing across the water, lost in thought as he stood near the shoreline.

“Is this where your mother died? Where you drowned?”

Jason nodded.

“Your mother was getting revenge on the counselors for not helping you when you needed it. Her actions helped bring you back, so I’m thankful. But the people at Higgins Haven aren’t counselors. Why do they have to die?”

Jason removed the pencil and notepad. He fiddled with them, still gazing at the lake.

“You’re not evil. Our love and friendship is proof of that. She wants them dead, but what do you want?”

_I want to make Mother proud and be a good boy for her. Make them suffer like we suffered. Good boys do what Mother tells them to do._

That didn’t really answer his question. Did Jason enjoy killing people, or did he just do it for his mother's sake? Would he continue to kill if she didn't talk to him? But instead of pressing the subject, Chad opted for something else that intrigued him.

“Why doesn’t she want me to suffer?”

_You’re nice. You don’t make fun of my face like the other kids used to. You’re bossy sometimes, but Mother likes that too. She also thinks you’re pretty._

“Pretty?” Chad felt his face turn red. He wondered whether these opinions actually belonged to Pamela, or if Jason was using her as a cover for his own thoughts. “She doesn’t mind that we... you know. It’s not wrong?”

_I don’t tell her about that stuff._

Chad chuckled. “Good. The things we do together aren't suitable for a mother’s ears.”

Jason transferred the paper and pencil to his pocket, then reached for an ass grab. Chad dodged to the side, avoiding the attempt, and jogged towards the van. Heavy footsteps pounded behind him. The chase was on. Before he could get halfway there, Jason barrelled into him from a perfect shift, sending him face down to the ground. Chad gasped for air from the impact, nearly getting a mouthful of dirt in the process.

“You’re... heavy... and you cheated.”

He’d lost count of how many times Jason’s cock had gotten hard today, but there it was again, beginning to press against his ass from above. Chad squirmed to no avail, trapped between Jason’s arms and legs. The movement only made Jason more aroused and he groaned softly.

“These clothes are garbage now. I should just walk around naked when I’m with you.”

Jason grunted in agreement. A naked Chad would make things much easier for him. His hand roamed over Chad’s ass, making up for the denied grab opportunity. After satisfying his urges, he heaved himself off Chad’s prone form.

Spitting out the dirt from his lips, Chad got up and dusted his shirt and pants. Brown smears covered him from head to toe. The stains would never come out. How typical that something like this would happen when he’d decided to wear white. He stomped to the driver’s door and yanked it open.

“Well? Are you coming?”

Jason jogged to the passenger door and entered, bonking his head on the way inside. He grunted and rubbed his hand over the top. It was a suitable punishment for his bad behavior. Smiling to himself, Chad started the van.

“Which way now?”

Jason pointed his thumb behind him. Chad turned the van around, wincing as the rear bumper struck the metal barrier nearby. Chris wouldn’t be happy, but in his defence, it was awkward to maneuver this large and clunky vehicle. He would give her money later for repairs.

He drove towards a cluster of four cabins on the eastern side of the camp. A dirt road extended between the trees. The wooden gate was closed, and there weren’t any tire tracks or other signs that people had been here recently. He glanced at Jason, who nodded at him. This road led to home.

Driving through the gate and denting the van a bit more, he followed the road. It meandered through the woods, eventually breaking off into two paths, one of which appeared to lead to the main road outside the camp. Down the left path, the Voorhees House loomed in the distance. Getting it back in shape would be a tough job, but the end result would be worth the trouble. A quiet and secluded life with Jason was everything Chad could ever ask for. Before their encounter, he’d never pictured this kind of life for himself. Being a momma’s boy, he’d never even thought that he would move out of the mansion. Yet here he was, finally breaking free of the shackles that had bound him for eighteen years.

“And going into new and better ones,” he muttered with a smile, earning a quizzical look from Jason.

Despite his excitement about his new life, he was feeling tired from his restless night and the labor at the mansion. Yawning loudly, he parked within a few metres of the front door. A cup of coffee would do him some good, and he regretted not taking Chris up on her offer. He would push through the tiredness somehow. With all of the spiders still lurking in the house, he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight, even with the bedroom door closed.

“We can start with the stuff from the back.”

He got out and went to the rear of the van to unlock it. There were ten bags and the posts from the canopy frame to bring inside. He reached for a bag, but Jason grabbed the handle and started looping them over his arms. Jason wanted to do the work for him.

Chad ran a hand through his hair. “Do I really look that bad?”

Jason nodded, his eyes twinkling as they swept over Chad’s disheveled state.

“Thanks, Jason. You were supposed to shake your head. Did you bring the other bed pieces upstairs?”

He nodded again.

“Okay. I’ll try putting it together after I get chang—” Chad paused, noticing the mattress, boxspring, and pile of splintered wood in the yard. Apparently, Jason had taken the easier route for disassembling the old bed.

“Well, that’s one way to do things. Meet you in the bedroom.”

Dodging yet another attempted ass grab, he jogged to the front door, which had been left unlocked from Jason’s earlier trips. An itchy feeling crawled across his skin as he travelled towards the end of the hallway. He scratched his arm, eyeing the many spiders nesting in their webs. The biggest one, watching him from a corner above the back door, had a leg span several inches wide. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the hazmat suit or flamethrower with him. He could only hope that they wouldn’t drop onto his head while he tried to squish them using the traditional broom method.

Something tickled the back of his neck as he neared the doorway that led to the staircase. He stopped walking and flailed his arms, trying to dislodge whatever was on him. A chuckle made him realize that it was a prank. Jason held the feather tickler over his shoulder, revealing the source of his distress.

Chad shot him an evil glare that would make most people shrink in fear. Jason, however, merely chuckled again as he brushed the tickler against Chad’s neck. If there weren’t so many spiders around, the feeling would be quite pleasurable. But as it stood now, it just made him more creeped out.

An angry retort threatened to spill from his mouth, but he decided in favor of a calmer response. This playful side of Jason was welcome too. It was a sign that he was overcoming the rage that had the potential to consume him entirely.

“I’m gonna need a nap before tonight. And I won’t be able to sleep with spiders that could skitter into the bedroom. If you want to make me yours, you’ll have to do something about them first.”

Jason dropped the tickler and lowered the bags to the floor. Wrapping his arms around Chad’s waist from behind, he drew him closer against his body. Spiders or not, Jason would have what he wanted tonight.

“I get it. But can you at least try? Starting with that one up there.” Chad pointed at the golf ball-sized spider in the corner, shivering with disgust. It was dark brown with lighter stripes and huge fangs.

Jason grunted.

“Great. Let’s bring these bags to the bedroom. After I get changed, we can get our new bed set up.”

Jason’s hands moved to the collar of his white shirt. Well, brown shirt now. He ripped it down the middle, then unfastened Chad’s belt and yanked his pants down to his ankles. Sighing with resignation, Chad stepped out of them and slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaving the clothes in a pile by the back door. He kept his shoes on, as the floors were very dirty and he didn’t want to step on any bugs. If Jason wanted him to walk around in his underwear, that was fine. The temperature was warm enough. His semi-naked state would leave him more exposed to spider attacks, but Chad tried to avoid thinking about it.

Grabbing two bags, Chad stepped through the doorway and headed up the rickety stairs. They creaked and dipped under his feet, and it was a wonder how Jason managed to use them without falling through, especially with the furniture he’d been carrying. Chad had noticed the same thing with the floorboards on the ground level. He’d been surprised that the floor hadn’t collapsed and sent him or Jason into the basement.

There were so many repairs to get done in this place, but the spiders would be his priority for now. He walked into the bedroom, cringing at the sight. Jason had swept the bodies into a pile in front of the dresser. Seeing them clumped together was somehow worse than having them all over the floor. Even though they were dead, that didn’t make it easier for his stomach to handle.

“This is too much. Can you sweep them into the hallway?”

Jason put the other eight bags and the feather tickler in the back right corner, then grabbed the broom that was propped against the dresser. Chad didn’t notice the twinkle in his eyes until it was too late. Spider bodies flew into the air towards him. Hastily dropping his own bags, he leapt backward to the doorway. A couple of them struck his chest, and he shrieked in terror. The rest of the cascade fell onto the floor by his feet.

Placing his hands on his hips, Chad gave him a look that could kill. “Do that again and you won’t be getting anything tonight.”

Jason raised his finger warningly. For a second, Chad saw the twinkle turn into a dangerous gleam. It made him wish Jason would take charge, bend him over on the mattress, and forcefully claim him. But that didn’t happen. Jason just walked over to him and started sweeping the spiders into another pile.

A disappointed sigh almost escaped him, but Chad suppressed it and stepped around the pile. Jason had laid the boxspring and mattress on the frame, so all that remained was slotting the pieces into their grooves. Chad lifted the headboard, struggling with the weight, and brought it to the back of the bed. Taking it apart was a lot easier than putting it together. His muscles were uncooperative as he tried to slot it into the frame. It felt like they were on fire, and despite his attempts, he couldn’t get the bed assembled by himself.

Jason noticed his difficulties and jogged to the other side of the bed to help him. He lifted the headboard as if it weighed nothing more than a feather. It took him several seconds to figure out where to put it, but he eventually succeeded.

“You did a great job.”

His chest puffed out in that endearing way, and he jogged to Chad’s side for some head stroking. Jason liked getting praised, as the only other person who’d done it for him had been his mother. He nudged Chad’s hand as the strokes continued, reminding him of when he’d rewarded Jason for using the med spray correctly. The cuteness factor wasn’t completely gone.

“Almost forgot. We need the other posts from the van.”

Jason morphed and a minute later, he was back with the four posts balanced on his shoulder. He set them on the floor gently to avoid scratching the pristine wood.

“Did you close the doors?”

He nodded.

“Now we’re ready to get the bed put together.” Chad winked at him. “For our fun tonight.”

Jason picked up the footboard. No assistance was required. He managed to get it installed very easily after trying it for the first time. Chad reached for an end of a bedpost, but Jason grabbed it and pulled it out of reach.

He didn’t get any complaints. Chad was more than willing to let him do the heavy work. While Jason assembled the bed, Chad searched the bags for the silk bedding. There were thirteen of them in the corner, plus the garbage bag of money. Unpacking everything was going to be troublesome, but he pushed through his tiredness and pulled out the sheets, blankets, canopy, and pillows.

Jason had already attached the bedposts and was almost finished with the upper frame by the time Chad started making the bed. He helped Chad get the sheets tucked in, and used his height advantage to drape the canopy over the frame. His memory was impressive, as the arrangement mimicked the one in the mansion’s bedroom perfectly. Jason grabbed the green blanket from the floor and laid it over the purple silk, then topped it off with the tattered floral blanket.

Chad flopped on the middle of the bed, his arms and legs outstretched, and took a look around. A few things were different from when he’d been here last night. The spare hockey mask was hanging from a nail above the pickaxe. Below that hung the axe and pig splitter, each arranged horizontally. There were enough nails for eight weapons in total. His full-length mirror was positioned beside the dresser, which didn’t have a mirror of its own. The teddy bear was on the dresser, surrounded by the three cans of med sprays. Jason had also removed the bottles of lube and massage oils from the toy bag. They were standing in two rows on top of the nightstand at the left side of the bed.

Jason noticed him looking in that direction. His hand rubbed over his bulge teasingly, and Chad fought not to get hard at the thought of what he could've had at the mansion. He sat up, resting his hands on his underwear, and gazed at the spider pile by the doorway. The spiders didn’t help him as he’d hoped they would. It would’ve been so amazing to ride Jason, listen to his groans, watch the smugness change into pleasure, feel him pulsing with need...

The mattress dipped as Jason placed his knee on the bed and leaned over. He held the notepad in front of Chad’s face.

_Say the word and you can have it. My Chad can have anything he wants._

Chad smiled faintly and chuckled. “I just realized that I never told you my name, but of course you would’ve heard it at some point.” That would've been during the walkie-talkie conversation with Jenny. His smile got wider as he looked at Jason mischievously. “I can wait, but can you? Will you be able to make it through the day without having what you want?”

To anyone else, the glint in Jason’s eyes would make them fear for their safety, but it only fueled Chad’s arousal. He spread his legs slightly apart, wondering if his lover would take the bait. Jason wrote something and turned the pad around.

_You’re being bad again._

The massive cock strained against its confines, nearly tearing through the fabric.

“Are you going to punish me? Claim me right here and now?”

Jason chuckled and shook his head.

_I have spiders to kill._

Jason lifted his knee off the mattress and walked to the dresser, his slow footsteps betraying the conflict in his mind. He looked over his shoulder, staring at the tantalizing offer on display. Chad slid his hands down his chest and up his thighs, a smirk playing on his lips. This time, a different battle was being fought. He was the one in control.

Contrary to Chad’s expectations, the offer was refused with a head shake. Averting his gaze, Jason grabbed the broom and squatted to sweep the spiders into the dustpan. He carried it out of the bedroom, walking so awkwardly with his erection that Chad wasn’t able to stop himself from snickering. The snickers were silenced by Jason poking his head around the doorframe and extending the spidery dustpan.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Chad jumped off the bed and looked around wildly, searching for something that would provide protection. He gripped the floral blanket and stretched it out in front of his body to form a protective shield. The danger was twenty feet away, but Jason would still be capable of attacking him from that distance, either by hurling the spiders or shifting in for close combat.

Jason had made his point. The dustpan was withdrawn and his heavy footsteps retreated down the hallway. Placing a hand on his chest, Chad breathed deeply to calm his racing heart. This man was going to kill him if these spider scares didn't cease. Dead people, he could sort of handle. But spiders? Nope. It didn’t matter if they were alive or dead. Just thinking about them crawling or landing on him made his heartbeat skyrocket.

With the ones from the floor gone, the bedroom appeared to be spider-free. He laid the blanket on the bed and tried to decide what to do next. Unpacking the bathroom supplies would be a good place to start. He still had to brush his teeth from breakfast. Then he could empty the rest of the bedroom bags. After that, the huge task of cleaning the house would begin.

He hauled the three bags of supplies over his shoulders. Without clothing, the straps dug into his tender skin from all the lugging he’d done, making him wince. As he made his way to the bathroom, he could hear the sound of a broom thumping against the ceiling on the ground level. A reward would be provided, perhaps in the form of a nice meal and a full-body massage for Jason. That reminded him, he would have to go shopping to replace the food in the fridge, and maybe make that jizz-worthy chicken sandwich for lunch. And he’d made a suggestion to Jason that they would go swimming. Jason would need a speedo.

Chuckling to himself, Chad set the bags on the bathroom counter and rifled through them for the toothbrush and toothpaste. Getting Jason to wear a speedo would be the hardest task of all. Would he even be able to find one in Jason’s size? Sabrina’s store carried them up to 3X, but fitting that huge package in tight vinyl would be tricky. Still, Jason had forced him to wear a skirt. It would only be fair for Jason to try wearing a speedo for him. If shyness was an issue, there were plenty of private locations around the lake to accommodate that.

Like the last time he’d tried the tap, the water was brown initially. After running it for a minute, it turned clear. His face was filthy from Jason’s attack at Camp Crystal Lake, and Chad laughed again when he thought about his attempt at seduction in the bedroom. Pure sexiness right here. He washed every speck of dirt off before brushing his teeth. The taste was metallic and made him gag. His gagging fit, audible even from downstairs, alerted Jason. He dropped the broom and jogged into the bathroom to pat Chad’s back gently.

“I’m fine.” Chad put the toothbrush in the holder and wiped his mouth with his shaky hand. He unwrapped a blue one for Jason and held it over his shoulder. “The water just tastes like shit.”

Jason removed his mask and set it on the counter. He grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and squeezed a big blob onto it. Chad moved to the side and watched him brush his teeth. Except for a few missing ones and a bit of crookedness, they were in surprisingly decent condition for someone who’d spent the past five years living in the woods. Kissing Jason was never unpleasant. He’d been taught good habits as a child by Pamela.

“How’s the spider hunting going?”

Jason put the toothbrush beside his own and gave him a thumbs up, then pointed at the spider clusters in the four corners of the ceiling. Chad had tried to ignore them when he’d first entered the bathroom, but the reminder made his skin get itchy again. He scratched his arms, eyeing a sac that hung from a corner near the doorframe, along with a big black mother spider guarding it. If those things hatched, there would be hundreds of babies skittering around.

Without needing to be told, Jason jogged downstairs and returned with the broom, dustpan, and a garbage bag. Chad stepped back to the tub, maintaining a safe distance as Jason prodded the sac. Nausea rose in his stomach. Looking away, he focused on replacing the old soaps, shampoos, linens, and other items with new ones. He organized the items to be discarded in a separate group.

Jason was careful not to let any of the spiders escape, squishing like a madman. He swept them into a pile and emptied the dustpan into the garbage bag, then disposed of the old items and tied it. Although there was still much to be done in terms of cleaning the grime off the bathroom surfaces, their combined efforts resulted in quite the transformation.

Chad stood up as tall as he could and planted a soft kiss on Jason’s jaw. “We’re a great team. I couldn’t have done it without your help.” That was the truth. He wouldn’t have had the courage to kill the spiders in here by himself.

Jason’s bright smile, unhidden by the mask, made his heart melt. Chad had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“The mask hides your handsome face. Though I must say, you look sexy when you’re wearing it too.”

Chad squeezed Jason’s ass with both hands, turning the smile into a slack-jawed expression of bewilderment. His boldness surprised even himself, but he didn’t stick around for the consequences. Bolting out of the bathroom, he ran back into the bedroom. Anger didn’t follow, only a distant chuckle. With the broom and garbage bag in hand, Jason passed by the doorway and went downstairs to dispose of it.

The bedding and bathroom supply bags had been taken care of. Chad stood in front of the pile that remained, mustering the motivation to get more unpacking done. There were five clothing bags and the toy, dresser-top, and money bags. He didn’t know where he was going to hide all of that cash. Under the bed he supposed, though he feared what could be lurking beneath the floorboards.

The clothes would be the focus for now. He kicked the bags into the dark closet and fumbled along the walls for the light switch. Upon closer inspection, there was a light bulb with a pull chain hanging from the center of the ceiling. He turned it on, revealing a closet that was about half the size of his bedroom at the lodge, with a single pole attached to the back wall. The spiders had been cleared out in this area as well.

He hadn’t remembered to bring hangers with him, but the closet was equipped with wooden ones that didn’t have any evidence of mold or other damage. In fact, they looked relatively new, like Jason had taken them from somewhere. As he hung his clothes up, he wondered who this bedroom had belonged to. Perhaps a babysitter. And what about Jason’s father? The master bedroom was void of a man’s belongings. Maybe that was the reason why Jason had gotten defensive in the backyard after he’d asked him about family members. His dad might’ve been a total asshole.

Finished with the unpacking, he piled the empty bags in the corner of the closet and turned the light off before heading into the bedroom. The granola bars he’d packed hadn’t been necessary after all, but he left them on the dresser in case Jason got an urge for a snack later. He also left the money and photo from his brown pants on there, positioning the photo upright against the teddy bear.

Thumping sounds continued to emerge from downstairs, signalling that Jason was still waging war against the spiders. He’d been worried that Jason would sneak off and head back to Higgins Haven for some mayhem, but Jason was proving himself to be capable of controlling the bloodlust, at least for the time being.

If Jason was going to make a move, it would likely be at nightfall. Remembering the mobile phone he’d put in the money bag, Chad retrieved the box and removed the phone from its packaging. This could be useful for warning the group at Higgins Haven, assuming he could find a telephone directory in the house. He set the charger on the floor beside the dresser and plugged it into the wall outlet. According to the manual, a full charge would take ten hours and enable thirty minutes of talk time. It was currently 10am, so the charging would be complete at 8pm, shortly before the sunset.

He brought the money bags to the side of the bed and knelt down. The floorboards were already loose, so lifting one of them was a simple affair. Thankfully, there weren’t any rats or other creatures scurrying about, though there were a lot of spider webs. They tickled his hand as he placed the money inside the hole. He couldn’t see their occupants because of the darkness, and it was better that way. As long as nothing crawled on his hand, he would be fine.

Something hairy touched him as he dipped the last handful of money into the hole. His shrieks drew Jason upstairs again in a heartbeat. Chad scrambled backward to the wall and shook his hand violently. Whatever had been on it was gone. Jason got down on his knees and checked underneath the bed, then replaced the floorboard.

“God, if that thing crawls on me when I’m sleeping...”

Jason stood up and offered him a hand. Grasping it, Chad rose to his feet and looked at him with panicked eyes.

“Can you stay in here while I finish?”

Jason nodded and shadowed him, providing a comforting presence while Chad unpacked the items for the dresser. There were a few ass squeezes here and there, but it was a small price to pay for having a protector. As he put the underwear, skirt, and long socks from the toy bag into the drawers, he realized that he hadn’t brought socks from the mansion with him. A shopping trip would definitely be required today.

An idea came to him. He pointed at the toy bag on the dresser. “Want to visit the store with me? The owner is very, uh... open-minded. She gets all sorts of people in there and wouldn’t be scared of you. You can put the mask back on.”

There was a long period of silence, then a grunt behind him.

“Is that a yes?”

Another grunt.

“It’s settled then. I’ll put some clothes on and meet you outside.”

Excited at the prospect of visiting Sabrina’s store, Chad jogged into the closet and quickly got dressed in a blue shirt and beige pants. She might’ve gotten new items in stock since the catalogue had been printed. Even more exciting was the fact that Jason would be coming with him. He just hoped the men who guarded her store wouldn’t make Jason nervous. If the phone was charged, he could call Sabrina to set up a private meeting, but unfortunately that wasn’t an option.

The wallet he’d left in the white pants didn’t have any money inside it, so he retrieved the bills from the dresser. He’d only spent ten dollars when he’d purchased the gas for the van. Five hundred dollars would be plenty for buying groceries, a speedo for Jason, and anything else that might catch their attention.

He headed into the hallway, examining the ceiling on his way to the staircase. Jason had concentrated his efforts downstairs, so spiders continued to lurk in the junctions between walls and ceiling. A lot of progress had been made on the main level, however. The kitchen and main hallway leading to the front door were clear, though the rotting food issue still needed to be addressed.

Clutching his stomach with one hand, he grabbed his wallet and the set of keys from the pocket. His excitement changed into desperation as he sprinted down the hallway and wrenched the front door open. Jason was waiting for him on the other side. He lifted the doormat to retrieve the key and locked the door while Chad got the van started. The suspected battery problem appeared to have been a one-time thing. It renewed his hope of being able to save the group at Higgins Haven if necessary.

With another annoyed grunt, Jason entered the van and assumed his hunchback position. He reached beside him to smooth Chad’s hair, which was sticking out in random directions. Chad gasped, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t groomed himself beforehand.

“Do I still look pretty?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jason nodded. Chad shoved his shoulder and received a chuckle in response. Maybe he would save the grocery shopping for later. If he looked that bad, he wanted to minimize his public exposure. Sabrina’s store was located outside of the main hub, and she wouldn’t judge him for looking a bit unkempt, so he didn’t have any concerns about going there like this.

As he drove down the road through the forest, he decided to take the other path. It did end up merging onto the main road outside Camp Crystal Lake like he’d thought. Even in the daytime, he wasn’t accustomed to driving in this area because of the warnings to avoid it, but he was able to orient himself. Within five minutes, they arrived at Sabrina’s Sensual Delights.

Few people in town knew about its existence. Tiffany had been the one who’d told him about it, as she’d come here often for mountains of lube, condoms, skimpy clothing, and other stuff to accommodate her slutty lifestyle. On the outside, the derelict brick building looked like a large apartment complex. The basement was where the fun happened. Prostitution, master and slave dungeons, drug smuggling... this place had it all.

“This is the place.” Chad parked in front and rested his hand over Jason’s fist. “You don’t have to come inside.”

This was Jason’s first time visiting a store. His eyes darted over the curtained windows of the building, searching for occupants. There were none in sight.

“There are people in the basement. Some of them might look weird, but they won’t hurt us if we don’t hurt them. We can’t steal anything, or they’ll get angry. If you find anything you like, put it on the counter.” Chad gave him a reassuring smile. “They won’t know who you are. They’ll just think you’re a very tall guy who likes to dress up. “

Jason’s hand unclenched. He exited the van and closed the door softly behind him, his agitation eased somewhat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chad also got out and circled to the passenger side to lock it. Shady folk frequented this area. If one of them were to hotwire the van and take off, Chris and her friends would be limited to a two seater, a canoe, and a phone for escape routes. Jason could easily circumvent such things.

Chad led him to a barred security door at the side of the building. He pressed the buzzer. Seconds later, Mike opened the inner door, recognition flashing in his eyes. They shifted to the giant standing behind him, widening slightly as he took in Jason’s height and bulk. Mike was tall and buff himself, but Jason made him look like a runt.

“We’re here for some shopping.”

Mike unlocked the security door and pulled it open. He stood out of the way as Chad and Jason descended the stairs to the basement. The doors closed and the locks clicked. Jason’s footsteps paused halfway down.

Reaching behind him, Chad took Jason’s hand and tugged on it gently. “It’ll be okay. There’s lots of fun stuff in here.”

The footsteps resumed, following him to the bottom of the stairs. A soft red light illuminated the interior of the large area. Across the room at the counter stood Sabrina, clad in a black latex devil suit that looked like the one Tiffany had worn last Halloween. So this was where she’d gotten it from. Kenny’s pink cop and Deborah’s white bunny costumes, in addition to others, were hanging on the wall beside her. Chad raised an eyebrow, reluctant to believe that a nerd like Deborah had come here. Tiffany must’ve purchased it for her.

Sabrina leaned over the counter, her large breasts straining against the crisscrossed laces of her outfit. “I’m so glad my sweet Chad decided to visit. And who’s that big boy behind you?”

“He’s my frien—”

Jason wrapped his arm around Chad’s waist tightly, almost cutting off his air. Chad couldn’t see his expression, but he could imagine the fire blazing in his eyes.

Unfazed, Sabrina merely smiled, her emerald green eyes shining with understanding. She pointed a long red fingernail at the costumes. “We just replenished our stock, and there’s some new items you may be interested in. Let me know if you require any assistance.”

Jason released his hold and jogged to the costume section. His fingers ran over a naughty nurse costume, complete with white thigh-high stockings, long vinyl gloves, a mini dress, and a cap. Chad gulped, still standing by the stairs. Suddenly this didn’t seem like a good idea.

“Excellent choice. Your little Chad would be a medium in women's sizing.” Sabrina looked sideways at Chad, her smirk half visible. A medium? He wouldn't be able to breathe.

Jason lifted the nurse costume off the wall and laid it on the counter. He squatted by the rack of skirts and socks, creating a mountain of clothing on the glossy marble floor as he selected items for purchase. The socks would be useful, but more skirts?

Chad’s hands balled into fists. If this was the way it was going to be, then Jason would definitely be wearing that speedo, like it or not. Chad stormed towards the bathing suit section on the right side wall and flipped through the speedos. Red would remind Jason of the bloodlust, and it would be too boring to have matching black ones. Blue would accentuate Jason’s eyes. But which size?

“I would go for 3X,” Sabrina murmured into his ear from behind, making him jump. “The condoms were too small, weren’t they?”

A tomato red blush covered his cheeks. “They weren’t for us... we’re just...”

“Nonsense. I see the way he looks at you when you’re not watching. Complete adoration. He only has eyes for his pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy?” Chad whispered angrily. He pointed at the skirts, tie-front tops, and other garments Jason was accumulating. “More like pretty girl. Look what you’ve started.”

Her red lips curved into a warm smile. “He’s not doing it to embarrass you. He thinks he’s doing a good thing by purchasing them for you.”

“I’ll be purchasing them,” he muttered, though some of his anger started to wane. He pulled a 3X blue speedo off the rack and turned to Sabrina. “Do you know any guys who are good with their hands?”

Amusement shone in her eyes. “Many.”

“I mean for repairs. I moved into a new house. The thing is, the family who lived there had a really bad reputation. People can’t find out about it.”

Sabrina raised her arms and held them out dramatically. “And how do you think I built all of this? My men are unlicensed, but they know what they’re doing. Call me when you need them.”

“I appreciate it.” Chad walked over to Jason. “You almost done here?”

Jason swept the clothing pile into his arms and set it on the counter. He jogged to the toy section at the other end of the store, or more specifically, the dildos. Some of them looked very strange. These weren’t in the catalogue. Chad stood beside him, watching Jason grab a red see-through bag containing a long dildo.

Sabrina’s stiletto boots clicked towards them. “I molded and poured those myself. High-quality, medical grade silicone.”

Jason pointed at a round bulb near the base of the dildo, then looked at Chad with confused saucer eyes.

“It’s called a knot. They’re quite pleasurable if you can tie them. Get past them,” Sabrina elaborated.

“Uh... yeah. It’s interesting and all, but...” Chad grasped Jason’s free hand and tried to pull him to the counter. “I don’t think we need that.” It looked like a dog cock and made him a bit squeamish.

Jason jerked his hand out of Chad’s grasp and started grabbing bags of cocks. His mind was set, and nothing Chad said would change that. Chad dragged his feet to the counter and placed the speedo on top of it. Holding his head in his hands, he wondered if he would even have enough money to pay for all of this stuff.

Sabrina moved behind the counter and retrieved a large box. “Don’t worry. You’re one of my best customers, so I’ll give you a good deal.” She punched in the prices on her calculator, placing the items in the box after each number.

Jason finally returned and put another mountain of items on the counter. Chad couldn’t even bear to look at what he’d chosen. The calculator total kept on growing, and his face got clammy with sweat. He pulled out his wallet, his hand shaking violently.

“And the total is...” Sabrina divided it by two. “Five hundred dollars.”

Chad swallowed hard and counted the bills. Luck was on his side again, as he had just enough to cover the total. He gave the money to Sabrina and put the wallet back in his pocket. Her money drawer was so stuffed with cash that it was nearly overflowing onto the floor.

She folded the top of the box and pushed it to the front of the counter. “I hope you come visit me again. You two are always welcome here.” Her gaze fixated on Jason’s bulge. “If you provide me his measurements, I can make you a custom sheath.”

“We’re fine, but thanks.”

Jason squeezed Chad’s ass, unconcerned by the fact that others were watching. He was curious about these sheaths, even though he didn’t know what they were. Chad wasn't sure what they were either, and he was perfectly content with not knowing. But Jason was having one of his stubborn moments, so it was useless to argue against him.

"All right, you win." Chad leaned closer to Sabrina and whispered, "It's around twelve inches long. And the girth... about eight point five."

Sabrina's eyes widened slightly, and Chad could tell that she was pondering how something so big could be humanly possible. “He really is a big boy, isn’t he? Come by tomorrow and I’ll have it ready for you. Fifty dollars.”

“Okay. Let’s go, Jason.”

Chad hadn’t meant to say it. His hand covered his mouth automatically, and he looked at Sabrina for a reaction. Her expression remained neutral. She’d put the pieces together the second she’d seen them walk down the stairs. Her job was the most dangerous one of all, requiring a composure level that others could only dream of having.

Jason lifted the box and trudged towards the staircase, his head turning left and right as he eyed the treasure trove of items that surrounded them. He didn’t want to leave yet, but he understood the concept of trading money for goods. And without money, these items would have to stay here until the next trip.

Mike, who’d been a silent observer at the bottom of the stairs, followed them to the exit. Jason moved aside, allowing him to unlock the two doors. As they stepped outside, the sun seemed so bright after being in the dim basement. Almost an hour had passed since they’d first entered. Jason was probably getting hungry, and Chad felt hunger pangs in his own stomach. Getting the kitchen organized would be next on the to-do list.

Chad unlocked the rear doors for Jason so he could put the box inside. “If you want, you can sit back here. It’ll be more comfortable.”

Jason shook his head and closed the doors. Despite the discomfort, he liked sitting in the front. Chad didn’t mind, even with the attention it garnered. He’d regretted it initially, but seeing the bikers at the store had reminded him of just how annoying they could be. With Jason beside him, they wouldn’t dare to try anything stupid.

And so the trip back home began. People gawked and pointed, but Jason didn’t pay them any heed. He was getting more relaxed with being out in public. It wouldn’t last forever. Eventually, Jason would cultivate a reputation that demanded a life of complete seclusion. A tear trailed down Chad’s cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. These moments spent driving around town with Jason would have to be cherished.

Noticing Chad’s watery eyes, Jason rested a hand on his leg.

“It’s okay. I’m just thinking about our future.”

Jason withdrew his hand and pulled out the writing utensils. Chad could only catch a glimpse of the words before they disappeared into Jason’s pocket.

_If something happens to me, I’ll fi_

“Don’t talk like that, Jason. Nothing will happen to you. You’re strong, and they’re weak. I don’t have to like the killing aspect, but I accept it. I’ll stand by you. Always and forever, until my last day.”

Chad turned onto the road that led home, avoiding the alternative route through Camp Crystal Lake. His mind was already troubled with worry from Jason’s words. Driving through there would just make things worse by stirring up memories of the horrors Jason and his mother had suffered. Their lives would’ve been so different if the counselors had done what they’d been supposed to do.

Even in its poor state, home was a welcome sight. Work would distract him from everything else. He had to unpack the kitchen supplies, make lunch, and then tackle the rest of the rooms. Cleaning wouldn’t be the most enjoyable use of his time, but at least there was a fun night with Jason to look forward to, beginning with a romantic dip in the lake. Jason had no idea what was in store for him, as he’d been browsing the toys when Sabrina had put the speedo into the box.

“Do you want to bring the box to our bedroom and then help me with the fridge? I won’t be able to make lunch with the smell.”

Jason nodded, his stomach growling on cue at the mention of food. He whipped the passenger door open, not bothering to close it behind him, and jogged to the back of the van. The box was at the front door before Chad removed the key from the ignition. A spark of jealousy flared within him as he closed the van doors and urged his cramped legs towards the house. The ability to shift would be a very nice thing to have.

Another spider skittered out from under the doormat as Jason lifted it. This time, Chad did the squishing. He stamped it with his foot repeatedly until it was a pancake. They were really starting to piss him off. After lunch, he would join Jason in waging the war against the spider army. His anger rose to greater heights when Jason opened the door, revealing new tenants that were moving in and building webs on the ceiling.

“There’s just no fucking end to them.”

Jason picked up the box and brought it to the end of the hallway and up the stairs. Chad slammed the door and stomped to the kitchen doorway, pinching his nose as he waited for Jason to return. Four garbage bags had to be emptied. Two from Jason’s shack and two from the mansion. The pots and pans, mottled red and orange with thick layers of rust, hung from hooks on the wall. There was a four-burner electric stove and a microwave, but they were so dusty that they might not be usable. Lunch would likely consist of whatever junk food Jason had taken from the pantry.

There was another stomach growl behind him as Jason returned. Still pinching his nose, Chad entered the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag from the box on the table. He handed it to Jason and stood by his side at the fridge. The stench was about to be unleashed in its entirety.

Jason opened the fridge. The first thing Chad saw was a round unidentifiable object on the top shelf, so full of green fungus and slime that it surprised him how it wasn’t climbing out of the fridge by itself. Jason retrieved a fork from a drawer and poked the strange mass into the bag, juices leaking onto the lower shelves. The smell was enough that even he squinted and turned his head away from the offending odor.

Chad patted Jason’s back encouragingly. “Come on. You can do this.”

Jason steeled himself and pulled out the two crisper drawers. Brown liquid sloshed around from mushy fruit and vegetables. He emptied the drawers into the garbage bag and placed them into the sink to be washed later.

Moldy jars of pickles, a curdled jug of milk with black stuff floating inside it, rancid bottles of condiments, and other atrocities went into the bag. Chad continued to provide murmurs of encouragement in between retches. When the fridge was finally empty, Jason opened the freezer and emptied it as well. There were packages of brown meat that had gotten damaged from freezer burn. Jason tied the bag and disappeared to bring it someplace far where it wouldn’t torment them. He didn’t come back right away, so Chad moistened a tea towel with water and dabbed the juices gingerly in the meantime.

A few minutes later, Jason came through the back door and took over. Some of the juices seeped through the towel and got on his hand, but it didn’t bother him. This was a man who’d crushed Buggzy’s dick and balls. He kept on going until the fridge was as clean as it could possibly get. It wasn’t sparkling white, though it was miles ahead of what it used to be. He tossed the tea towel into the trash bin, which Pamela had dumped prior to her death, then went upstairs to wash his hands with the fresh soap Chad had brought.

Chad grabbed another garbage bag and opened the pantry. Removing the old food from here was something he could do himself. Pamela hadn’t stockpiled much. There were a few cans of beans, a box of crackers, and an opened bag of musty rice.

He was just finishing up when Jason re-entered the kitchen. Jason helped him replenish the pantry and fridge with the new food. Crackers, cookies, chips, bread, juice boxes, a jug of water, unopened jars of peanut butter and jam, a bag of potatoes… Chad could barely get it closed after they were done. There was enough food here to last them a few months, though he still had to go out for fridge and freezer items.

The other bag that Jason had taken from the mansion’s kitchen contained stainless steel pots and pans, herbs and spices, baking supplies, a full utensil holder, a tray of fancy cutlery, and a white apron. Jason set everything on the table and went around the room with the bag of old pantry food, tossing all of the rusted items into it. Chad leaned against the double doors as he watched him. His muscles were aching, and if the floor wasn’t so dirty, he would’ve flopped down and had a snooze on it.

“I’m going upstairs to wash my hands. Then I’ll come back and make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

Going up the stairs was as difficult as he’d imagined it would be, and this was without the morning quickie he’d been tempted to have. Each step sapped more of his energy. He glanced into the rooms as he trudged down the hallway. Nothing had been done in Pamela’s or Jason’s bedrooms. It would be very strange to clean hers, knowing he was being watched, but there was no other alternative. The bugs would keep multiplying until they overwhelmed the entire house again.

Jason had placed the box at the foot of the canopy bed. A blue plaid skirt, long white socks, and a white tie-front blouse were on top of the box. There were also white cat ears and a long tail from the toy bag. Rolling his eyes, Chad continued to the bathroom and washed his hands. Tonight might not be so fun after all.

When he went back downstairs, Jason was sitting at the kitchen table. He’d already morphed the bag somewhere and organized the items. Two clean plates and butter knives, a loaf of white bread, peanut butter, raspberry jam, and the hockey mask were on the center. It had taken Chad much longer to traverse the stairs than he’d thought.

Sitting down heavily, Chad removed the lids from the jars. “How many sandwiches would you like?”

Jason held up three fingers. Chad coated the bread with a thick layer of peanut butter and jam, then placed the finished sandwich onto Jason’s plate. It was devoured before the next one was halfway complete.

Chad handed another to him. “Make sure you don’t eat too fast, or you’ll start choking again. We have all the time in the…” He paused, thinking of the rage that Jason was battling. Every second made it worse, didn’t it? And Sabrina's store had tons of red inside it. She wouldn't remind him of a young counselor though, as she was actually in her forties.

“Is the red getting better?”

Jason licked the crumbs from his lips and spaced his fingers slightly apart.

“A tiny bit? That’s good.”

Chad made him the last sandwich, then one for himself. He had to force it down, just like with breakfast. He’d tried to push the group at Higgins Haven to the back of his mind, but it kept getting pulled to the forefront.

He twisted the lids onto the jars and piled the dirty dishes. “I’ll clean up the kitchen and help you with the spiders after.”

Jason shook his head and ran a finger across his throat. The job helped him release pent-up rage. He stood up and opened the set of double doors leading to the ritual room. The mop and broom were propped against the bondage table, accompanied by a bucket of water on the floor. He gripped them both and got to work, simultaneously mopping and squishing. He’d made progress in there too. The webs on the antique chairs by the sun room had been cleaned. The floral pattern was actually visible now.

While Chad wouldn’t mind sitting on this chair forever, there was work for him to do as well. He brought the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. The water down here wasn’t brown, though it had a sulfuric smell like rotten eggs. Tomorrow morning, he would call Sabrina to get a crew of people to fix this place up. Jason wouldn’t like them invading his space, but with a bit of persuasion, he would understand.

After putting the food away, Chad turned to the ritual room. “Where did you get the cleaning supplies?”

Jason pointed in the direction of the hallway. There was a door near the intersection that Chad hadn’t checked yet, so that’s where Jason was likely referring to. Chad cut through the ritual room, giving Jason a thumbs up on the way for his good work. When he pulled the door open, an ironing board attacked him, causing him to scream. He shoved it aside and glared down the hallway at Jason.

“You could’ve warned me.”

Jason chuckled and resumed his dual wielding. Refusing to be outdone, Chad grabbed a mop, broom, and bucket from the closet for himself. He strode into the kitchen and filled the bucket with water and some ancient dish soap. Unfortunately, Jason’s technique was hard to mimic with his sore arms and shoulders. Chad chose to just wield the mop instead. The kitchen was large, so there was a lot of ground to cover, but he pushed past the pain until the white tiles weren’t brown anymore.

The next thing to do was cleaning the stove and microwave. He propped the mop against the counter and searched the drawers for a rag. Pamela seemed to have had a strange obsession with knives, as the second and third drawers were devoted solely to storing them in all shapes and sizes. She’d gone on a rampage, so he didn’t know why that surprised him. The fourth one held the linens. He grabbed a rag and dipped it into the bucket, smiling at the flashback of cleaning his bedroom at the lodge. Jason had been such a tease.

Cleaning the stove was a disgusting chore. There were moldy crumbs in the coils and black gunk stuck to every inch of the oven’s interior. He gagged many times, and Jason came jogging over to him to ensure that he was all right. Chad waved him off with a strained smile. He had to prove that he was capable of doing things by himself after living a life of luxury where everything had been handed to him on a silver platter. With determination, he succeeded in transforming the stove into its original condition. But the question was, would it work? Perhaps age had taken its toll.

He spun a knob to the highest setting and hovered his hand over an element, waiting for the heat. It didn’t take long for it to warm up, despite the stove’s antiquity. Opening the oven door, he did the same thing and was blasted by warmth. He turned the stove off and plucked the filthy rag from the counter, dipping it gingerly into the murky water. Now for the microwave.

The condition wasn’t as bad as the stove. Just the usual dust and a few splatters in the interior. He wiped it clean and tossed the rag into the trash. The microwave hummed to life as he pressed some buttons. Jason stopped what he was doing and jogged into the kitchen, expecting more food.  


Chad pressed the off button. “Sorry. I was just testing the microwave.”

Jason’s shoulders drooped. He walked back into the ritual room, which was showing remarkable improvements. Except for what was on the monster book table, the webs and dust were nearly all gone. He deserved a reward. Chad grabbed a chocolate bar from the pantry and brought it to him. Jason’s mood immediately brightened as he unwrapped the chocolate and took a big bite. Groaning, he closed his eyes.

“I think I’ll do the living room next, starting with the rug.”

Jason’s eyes snapped open. The mere mention of the rug caused a stirring in his pants.

“It’ll take a few hours to dry it, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Jason chomped the rest of the chocolate and pointed behind him at the bondage table.

“We just ate lunch. Let’s get our stomachs settled before we even start thinking about having sex.”

Ignoring the heavy sigh, Chad collected the mop, broom, and bucket from the kitchen, then walked down the hallways into the living room. The portrait was hanging above the fireplace, but everything else looked the same. He set the items down and gripped the edges of the rug, lifting it off the floor carefully to avoid spilling the dirt. Washing it inside the tub would be faster than bringing it to the lake, so he went upstairs, keeping a close eye for anything that might be using the rug for a home.

He placed the rug into the back of the tub and started to run the water. It was brown as he’d expected, but there was still hope that it would turn clear after running it for a while. His patience paid off after a few minutes. He plugged the drain and added some mild shampoo to the tub. The water quickly discolored from grime buildup, and even more disgusting were the tiny black beetles that were flushed out from their hiding spots.

It took several cycles of emptying the tub, letting the rug soak, and refilling the tub to return the fur to its original white color. In the end, he wouldn’t hesitate to let Jason fuck him on it. The summer nights were getting warmer as July progressed, so a romantic evening by the fire might be a long ways off. But it was something to look forward to in autumn and winter.

The rug weighed a ton when it was wet. He wrung it out the best he could and lugged it downstairs to the back door, intending to leave it out to dry. Then he realized there was no clothesline, or even any laundry machines. Maybe they were in the basement. Wait, that couldn’t be it. The access point was a ladder. He hadn’t been down there, nor did he want to go by himself, but Jason might to be willing to protect him during the investigation.

Seeing no other option, Chad brought the rug to the living room and laid it on the floor. Jason’s energy seemed limitless, as he was done with the ritual room and already halfway finished here. The furniture was damp. Apparently, he’d thought that the best way to clean the couches would be to use the mop on them.  


“That’s… a unique method.”

Jason took it as a compliment and puffed out his chest. He dipped the mop in the bucket, which thankfully had fresh water, and ran it along the back of the couch. The dust was coming off at least, but the furniture would be unusable until it dried. If time hadn’t been running short when they’d been at the mansion, they could’ve taken more stuff from the living room. Now the house was likely crawling with police.

Chad hadn’t checked the news since the events at Packanack. Against the back wall stood a small table with a very old television. It was so ancient that he didn’t even know how to operate it. There was an antenna on top of the set, unlike the mansion which had one installed on the roof. Two knobs were below the screen. He spun the left one, resulting in the television being turned on, but there was no picture. A loud buzzing sound emerged. The right knob seemed to be for switching channels.

As he fiddled with the antenna, fragments of a news report came out of the speakers. A female reporter appeared on screen, distorted by harsh lines.

“Man with green… average build. Chad Kensington for questioning…”

Chad’s face paled as he turned the television off. Had people recognized him when he’d been driving Chris’ van? The police could be out looking for him. How would he get back to Higgins Haven without them noticing? No, everything would be fine. He’d managed to do it before, and he could do it again. But there could be more cops on the road now.

He sat on the damp couch, his legs needing the support. “The police are searching for me, Jason. They want to ask more questions.”

A note was held in front of him.

_Just stay here with me forever._

Chad’s eyes glistened with tears. “I want to stay with you, and I will. But I still have to go out and buy us a few more things for the house. The police will find me eventually. I’m an adult, so they can’t force me to live in the mansion, but they’ll want to know where I’m staying.”

_I’ll kill them._

Chad rested the back of his head on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “They have guns. You’ve survived a lot, but a bullet? If something happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Jason brushed Chad’s messy bangs from his forehead and pressed a soft kiss there from behind the couch. It was such a sweet gesture that Chad couldn’t suppress a sob.

“I love you so much. I’ve told you that before, but I needed to say it again. If we ever get separated, I’ll find you.” He rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Jason. “But enough snivelling. There’s work to be done.”

Getting off the couch, he grabbed a rag from Jason’s bucket and wrung the water out. The bookshelf beside the television was one of the few things that still needed attention. He dusted off the shelves from top to bottom, reading the spines of the books as he went along. The vast majority of them were school-oriented. Pamela had taught Jason about anatomy, mathematics, writing, and other important subjects to make up for his lack of attendance. But where had he learned all that dirty talk from? Probably the horny teens who’d visited Packanack Lodge over the past five years. It was weird that he’d decided to build his shack there instead of Camp Crystal Lake. He could’ve also just returned home. Maybe he’d wanted to be somewhere that counselors were more likely to frequent. The camp had been closed during that time.

He turned to Jason, who was sweeping the last bunch of spiders into the dustpan. “Do you think your mother would let me clean her bedroom?”

Jason stared off into space for several seconds, then nodded at him.

“We’ll save that for later. Still have the small bathroom and the basement.” He shuddered at the thought of going down there by himself. “Will you come with me?”

Jason nodded. He dumped the spiders into the garbage bag and picked up the broom, then followed Chad to the alcove in the ritual room. The hole leading to the basement was very dark and slightly deeper than Jason’s height. The wooden ladder also looked rickety. If it didn’t hold, how would they get back up? Oh right, Jason could pick him up and morph out. There was nothing to worry about.

Taking deep breaths to prepare himself, Chad put his foot on the edge of the hole and peered into it. Dark places had always terrified him, but he couldn’t remain a wimp forever. “I’ll try the ladder first. If it can’t hold my weight, then it definitely won’t hold yours. Just pull me up if things go sour.”

Jason transferred the broom to his other hand with the garbage bag. He gave Chad’s ass a reassuring squeeze that made him smile and forget his fear momentarily.  


The ladder creaked and shook as Chad descended it. When he reached the bottom, he felt the wall beside him for a light switch, but there wasn’t one. He turned around and squinted, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The floor was concrete and crumbling in areas. It was too black to see anything else.

A rustling sound was heard across the room. It couldn’t be a spider making that noise.

“There’s… there’s something down here.”

Jason jumped into the hole, his strong legs absorbing the impact, and let go of the garbage bag. Moving with perfect precision, he jogged to the middle of the basement and pulled on a chain to turn the light on. Chad didn’t have any doubts now. There was a fourth ability, and that ability also enabled him to see in the dark.  


The source of the noise turned out to be a small family of rats nesting in a moldy clothing pile in the corner. They stood up on their haunches and squeaked, preparing to attack as Jason approached them steadily. Chad backed himself against the ladder, gripping the edges.

“Don’t let them bite you. They could have diseases.”

At a lightning-fast speed, the broom slammed down on the largest rat, turning it into red paste. Another lunged for Jason’s boot. He lifted it and crushed the rat’s bones to powder, grinding the pest against the concrete. Two more joined the fray, latching onto the tip of his boot and the broom’s bristles with their sharp teeth and nails. Raising his leg in a powerful motion, he dislodged the offender. It smacked against the ceiling and fell to the floor, defeated. Then, wielding the broom like a baseball bat, he smashed the last rat against the wall.

As calm as he could possibly be, Jason squatted to sweep the rats into the dustpan. The crushed rats had a chunky red texture and had to be scraped off the concrete with the edge. Chad released his hold on the ladder, bringing his hands to his stomach. There weren’t any more in the room that he could see, but that didn’t mean they weren’t scurrying inside the walls and gnawing their way into other parts of the house.

Jason carried the dustpan to the garbage bag, pouring the rats and chunky soup into it. His boots left a red trail of footprints. He returned to the clothing pile and rubbed the bottoms against it to clean them. A white bone rolled onto the floor from underneath a shirt. Curious about its source, he swept the clothes aside, revealing three human skeletons. Their small size indicated that they were females.

Chad didn’t say it, but he suspected that Pamela was responsible. This discovery furthered the notion that she’d performed sacrifices in the house. Why else would she have kept the table? She didn’t seem like the type to be into kinky bondage, especially not when her son had drowned due to negligence. Sex was probably taboo in her opinion, and she’d likely taught Jason the same thing. He obviously had other ideas about sex. It hadn’t interested him before, but now he was an addict after trying it.

“We should get the skeletons cleaned up too.”

The sight wasn't bothersome, but there was no reason to keep them down here. And if the repairmen needed to come into the basement to fix the water heater or furnace, the skeletons would freak them out. Chad picked up the garbage bag, wrinkling his nose at the smell of rat guts, and walked over to Jason. The skeletons had to be quite old, as the bones were starting to disintegrate. Jason gripped the ribcage of one of them and tried to lift the entire thing into the bag, but the ribs snapped and the lower half separated from the spine.

Jason made a downward motion with his hand, gesturing for Chad to lay the bag on the floor so the bones could be swept into it. Chad squatted and followed the instruction, gripping the top to keep it open. The bag was a quarter full from the spiders and other items Jason had thrown out from various rooms. By the time the skeletons were inside, it was almost ripping.

Chad stood up and shook the bag to settle the contents. It was still too full to be tied. He propped it against the wall and looked around the rest of the basement, seeing nothing else to dispose of except for the clothes. They would definitely have to go in case another rat family decided to move in.

“I’ll get another garbage bag from the kitchen. You can pass me that one through the hole.”

Jason wrapped his arm around the bag and lifted it off the floor, supporting the bottom with his other hand. He followed Chad to the ladder, waiting until he ascended it, then passed the bag up. It was about forty pounds from the bones, and Chad almost fell forward into the hole when he tried to get it through. Jason raised the bag higher and set it onto the edge of the floor, making it easier for him.

Chad dragged it through the kitchen to the back door and left it there. Wiping the sweat from his face, he grabbed another bag from the box on the table and returned to the ladder. His legs felt like jelly and his hands barely had any grip strength, not wanting to cooperate as he descended. He would’ve fallen backward if Jason hadn’t been there to provide a solid wall of support. Jason gripped Chad’s waist, helping him down the last few rungs.

Chad released his grip on the ladder and leaned against him, chuckling softly. “I must smell pretty bad by now.”

Jason sniffed his sweaty hair and grunted.

Chad turned to him and pressed his nose against Jason’s shirt. “Hey, you don’t smell that great either.” Actually, Jason had the same woodsy scent he always had, but Chad wasn’t going to admit it.

He brushed by Jason and started sweeping the clothes into the bag with the broom. Rat droppings were all over them, so keeping his hands clean was his main priority. Jason watched him from the ladder, finally looking a bit tired himself. His posture wasn’t as straight and his eyes weren’t as bright. The rage really was waning.

When the pile was depleted, Chad tied the bag and took another look around, then shrugged. The basement was the worst in terms of bugs, but that could be addressed on a different day. Most of the arachnids were daddy longlegs, which didn’t disturb him as much. Plus he didn’t plan on coming down here very often, if at all, and the entrance could be covered with planks of wood or something else to contain them for now.

“I think we’re done down here. It’s already after three o’clock and we still have three more rooms.”

Saying that out loud caused a wave of weariness to sweep over him. Gripping the knot loosely, he dragged the heavy bag behind him as he shuffled to the ladder. He put his foot on the bottom rung and grasped the side with his other hand, mustering the strength to go up. His grip on the bag yielded, and for the second time, he came close to falling onto the hard concrete. Jason’s arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright.

“You’re a life saver.”

Placing both hands on the ladder, he forced his legs to move until he was at the top. Jason tried to follow after turning the light off, but the first rung splintered in half when he put his foot on it. He morphed, taking the bag with him.

As Chad walked through the ritual room to the kitchen, he scanned for anything that could cover the hole. It was square shaped and about three feet wide. He settled on using a garbage bag and the strange books to weigh the edges down. A better solution, like a hatch, could be built later. A staircase too. It must’ve been a real hassle to get the furnace and water heater into the basement without one.

The back door opened, letting him know that Jason had returned from wherever he’d taken the rest of the garbage. In the time that it took Chad to reach the door, Jason was gone once again, along with the bag of bones. Chad smiled as he looked at the forest beyond, knowing that Jason was doing all of this for him. A messy house full of spiders wasn’t a concern for Jason, but he was eager to please. The goodness of his heart greatly overpowered the occasional naughtiness and murder.  


Standing around wouldn’t result in getting anything done. Chad was running on fumes at this point, but he consoled himself with the idea of a relaxing trip to the lake, a nice massage session, some fun in bed, and cuddling with Jason after a long day. He went into the living room to grab a bucket, rag, and mop. Leaving the remaining broom for Jason to wield, he brought the rest of the cleaning supplies to the bathroom by the staircase.

The grime situation was much less severe than the bathroom upstairs. An experimental flush revealed that the toilet was working, and rotten egg water came out of the sink faucet. He gave them a quick wipe down, then checked the corners for insects. A big daddy longlegs, surrounded by wrapped-up bugs, was resting in a web on the ceiling. He decided to leave it alone because they were harmless and good for controlling the bug population.

Upstairs, he put the cleaning supplies inside the doorway of Pamela’s bedroom and then waited in the hallway for Jason’s return. He tried to think of something to say to her, as he could feel her watching him.

“This is a beautiful house, though we have some unwelcome residents in here.” He chuckled. “You should’ve seen Jason in the basement, taking care of those nasty rats. I’m scared of bugs too, but the cleaning is coming along nicely. Jason’s working so hard. He’s being a very good boy.”

A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked at Jason with surprise. It astonished him how Jason could move so silently on the creaky floors. Jason stepped into the bedroom and walked slowly to the bed, gazing at his mother’s shrine with reverence. He caressed the two sweaters, then looked over his shoulder and gestured for Chad to enter.

Chad walked inside tentatively, feeling as if he was invading Pamela’s personal space. Her bedroom was much like his own. Aside from the king-sized bed, she had a nightstand, a tall mirror, and a dresser. A few vintage perfumes, dark amber from age, stood on top alongside some makeup accessories and a small jewelry box. He treated her possessions with care as he dusted them gently with a damp rag, his back facing the bed. Behind him, the broom thumped against the floor, walls, and ceiling.

After Chad was finished with the dresser, he wiped a swath of thick dust from the mirror. Horrified by his reflection, he stared with his mouth agape, the rag frozen against the glass. Streaks of dirt covered his face, even though he’d washed it in the upstairs bathroom. His normally soft lips were dry from not having anything to drink since this morning. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair was plastered against his head, lacking any sort of definition. The smaller bathroom didn’t have a mirror, so he hadn’t been aware of this creature until now.

“Relax. You can fix yourself up later.”

Hands shaking violently, he continued cleaning the mirror until it was pristine. He turned around to view Jason’s progress. Jason was sweeping the last bunch of bugs into a bag. A horde of moths had attacked him when he’d opened the closet. There was still dust and dirt on the floor and nightstand, but Jason shook his head as Chad approached with the rag. There was no rush to get everything done today. Her shrine could be finished tomorrow. The most important thing was that the room had been cleared of invaders.

Chad threw the rag into the bucket and stifled a yawn with his other hand. “Just your bedroom now, then dinner. Mac and cheese sound good?”

Jason nodded.

“We’re almost there.” Chad chose his next words carefully, given that Pamela was in the same room. “I have a nice reward planned for all your hard work.”

A slow smile spread across Jason’s face. He understood the meaning behind the words, but he was able to keep his cock down despite his anticipation. That would’ve been immensely awkward for him to pitch a tent when his mother was watching. He carried the bag and broom into the hallway, followed by Chad, and entered his old bedroom.

Because the door had been sealed for decades, Jason’s bedroom wasn’t as bug-infested as the other rooms. Chad watched him clear them out from the doorway, giving him space to work. The promise of a reward gave Jason an extra spurt of energy. At the end of it all, there was only a small assortment of beetles, centipedes, spiders, and flies that went into the bag. He reached for the moldy teddy bear on the bed, then retracted his hand. It had sentimental value for him.

Chad walked to the desk, noticing a written letter he hadn’t seen when he’d been here last. Before he could pick it up, Jason snatched it and folded it in half, then tucked it under the bottom of the paper pile. He shook his head, telling Chad that the letter wasn’t supposed to be read yet.

“I understand. I promise not to read it until you let me.”

Despite his curiosity about the letter, Chad intended to hold true to his promise. He didn’t want to betray Jason’s trust. Tearing his eyes away from the paper, he grabbed a vintage birthday card with a cartoon cat on the cover. Inside the card was a date: June 13th, 1957. He filed the date away in his mind and stood the card on the desk.

“My birthday is April 20th. Taurus and Gemini. We’re not the most compatible if you believe that crap.” He took Jason’s hand and squeezed it. “But I think we’re perfect for each other.”

Jason smiled and used his other hand to squeeze Chad’s ass.

“C’mon, you perv. The bugs are dead, so let’s go wash our hands and have dinner. We can leave the cleaning supplies in the bedrooms.”

Jason hauled him over a shoulder and ambled into the hallway, fondling his ass the whole time. It was a repeat of last night. The only thing missing was the plug. He lowered Chad to the floor in the bathroom and watched him scrub his face with a washcloth, revealing the flawless skin beneath.

The rest of the grooming would take place after their swim. As Chad washed his hands and dried them, it was a struggle not to smirk at the speedo surprise waiting for Jason. He left the bathroom and covered his mouth, on the verge of snickering. Jason washed his own hands, then followed Chad to the kitchen.

Macaroni and cheese wasn’t the most extravagant dinner, nor did it offer the best nutrition, but it had the advantage of being simple to prepare from a box. Jason didn’t complain. To him, it was one of the best things he’d ever eaten. As usual, Chad kept his portion small to maintain his figure. Whenever food was involved, the dread of turning into a Lachappa always worried him. They finished dinner with two tall glasses of water from the chilled jug in the fridge.

“Before we have our fun, we should give our stomachs about an hour to settle. I’m gonna get these dishes washed and read for a bit.”

Jason nodded gloomily. His disappointed expression said that he would rather start the fun now, but he was willing to abide by Chad’s wishes.

Chad collected the dirty dishes and washed them at the sink, trying hard to keep his eyes open. He’d wanted to take a nap, but he still had concerns that Jason would go to Higgins Haven while he was sleeping. If he went to bed, he might totally zonk out and deprive himself of the opportunity to warn Chris. He’d told Jason that he would stand by him, and he would. But to just let them get slaughtered? The rage might go away if they escaped Jason’s territory.

He would deal with that issue when it arose. For now, he was going to focus on the present and engage in some reading to keep his mind alert. He headed through the doorway into the ritual room. What he saw there sent a chill through his body.

“Jason… did you put the books onto the table? The ones from the hole.”

Jason stood up and joined him in the room. His gaze flicked between the bag-covered hole and the collection of books on the small table. They were in the exact same positions as before. He shook his head. It hadn’t been him who’d moved them.

Chad brought his hand to his forehead. “Did I just imagine doing that? Maybe the books were there the whole time and I only used the bag.”

Was he going crazy, or was something else at work here? It had to be the tiredness. Fatigue was causing his mind to play tricks on him. He picked up the monster book and translation guide, then went back to the kitchen and set them on the table. Jason sat across from him, eyeing the books with a wariness that hadn’t been there previously.

As if things couldn’t get any stranger, Jason wrote a note on the pad and passed it over the table.

_Don’t read the book out loud. The bad thing might come out._

Chad smiled nervously. “The bad thing? Now you’re really freaking me out. I think we should get these books out of here. Burn them.”

_Mother got mad and tried to do that once. It didn’t work._

So Jason did know what the books were after all, even though he’d shrugged when he’d been asked about them the first time. The reasons for his strange behavior were a mystery, but Chad didn’t press the subject. If the monster book couldn’t be destroyed, then he would at least satiate some of his curiosity. As long as he didn’t read the words out loud, what harm could there be?

For the next two hours, Chad pored over the books, growing increasingly frustrated about his lack of progress. The Sumerian language was very complex, and it must’ve taken Pamela a long time to be able to read from it. From what he could tell, the monster book was called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, or the Book of the Dead. Jason looked at the pictures while Chad flipped through the pages from beginning to end. Occasionally, Jason left the kitchen to do other things around the house, like hunting for more bugs. And sometimes his footsteps would go silent for several minutes at a time, making Chad suspect the worst, but he always came back unbloodied.

The sun was just starting to set at 8:30pm when Chad finally decided to call it quits for the day. His stomach was settled and it was time for the real fun to start. He put the books on the edges of the hole and returned to the kitchen table, where Jason was looking at him excitedly. Jason knew what was coming. To some extent.

“I have a present for you. I’m gonna go get it and then we can clean ourselves off in the lake.”

Jason’s eyes lit up even more. He tapped his hands on the table, eager to get his present.

Chad hurried out of the kitchen so Jason wouldn’t notice the smirk that was teasing his mouth. His muscles continued to ache as he went up the stairs and into the bedroom, but his own excitement allowed him to move past the pain. The clothes that Jason had picked out for him were still lying on top of the box, suggesting that he hadn’t opened it again. Chad placed them onto the bed, then dug around in the box until he found the blue speedo at the bottom. He also retrieved his black speedo from the dresser drawer and put it inside his pocket.

When he went downstairs with Jason's present clutched behind his back, he had to pause beside the kitchen doorway to compose himself. Jason’s reaction was bound to be priceless. He strolled into the kitchen, stopping a few feet from Jason’s sitting form. Jason craned his neck, trying to peek at the present.

“Close your eyes.”

Jason complied, a wide smile illuminating his face. Chad held the speedo in front of him, pinching it between his fingers.

“All right. You can open them.”


	12. Cherish

Jason stood up and backed away to the fridge as the speedo came towards him. Chad looked good in the striped one, but to wear a speedo himself? He didn’t like wearing underwear. It was too confining for his big cock and balls. Even his pants had a difficult time containing them, especially when he got hard around Chad. And that occurred often.

He wrote a note for Chad and turned it around.

_I like my cock to be free from a cage._

Chad laughed and stretched the speedo against Jason’s bulge. “Come on. You don’t want other people to see your cock out of its cage, right?”

Jason stared at Chad's face, contemplating his words. He'd made a good point. His cock was only for Chad to enjoy. If other people saw it, they might want it too. The lady in the store hadn't been able to stop looking at it. Mother didn’t like her and called her a slut. She’d told him to kill her. Chad would get sad if she was dead, so Jason had ignored Mother’s voice. The lady wasn’t a counselor anyway. But Ralph hadn’t been one either. Maybe Jason would kill her later. She wasn’t useful for anything except stuff to help Chad feel good, and that stuff didn’t have to be purchased.

Chad’s smile disappeared as he lowered the speedo to his side. “So you won’t wear it for me? You don’t like your present?”

Jason wanted Chad to be happy. The present would be wasted if he didn’t wear it, so Jason took the speedo from his hand. The smile reappeared, making Jason happy too. Chad was pretty when he was smiling. Jason only saw beauty when he looked at him, even on occasions when his hair was messy or his face was dirty.

He walked to the table and placed the speedo, paper, and pencil on top of it. Chad moved in front of him, watching him get undressed. As Jason unbuttoned his shirt, he wondered if Chad didn’t like the scratches on his body. Chad had touched them in the bathroom and raised his eyebrows.

The biggest scratch was from a blonde girl who’d attacked him with a machete in his shack. Her name had been spoken aloud once... Jinny? Ginny? He hadn’t been able to find her, even though he’d looked all over town. She wasn’t here anymore, or he would’ve found her, just like he’d found Chad’s old house. Maybe the people with guns had taken her to the crazy house.

They’d done that with the other blonde girl Alice who’d killed Mother. After a few months, she’d returned to Camp Crystal Lake to confront the bad thing she’d done. She hadn’t known that Jason had been watching her. He'd grown to be a big and strong boy. When she’d gotten into her car, Jason had memorized what it looked like. He’d searched the streets at night until he’d found it, taking Mother with him so she could see his revenge. On one particular night, the car had been parked at a house. Alice shouldn’t have left the windows open.

Jason wouldn’t get any more scratches when it was time to kill the people at Higgins Haven. He was strong, and they were weak. That’s what Chad had said to him. The Chris girl would be saved for last. Jason had seen that word on her van, so it had to be her name. The red was getting a bit better because he was having fun with Chad, but Mother wouldn’t stop talking until they were dead.

The fun was more important for now. Jason put his shirt on the table, then unlaced his boots. It had been very enjoyable to kill the rats for Chad and watch their bodies turn into red mush. Just like the guy’s head with the stone basin that the birds played in. Chad always looked at the one outside the cabin every time he passed it. Maybe he wanted it for home. After Jason was finished avenging Mother, he would surprise Chad with a present too.

His belt and pants came off next. He removed them slowly, watching Chad’s eyes get bigger. Chad was getting so addicted to his cock after having it for the first time. He hadn’t thought he would like it, but now he didn't want anything else. No one else. Not even the slut at the campfire who’d been wearing the tiny purple swimsuit. He’d refused her at the tent and thrown the strange red things at her.

Chad grabbed the speedo and handed it to Jason, looking at him hopefully. It was made of a slippery material. The tag said 3X, but it still appeared to be small. It was going to be a tight fit.

Jason bent over and slid his legs through the openings, pulling it up all the way. His cock and balls felt like they were being choked. There was no air for them to breathe. And what if he got hard? It would be even worse. He gripped the waistband, preparing to free them from their prison.

Chad placed a hand on Jason's forearm. “Jason, you look amazing. The blue brings out your beautiful eyes. Please don’t take it off.”

Jason sighed. He would do anything for his Chad, no matter how uncomfortable. Releasing his grip on the speedo, he moved his hands to Chad’s shirt and unbuttoned it carefully. Jason had already ruined more of his clothes, and it was only the first day. He slid Chad’s shirt off and placed it on top of his own so it wouldn’t get dirty. Jason didn't care about the dust, but Chad did.

There were red marks on Chad’s shoulders from the carrying he’d done with the bags and bed pieces. He was very fragile and shouldn’t be doing work like that. Jason traced them with his fingers lightly. He appreciated Chad wanting to help, but he didn’t want to see him hurting.

“Don’t worry. I’m tougher than I look.”

Jason unfastened Chad’s belt and pulled his pants down slowly. His legs were probably in pain too. Chad was trying to be strong, but they were trembling, barely able to keep him upright. He stepped out of the pants and had to grip the chair to prevent himself from falling over. It was sad to see. Tonight, Jason would be gentle with him.

He knelt down and tugged on Chad’s underwear, just enough to reveal his tiny shaft and balls. Moving closer, Jason let his breath touch them. Chad’s legs shook even more and his face turned bright red, like the tomatoes Mother used to grow. Jason had never tasted this part of him before. It had felt good when Chad had done it for him, so maybe Jason would try that tonight too. He pulled the underwear further down, and Chad lifted his bare feet so it could be removed. The underwear had a nice, slightly sweet scent. Jason held it up for Chad to take a whiff.

“I don’t make a habit of sniffing my own underwear, or any underwear really, but thanks anyway.”

Jason shrugged and dropped it onto the floor. A shiny black piece of cloth was sticking out of the pocket of Chad’s pants. Jason took it out and held the speedo in front of his feet. Chad lifted them again, allowing him to pull it up. His bulge was so small in comparison. Jason poked it a few times, watching it jiggle, then stood up.

“I’ll get some towels. Be back soon.”

Chad turned around and limped out of the kitchen towards the stairs. He was still trying hard to hide his soreness, but it wasn’t working. After putting his mask on, Jason jogged to him and gripped his waist, helping him up each step. It wouldn’t be safe for Chad to go swimming in this state. His legs and arms could get too tired and let the water swallow him.

“We’ll just focus on getting clean this time, and save the actual swimming for another day.”

At the top of the stairs, Jason held out his hand for Chad to stop. He lifted Chad into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, pausing in front of the cabinet. Chad opened it and grabbed two towels.

“So where are we going?”

Jason closed his eyes and searched for a private place. There was a piece of land at the southern end of Higgins Haven, but that would just make Mother talk more, and he wished she would be quiet so he could enjoy his time with Chad. She liked Chad, though she also thought he was a distraction. Eventually, her voice would get too loud to ignore, and then the people there would have to die.

He morphed near the docks at Camp Crystal Lake where Mother had been killed. Bad memories were here, but it was quiet. The counselors hadn’t attempted to reopen it yet. One day they would, and on that day, their blood would be spilled.

Chad’s expression changed as he was lowered to the ground. He didn’t like being here. His eyes were sad, darting over the golden water. It made him remember what had happened here, even though he hadn’t seen it happen. Jason took his hand, walking slowly beside him to the lake.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Jason couldn’t answer, so he just squeezed Chad’s hand gently. Every second of his drowning was clear in his mind. He’d wanted to prove that he could swim. He wasn’t a burden. There were things he could do by himself.

But then his legs had gotten sore, and they wouldn’t move the way he’d wanted them to. His arms had flailed, trying to find something to hold on to, someone to help him. He’d called for help, but the counselors had been doing what Mother said was dirty. Water had filled his mouth and his lungs, pulling him under the surface. Everything had gotten dark until there was nothing.

All of that was in a past that Jason would never forget for as long as he lived, but in this moment, he just wanted to look forward. Spend time with Chad, have fun with him, and love him. Cherish him while he still could, before the rage completely took over.

Jason had never paid attention to the scenery in the past. The sun had risen and fallen many times in the years he’d spent living in the woods. Today, there was a beauty he hadn’t seen before. Chad looked like an angel, bathed in a golden glow from the sun as they stepped into the lake together. Jason opened his mouth to tell him, but no matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t come out. Only a grunt.

“Almost forgot about my watch. These things will buy us two years of food if I can sell them.”

Chad let go of Jason’s hand and placed the towels onto a dock. He unfastened his watch and put it on top of them. In the past, time hadn’t meant anything for Jason either. Every day had been the same, with a few murders here and there to break up the monotony. Now, time was precious.

He continued into the water until it was up to his waist, standing in the middle between the two docks. Jason stood beside him, gazing at the sun as it made its descent towards the trees.

Chad turned to him and rested a hand on his mask. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Beauty can be found even in sad places.”

Jason nodded. His Chad was the most beautiful one of all.

Chad dipped his hands into the water and started washing Jason’s chest. “The scars don’t bother me. They prove how much you’ve fought to avenge your mother. Everything about you is perfect.” He gestured to the sunset. “Everything about this is perfect. I wish I could watch this every day with you.”

His hands moved to Jason’s shoulders and slid down his arms. “You’re so strong, both in body and mind. Any other boy or man wouldn’t have been able to survive what you’ve gone through. Never forget that.” The sadness returned to his eyes. “If... if you ever get hurt, you’ll make it. You survived the lake, the people who gave you all of these scars...”

“And this...” His fingertips touched Jason’s bulge briefly. A wide smile appeared, showing perfect teeth. “You already know what I think about this. I love this part of you too. I hadn’t been with a guy before I met you, but now, I don’t want anyone else.”

Jason pressed his hand over Chad’s heart. He didn’t want anyone else either, and he never would. His own heart belonged to Chad and Mother. They were the only people who treated him with kindness and love. The two of them could be bossy, but Jason didn’t mind. He liked being a good boy for them, though sometimes he needed to take charge and teach Chad lessons on how to be a good boy too.

Chad wouldn’t be getting any lessons tonight. Just the care he deserved after working so hard. Jason lifted him over his shoulder and walked towards the dock with the towels. Chad’s legs were still shaking. If he stayed in the water, he could fall into it and get hurt.

“I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to—”

Jason set him onto the edge of the dock and covered Chad’s eyes, telling him to close them. He scooped water into his cupped hands and dumped it on Chad’s head, repeating it several times until his hair was soaking wet and his face was clean. His skin was so smooth and flawless, not bumpy like his own. Jason patted it dry, then fluffed his hair with the towel so it wasn’t as flat. Chad didn’t like pancake hair. It was usually perfect, with not a strand out of place, but today it had reminded Jason of a bird nest. Maybe Chad would let him brush it later. Mother used to enjoy having her hair brushed.

Chad kept his eyes closed as Jason splashed his chest with water. The scratches over his heart were healing well. Jason traced the lines, brushing Chad’s nipple on the way down. It turned into a little pebble, and a soft moan came out of his mouth. The sound made Jason’s cock twitch, which was very bad. If he got hard, he would rip his present. He tried to think of something gross like Chad had taught him, but there were few things that disgusted Jason. Even the naked old lady didn’t want to help.

There was one more place that needed attention. It was the most dangerous place of all. Jason tugged on Chad’s speedo, causing his eyes to open and the tomato color to return.

“What if someone sees us?”

Jason shook his head. No one was here. They would glow red otherwise, and aside from Alice, he’d never encountered anyone stupid enough to return in the years that followed Mother’s death.

Chad gripped the edge of the dock and raised his hips, allowing Jason to pull the speedo off. He placed it beside Chad and waved his hand, asking him to turn around.

“Are you sure there’s no one here? It’s starting to get dark. Someone could be hiding behind a cabin.”

Jason turned his head to the camp, but there weren't any glowing bodies except for Chad. The only sounds were the swishing of the water and Chad’s breathing. Jason waved again.

“Try to hurry. There aren’t any lights here, and the dark freaks me out.”

It wasn’t only the dark that was scaring Chad. He was scared that someone would see his bare ass getting examined. Still, he followed Jason’s instruction like a good boy. Jason gripped Chad's hips and pulled him closer over the edge until his legs were fully submerged, leaving his ass above the water.

Jason swirled his finger across Chad’s hole. He was struck by the sudden urge to sink his cock into it. He stepped forward, letting his bulge brush against Chad’s ass, making him gasp. But no, he couldn’t submit to this urge. Chad would hurt too much. In the bedroom at the lodge, there had been so much blood.

His cock was starting to wake up again. This task was more dangerous than he’d imagined, but he had to continue. Every trace of the old jizz needed to be cleaned out so Chad’s ass could be filled with fresh cum.

Jason pulled his own speedo down a bit to give his cock some air. It sprang out, slapping against Chad’s ass. He looked over his shoulder worriedly, his eyes wide and lips parted.

“We’re not doing it out here, right? There could be tons of bacteria in the lake.”

Jason shook his head. Mother had taught him about science, and he wouldn’t let the bacteria eat Chad or make him sick. Jason took a deep breath as he pointed at his cock. His actions were understood.

“You’re just giving it air to breathe? Okay.”

Chad turned to the dock, giving him permission to continue. Jason pressed his wet fingertip against Chad’s hole, applying slight pressure. Compared to the counselors’ tiny dicks he’d seen throughout the years, one of his fingers was about the same width. It was enough to cause Chad to whimper in pain, and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Jason listened for a request to stop, but none came.

Wanting a better view, Jason knelt down in the water. It came up to the top of his neck, beginning to get cooler from the sun’s disappearance. Chad would get cold and uncomfortable soon, so the examination would have to be completed quickly. Jason pushed his finger inside again, watching the tight hole clamp around it. The whimpers transitioned into soft moans as he found the spot Chad liked, tickling it lightly.

“This is too embarrassing. Please... I’ll finish cleaning myself when we get home.”

He was already clean back here, like he always was. Jason was just doing this as an excuse to play with Chad's ass and make him feel good. But if Chad wanted him to stop, then he would stop. Jason withdrew his finger and stood up. Seeing Chad bent over was too much for his cock to handle. He gripped the base and slid the tip over Chad’s hole. Maybe it would be okay to insert it a little bit... give his cock a taste...

“Jason, did you hear that?”

There were footsteps and two glowing bodies coming down the road that ran through the center of the camp. Chad wriggled onto the dock and snatched the black speedo, quickly putting it on. His dick was tiny, even when hard, so it didn’t stick out much. People probably wouldn’t notice. But what about Jason's cock? He shrugged and tucked half of it under the waistband of his speedo, leaving the other half sticking up. The intruders would be dead long before they saw it. There wouldn't be any time for them to crave something they could never have.

“We shouldn’t be here, man. You remember that crazy bitch and her ugly son? He’s still out there. Some people said they saw him earlier today.”

“Pussy. No wonder your girl left you... you gotta grow a pair. That’s why I brought you here.”

Chad picked up the towels and his watch. He looked at Jason with a panicked expression. “Morph us out of here. If they see us, they’ll run and tell the cops.”

Jason smiled as he walked out of the water. Chad was forgetting something. He was too worried to think properly. Where would the intruders run? What could they do? Die. That was the only thing.

The two teens turned onto the road that led to the docks. They were small and weak. He’d hoped for a better challenge, but their deaths would still satisfy Mother. Jason shifted along the shoreline, circling behind them. They couldn't hear the sound of his bare feet on the ground.

Jason grabbed Pussy's head, placing one hand on top and using the other to cup his jaw. His neck was snapped with no struggle. Before his body even hit the ground, the same thing was done to his friend. Jason didn’t want to get bloody after having a nice bath in the lake, and these people weren’t worth the time spent on a more exciting grab or environmental kill.

_“Yes... yes... kill for Mother.”_

Chad limped to the corpses and stared at their twisted necks, showing no emotion. He was getting used to seeing dead people because of the events at the lodge. Would he react this way once the others started dying? He’d cried when the last of his friends had been killed. Maybe the people at Higgins Haven weren’t his friends and he wouldn’t care about them. He’d told Jason that he accepted what had to be done, but was that really the case? It would be better if he stayed at home and didn’t watch them get killed. Then there would be nothing to remember.

His face was still expressionless as he looked up. “Are you going to leave them here?”

Jason nodded. The discovery of their corpses would raise the fear level and scare others from coming to this place.

“Guess we should go back home before it gets too dark for me to see anything.” Chad smiled, but it wasn’t the nice smile that made his eyes sparkle. “Too bad they ruined our fun. Let’s get our feet washed so we don’t get the floors dirty.”

Chad started walking to the lake, moving so slowly that it caused pain in Jason’s heart. His cock didn’t even want to claim Chad anymore. It always made him hurt during and after.

He looked over his shoulder at Jason and winked. “We’re doing this no matter what. We still have three med sprays.” He held out his hand beside him, the towels draped over his other arm. “Come on.”

Jason took his hand and walked with him to the dock. Night was arriving quickly. There were no stars or moon to light the sky. The only thing glowing was Chad’s body. He was scared of something, and Jason didn’t know whether it was the dark causing the fear, or perhaps the ease in which the teens had been killed. Two lives snuffed out before Chad had been able to blink. Jason would never kill him, so there was no need for Chad to be scared. Even if Mother changed her mind and ordered his death, Jason would defy her until his last breath.

Chad stepped onto the dock and dipped a foot into the water, struggling to keep his balance. He nearly fell over again when he dunked his other foot. Jason released Chad's hand and wrapped an arm around his back while he rinsed his own feet.

“That should be good enough. I just want to get back home.”

He handed a towel to Jason and dried himself off with the other one. Jason did the same, continuing to hold him upright. Chad was seconds away from collapsing to his knees, and his hands could barely grip the towel. It would be better if he went to sleep instead of taking cock. When he woke up in the morning, he would be rested and ready for a day of fun.

Chad took the towel back and clutched them to his body. He looked so small and frail, not like the tough Chad who’d survived Jason's cruel treatment at the campground. Jason felt an overwhelming urge to take care of him and make the pain go away. A nice massage would help him heal.

Jason picked him up and closed his eyes, searching for home. There were many maps in his head from his travels around town. He’d already scouted Higgins Haven and mapped the generators, phone box, and escape routes. There were five traps in the barn. He smiled, thinking of the other fun he was going to have by making Mother proud of him.

_“That’s right. Make Mommy proud.”_

“Jason? Are you ready to go home?”

_“Jason, Mother is talking to you. Find them!”_

“Listen to my voice. Think of the fun we’ll have together. Just you and me, away from the rest of the world.”

Jason opened his eyes. The red was creeping outward from the edges of his vision, making it more difficult to see Chad’s pretty face. Jason wanted the red to disappear so he could forget about his duty, if even for a day. An hour.

Tonight. The people at Higgins Haven should die tonight. He could morph there now. It would be fast. They were weak, and he was strong. Chad could stay in the cabin while they dropped like flies, one after another. And after that, Jason would spend as much time with Chad as he wanted, away from the killing. Away from Mother’s voice. But she would start talking again, and then everything else would start again. There was no end. There never would be.

Chad reached up and put his hand on the side of Jason’s mask. “Whatever you do, wherever you go, I’ll be with you.”

Tears were running down his cheeks, and they weren’t happy tears. The worst thing was to see Chad crying. Jason morphed home.

Chad wiped his eyes as he looked around the backyard. “It’s spooky back here. We should’ve left some lights on.”

Jason carried him to the door, which Chad opened. The doorframe was narrow, so Jason entered sideways to prevent Chad’s head from getting clunked. Chad closed it behind them and clicked the lock.

“Can you bring me to the bathroom? So I can...” His cheeks turned pink. “Get ready.”

Chad was perfect the way he was, but Jason understood that Chad needed to do these things for his confidence. Mother used to tell Jason that he was perfect too. He'd never believed her. When so many people had called him ugly, it had been difficult to believe other things. Now he had someone else who accepted him. Someone who made him feel that he wasn’t worthless or a mistake. The problem wasn’t with him. It was with the people who weren’t able to look beyond the surface and see value underneath.

Jason brought him up the stairs and into the hallway, navigating through the darkness with ease. He scanned the ceiling, walls, and floor for spiders on the way to the bathroom. Everything glowed faint blue as he used his sense ability. Chad wasn’t red anymore. He felt safe and protected in Jason’s arms. The spiders wouldn’t attack him with Jason around. After dinner, he’d found and killed the bad spider that had crawled on Chad’s hand in the bedroom.

He lowered Chad to his feet in the bathroom and flicked the light switch. Chad checked for spiders too, but it appeared to be clean. He turned to Jason and smiled, the nice one that lit up his eyes.

“You worked so hard today. Just relax in bed while I get ready.”

Jason looked at Chad’s shaky legs, wondering if he would be okay by himself. He could fall and break a bone, get attacked by a stealthy spider, or...

Chad placed the towels onto the counter and shooed him away with his hands. “I’ll be fine. I think. If you hear a crash, you’ll know why.”

These words did nothing to relieve Jason’s concerns. He stood in the doorway, refusing to move.

“Please. Let me get pretty for you.”

The pinkness on Chad’s cheeks got darker. He stared at the floor and played with his damp hair, unable to meet Jason’s gaze. Jason didn’t want to embarrass him any further like the mean counselors at the campfire had done. He stepped back out of the bathroom and pulled the door closed to give Chad privacy.

_“You shouldn't be here, Jason. Stop them!”_

Jason jogged down the hallway to Mother’s room and closed that door too.

_“My sweet, sweet boy... are you going to let them forget? Make them remember what they did to us!”_

He covered his ears as he jogged to the bedroom he shared with Chad. If he ignored Mother long enough, she might stop. The people at Higgins Haven weren’t counselors. He didn’t have to kill them. One of them was going to be a mother.

_“She’s a slut. A dirty whore like the rest of them. They deserve to die. So young, so pretty... kill them all, Jason!”_

He slid his speedo off and clutched it to his chest. A present from Chad. The only person who mattered right now. Chad was hurting and needed to be healed. Mother was dead. What did she need? More deaths to repay the bad things the counselors had done, but the killing could wait.

Jason walked to the nightstand beside the bed and laid the speedo in front of the bottles. He sat on the edge of the mattress and looked for a scent that Chad would like. Mother had taught him how to read, but some of these words were unfamiliar. Coconut. He picked up the dark bottle and turned it around, reading the label on the back. It said “body safe and suitable for massage or lubrication purposes.” He twisted the cap off and sniffed, smelling light sweetness that was similar to Chad’s underwear. This seemed like a good one to try. He replaced the cap and set the bottle aside on the nightstand.

It was taking Chad a long time to get ready, but Jason would be patient. His cock hadn’t even woken up after going to sleep. He swung his legs onto the bed and lay on his back in the middle, folding his hands under his head. There were so many positions he hadn’t tried with Chad yet. Jason had only taken him against the door, on the desk, and lying down with Chad’s legs pinned. There had to be a position that would allow Chad to feel good without putting too much strain on his sore body. Chad could be on top of him, but it would be nice to save the best for last after everything else had been tried.

Chad’s footsteps slowly creaked down the hallway. He appeared in the bedroom doorway and turned the light on, naked and looking like a... what had he called himself? A Greek god. Jason didn’t know what that meant, but it had to be beautiful.

“How do I look?”

Jason pointed at his cock. It was hardening against his abdomen so it could get buried inside the warmth and comfort it craved. Chad understood the meaning without words needing to be said. His breathing quickened, his dick twitched to life, and his face turned a light shade of pink. He was so cute when embarrassed. But about what? He’d seen this cock before. Maybe he was just being a shy boy as he imagined it deep inside him.

Chad straightened his back and limped towards the side of the bed. Jason wanted to get up and help him, but this was something Chad had to do by himself. There were things for him to prove as well. He was capable of working hard and standing tall at the end of the day, even after living a life in his fancy house. He didn’t want to be treated like a baby.

He grabbed the bottle of coconut oil and climbed onto the bed, sitting on top of Jason’s cock. His skin was so soft and smelled so nice, like fresh fruit. He slid along the whole length, back and forth, rubbing it between his cheeks. Jason gripped Chad's hips and pulled him down, preventing him from moving.

“You want me to ride your cock? Would you like that now?”

Jason nodded, then shook his head.

“You’re saving the best for last? You’ll be waiting for a while. There are plenty of things for us to try.”

Chad poured a generous amount of oil into his hand and leaned to the side, placing the bottle onto the table. He rubbed his hands over Jason’s chest while continuing the slow movements against his cock, making it throb. Jason's own soreness began to melt away as Chad’s hands moved to his shoulders, massaging the muscles there before traveling down his arms. Mother was silent, leaving only the slick sound of the oil. His eyelids got heavy and his arms flopped to his sides, but he kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second.

“Don’t fall asleep. We’ve been waiting all day for this.”

Chad moved back until he was kneeling over Jason’s legs. He massaged his thighs, kneading them like the bread Mother used to make, then turned around and bent over to do Jason's calves and feet. It was very enticing to watch Chad’s ass wiggle in front of him. Jason reached out, but it was too far for him to grab when he was lying down. He ran his fingertip along the crease, starting from the top and stopping over the hole that was begging to be entered by something much bigger than a finger.

Reaching beside him, Jason dumped half the bottle of oil into his hand and slathered it on his cock. He sat up, sliding his legs from under Chad’s body, and knelt behind him. Chad looked at him, biting his lip as he spread his legs more, prepared to accept what he thought was coming. But he had the wrong idea. It wasn’t time for that yet. His wobbly knees reminded Jason of the pain he was in. Jason flicked his hand, telling Chad to turn and lay on his back.

Chad obeyed, lying down with his legs wide open on either side of Jason. His body glowed a faint red as he stared at the purple silk above his head. The rage was scaring Chad and making him think that Jason wouldn’t be able to control himself, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. It was true that Jason had hurt him last night. There had been tears, blood, and cries of pain. On this night, Jason was determined to prevent them and make Chad realize that they weren’t inevitable. This thing Jason did with him... sex, could be gentle and loving instead of brutal and punishing.

Jason removed his mask and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed. He didn’t know why he hadn’t taken it off earlier. Home was a safe place, far away from the mean people who teased him, and he definitely wouldn’t need the mask for this next bit. He got down on his stomach between Chad’s legs, mouth inches away from his dick. Chad leaned up slightly, trembling as he gripped the blanket.

“Jason, what are you... you don’t have to...”

But he wanted to. Jason hooked his arm around a thigh, rubbing the tension away until it stopped trembling. He used his other hand to grip Chad’s shaft carefully at the base with his thumb and index finger. His tongue flicked out, tasting the silky tip and its flavor. Sweet, just like his red-faced Chad. Jason left a trail of soft kisses down the underside, letting Chad know that he loved this part of him too. It was tiny and required a lot of carefulness, but it was cute.

Jason released Chad’s thigh and pressed a finger against his entrance, distracting him with licks on the tip. Chad leaned back and let go of the blanket, whimpering softly as he was breached. The whimpers were different from the sounds last night. They were wordless pleas for more. He squirmed against Jason’s knuckle, urging him to find the special place inside him.

Chad was being a greedy boy. Jason smiled as he moved his finger in a circle, massaging that spot and watching Chad’s dick leak. Clear fluid drizzled down the front to his balls. Jason licked a stripe from the base to the tip, listening to the nice moans Chad was making. His cock throbbed against the blanket, desperate to be inside him. It would get what it wanted only when Chad was ready.

Jason withdrew his finger just enough to position another at Chad’s entrance. He pressed them inside slowly, looking for discomfort on Chad’s face. His mouth was open and rapid breaths were coming out, but there weren’t any tears in his fluttering eyes. Sweat covered his heaving chest. His ass was so warm and tight around Jason’s fingers as he stretched him.

Chad raised himself on his elbows. “Please. Your cock... please. Want to cum with you inside me.”

Jason’s cock twitched. Hearing him beg always made it do that. If Chad wanted his cock, he could have it. But which position? Jason hadn’t decided yet. He eased his fingers out of Chad and rose to his knees. The decision had to be made fast, or the stretching would be wasted. It never took a long time for Chad’s hole to return to its original size, even after having his big cock inside.

He turned around and created a gentle slope with three pillows so Chad’s back and head would be comfortable. The slight angle would enable Chad to watch if he wanted to. He’d liked doing that last time. Jason fluffed another pillow and placed it at the bottom of the slope for Chad to sit on. It would be fine if jizz got on the pillow. Jason would wash the silk for him. What about his sore legs? Maybe they could rest on Jason's shoulders. Or...

A small hand touched his shoulder.

"Stop worrying." Chad crawled in front of him and rested his back against the pillows. "Your cock is huge. There's always gonna be a bit of pain, no matter what you do."

Jason looked down at his cock sadly. If it wasn't so big, Chad wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey." Chad cupped Jason's jaw and tilted it up. "It's the best cock I could ever ask for. If it was smaller, it wouldn't feel as good. I don't want anything else." He spread his legs and smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Now fuck me.”

Jason moved closer to him, kneeling between Chad’s legs. He gripped the base of his cock. It was still oily, but maybe he should add more. He’d only used half the bottle. No, Chad didn’t want him to worry, so he had to keep going. Jason positioned the tip against his entrance and nudged it gently. His hole was so small, like it hadn’t been stretched, and it wouldn’t open for Jason as easily as he’d hoped. This was bad. Should he have used a fake cock to get Chad ready?

Chad grasped the end of Jason’s cock and pressed it more firmly against himself. There was no pain on his face as his body began to open up. He was hiding it, but Jason received the silent message. Chad wanted him to continue and was willing to bear the pain for the pleasure that would come after.

Applying harder pressure, Jason felt the tip pop into warmth. Chad smiled at him again, his legs shaking and eyes glistening with unshed tears as he gripped the blanket. Jason gave him time to adjust, fighting the impulse to envelop his cock completely. Now that it was inside, one thrust was all it would take to bury his cock, but he had to be slow. Pleasure had to work both ways. He hadn’t taken that into account during his first encounter with Chad.

Jason stroked Chad’s shoulders and arms. They were small like the rest of him, but held a strength that shouldn’t be overlooked. He’d worked hard today too, lifting things and going up and down the stairs. Jason's next target was the back of Chad's thighs. He massaged them and then straightened his legs on the bed to do the front of them. They were also strong, capable of running very fast. Chad had been so quick when he’d been running from Jason at the campground, but he’d gotten tired just as quickly.

Chad sighed softly and closed his eyes, leaning against the pillow pile. His grip on the blanket loosened. He’d told Jason not to fall asleep, but he was doing the same thing. Jason had a remedy for that.

He slid his hands under Chad’s knees and gripped the backs, angling his legs up so his ankles rested on Jason’s shoulders. The sudden change in position caused Chad to open his eyes. They widened as another inch of cock slipped into him, but he didn’t protest. It made him want more, made him remember how good it felt to have a big dick inside him. He reached around his legs to grasp Jason’s hips, trying to draw him in deeper.

Jason had been patient until this point, but now he was going to claim his little mate. His hands moved to the front of Chad’s legs, gripping them against his chest. Chad wouldn’t be able to escape, not that he wanted to. The squirming and pulling at Jason’s hips made it clear that Chad wanted all of him. Such a greedy boy, but he would get what he desired.

Despite his impatience, Jason still had to be careful to avoid breaking Chad. He wasn’t properly stretched. Burying his cock with one thrust would be too much for him. Jason gave it to him slowly, watching each inch get drawn inside. Chad kept moaning and guiding him deeper until the gap between their bodies was closed and Jason’s balls were pressed tight against his ass.

His hands left Jason’s hips, shifting to the slight bulge in his stomach. He felt the protrusion as he looked into Jason's eyes. “So big... so deep. Feels good. Do you feel good too? Love being inside me?”

Jason nodded. His cock was about to explode already, just by having Chad’s ass wrapped around it. His stamina should’ve been better than this after claiming Chad a few times, but this was too blissful, too perfect to be connected to him in this way. He reached between Chad’s thighs and rubbed a hand over his leaking dick. Chad was close too. Clear fluid was settling in the grooves of his abs.

“It’s called precum. I can feel yours pouring into me.” Chad squeezed around his cock, sucking more of it out and making Jason groan. “Are you gonna fill me up nice and deep with your cream?”

He nodded again. Chad was going to get every single spurt inside his belly. Jason had picked out a cute cat tail to keep all of his cream in there, but Chad wouldn’t be wearing it tonight. He was too sore and tired. If some of the cum spilled out, he could make up for it on another day by taking two loads.

One load would be fine for today. Jason took Chad’s dick in his hand and began to stroke it as he rocked against him, keeping him completely filled with cock. His ass was so comfortable that Jason didn’t want to leave it, not even to thrust. But this tiny boy was squirming and whimpering. His wide eyes were pleading for Jason to give him more than dick strokes.

Jason pulled out, then slid back in slowly, letting Chad feel every inch of his cock. He withdrew again and went a bit faster, listening to the sound of his balls slapping against Chad. Jason’s breathing became more ragged as he quickened and shortened the thrusts, feeling his peak come closer. The air was filled with that wonderful, slick sound of the ass being pounded.

He let go of Chad’s dick and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head on the pillow. Chad didn’t need a hand stroking him in order to have an explosion. He just needed Jason’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, hitting that special spot with each thrust. He gasped and moaned Jason’s name, tightening around his cock as the climax swept over him. Thick spurts of cum landed on his chest, and even thicker spurts started filling up his pulsing ass.

Jason ceased the thrusts, struggling to catch his breath as his cock twitched inside its tight prison. Chad looked so beautiful with his rosy face, parted lips, and half-closed eyes. An angel who was accepting everything Jason had to give. His mouth hovered over Chad’s own, waiting until the last of his load was given to his mate. Jason kissed him and pulled back slightly, watching his cheeks turn redder. Chad liked his kisses, but he was also in pain. His legs were shaking against Jason’s shoulders from being raised for so long.

Releasing Chad’s wrists, Jason sat up on his heels and lifted the sore legs off his shoulders. They flopped onto the bed, drained of energy. Chad was unable to move his limbs, but he was smiling brightly. Jason inched back, withdrawing his cock as gently as possible and checking for blood. None came out. Just a huge puddle of cum, right on the fancy pillow. Jason gripped the edges and slid it out from under Chad’s ass, dropping it onto the floor.

Jason always had so much cum for him. It kept trickling out of Chad’s hole, which was already reducing in size and beckoning Jason to enter again. His cock was still hard and could go for another round, but Chad needed to rest now.

“I’ll have to wash the blanket tomorrow, build a clothesline, and...” Chad yawned and closed his eyes. “Lots of stuff to do.”

Jason lifted the edge of the blanket and used it to wipe Chad’s chest and shaft, then himself.

“No shower for me tonight. I can barely move.”

Jason got off the bed and walked to the green and white spray cans on the dresser.

“Let me enjoy these feelings. These moments we share... they keep getting better every time.”

He flicked the light off and returned to the bed, lying on his back beside Chad with his head on the pillow. Chad rolled over on his side and draped an arm across Jason’s chest, snuggling closer to share the warmth.

“Stay here with me. Forget about everything else, even just for tonight. Pretend we’re the only ones who exist in the...”

Jason stroked Chad’s hair, listening as his breathing got slower. Today had been a long and fun day. Tomorrow would be the calm before the storm.  


He was strong, and they were weak. Then why was he so afraid?

Because he had someone to live for. Someone who would be lonely and sad if he was gone. The love of his life.

For the first time since Mother’s death, Jason felt tears in his eyes.

If he could freeze time in this moment, together with his Chad, he would be the happiest boy in the world.


	13. Acceptance

Sunlight streamed through the two bedroom windows, illuminating his angelic Chad. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping, curled up in a little ball against Jason’s side with a soft expression on his face. Jason didn’t want to wake him, so he slid off the bed carefully and stalked out of the room. His destination was the bathroom to get a warm bath ready for Chad. It would relieve any soreness that remained. After that, Jason would make him a tasty breakfast. He used to help Mother cook sometimes.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. It was very messy. Items were strewn across the counter, including bottles of skin cream, a weird tube of strawberry “Lip Smacker”, a hairbrush and spray can, the two towels from last night, the black speedo, the leather collar, and the watch. Chad had gone to great lengths to look pretty for him, even though he didn’t need all of this stuff to be pretty. He could have green skin, no teeth, and a bald head. Jason would still love him forever, but he accepted Chad’s obsession with his appearance. It made Jason feel like he was worth the time spent. Mother always had time for him, except for the day when he’d been swimming. She’d been busy cooking food at the camp and hadn’t heard his cries for help. The water...

Jason shook his head rapidly. The more he thought about that, the worse the red would get. Today was a day to be enjoyed with Chad, not a day spent dwelling on the past. Jason turned the knobs and watched brown water flow into the bathtub. The water had been clear when he’d lived here with Mother. How many years ago was that? Jason didn’t even know what the current year was, nor did he care. All that mattered was getting this bath prepared.

He waited patiently until the water wasn’t brown anymore, then plugged the drain. The other side of the tub was lined with fresh bottles. He read each of the labels, selecting the one that had “bath” on it. A mountain of bubbles began to form as he poured the contents under the water. He tossed the empty bottle into the wastebasket. The bubbles got increasingly higher, almost overflowing onto the floor. Maybe he shouldn’t have used the whole bottle, but it was too late to worry about that now. He turned the water off and dipped his hand into it, testing the temperature. It was nice and toasty, just like Chad’s ass.

That was another thing Jason had to stop thinking about. Chad would be too sore to have a cock inside him so soon, and a belly full of jizz wouldn’t be the tastiest breakfast. A hand would feel good, but Jason always felt bad when Chad didn’t receive every drop of jizz he had to give. It was like giving him a present in return for the warm and comfortable gift Chad gave him. Being inside Chad was one of the best feelings ever, keeping his cock snug and tightly wrapped.

Jason sighed as he looked down at his awakened cock. It was so hard and heavy that it felt like it was going to snap off and leave his balls behind. Chad would get scared if he woke up with a cock in his face, but the water wouldn’t stay hot forever. Jason opened the bathroom door and returned to the bedroom, walking loudly this time as he approached the side of the bed. Chad was still curled up and breathing slowly. Dried jizz was stuck to his ass, and even more was on the flower blanket. No blood.

Chad wouldn’t like to take a bath with jizz floating around the tub, but he was a dirty boy and needed to get clean. Jason pressed a knee on the mattress and leaned over, shaking his shoulder gently. Chad’s eyes opened, focusing on Jason immediately, and a pretty smile appeared.

“Good morning.”

Jason grunted. If every morning could be spent waking up beside Chad, they would all be good mornings.

“I had such nice dreams last night. We were cooking together, taking care of chickens, growing a garden...” Chad looked at Jason’s cock. “And having other kinds of fun.”

Jason nodded. His dreams had been nice too. The best dream had involved killing the people at Higgins Haven and coming home safe to Chad’s waiting arms. Mother had been proud and told him that she would never order him around. She would always remain a presence in his life, but she wouldn’t interfere. His life and the path he took would be his to decide, whether it involved murder or not. His future with Chad would be bright and filled with fun. Forever.

He liked being a good boy for Mother, but...

_“You will always be my good boy, Jason. My special boy. But you must do what has to be done. Make them pay.”_

“I’m gonna need a shower or bath. Then I’ll make breakfast.” Chad rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs. “Still a bit sore, but I’ll get through it.”

Jason slid his hands under Chad’s back and knees, scooping him into his arms. He got off the bed and carried him out of the bedroom, his cock bobbing against Chad’s ass. It made Chad smile and shake his head.

“Think you can get your cock down? If not, I can help you out.”

Jason smiled back at him. He would try, but there weren’t any guarantees. His cock had a mind of its own sometimes, and right now, it wasn’t ready to sleep yet. He entered the bathroom and lowered Chad to his feet beside the tub.

“You got this ready for me? Thanks. But uh...” Chad looked at the bubbles, then the empty bottle in the wastebasket. “Never mind. It’s perfect.”

Chad stepped into the tub and sat at the back. The bubbles were so high that they came up to his chin, and the water was almost sloshing over the sides. There was no room for Jason to join him, so he knelt on the bath mat and scooped water onto his cock. The heat didn’t help it go to sleep. It just made it worse.

A smooth leg stretched out in front of him as Chad washed it from ankle to hip. Jason reached for it, then withdrew his hand. Feeling its softness wouldn’t help his cock either. Chad did the other leg, oblivious to the effect he was having on Jason. To have those legs wrapped around his waist would be wonderful. Chad could sit on a table, be lying on his back, or be pressed against the wall, clinging to Jason for support as his ass was penetrated over and over.

Jason stood up and turned to the doorway. It was too dangerous to stay in this room. The safer route would be to make breakfast while Chad enjoyed his bath. Jason would never force himself on Chad, not like that first time, but it was getting harder to control himself when faced with such a tempting treat.

“Would you like to join me?”

There were squeaking sounds behind him as Chad moved his legs to give him space. Jason took a deep breath and exhaled. He turned to the tub and stepped inside, facing the faucet. If he didn’t look at Chad, his cock might be able to calm down. He knelt slowly to avoid spilling water. Closing his eyes, he tried to empty his mind of the thoughts that consumed it.

Chad pressed his chest against Jason’s back and reached around him, gripping the base of his cock. “You don’t have to fight this,” he whispered into Jason’s ear. “I can make you feel good.”

His hand stroked the whole length while another cupped Jason’s balls, massaging them. Chad was hard too. His dick slid against Jason, trapped between their bodies. His soft thighs were spread on either side, squished within the narrow confines of the tub. His breath was hot as he whispered again.

“Are you gonna be inside me later? Give me all of you?”

Jason opened his eyes and nodded. Before he left to fulfill his duty tonight, he would claim his mate. He might not get the chance to do it after the events were put in motion. There couldn’t be any distractions. Mother would get angry. Not at him. Never at him. She would get angry at Chad, and an angry Mother would also be a scary one.

“Maybe you can take me from behind while I’m on my hands and knees. Watch my body jerk back and forth from the strength of you pounding me. You’ll have lots of cream saved up for me, even with this. You always do. Love filling me up, huh?”

Water splashed as the strokes got faster. His heartbeat sped up. His cock twitched in Chad’s hand, on the verge of release. Then the strokes stopped and the hands retracted.

“I want to see your face when you cum. Turn around.”

Jason felt his cheeks turn pink, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the steam. Did he make a weird face whenever his cock exploded?

“Be a good boy for me and turn around.”

Chad’s voice sounded so commanding. It reminded Jason of Mother. Most of the time, he didn’t mind when Chad was bossy, but there was a limit to how much teasing and bossiness he could take. It was bad enough to have Mother ordering him around constantly, making him do things he didn’t always want to do. Jason wanted to take charge and teach Chad a lesson on who was the real boss. Make him submit. He loved to be dominated.

Jason stood up and turned around, towering over Chad’s small form. Dark blue eyes gazed at his cock hungrily. Chad reached out again, gripping the base and resuming the strokes as he pumped his own. If it weren’t for the bubbles, Jason would’ve been tempted to step a bit closer and let Chad have a taste. Let those pretty lips wrap around his cock and suck it dry until there was nothing left to give.

His hands clenched at his sides, wanting to weave themselves in Chad’s hair. Groans escaped his mouth, one of the few sounds he could make. He’d been robbed of his ability to speak after he’d woken up at the edge of the lake. If he could speak now, he would tell Chad how good it felt.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Just like when you stroked mine. Let me hear how much you love my hand stroking your cock.” His voice was low and breathless, different from before. Driven by his own need.

Jason didn’t hold back. He let Chad hear what he wanted to hear, panting and groaning as his cock exploded all over Chad’s mouth and chin. The strokes didn’t cease, instead drawing every drop out. Chad licked his lips, continuing to pump himself faster and faster, his eyes never leaving Jason. His chest heaved and his body shook as his own cock spurted under the water.

Chad released their cocks and wiped his hands over the lower half of his face, clearing Jason’s creamy release. It had been a satisfying sight while it lasted, watching him get covered in cum. It would’ve been more satisfying to feel his tight ass milk Jason’s cock, but the occasional departure from the norm was acceptable. Jason smiled at him and scooped some jizz from Chad’s chin that he’d missed. Chad opened his mouth and sucked on the tip of his finger to clean it off.

“Well, I guess that’s it for our bath. Not gonna get any cleaner with jizzy water.”

Jason nodded in agreement. The water wasn’t as warm as it used to be anyway. He stepped out of the tub and walked to the cabinet, grabbing two fresh towels. He enjoyed playing the towel game with Chad, but his cock was finally going back to sleep and he didn’t want it to wake up again. He tossed one of them to Chad and stared at the cabinet as he dried himself off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chad step onto the bath mat, bubbles sliding down his perfect body.

It would be torture to wait until tonight to be inside him. But Jason had managed to do it last night, so he would do it this time too. Chad would get sleepy afterward and rest while Jason performed his duty for Mother. Then Jason would come home and fall asleep in Chad’s arms. In the arms of his love.

Chad wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist. “Hey. Are you all right?”

The towel had been frozen against his chest. Jason hadn’t even noticed. Every time he tried to forget the upcoming task, things came flooding back to remind him. He finished drying himself off, then dropped the towel onto the floor tiles to mop the water with his foot.

“I’ll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen. Your clothes are still by the table. We’ll have breakfast and decide what to do next.”

Breakfast. Jason nodded and smiled at him again. Did the smile reach his eyes? He hoped so.

Chad lowered his arm. “Jason...”

Jason turned and walked out of the bathroom, heading to the staircase. Where was the cold-hearted boy when he needed him? These tears shouldn’t be there. His short life had revolved around anger and murder, not fear, sadness, and contemplating the path he’d taken. Chad accepted him for who he was and would stay beside him. Never leave him. Jason wasn’t worried about that. He was worried about leaving Chad.

_“Jason, do you know what your gift is? You cannot die. You can never die.”_

She was lying. He’d died in the lake and had become a ghost. He hadn’t been able to return to his body until Mother had done those things with the book. If that happened again, what if he didn’t wake up right away? What would Chad do then? He’d said that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.  


Mother didn’t answer.

Jason descended the stairs and walked across the hall to the kitchen. He bent over, retrieving his pants off the floor to put them on. He only had one pair, but they didn’t stink. He pulled his shirt out from under Chad’s and slipped his arms into the sleeves. There hadn’t been much selection in his size at the store, so the shirt was a bit tight around his shoulders and arms. A few specks of blood had stained it, but Chad didn’t seem to mind that. He was always sniffing Jason when he had the chance. He liked Jason’s scent, and had a pleasant scent too. On some days Chad was sweet, and on other days he smelled like the forest.

Wanting to surprise Chad with breakfast, Jason fastened the buttons on his shirt quickly. His boots were mostly clean, at least of rat guts, so he put them on too. There could be more rats to crush at a moment’s notice. Mother didn’t like them, and she'd been diligent about keeping the house free of rodents before she’d gotten killed by the bad counselor.

Yes. That’s why he was doing everything. Why he’d done those things in the past. He couldn’t lose sight of that reason. The counselors had to pay. And even if they weren’t counselors, they were still young and pretty like them. Still doing bad things and not paying attention when they should be. Laughing at Mother and calling her names for having an ugly son. Making fun of his face.

_“My precious boy. You understand. No one else has suffered like we suffered.”_

Jason took two knives and plates from the drainboard and set them on the counter, nearly breaking the glass from the impact. He rested his hands on each side of the dishes until they stopped trembling. The countertop had a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. The toaster was so coated with dust that it probably wouldn’t work. Even if it did work, dusty toast wouldn’t taste good. He could make Chad a sandwich for breakfast though. Like the one at lunch yesterday.

He opened the fridge. It was almost empty, with only the jar of raspberry jam, jug of water, and juice boxes. He grabbed the jar and two boxes of fruit punch. Chad never ate much because he was afraid of getting fat, but he would need the energy. Before he’d fallen asleep, he’d said there was lots of stuff to do. Jason nudged the fridge door closed with his elbow and put the food beside the plates.

In the Packanack kitchen, Chad had scolded him for not washing his hands. Jason held them out, inspecting them for cleanliness. They looked clean, but there could be bacteria on them that would make Chad sick. Jason had never gotten sick, not even when he’d been a small boy. The same couldn’t be said for Chad, so Jason turned the hot water on at the sink and rinsed his hands thoroughly, cleaning every crevice. The water smelled like rotten eggs. He added a bit of dish soap, which didn’t smell that great either and was watery itself. The bottle was old and dusty. Things were very different from when he’d lived here with Mother.

Hopefully the sandwich wouldn’t taste like bad soap or rotten eggs. Jason turned the water off and retrieved a towel from the bottom drawer to dry his hands, then hung it from the stove door handle. There were ten slices of bread left. He stared at the bag, trying to figure out how many sandwiches that equalled. Two slices for Chad’s sandwich, and eight slices to make four sandwiches for himself. But what if Chad was really hungry and wanted another? Two sandwiches for Chad and three for Jason.

Jason shrugged and pulled the slices out of the bag, laying them flat on the two plates. If Chad didn’t want a second sandwich, Jason would help him eat it. He was always hungry because big boys required a lot of food to stay strong. Before he’d met Chad, the food had been limited to cans, the occasional animal he’d hunted in the forest, and fish he’d caught in the lake.

He spread thin layers of peanut butter on Chad’s pieces of bread and thick layers on his own. The other butter knife was used for the jam. When he was finished, he put the knives in the sink and the jam in the fridge, making sure that the lid was sealed tightly so the contents wouldn’t get furry. Chad had nearly barfed at the sight of the furry food, and the smell had even bothered Jason. The strange thing that had been on the top shelf was probably a tomato.

That reminded Jason, he used to help Mother tend to the vegetable garden. He’d planted seeds, watered them, and pulled weeds out. It would be fun to grow a garden with Chad and have fresh food to eat. And what about chickens? Jason’s favorite chickens had been a cream-colored one with red speckles and a pure white one, both girls. They hadn’t pecked him like the others. Maybe Chad could find their twins somewhere and bring them home.

Jason closed the fridge and returned to the counter to assemble the sandwiches. Chad was taking a long time to get ready as usual, but that was a good thing. He would smile when he saw breakfast on the table. Jason brought the plates and juices boxes there, then sat on a chair while he waited for him.

Chad’s clothes from last night had to be washed. The underwear and pants were on the floor, and the shirt was on the table. And there was the pillow and blanket from upstairs. Mother had washed the clothes in a metal tub in the backyard. He hadn’t seen it outside, so it was probably inside the shed. She used to fill the tub with the hose and wash them by hand. For drying, there had been a long rope that hung between two wooden poles. A clothesline. Jason could make one for Chad using the trees from the forest and the coil of rope from the bag of fun stuff.

_“You have other things to do as well, Jason. Don’t forget them.”_

How could he forget? It was impossible. Mother wouldn’t let him. The red was so consuming that Jason only had a narrow field of vision. He didn’t know where it came from. Was Mother causing it? Was someone else living inside him, like one of those scary monsters from the book? Or maybe the red was his own lust for blood. But last night, the only thing he’d wanted was to stay trapped in that moment with Chad.

“Sorry for the wait.”

Chad walked into the kitchen, wearing the leather collar, a white shirt with little symbols on it, pink pants, and black shoes. His hair was freshly washed and styled, and his scent was vanilla. He looked and smelled sweet enough to eat. Not literally of course, but Jason wouldn’t mind tasting him again instead of the sandwiches.

“You made breakfast? That’s sweet of you.”

Chad sat beside him and picked up a sandwich. Jason fiddled with his hands below the table, wondering if Chad would like it. Mother had always told him that his food was good, but maybe she’d said that to be nice. The food he’d made at the campfire by his shack had been very bland. He’d just eaten it to survive. What if Chad thought it was gross? He would never want another sandwich from Jason.

He took a bite and froze. Why was Chad frozen? Jason put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, trying to thaw him.

Chad chewed and swallowed. His smile was bright. “It’s the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I’ve ever eaten.”

Jason sighed in relief and grabbed a sandwich for himself, taking a big bite. It didn’t taste bad, but it wasn’t as good as the ones Chad had made for him. Even so, his stomach was gurgling and wanted more. He finished his three sandwiches before Chad was finished with his first, then sucked the fruit juice through the straw in a few gulps.

Chad pushed his other sandwich to the edge of his plate. “You can have this one. I’m always scared about getting fat. When I was younger, I used to be a bit overweight and people teased me at school."

Jason clenched his hand between the plates as he stared at the sandwich. If anyone teased Chad and called him names, Jason would rip their jaw open so they could never talk again. The girl with the purple streaks in her hair had called Chad a pussy. Jason wasn’t sure what that word meant. A cat? There had been a Pussy at Camp Crystal Lake. He’d been scared, so maybe that name was referring to a coward. Chad wasn’t a coward. He was the bravest boy Jason knew. Who else could be brave enough to be in his presence and not scream or try to run away?

Chad's hand rested over his own. “Do you have anything you want me to buy? I’m thinking of going shopping after breakfast.”

Jason nodded and grabbed the pencil with his other hand. He wrote a shopping list for him.

_Cream chicken with red speckles – girl_  
_ White chicken – girl_  
_ Chicken food_  
_ Chicken for eating_  
_ Eggs_  
_ Milk_  
_ Sausages_  
_ Bread for toast_  
_ Toaster that isn’t dusty_  
_ Strawberries and whipped cream_  
_ Vanilla cake_  
_ Steak_  
_ Hamburgers_  
_ Meatballs_  
_ Pork chops_  
_<strike> Fish</strike> I’ll catch some_  
_ More toys to play with you_

He put the pencil down and ripped the paper off the pad. Chad lifted his hand and took the list, reading it as he drank the juice. The corners of his mouth twitched a few times.

“I should be able to get everything. Do you have any names in mind for the chickens?”

Jason wrote two names and turned the pad.

_Chicken Pox_  
_ Mother Clucker_

Chad burst into laughter. “How do you come up with this stuff?”

Jason shrugged. He didn’t know what was so funny. The cream-colored chicken looked like it had chicken pox because of the speckles. The kids at the camp used to get spots all over their skin, but Jason had been immune to it. And the other chicken had laid eggs and clucked. Boy chickens could cluck, but they couldn’t lay eggs.

Chad put the shopping list in his pocket and reached down, grabbing the beige pants off the floor. He retrieved the van keys and wallet, then transferred a thick wad of money into it. “I’ll be gone for a few hours. Some of these items will require a trip out of town. Do you want to come with me?”

Jason shook his head, but smiled to tell Chad that he appreciated the offer. He had work of his own to do. When Chad came back, the clothes, blanket, and pillow would be washed and hanging to dry. And Jason could finish cleaning Mother’s room and his old bedroom.

“There might be cops on the road, but I’ll be careful. If the store owners try to report me, I’ll buy them off with money. Money can buy almost everything.” Chad stood up and kissed Jason’s forehead. “Except for love and friendship.”

Jason pulled the striped speedo out of his pocket and held it against his chest. He would still be lonely while Chad was gone, but the speedo would keep him company.

“I’ll brush my teeth and then head out.” Chad wagged a finger. “Make sure you brush yours too.”

Jason nodded. Mother had taught him about the importance of brushing teeth. If he didn’t brush them, they would get rotten and fall out. It would be difficult to enjoy Chad’s cooking with no teeth.

Chad walked out of the kitchen. He wasn’t limping anymore, and he didn’t need help going upstairs. He was a tough boy, but what if the three people at the store attacked him? What if the cops took Chad away? Maybe Jason should go with him after all. No. Chad was also a big boy. A man. He didn’t need Jason to hold his hand everywhere he went. He would come back safely.

Jason pocketed the speedo and stood up, his hands shaking and curling into fists. If Chad didn’t come home in the same condition, the whole town would know about it. Blood would be spilled until Crystal Lake was painted red. Jason stormed into the hallway and up the stairs, heading to the bedroom. The axe would be needed to cut the trees down for the clothesline, and perhaps to chop other things, like heads off their shoulders.

He stood in front of the weapon rack beside the bed, looking at the different options available. He had the pickaxe, a regular axe, and a long meat cleaver. The pickaxe had seen a lot of use, while the axe had only been used against the man and lady at the store and the two cops. It was better to try it out against the counselors before moving to the meat cleaver he’d found in Chad’s old house. He reached for the axe, pausing as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway from the bathroom.

“May I have a good luck kiss?”

Chad could have anything he wanted. Jason turned to the doorway and jogged to him. Kisses when standing up were always tricky because of Chad’s short height. He was still too short even on his tiptoes. Jason reached behind Chad and gripped his ass, lifting him up the last few inches to place a soft kiss on his minty lips. Chad’s bulge brushed against his own, and Jason quickly lowered him to the floor so his cock wouldn’t wake up for the hundredth time today.

“I’ll get back as soon as I can and honk the horn to let you know. I’ll need help to bring everything inside.”

Jason nodded and gave his ass a soft squeeze for extra luck. Chad smiled and shoved his chest, unsuccessfully moving him, then turned around and left the bedroom. Jason listened to his footsteps as they creaked down the hallway, stairs, and through the bottom floor. His heart was already hurting, and Chad wasn’t even gone yet. Jason jogged to one of the windows and parted the lace curtains, watching him enter the van and get it started. Chad blew him a kiss before leaving.

Looking away from the window, Jason walked to the bed and pulled the dirty blanket off. He draped it over his arm and squatted to grip the top edge of the jizzy pillow. A big dry spot was in the center. His cock started to stiffen as he remembered filling up Chad. Jason tried to think of something else, as it would be pointless to get hard now that Chad wasn’t here. There was nothing to fill. He had to ignore his cock and focus on the work to be done.

Jason brought the blanket and pillow to the bathroom and dropped them by the counter. It was much cleaner in here than previously. The towels were hanging from the rack, and with exception to the speedo, everything else had been arranged in a neat row at the back of the counter. He grabbed the blue toothbrush and squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto it, then turned the cold water on. It wasn’t brown, but it had a metallic taste as he moistened the bristles and began to brush his teeth.

The reflection in the mirror wasn’t as scary as it used to be. Chad had called him attractive, handsome, sexy, and beautiful. Jason knew Chad wasn’t lying to him, but he still didn’t have the courage to show his face to other people. They would never be able to look at him and display anything other than horror and disgust. The mask would have to stay on whenever he strayed from the vicinity of home, and that was okay. With Chad in his life, Jason didn’t need their acceptance.

He finished brushing his teeth and put the toothbrush in the holder. Now his breath would be fresh in case Chad wanted more kisses later. He picked up the pillow and blanket, then headed downstairs to the kitchen to get Chad’s shirt, pants, and underwear. He carried the armful of items to the back door and unlocked it. No new spiders had moved in since last night, but he would keep a close watch on the entrances. He opened the door and stepped outside, pulling it closed behind him.

Even without the protection of his mask, he felt comfortable being outside. The trees were very dense. Few people had bothered him or Mother at home. She’d hired ladies to watch over him and had given them a room to stay in, but they hadn’t lasted long. It had been too scary for them to be around him. Mother had resorted to taking him to the camp, and he’d wanted to prove his ability to swim, and...

_“They weren’t paying any attention to you, Jason. They should have been watching. That is why the bad boys and girls must die. If you don’t kill them, they will forget. We’ll become a distant memory. Our suffering will have meant nothing.”_

But Chad would never forget. He always got sad when he thought about the terrible things that had happened. Who cared about the others? Wouldn’t it be a good life if Jason could spend it with the boy he loved and have fun with him every day? He would prevent Camp Crystal Lake from reopening so no one else could drown there. Why couldn’t that be enough? Would peace be an unattainable dream?

There were so many questions, but no answers from Mother.

Jason left the pillow, blanket, and clothes beside the shed. The backyard used to have neatly-trimmed green grass. Now everything was brown and dead, and the yard was mostly dirt. The stuff would get even dirtier by being on the ground, and maybe get some bugs too, but it would be clean when Jason was done.

The door creaked as he pulled it open, and a big black spider dangled from a thread in front of his face. Mother hadn’t been scared of much, though she’d shared Chad’s fear of rats and spiders. Jason swatted it away and leaned down to pull the tub out of the shed. It looked like a bathtub, but smaller and with handles. There weren’t any brown spots on the tub, unlike the other metal things he’d thrown into the garbage from the kitchen.

A tap was attached to the house. This was where Mother had filled the tub. Jason lifted it there and set it on the ground a short distance away in case the water was brown or stinky. He turned the knob, relieved that it wasn’t. Chad’s stuff wouldn’t get clean with brown water, and he was very sensitive to bad smells.

Jason filled the tub with water, then put the items into it. He’d forgotten to add soap to make bubbles when the water had been running. Maybe some bubble bath would work. The box of soap in the shed was empty, and the bottle by the kitchen sink didn’t get soapy anymore. He’d used the entire bottle of bubble bath in the bathroom upstairs, but Chad had filled the cabinet with new stuff to replace the old, so there was probably more. And building the clothesline would require the axe and rope from the bedroom.

He went back into the house, leaving the door open, and travelled up the stairs to the bathroom. There were many bottles inside the cabinet. The first two shelves had creams, gels, shampoo and conditioner, and some weird things he didn’t recognize. Waxing strips? Speed Stick? He shrugged and grabbed a bottle of vanilla bubble bath. It was one of his favorite scents. His cock liked it too. Wait, maybe he should pick a different scent so he wouldn’t get reminded of... too late.

Sighing at his cock, he closed the cabinet door and jogged into the hallway. On Chad’s last day at the lodge, he’d told Jason that a nice jog could help him get rid of his “morning wood”. Jason hadn’t woken up in the mornings with a hard cock before his meeting with Chad. Every night since then, he’d dreamed of all the fun positions he could try with him. He had a long list prepared that extended way beyond his imaginings in his shack.

His cock wasn’t fully hard, so it only took a few trips from one end of the hallway to the other to get soft again. He entered the bedroom and went to the dresser where the bag of toys was located. He dug his hand into the bag as he gazed at the wall, trying to avoid the sight of the toys that still hadn’t been used with Chad. It would just make his cock start getting hard again. At the bottom of the bag, he felt the rough texture of the rope and pulled the coil out. It was better to use this for the clothesline instead of Chad anyway, as it would make his wrists and ankles sore and red.

Jason turned to the weapon rack and jogged across the room. He gripped the handle of the axe and lifted it off the wall, examining the bloody head. There were three weapon kills he’d come up with, but he’d also had a strange dream involving very specific kills for the people at Higgins Haven. His body had moved by itself, like it was following a predetermined path. Maybe he would try those out, or maybe his own inventions.

_“You shouldn’t be doing these things. My poor boy should be there now, making them pay.”_

He would be there. Tonight. If his hands weren’t full, they would be covering his ears, but even that wouldn’t help. Mother’s voice wasn’t around him, it was inside him. That was why Chad couldn’t hear her talking. She wasn’t a ghost who saw through Jason’s eyes or over his shoulder, but she was connected to his thoughts. When he wanted her to listen, she could listen. Sometimes she could hear stuff that he didn’t want her to hear, as if she was snooping. His mind had to be guarded.  


As he left the bedroom and jogged downstairs, he stopped paying attention to Mother. Her voice became a soft whisper, the words barely audible. These things he was doing for Chad weren’t meaningless. Chad would be so happy to have clean clothes, bedding, and a place to hang them up. He would smile prettily, tell Jason that he’d done a great job, and stroke his head like Mother used to.

Jason dumped everything onto the ground by the tub and returned to the back door to close it. The happiness would turn into disappointment if he didn’t protect the house from crawling or flying invaders. Some could’ve entered while he’d been upstairs. He didn’t know what time it was, as none of the clocks worked, but a sweep of the house would have to be performed before Chad came back.

He squatted in front of the tub and turned the water on just a bit, then poured some bubble bath under the flow. There was lots of jizz to clean off, but he remembered not to use the whole bottle. Only half. Bubbles spilled over the rim as he replaced the cap and laid the bottle down. He closed the tap and grabbed his axe. Now for the tree chopping.

Two rotten poles were lying down in the middle of the yard, spaced several feet apart. That was where Mother had hung the clothes. A frayed piece of rope was attached to them. He kicked the poles to the side of the property, opposite of the cemetery. He didn’t like going near there because it always made him remember the bad man who he refused to call Father.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere as he swung sideways, hacking a slender tree near the base. It was slightly taller than he was. Two swipes was all it took to topple the tree. He trimmed the short branches off until it resembled a log, then did the same with another. They needed to be able to stick into the ground, so he got down on a knee and carved a sharper end on each. And what about the rope? It could slide down if it didn’t have an indentation to rest in. He gave the other ends some gentle chops to create a ring.

Scooping the logs under an arm, he carried them to the middle and dropped them there along with the axe. He stuck them into the dirt one at a time, placing them deep enough so they wouldn’t wobble. Then he wrapped the rope around the tops, leaving a long piece in between. It looked just like the old clothesline, but sturdier. Chad would be so proud of him. The other kids used to say that Jason had a tiny brain in his big head, but he didn’t.

The contents of the tub were probably clean and ready to be hung. He jogged there and gripped the handles, bringing it to the clothesline. Mother had used pinchy things to hang the clothes. There was a box of them on a shelf in the shed. Jason grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his pocket, then returned to the tub. The bubbles were gone because of the heat. He pulled the soggy pillow out and examined it for jizz, but there was none. He pinned it to the rope, hoping the fancy silk wouldn’t rip from the weight.

Chad’s blanket was heavy too. Jason squeezed the water out, smiling as he looked at the pickaxe holes. His vision had been so red that he hadn’t recognized Chad through the window at the lodge. He hadn’t recognized the bedroom either. It was the place where he’d had his first tender moment with Chad on the bed after treating him cruelly at the cabin. He’d learned that intimacy could feel good for both people. But the time after that, when he’d taken Chad on the floor and against the door, he’d focused too much on his own feelings.

Jason draped the blanket over the rope, his smile disappearing. Besides leaving Chad, one of his biggest fears was hurting him again. Not intentionally, but rage could be a scary thing. He tried to control it the best he could so he wouldn’t become a person like the bad man who’d hurt Mother.

_“You will never become him. You will take care of your boy like he takes care of you.”_

Mother was right. Chad would always be safe with him and never have to fear for his safety. Jason smiled again as he pulled the clothes out of the tub and hung them up. Even if his vision turned completely red, he would still recognize Chad’s soft voice.

He tipped the tub, emptying the water. There were no more tasks to complete outside that he could think of, except for cleaning the shed and pulling the weeds out of the garden. Inside the house, there were two bedrooms to finish. He would start with Mother’s room and then do his own.

With a plan in mind, Jason grabbed his axe and went inside, heading to Mother’s bedroom. He opened the door and felt her watching him, but she was silent. Chad had cleaned the mirror and dresser, so the only things left to do were mopping the floor and dusting the table beside the bed. Putting his axe on the dresser, Jason retrieved the rag from the bucket and walked to the table to begin cleaning it.

Mother hadn’t been with the bad man Elias in this room, or even in the house. She’d purchased the house after she’d killed him. He’d died when Jason had been inside her belly. Mother had chopped Elias into tiny pieces with an axe, tossed his body parts into garbage bags, and dumped him into the watery grave. He’d punched her in the stomach and tried to leave her and Jason behind instead of taking care of them like a husband should. She’d married him because she’d wanted protection from the other bad man.

The other bad man... Mother didn’t know his name or where he was currently. He’d gripped her throat, held her down on the floor, and done bad things to her. This man had put Jason inside her belly. His eyes had been full of hatred. Mother wasn’t even sure that the man was human. She’d been scared that he was watching her all the time. A supernatural being that would take Jason away from her. Maybe he was the man who’d walked out of the lake.

There were many things Jason didn’t know either, but he knew that he would never become those men. He would always be Jason. A boy who was able to learn from his mistakes. Someone Chad could trust to protect and love him. Show him the care that neither of the men had shown Mother.

He brought the rag to the bucket and tossed it inside. The mop was propped against the dresser, but there was something else he wanted to do first. He opened Mother’s jewelry box and removed two rings. A gold one and a discolored silver one with a round white jewel. Why had Mother kept these? Elias hadn’t been a proper husband or father.

And boys couldn’t be married, could they?

Jason clenched the rings in his fist, drawing blood as they dug into his palm. He released his grip, dropping the bent pieces of metal onto the dresser, then turned his hand over to examine it. The scratches were already closing.

_“You don’t need marriage to be happy with your boy. You will love him forever, as he will love you. I’ve seen it in his eyes.”_

Jason turned to Mother and nodded. Chad didn’t need rings on his fingers to be happy. The carving on his chest meant a lot more than pieces of metal and fancy jewels. His heart had been captured on that fateful night. Time would pass, but the proof of Jason’s devotion would always remain.

He reached behind him and grabbed the mop, dipping it into the water. Mother’s bedroom was big, but it didn’t have much furniture. He swept the mop around and under the bed, avoiding Alice’s body, then moved to the area near the dresser. It didn’t take him long to finish the floor. He was driven by the desire to surprise Chad with a clean house. Chad could spend the rest of the day relaxing instead of working hard and getting sore. He would need to save his energy for tonight.

Jason would need the energy too, but the rage that gave his body extra strength would make up for any tiredness. He wouldn’t stop until they were all dead. Then the red would disappear and he could focus on the person who really mattered. The others were just rats that had to be squished. Their lives were meaningless to him. But didn’t their lives have meaning for other people? Mothers, friends, and lovers who would be lonely and sad if they were dead?

_“That is irrelevant. If you were dead, do you think they would care? No. They would be happy. They have never cared about you, Jason. Never cared about us. They took you away and laughed at my misfortune!”_

Mother was right again. She was always right. If he was dead, Chad would be the only person alive who would mourn for him. Mother was already dead, so what would happen to her? Would the mental link be severed? Would she go to heaven? Mother wasn’t a bad woman. She’d just been protecting him from bad men and trying to bring him back to life, which she’d succeeded in doing.

But was Jason a bad boy for killing people who’d just been trying to live? The lady and man in the store had been killed for a set of clothes. Ralph had been crazy and liked to look in windows, but did he deserve to have his neck sliced with the barbed wire?

Would Jason go to hell?

_“You’re a good boy. My perfect angel. Nothing will change that.”_

Yes. No matter how many people died by his hand, he would always be a good boy for Mother and Chad. They would always understand him. Always love him and accept him. The things he’d done and the things he would do, they weren’t bad. They had an important purpose that others would never understand or accept.

Then why did his heart feel heavy?

Jason gripped the handle of bucket and lifted it to his old bedroom, setting it on the floor in the middle. He’d wanted to get out of Mother’s room to escape his thoughts, but being here didn’t make things any better. In the few times he’d gone out with Mother, he’d come back crying, his face buried in the pillow, his arms clutching the teddy bear.

He retrieved the folded letter he’d written for Chad from the bottom of the paper pile. It was just a letter to tell him how much Jason loved him. His love would surpass time itself, never wavering, never ending. One day, Chad might need a reminder, but not today. Not yet.

Jason slipped the letter underneath the pile and turned to the bed, gazing at the teddy bear. It should be thrown out. The brown fur had become more furry with white stuff growing on it. But he still couldn’t bring himself to grab the bear and throw it away in the garbage bag. Mother had bought it for him to talk to and cuddle when he’d felt sad.

This room had been a safe haven, but also a place that was full of bad memories. He’d lay in bed for hours, Mother stroking his head, taunts repeating in his mind until he’d finally fallen asleep. He had no desire to remain here any longer than was necessary. Wielding the mop and rag, he cleaned the floor and dusted the dresser and his toys. The slinky was brown instead of the silver it used to be. He’d watched it walk down the stairs. The Potato Heads weren’t actually potatoes. He’d made their bodies with Play-Doh so his room wouldn’t get stinky with rotten vegetables. They were dry and crumbling from age.

There were new toys to play with now, and Chad would buy more. Hopefully he would be back soon. The loneliness was getting worse by the second. He’d organized watches in his jewelry box yesterday, so that bedroom would be Jason’s next stop. Maybe a few hours had passed and Chad would honk the horn any minute.

Jason propped the mop against the dresser and laid the rag on top. His hands were shaking again. He should be with Chad, keeping him safe from bad people who could hurt him. If Chad called for help, Jason wouldn’t be able to hear him from here. His hearing was limited to a single map, not an entire town.

He jogged to their bedroom and opened the jewelry box. Nine shiny watches were slotted inside individual compartments. All of them said 12:37. When had Chad left? It had been very sunny outside, so the sunrise had happened a while ago. And the sun rose early in the summer.

Jason closed the box and took deep breaths. He needed a distraction from his worry. A trip to Higgins Haven would cure it, but if Chad returned and discovered that Jason was gone, he would get worried too.

_“Go there. Watch them. Study them. When the time comes to make them suffer, you will be prepared.”_

Mother was saying that he didn’t have to kill them right away. She wanted him to be sneaky, like he’d been at the lodge when the people with guns had been there. He could discover their strengths and weaknesses, decide who to eliminate first, and do other things that would ensure his safety for Chad’s sake. Jason was strong, but rats could be dangerous if they were cornered or banded together.

He picked up the mask off the floor beside the bed and put it on. His face was hidden, but caution would still be required. One look at him would send them fleeing to warn the others, and that would ruin everything. He closed his eyes and searched for a safe spot to emerge on the Higgins Haven map, choosing the back of the house icon.

Footsteps and voices surrounded him. His footsteps were silenced by stalk mode as he circled to the side with the outhouses. A window with blinds allowed him to peer into the living room unnoticed. So many people in one place. Eight in total, some standing and some sitting on the couches. And in front of the fireplace was the girl who’d seen his face and tricked him years ago. Chris. A tall man with a few muscles was beside her. Jason wanted to enter the house and rip her head off her body with his bare hands.

“I think we should leave,” a girl with curly brown hair said. Her hands were clenched on her thighs. She was tiny, but she gave him the impression that she would fight back instead of cowering under a bed or in a wardrobe.

Chris put her hands on her hips. She looked braver than when he’d seen her last. “I’m not leaving on account of some campfire story. This is my home.”

_“This is YOUR home, Jason. Crystal Lake belongs to you. It is where you were taken, and where you were reborn.”_

“I went to his cabin. The bed’s destroyed, and there’s two plates on the counter in the next cabin over. Someone else was with him,” the other girl continued.

“I’ve been gone for two years, Vera. This place is hardly a fortress. Someone could’ve vandalized the property while I was away. And the plates? Maybe he was just hungry.”

“The cops are looking for him, dude. Maybe we should report him and get a reward.”

The speaker looked like the stinky guy who’d worn the weird shirt. He was wearing glasses too, so he could be smart and capable of repairing the vehicles. The girl beside him didn’t look as intelligent. From his experience, all of the counselors had things they were good at, but she didn’t look like much of anything.

“Yeah sure, Chuck.” A guy with poofy brown hair raised his arms. “As if you and Chili are shining examples of good citizens. You’d just use the money for buying weed.”

Jason tilted his head. Why would anyone want to buy weeds? It was the guy he'd seen in the barn two nights ago when he’d been waiting for Chad to drive the van back. The guy had surprisingly soft footsteps, but he wasn’t lucky to have encountered Jason. Mother had ordered his death immediately. He’d ignored her command in favor of meeting Chad at the cabin. Her orders wouldn’t have stopped with just one person, and he’d wanted to spend more time with Chad.

Chris sighed. “Look. If you guys want to leave, you can leave. When Chad gets back with the van, I’ll drive you home. Or Rick can drive you now. The car’s ready to go. Take your pick.”

A lean guy with short black hair shook his head. His advantages would be strength, speed, and composure. “Nah, I’m staying. I want to see this Jason Voorhees for myself.” He looked at the girl sitting beside him. “Eh, Deb? We’ll have a story to tell our kids.”

Deb. The girl who was going to be a mother. The slut and dirty whore. She would protect her baby with her life. Why would Mother call her those words? If Deb loved this boy, then how was she a slut? According to Mother, sluts didn’t love people. They just took what they could get.

_“She doesn’t love him. She’ll throw him away when another boy comes along and catches her attention.”_

Deb rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me you believe Shelly. There’s no supernatural killer stalking through these woods. A little boy drowned and his mother went insane with grief. End of story.”

“But his body was never recovered. How can you be so sure?”

She stood up and strode to the staircase. “We’ve had this conversation before, Andy. I didn’t come here to listen to this crap. I came here to have a good time, and I will.”

“Me and Rick are also staying,” Chris said. “Raise your hand if you want to leave.”

None of them raised their hands. Jason smiled. Mother had been right about that too. These people didn’t take Mother or him seriously. They needed to be taught a lesson. If he didn’t teach them, who would? Their suffering would teach other people. His story hadn’t ended at the lake, and neither had Mother’s.

Enough had been seen and heard. They weren’t going anywhere. Tonight, Higgins Haven would be their grave, starting with the Vera girl. She shouldn’t have visited the cabins. Special moments had taken place there. The only thing that would save her from being the first to die is if the three bikers arrived. They were Jason’s priority for attacking Chad at the store and following him.

Jason morphed back home, emerging at the front this time. Gravel crunched behind him in the distance. He turned around, watching the van get closer. Chad’s tiny form was visible in the driver’s seat. He looked uninjured. The sight made Jason’s heart soar. He raised his hand, and Chad waved too, smiling at him.

Chad parked a few feet away from him and exited the van, placing the keys in his pocket. “Managed to get everything, including two new friends.”

Clucks came out of the van. Jason jogged to the rear doors and peeked through the window. Two chickens were caged together. Cream-colored with red speckles and pure white. Chicken Pox and Mother Clucker.

“Cute, aren’t they? Let’s get them to the backyard before we bring the rest of the stuff inside.” Chad opened the doors and grabbed the top of the cage. He pointed at the bags of hay, chicken food, and grass seed. “Can you help me with those?”

Jason hauled the bags over his shoulder and followed Chad to the back of the house. The chicken coop had a little house of its own, raised several feet off the ground with a ramp that led to a long cage. Mother had kept it clean over the years, despite not having any chickens after the drowning. She’d remembered how much fun he used to have by feeding and petting his two favorites.

The coop had two doors. One that opened to the house and another to the cage. Chad put the chickens down and opened the house door. He reached for a shallow plastic bowl and pulled it out slowly, avoiding the spiders in their webs. Jason had seen the chickens eat bugs, and even mice. They would clean their own house.

“I’ll fill this with water.” Chad turned to Jason and smiled as he stroked his head. “Great job with the clothes by the way. It’s perfect.”

Jason lowered the bags to the ground and wrapped his arms around Chad, holding him tight. The bowl was dropped and smaller arms encircled his waist.

“Missed me that much, huh? I missed you too. Felt like I was gone forever, but it was only three hours.” Chad looked up at him. “There’s vanilla cake, meat, and other tasty things in the van. We should get them inside so they don’t spoil from the heat.”

Reluctantly, Jason released him. Food was nice, but holding Chad was even nicer. It felt like all of this was a dream that was too good to be true. He would wake up alone in his shack.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it? We’ve come so far in such a short time. Cleaning the house together, enjoying meals, raising chickens... we’re like a married couple.”

Jason nodded as he looked at Chad’s smiling face, surrounded by a hazy red hue. The red was dark, but the future was light. It was a future he would fight for.

Chad picked up the bowl and brushed by him. Jason listened to the sound of the running water, barely hearing it over his heartbeat. The footsteps returned. Chad pushed the bowl to the back of the coop and pulled another closer to the door. His arms trembled as he tried to lift the bag of chicken food. He gave up and moved aside, silently asking Jason for help.

Jason squatted and tore the bag open, then lifted it and poured a large amount into the bowl, some spilling over the edges. The chickens would need a lot of food in case they got hungry while he was gone. And Chad had said something last night. Whatever Jason did, wherever he went, Chad would be with him. The upcoming task would be faced together.

He twisted the top of the bag into a knot and propped it against the coop. Animals used to steal food sometimes, so it would have to be put into the shed. He opened the bag of hay and grabbed two handfuls for each of the compartments. The chickens would have a warm place to sleep when it got cold at night. He knotted that bag too and gripped them both against his chest, along with the bag of grass seeds. Wild birds could peck through the plastic and eat them. As he carried them to the shed, he noticed that he'd left the door open. More spiders and other bugs were gathering in the corners and on the shelves. He placed the bags inside and closed the door.

The bugs would be taken care of later. There were chickens to release and food to put away. He returned to the coop and got down on his knees by the cage. They looked friendly and didn’t try to peck him as he stuck a finger between the wires.

“The farmer said these chickens are the friendliest ones he had. Charged extra when he saw my designer clothes. At least he didn’t know about the cops looking for me.”

So the farmer had been mean to Chad and made him spend more money than usual. Jason suppressed the anger that was boiling up as he withdrew his finger and rose to his feet, lifting the cage with him. He positioned half of the cage inside the doorway of the coop and opened it. The chickens walked out to the water bowl for a drink.

“Looks like they’re feeling right at home. I bought the grass seed so they don’t have to walk around in the dirt.”

Jason removed the cage and closed the door, lowering the latch so the chickens wouldn’t get loose. He turned to the remains of the vegetable garden beside the coop, then looked at the dead expanse under his feet. With time, the backyard would be renewed. He could admire flowers with Chad, grow food, have picnics, and watch the birds play in the water.

He set the cage down and grasped Chad’s hand, walking with him to the back of the van. Chad stared at the ground on the way there. His eyes were watery. He blinked to make the tears disappear before they fell.

There was a big box, a square television, a flatter box with a picture of a black thing on it, a plastic bag containing rectangular boxes, three fancy bags with handwriting on them, and ten brown paper bags inside the van. Jason let go of Chad’s hand and scooped four paper bags into his arms. Chad grabbed one and walked to the front door with him. It was unlocked from when he’d left this morning. He opened it and continued down the hallway into the kitchen, setting his bag down near the fridge. Jason put the other four on the table.

The soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich was still on Chad’s plate. Jason reached for it to have a snack, but Chad snatched the plate and emptied the sandwich into the garbage bin.

“It’s about four hours old. I’ll make you something fresh after I unpack the food.” Chad winked as he collected the other plate from the table. “Wait until you see the sheath Sabrina was talking about.”

Blood rushed to his cock at the thought of seeing this sheath. It had to be something for him to wear, as Chad had whispered his measurements. Jason jogged out of the kitchen and shifted to the van. He grabbed the last five grocery bags and brought them into the house, moving slowly despite his eagerness. He could hear eggs rattling around. He placed the bags with the rest and went back for the big box, shifting it to the end of the hallway.

“Don’t forget about the doors. We don’t need more bugs moving in after all that hard work.”

Jason didn’t care about bugs entering the van, as the owner would be dead soon, but he had to go there anyway for the other stuff. His shift was still on cooldown, so he jogged instead. He looped the fancy bags and plastic bag over an arm, put the flat box on top of the television, and gripped that with his other arm. Cracks appeared on the glass of the rear doors as he kicked them shut. He closed the front door more gently on his way inside the house.

He carried the television into the living room and set it on the table. The fancy bags contained clothing, so those were for the bedroom. He didn’t know where the plastic bag was supposed to go, but he put it beside the television for Chad to sort through later.

His ability to shift had improved a lot since the events at Packanack. He’d practiced inside the cabins and didn’t get stuck on furniture anymore. He shifted around the couch, through the doorway, and down the hall to the big box, setting Chad’s bags on top of it.

Chad had emptied a paper bag in the kitchen, revealing a new toaster on the counter and a fresh bottle of soap at the sink. Jason washed his hands while Chad bent over and unpacked the bag near the fridge. His stomach was growling from the tasty scents surrounding him. He could smell meat, vanilla cake, and fruit. But even tastier was the ass wiggling nearby, half hidden by the fridge door. As he dried his hands with the towel hanging from the stove, he tried to ignore the temptation to turn his head and stare at it.

His cock was already hard, so there was little point in trying to feign disinterest. He moved behind Chad and gave him a two-handed ass squeeze, causing him to chuckle.

“We’ll have time for that later. Go through the bags and pick out something for lunch.”

Jason let out a heavy sigh as he turned to the table and dragged his feet towards it. He emptied each bag, organizing the food into six categories. Meat, dairy, fruit, vegetables, grains, and dessert. There were packets of vegetable seeds, but he kept them apart from the rest because they weren’t ready to be eaten. Chad finished with his bag and joined him by the table, watching Jason categorize everything. Mother had told him that each food group was important. He picked out sausages, four eggs, a green apple, a package of tiny cucumbers, a loaf of brown bread, and vanilla cake, bundling them together in front of Chad.

Chad just smiled as he collected the food in his arms and deposited it on the counter. Jason sat on a chair facing him so he could watch lunch get prepared. His cock had finally calmed down. Rather than watching the movements of Chad’s ass, Jason watched his hands. Five sausages were removed from the package and put into one frying pan, and four eggs were cracked into another. The apple and cucumbers were washed and sliced, then put on a plate with some white salad dressing. Six pieces of bread were transformed into toast and buttered on a separate plate, arranged in a fan shape on the side. A large piece of cake was placed on a smaller plate.

The sliced cucumbers and apple were put onto the table. Jason had hoped for the cake, but he had to eat the healthy food first. He took his mask off and grabbed the fork, spearing several pieces of cucumber, then dipped them into the dressing. Vegetables and fruit weren’t his favorite food groups, but Chad would wag his finger if he didn’t eat them. Jason took a few bites, alternating between the apple and cucumber. They were fresh and crunchy. He had half of the pieces eaten when Chad returned to the stove to flip the eggs and turn the sausages over, and the other half was gone by the time they were finished cooking.

Chad scooped the sausages and eggs onto the plate using a flat piece of metal that was attached to a stick. He brought the food to the table and sat across from him, resting his arms on the surface. Jason pointed at Chad’s invisible plate to ask him where his food was.

“One of the girls at the grocery store was giving out food samples. She kept pestering me until I ate some.”

Jason stabbed a sausage with his fork, bending the metal into an L-shape. Girls couldn’t have his Chad. Boys either. Chad was almost too pretty. People bothered him everywhere he went.

“The food was garbage. The sandwich you made for me was tons better.”

Jason pressed his thumb against the fork, putting it back to its usual shape. As he ate the delicious food, wielding sausages in one hand and eggy toast in the other, he stared at the plate and tried to keep his face happy. Chad would see the anger and get scared, thinking it was directed at him.

“I know you’re not angry at me. Sometimes they just can’t take no for an answer.”

They should take no for an answer. It was an important lesson Jason had learned. When people don’t want something, it shouldn’t be forced on them. He swallowed the last bite of toast and leaned back in the chair, feeling full and satisfied.

“You have room for dessert?”

Jason always had room for dessert. He nodded eagerly and watched Chad get the plate of cake from the counter. It had thick white icing on top and between the two layers. Chad placed it in front of him, then started putting the other food from the table into the fridge and freezer.

His anger was forgotten as he enjoyed the cake slowly, savoring every creamy bite. The sight of Chad bending over was only a minor distraction. Jason mentally told his cock to stay down and wait for its treat. It listened to him.

Chad folded the empty paper bags and put them into the cupboard below the sink. A roll of paper towels and a bottle of bleach were the only items inside. “Shit. Forgot to buy some fresh cleaning supplies. I’ll have to take a trip to the convenience store to get gas for the generator too.”

The convenience store. Where one of the bikers had pointed at the van. Jason stood up and slid a finger across his throat, asking Chad if he wanted them dead.  


Chad shook his head and walked to the table, piling the three dirty plates. “I can go tomorrow. I’ll just take a bit of cash with me so they don’t steal it.” He carried the plates to the sink and began to wash them. “They didn’t bother me this time. I took a different route out of town. No cops either. It’s not like the police have a statewide manhunt for me, they only want to ask a few questions about that green-haired guy.”

Jason sat down again. At the lodge, Sheriff had questioned whether the green-haired guy existed. Roy knew the guy was an invention of Chad’s mind, but he hadn’t said anything. One time, when a man with a white helmet had asked Roy what he’d seen, Roy had responded with “a leprikon” or some variant of that strange word. He was protecting Chad in his own way. The other man hadn’t liked that response. He’d zoomed off on his bike to another part of the campground, muttering about assholes and brats.

Chad put the last plate in the drainboard and dried his hands. He rejoined Jason at the table, standing beside him. “Can you believe it’s already after two o'clock? Time’s flying.”

Jason nodded. Time was passing too quickly, but also not quick enough. Although these moments with Chad were treasured, the future he envisioned seemed so far away.

“What do you feel like doing next? We can plant the seeds, watch a movie, or open the box together. Well, boxes. I still haven’t looked through the one upstairs.”

Jason pointed at the seed packets. He didn’t know what a movie was, and opening the box would just make him hard again. It was the same size as the one from the lady’s store, and lots of fun toys were probably inside.

“Okay. Garden first.”

Chad rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and his pants up to his knees, exposing smooth legs. Jason had to fight the urge to reach out and feel their softness. He stood up and jogged to the back door, imagining them wrapped around his waist with Chad lying on the rug. It would be a cold winter night. The fire would illuminate Chad’s face, cheeks rosy as he begged for more, nails leaving scratches on Jason’s skin. Chad would...

“I know I have the best legs, but seriously? I show a bit of skin and you’re hard again.”

Jason shrugged and moved the box out of the way. Getting hard was something he battled constantly, so it shouldn’t be surprising when it happened. His cock was addicted to Chad. Jason had seen a lot of skin over the years, but it hadn’t impacted him the same. It had just made him angry to see sluts walking around and boys fighting for their attention. Counselors should be watching the kids and keeping them safe, not having sex.

He opened the door and stepped outside. The sun was very hot, and he was glad that he hadn’t stolen the white undershirt from the store. The clothes he was wearing now were making him sweat. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked to the shed. Chad followed him, shivering as he looked at the dangling spider. Jason grabbed it, squishing its body into black paste, then wiped the guts on the outer wall of the shed.

A pair of cloth gloves were on the shelf. Jason passed them to Chad. Spiders didn’t only live in webs. Some of them hunted on the ground and hid in the soil, ready to pounce. Chad shook the gloves upside down before putting them on. His dainty hands would be protected from spiders seeking to munch his soft flesh.

Jason took the watering can off the shelf and gave it to Chad as well. The seeds needed water to drink so they could grow into big and strong plants. They also needed holes to sleep in so they could be safe from bad weather and birds. Jason grabbed a miniature shovel that was the size of his hand. He would dig the holes in case Chad got scared by bugs pouring out of them.

Chad moved to the tap and filled the watering can. When it was full, he walked to the garden with Jason. Many brown and green weeds were growing. Jason had been taught that weeds are plants that shouldn’t be there. None of these plants had vegetables or flowers on them, so they had to be removed. He rolled his pants and sleeves up like Chad had done so they wouldn’t get dirty, then knelt down at the left side of the garden. It wasn’t very wide, but it was about seven feet long.

“I don’t know much about gardening, but I’m guessing we have to get rid of these weeds first.” Chad lowered the watering can and leapt to the back of the garden. He knelt in front of Jason.

Jason pulled out a weed to show him how to do it. He pointed at the roots on the end. If they weren’t taken out, the plant could grow back. Chad copied the demonstration and tossed the weed away. His good work was rewarded with a thumbs up.

The weeding continued until only soil remained in the garden. There were ground spiders that didn’t appreciate being disturbed, but Jason smashed them with the shovel before they could bite Chad. Sometimes Chad sneaked glances at Jason’s sweaty chest, thinking he wouldn’t notice them. Jason had never been prideful of his body. Muscles were tools to help him, not things to be shown off, but he liked getting attention from Chad.

“We’re finally done.” Chad wiped his arm across his forehead. “I put sunscreen on this morning, but I hope I don’t get a sunburn.”

If Chad turned into a lobster, he would still be cute, but sunburns were bad for skin. Jason pointed his thumb behind him at the back door, telling Chad to go in the shade.

“Good idea. I’ll cool off a bit and get us some water. If you need a break too, don’t be shy to take one.”

Chad walked past him to the house, looking hot and tired. Gardening was fun, but it was also hard work, which he was unaccustomed to doing. Jason was still proud of him, even though he got tired quickly. Chad was proving that he didn’t need a cleaning lady to get things done. His body would get stronger over time.

His watch had said 3:30. Afternoon would last for a few more hours and then night would arrive. Chad wasn’t aware of Jason’s plans. If he knew, this happy mood would disappear, leaving sadness and dread. Jason didn’t want to see that. He wanted to see smiles and hear laughter.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him. A tall glass of water was extended over his shoulder. Jason looked up at the smiling face and accepted the glass, watching as Chad took a long sip of his own.

“Doesn’t taste like rotten eggs at least. I got it from the jug in the fridge. We’ll have to replace the pipes somehow." A worried expression appeared on Chad's face. "I uh... I know some people who can help.”

Jason turned his head to the garden and swallowed the water in one gulp. There were still so many things to do around the house. Home was for Chad, Mother, and himself, but he knew it wasn’t the same as it used to be. If people came here to help, they wouldn’t be invaders, as long as they left Mother and Chad alone. The man at the store... Jason had noticed the way he’d stared at Chad. Men could be bad and take advantage of others who were smaller than themselves. Death would be the only outcome if they tried to hurt him.

“We’ll worry about that later.” Chad took the glass from him. “I’ll be back to help with planting the seeds.”

His footsteps retreated. Jason began to dig little holes to put the seeds in, spacing them several inches apart as he worked from the right side of the garden to the left. Chad returned with the packets and gave him seeds for baby tomatoes.

“The label says to plant them indoors and bring them outside in early spring when they’re big enough, but we can try doing it our way.”

Jason opened the packet. The seeds were too tiny for him to divide with his fingers, so he sprinkled some into each hole at the center of the cages. Chad got down on his knees beside him and covered the holes with soil, patting it with his gloved hands. The back row was for tomatoes, and the front row would be for other vegetables.

Chad gave him another packet for multi-colored peppers. Jason put a greater number of seeds per hole, as space was limited and there were still lettuce, cucumbers, potatoes, and onions to plant. When everything was sprinkled and covered, Chad stood up and grabbed the watering can to give them a drink. The soil was very dry and clumpy. Jason hoped the seeds would sprout, but even if they didn’t, it was fun to work as a team. He got up too and dusted his dirty knees off.

“It feels like we just had lunch, and now it’s almost dinner.” Chad lowered the can and stretched his arms. “I’ll make something light so we’re not too stuffed for our other fun.”

That was a good idea. Chad would be getting stuffed with something else later on. Jason reached for a sideways ass grab, but decided not to go through with it. Chad’s pink pants would turn brown from the dirt.

Chad smiled and shook his head as he walked towards the back door. Jason followed him inside to the kitchen, stopping at the sink. He washed his hands with soap, then moved to the side so Chad could do his own hands. His knees were also dirty. A shower would have to be taken before the other fun started.

“Any preferences for dinner?”

Jason opened the freezer and took out a package of two pork chops. At his shack, he’d cooked his meat over the fire and eaten it plain, but he’d seen Chad put bottles into the fridge earlier. He grabbed barbecue sauce and placed it on the counter with the pork chops.

“I’ll fry up some onions and peppers with them. Can you bring the clothes inside while I get dinner prepared?”

Jason nodded. Mother had a laundry basket in her bedroom. He went upstairs and opened her door, retrieving it from beside the dresser. It was made of sticks like the broken couch at the lodge. The outside was dusty, but it had a lid to protect the inside. He gripped the basket in one arm and went downstairs, leaving Mother’s door open. She was being quiet and hadn’t said anything since the trip to Higgins Haven.

The scent of sizzling pork chops could still be smelled as Jason went back outside. Chad was a great cook for a boy who’d been so nervous after he’d made the sausages in the Packanack kitchen. Even a piece of his buttered toast tasted amazing. Everything was cooked with love and care, reminding Jason of Mother’s cooking.

He set the basket on the ground at the clothesline and lifted the lid, checking for bugs that could be using it for a home. There weren’t any. He pulled the blanket off the rope and inspected it for jizz that may have been missed. There was none of that either. He shook it vigorously before placing it into the basket, just in case anything was stuck to the other side, then did the same with the shirt and pants. They were wrinkly, but Mother used to fix the wrinkles on the board that had attacked Chad. And although the pillow was lumpy, there was a solution for that too. Jason fluffed it back into its original shape and slid it inside the basket carefully so the sticks wouldn’t tear the silk.

The underwear was the only piece of clothing left. He pulled it off and breathed in the vanilla scent. Bubble bath had worked well for soap, despite being much different from the powder Mother had used. After taking a few whiffs, he put the underwear inside the basket and carried it into the house, locking the door behind him. Chad seemed to like the extra security, as he’d also locked the door last night, and some trespassers could have silent footsteps. The slut in the purple swimsuit had been hard for Jason to track at first.

Chad smiled at him from the doorway of the kitchen. “Thanks for bringing them inside. Dinner’s ready.”

Jason placed the basket onto the box and followed him to the table. Two plates were set, each containing a pork chop, fried onions and peppers, and a piece of buttered bread. Jason sat across from him and picked up the fork, stabbing it into the meat. He chewed around the bone while Chad cut his own into small morsels. It was so delicious that Jason couldn’t stop the soft groans from escaping him. The pork chop was devoured before Chad even took one bite. Jason licked the sauce from his lips and shoved forkfuls of vegetables into his mouth, then munched the entire piece of bread within seconds.

“I don’t even need to ask if it tasted good. Do you want mine?”

Jason shook his head. Chad was so tiny and needed the nutrients. If he didn’t eat properly, he could get sick or shrink to nothing.

Chad speared a piece and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Jason’s gaze shifted to the numbers on the watch. They were upside down, but he could still read them. 6:02. By the time Chad set the fork on his plate, the numbers had changed to 6:10.

The food in Jason’s stomach started to feel like it was flipping around. He looked away from the numbers and watched Chad take sips of water until the glass was finished. Jason reached for his own glass, water spilling onto the table as he brought it to his mouth. Chad’s eyes softened with concern.

“Everything okay?”

Jason put the glass down and grabbed the pencil and paper. People who love each other shouldn’t keep secrets. He wrote a single word and passed it across the table.

_Tonight._

Chad smiled gently and nodded. He placed his hand on Jason’s and squeezed it. “Whatever you do, wherever you go...”

He stood up and collected the dishes, bringing them to the sink. No tears fell from his eyes, no sobs emerged from his mouth. He’d prepared himself long before the word had been written on the paper.

Jason sipped the water as he stared into space. How could Chad be so loving and accepting? Such cruelty he’d been forced to endure, and he would witness more. Jason didn’t deserve a boy like that. A girl with a baby inside her belly was going to die tonight, and her friends too. He should have never woken up from the lake. He should have died and gone to hell where he belonged. His soul had been evil from the very beginning. Little boys and girls suffered every day, but not all of them turned into monsters.

He crushed the empty glass. Shards pierced his skin, but he couldn’t feel the pain. The only pain he felt was in his heart.

A tiny form appeared beside him, and a hand started to sweep the glass into the garbage bin. Blood that wasn’t his own dripped onto the table. The form retreated and placed the bin against the wall, then returned and grabbed his hand, picking the shards out. A tear slid down Jason’s cheek, and another, until the only sound that could be heard was his sobbing.

_“He loves you more than you know. His life wouldn’t have been the same without you. This boy was meant to be yours, and you were meant to be his. When night arrives, you will fight for the future you seek.”_

The red was dark, but the future was light. Through his blurry vision, Jason looked into the eyes of the boy he loved. The only things he could see were love and acceptance. Soft lips touched his forehead, and a bloody hand pressed against his bare chest, right over his rapidly beating heart.

“Always and forever.”


	14. Forever

Chad wasn’t sure when exactly he’d felt that initial spark in his heart. It hadn’t been love at first sight. Seeing Jason kick that bedroom door down in the southwestern cabin had been terrifying, and the following event had brought him within an inch of his life. Any longer and he would’ve taken his last breath. He’d escaped the cabin with the belief that Jason was a monster who was incapable of controlling his animalistic urges. Sexual gratification was something that came at any cost, no matter how harmful to the other person.

Jason had proven him wrong in the bedroom at the lodge. Although death, destruction, and love for his mother had been the only things he’d known for years, he was capable of showing restraint, playfulness, and tenderness. Chad had entered the bedroom feeling scared, but had left feeling satisfied. In the bathroom, he’d even welcomed the possibility of future encounters, assuming they wouldn’t involve a cock down his throat or near his ass.

During the third encounter, when he’d entered the bedroom to calm Jason down, his initial relief had transformed into fear. The carving over his heart had removed all doubts as to who he belonged to. At the time, he’d seen the action as nothing more than Jason claiming a prize for himself. The surprises hadn’t ended there, and the fear had turned into terror after he’d realized what Jason planned to do with him. Unimaginable pain had ensued, but he’d fought past the pain to find pleasure in a situation where there shouldn’t have been any. He’d dismissed Jason’s behavior as being acceptable and something that had simply been intended to let him know who was in charge. His mood had been lighthearted as he’d left the lodge.

His exploration had taken him to Jason’s shack, where he’d discovered Pamela’s head. The campfire story had been much more than a prank to scare him. He’d known that prior to the discovery, but seeing Pamela for himself had furthered his understanding of Jason’s relationship with her. Jason hadn’t treated the trespassing with hostility. On the contrary, the event had led to another tender moment, followed by an odd exchange about sandwiches and jizz. Naturally, the lesson had reminded Jason of just how enjoyable the act of jizzing could be. The mood had quickly changed into a playful one, complete with an ass grab, smiles, and repressed laughter.

Immediately after leaving the shack, he’d realized that none of the carnage mattered to him. Why? Because his heart had been captured, and such feelings could invite strange ways of thinking. He’d questioned his own survival among the deaths of the people he’d known for years, yet even that uncertainty hadn’t been enough to quell the fire. It was in that moment, as he’d walked down the trail from the shack, that he’d finally come to terms with his love for Jason. Two people couldn’t have been more different, but at the same time, they couldn’t have been more perfect for each other.

When the situation with Kenny had arisen, further realization had hit him. The love, or at least the care, wasn’t one-sided. Beneath the raging storm, Jason had proven that his attraction extended beyond the carnal pleasures of life. Lightning had crashed, thunder had boomed, and retribution had been served until Kenny barely resembled his former self. At the end of it, gentleness had replaced the brutality. Concerned for Chad’s well-being, Jason had led him inside the lodge and turned him into a cocoon using the tattered floral blanket.

It wasn’t only his well-being that Jason cared about, but his life as well. The yellow car had been a second away from mowing Chad down and bringing his short existence to an end. The two animals he’d called friends had gotten what they’d deserved. Adam had fallen victim to road rage, and A.J had ended up with a mouthful of gravel. Jason had paid a price, however, in the form of a machete driven into his chest. Chad had been unaware of his advanced healing abilities. The wound wouldn’t have killed him. Nevertheless, Jason had been appreciative of the med spray, and had even felt the urge to kiss him for his concern.

The kiss had been delayed until enough trust had been built. After having lived a life of being taunted for his appearance, Jason had been hesitant to reveal himself. An admission of love had given him the reassurance that was needed to pass the final hurdle, and a beautiful sight had graced Chad when he’d turned around in the narrow tub. Bright blue eyes, full of doubt yet filled with hope that this boy wouldn't be like the rest. The way they’d sparkled after that additional reassurance, the feeling of Jason’s lips on his own for the first time... Chad would remember that moment forever.

Here and now, the blue eyes weren’t sparkling. They were red-rimmed and filled with tears. Chad barely noticed the pain in his hand as he wiped the blood on his shirt, smearing crimson over the pristine white. His heart bore the brunt of it. The man he loved had crumbled, but the beginnings of a gentle smile were forming, and the body-wracking sobs were slowing to the occasional sniffle.

“Everything will work out. It always does.”

Jason nodded, his smile getting wider as he wiped his own hand on Chad’s shirt. The wounds had closed after the shards had been picked out, leaving only blood. Chad gave him a playful nudge on his shoulder, wincing at the contact. His dominant right hand had been used to sweep the glass into the trash bin. He turned it palm up over the table and assessed the damage. Numerous deep cuts marred the surface and the tips of his thumb and index finger. Blood continued to seep out, running down the sides and dripping onto the wood.

The smile quickly transformed into a furrowed brow as Jason took note of the state of Chad's hand. He stood up and pointed in the direction of the staircase.

“Yeah. I should get this cleaned up before...”

Chad placed his other hand on the table for support, a wave of dizziness washing over him at the sight of the blood. It hadn’t been the smartest decision to use his hand instead of a utensil or tea towel to sweep the mess, but the pain he’d endured had served another purpose. Through his own suffering, he’d cemented his vow to stand by Jason and share what the future had in store for them. If anyone tried to hurt Jason, they would have someone else to contend with.

In this state, unable to wield anything, Chad wouldn’t be of much assistance. The dull ache in his hand became fiery stings. Biting his lip, he suppressed the whimper as he turned to the doorway. This pain couldn’t come close to the mental suffering that Jason had battled only minutes prior. Before Chad could take a step, he was swept into Jason’s arms and carried out of the kitchen. As always, Jason was careful to move sideways so Chad’s head wouldn’t get bonked on the doorframe.

There were still the clothing bags, laundry basket, and box to bring upstairs, but Jason ignored them, heading straight for the staircase at a fast walk. On the way to the bathroom, Chad pressed his hand against his shirt to staunch the bleeding, smiling despite the circumstances. He’d never gone through so much clothing as he had during his time with Jason. At this rate, the closet would be emptied within a week. Aside from his usual sweaters and button-down shirts, he’d purchased tank tops and shorts to fill the rest of the space that remained on the rack and in the dresser.

Jason lowered him onto the edge of the counter and opened the medicine cabinet. Chad had put the first aid kit there when he’d been unpacking the grooming supply bags. Jason removed the kit and set it on the counter, then jogged out of the bathroom. He returned with a can of med spray, leaving two left out of the original four. Chad didn’t have any complaints. He would rather not lose his hand to an infection.

“We should clean the area with water and some mild soap first.” Chad chuckled. “And not the whole bottle this time.”

Jason smiled sheepishly and moved to the larger cabinet near the doorway. He opened it and searched through the many bottles available, taking them off the shelf to read the labels and putting them back. He settled on a pump bottle of unscented soap and a black washcloth. After moistening the cloth with warm water, he applied a single squirt of soap to it.

Chad turned his hand over, trying to keep it still as Jason began to clean the area carefully. There was no window in the bathroom, so it was quite dark. The only light came from the hallway, but given Jason’s ability to see in poor lighting, he didn’t have any difficulties exercising care to avoid getting soap into the cuts. His focus was removing the blood, of which there was plenty, now dripping onto Chad’s pink pants.

The bleeding hadn’t stopped, but Chad didn’t regret his decision. Without hearing it, he knew that Jason had understood the purpose behind his actions, and actions could speak louder than words. Always and forever wouldn’t have meant as much if they’d been spoken on their own. His love wouldn’t waver, no matter what he witnessed tonight.

Jason rinsed the washcloth, his mouth set in a grim line as he watched the red water enter the drain. He squeezed the remaining water out and draped it over the towel rack. The scent of blood lingered, bringing another dizzy wave through Chad. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He’d received very few injuries in the past, and while this certainly wasn’t life-threatening, it was comparable to the carving over his heart in terms of blood loss. And unless the med spray could prevent scarring, his hand wouldn’t be so smooth after it healed.

The stinging intensified as Jason applied the med spray to the cuts. Chad couldn’t stop his hand from trembling, but he managed to fully contain the whimpers and blink away the tears. A man wouldn’t cry over something like this. When the can was emptied, Jason threw it into the wastebasket. He put his hand under Chad’s own, gripping it gently as he checked for changes in status since the application. There was some improvement. The cuts looked less inflamed, though the skin was still separated.

“Now for the bandage.”

Jason opened the first aid kit and took out the roll of gauze. He wrapped it around Chad’s hand, avoiding his fingers to allow for full movement. Chad flexed them experimentally. The gauze was tight enough to help staunch any future bleeding, but not so tight that it caused discomfort.

“There’s tape in the kit to keep the bandage from getting loose.”

Jason grabbed the tape and ripped a small piece off, placing the roll back in the kit. He affixed the strip of tape to the end of the gauze, securing it to the side of Chad’s hand. His eyes shone with hopefulness as he looked at Chad for approval.

Chad smiled at him and received a bright one in return. He used his other hand to give Jason a few head strokes. “I don’t need a doctor when I have you. Great job.”  


Jason pointed at Chad’s dirty knees and then the bathtub.

“It’s better to take a bath instead of a shower so the bandage doesn’t get wet. We should wipe the dirt off first.”

Chad reached beside him for the damp washcloth on the rack, but Jason grabbed it before he could. Jason was in that mother hen mode like last night, wanting to do everything possible to mitigate the discomfort. Despite the silliness of getting his own knees cleaned for him, Chad didn’t complain about this either. He didn’t mind getting pampered on occasion.

While Jason continued his ministrations, Chad stared at the numbers on the watch, resting his hands on his thighs. Ten minutes had passed, making it 6:20pm. Night was creeping closer. There were about two hours and forty minutes until it was completely dark outside. That would be more than enough time to have a bath and go through the boxes. There was also the matter of Jason wanting another screw session. Chad had been open to the idea earlier, but now he questioned whether it was a good plan, considering the events that would follow. If Jason required his assistance at Higgins Haven, it would be difficult to provide aid with depleted stamina.

“I’m thinking maybe we can save our other fun for later. It’ll give us something to look forward to when we come home.”

The words sounded strange to his ears. Here he was, suggesting to have sex after a group of eight people were murdered. And he was the cause of that murder. If he hadn’t proposed meeting Jason at Higgins Haven in the first place, Chris and her friends would’ve been able to live their lives in peaceful ignorance of the danger lurking in the shadows of Crystal Lake. Or if he’d somehow talked them into leaving, all of this could’ve been avoided. They weren’t his friends, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel guilty about being an agent of their destruction. His heart wasn’t that cold. During the brief time he’d interacted with them, they’d treated him with kindness.

A soft kiss was placed on top of his head, making him look up from his watch. Jason nodded at him, willing to accept a delay. He rinsed the dirt and blood out of the washcloth, already done with his own knees and chest. He’d washed them while Chad had been lost in thought.

Chad slid off the counter. “I’ll get the bath ready. Can you bring the stuff from downstairs into the bedroom?”

Jason nodded. He wrung the water out of the cloth and draped it over the rack once again. With a last concerned look at Chad’s bandaged hand, he jogged out of the bathroom.

Chad held his hand out in front of him, staring at the red spot that was spreading across his palm. The blood was causing the gauze to stick to the cuts uncomfortably. A warm bath would likely worsen the bleeding, and he regretted not grabbing more first aid supplies when he’d been at the mansion. It was useless to worry about either of those things now. He definitely wasn’t going back to that prison, and he felt filthy after spending all of that time out in the heat, so the bath was happening.

He unfastened his watch and placed it on the counter, orienting the clock face towards the wall. Watching the minutes tick by would only unsettle his stomach. Instead, he focused on the sight and sound of the water as he began to run it, along with Jason’s footsteps in the background. They drew closer, pausing behind him but not close enough for contact. When the water turned clear, Chad bent over and plugged the drain with his left hand, expecting an ass grab in the process. There wasn’t one. Jason truly was content to wait until later.

Chad smiled as he grabbed a bottle of fruity bubble bath and twisted the lid off, measuring a capful of liquid. For some reason, Jason was awful at making judgments about how much of something to use. Last night, he’d used the coconut oil to the point where his cock had been dripping wet. This morning, he’d used the whole bottle of vanilla bubble bath, and the other half-empty bottle was still outside at the tap. It was an odd soap to use for washing clothes, and the effect hadn’t been the most desirable. When Chad’s shirt and pants had been hanging from the clothesline, he’d barely recognized them. They’d reminded him of prunes.

He poured the liquid under the running water and replaced the cap. It was the last bottle of bubble bath in the house. He’d only brought three from the mansion, as he hadn’t anticipated for them to be used up so quickly. He set the bottle on the other side of the tub. As he straightened up, Jason stepped closer until his chest met the back of Chad’s head. Jason wasn’t hard thankfully, but that probably wouldn't last long with this closeness.

Jason reached around him to start unbuttoning Chad's bloody shirt. It would be simpler to rip it down the middle, considering the fate of his other white shirt that had gotten dirty at Camp Crystal Lake. That shirt had gotten thrown out when Jason had taken the garbage bag of bones away. This one would be better off in the trash too, as no amount of bubble bath would remove the bloodstains, but Chad didn’t argue. Jason slid it off and put it onto the side of the counter.

His hands moved to the back of the leather collar, and Chad smiled again as Jason unfastened it. The collar had drawn so much attention when he’d been out shopping, including disapproving looks from mothers, interested glances from men, and head shakes from elders. He’d done most of the shopping outside Crystal Lake to avoid getting recognized. The only store he’d visited in town was Sabrina’s Sensual Delights. She’d gotten even more items in stock since he’d been there the previous day. Initially, he’d been wary of that weird sheath she’d made, but now he was looking forward to using it with Jason.

The metal buckle and ring clicked against the counter as Jason placed the collar on top. He gave Chad a few seconds to turn the bathwater off before moving to his belt. His pants were pulled down just past his ass, revealing his light pink thong, and the massive cock stirred against his lower back. He didn’t dare to bend over, instead opting to let the pants slide down on their own as Jason released his grip on the belt. Chad stepped out of them, along with his shoes.

Jason hooked his thumbs under the strings of the thong and slid it down slowly to Chad’s ankles, enjoying the view as his ass was bared in its entirety. Hot breath touched his cheeks, and heat rushed to his face. Chad lifted his feet and stepped into the tub, almost slipping in his haste to put distance between himself and Jason. To stand there any longer would invite his own dick to wake up. Tiredness was starting to sink in from a long day of shopping and gardening, and another orgasm would make him want to flop down on the bed and sleep until morning.

Avoiding Jason’s hungry gaze, Chad sat at the front of the tub and folded his legs under him to give Jason space. He idly washed his chest as he stared at the faucet, but his attention kept wandering to the sight beside him. Jason was putting on a show, sliding his shirt off in a tantalizing manner that made his pecs and biceps flex. Except for comparison purposes, Chad had never really considered the muscles of other guys before he’d met Jason. They certainly hadn’t been arousing. But picturing those strong arms wrapped around him in the afterglow of sex, he found himself fighting to stave off an erection.

The shirt dropped to the floor, and hands began to undo the belt, pulling it through the buckle leisurely. Chad turned his head slightly, facing the opposite direction so the show wasn’t visible through his peripheral vision. He continued to wash his skin, moving his non-bandaged hand to his neck while keeping the other above the water and angled across his chest. His attempt at pretending to be disinterested was met with a soft chuckle.

Leather creaked as Jason slipped his feet out of his boots, and fabric rustled as he pulled his pants down. He stepped into the tub and knelt behind Chad, chest warming his back, thighs on either side of him. His cock had remained in a half-hard state, but Chad didn’t want to take the chance. He inched forward, putting a bit more distance between their bodies.

A hand didn’t reach between his legs like he’d expected. Jason began to wash his back for him, rubbing the soreness out of his aching muscles from his shoulders down. Amid the rising steam and soothing warmth, it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. His left hand plunked into the water, and the other wavered, nearly doing the same.

An arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. Long legs extended as Jason unfolded them and moved to the back of the tub, taking Chad with him on his lap. Tucked under Jason’s chin, in the arms of the man he loved, Chad sighed in content and closed his eyes. His hand dipped again, but a larger one covered it gently and kept it pinned over his heart.

“Reminds me of our first bath together. I hadn’t expected you to join me. The tub was even smaller than this one, but we made it work somehow. I whispered my confession, and you placed your trust in me. When I turned around, nothing could’ve prepared me for that moment. I saw the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen. I’ll remember our first kiss until the day I die.”

“If I hadn’t met you in that cabin, I would’ve met you somewhere else. A different place, a different time, a different path... but the destination would’ve been the same. We were meant to be together. I’d step in the path of a bullet and sacrifice my life for yours. That’s how much you mean to me.”

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. We’ll fight and we’ll win. It’s either you or them, and I choose you. I’ll always choose you, even if my words condemn me in their eyes.”

“If they gang up on you, block until their weapons break. You can slash in between, as long as you don’t give them any openings. There’s a shotgun in the living room. Don’t let it hit you. It could blow a hole straight through your chest.”

“The red things are called firecrackers. If you get close, they’ll blind you temporarily, but they’ll also let the person regain stamina if you wait until they stop crackling. The black things are called walkie-talkies. If I can find another, I’ll give you one to put in your pocket. You’ll be able to hear me even if we get separated.”

Chad opened his eyes and paused to give his pounding heart time to settle down. By telling Jason this information, he was basically sending the group to the grave himself. In another two hours or so, the mayhem would begin. He wished they would give him a reason to hate them. It would make everything so much easier. Out of the whole group, Chris was the person he would feel the worst about watching her die. She didn’t have to stop the van, give him a cabin to stay in, trust him with her story, or pick up groceries for him. She was a sweet girl who was just trying to get her life back in order after Jason had come across her two years ago.

“No matter what I witness, my love for you won’t waver. I’ll be thinking of the bright future ahead of us. I—Jason?”

Jason’s breathing was even and slow. He was so comfortable and content that he was drifting off to sleep, one arm still wrapped around Chad’s waist and another draped across his chest. Chad chuckled and tried to squirm his way out of the tight hold, wanting to escape the cooling water. The friction against Jason’s cock caused him to wake up with a soft grunt.

“Did you hear anything I said?”

Jason traced a word over Chad’s bandaged hand.

_All_

“Good. You’re getting hard, so I guess it’s time to get out of the tub.”

Sighing heavily, Jason released Chad and lifted him off his lap. Chad stepped out of the tub and moved to the front to pull the plug out. He’d feared that he’d ruined the mood by bringing up the topic of Higgins Haven, but that wasn’t the case. If anything, it seemed to have given Jason courage and eliminated any hesitation he’d been feeling. His eyes were narrowed with determination as he stood up and got out of the tub, striding to the towel rack. He tossed one to Chad and grabbed another for himself.

“Do you want to check out the toys next?”

The determination changed into childlike excitement as Jason’s eyes widened. The towel flew across his skin, hands moving at a speed that was almost too fast to follow. He already had his pants pulled up, his belt fastened, and one foot in a boot when Chad finally snapped out of his amazement. Chad’s movements were far more slow as he began to dry himself, starting with his chest. He was trying to become accustomed to using his left hand in order to alleviate the pain, but even something simple like this was a chore.

Despite the med spray application, his wound felt like it was on fire, and he wondered if there were still minuscule shards embedded in it. His whole palm was stained red, though the bleeding appeared to have stopped thanks to the pressure from the bandage. He kept it hanging at his side, pressed lightly against his thigh to mask the pain he was in. Jason had enough on his mind, and he didn’t need to add this to the list.

The furrowed brow returned as Jason looked at the strip of red bandage that peeked out from under Chad’s hand. He was fully dressed and had hung his damp towel by the time Chad was finished drying his chest, abs, and one arm. Before Chad could open his mouth to protest, Jason took the towel out of his weak grasp and squatted to dry his crotch and legs. There was no teasing, only gentle dabbing without any sexual undertones. Jason’s focus was solely on helping out rather than playing around. The mother hen had also returned, and when the time came for Chad to get dressed, Jason would undoubtedly insist on doing that for him too.

Jason rose and circled behind him to dry his back and ass, resuming the light touches. It all seemed a bit excessive, but it was also heartwarming to be taken care of in this manner. Getting pampered wasn’t new to Chad. His mom had showered him with gifts, cooked his favorite foods, and done whatever else she could to make him happy. In return, she’d expected him to behave the way she’d wanted by setting boundaries. The early curfew was an example. He’d missed out on many things that other teenagers had been able to enjoy.

That was a different sort of love than what he shared with Jason. This love was unconditional. Jason just wanted him to be happy. Chad had a sense that Jason would do anything for him, without the expectation of receiving something in return. Well, except for a bit of praise perhaps, but that was a small price to pay for a love of this magnitude.

“Thank you, Jason. For everything. I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

The towel froze against the back of his thigh.

“I’ve done so many bad things. When I was younger, I was teased for being fat, and I became the people who teased me when I got older. I threw away my old friendships like they were nothing. I said goodbye to my mom forever with a simple note on the table. I...”

The tiles creaked behind him, and a finger pressed against his lips. Whatever he’d done in the past didn’t matter. Jason brushed by him and draped the towel over the other one, then turned around and lifted Chad into his arms. His eyes were full of gentleness and love, saying what words couldn’t. To him, Chad would always be a good boy.

“And you’ll always be my good boy. It doesn’t matter what other people think of us. I only need one friend and one love.”

Chad leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder as he was carried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He wasn’t perfect, and he’d realized that a long time ago. For most of his life, he’d just been living under the pretense that he was better than everyone else. Wealth and a beautiful family could do that to a person. In his heart, he’d known that he was flawed like the rest of them. His hair had a knack for turning into a bird nest, his complexion was uneven, he had a dimple chin, he would never be as beautiful as a Greek god, he could be a real jerk sometimes... but Jason wasn’t looking for perfection and neither was Chad. 

Two people couldn’t be more perfect for each other.

Jason lowered him to the floor at the foot of the bed, in front of the two side-by-side boxes. A black set of clothing had been removed from one of the designer bags, and sure enough, Jason was going to help him get dressed. He reached around Chad and grabbed the shirt. With a resigned smile, Chad turned around to face Jason and extended his arms. Jason slid the sleeve over the injured hand first, then did the other arm, maneuvering the fabric as if it was made of glass. Chad relaxed his arms, the smile threatening to become a grin from Jason’s deep concentration. The buttons were tiny compared to Jason’s fingers, but he managed to get them fastened without pulling any off.

He grabbed the pants next and squatted, waiting for Chad to lift his feet.

“No underwear? I didn’t see a belt either.”

Jason shook his head, smiling back at him with twinkling eyes. Underwear and a belt would impede access if the urge suddenly hit. Chad rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly as he lifted his feet. Jason pulled the pants up, fastened the button, and even zipped the fly for him. He grabbed the black ankle socks and shoes, and the process was repeated until Chad was fully clothed. For a finishing touch to the outfit, Jason jogged out of the bedroom and returned with the leather collar from the bathroom counter. He fastened it around Chad's neck and stood back to appraise him, nodding with satisfaction.

Chad turned to the boxes and lifted the empty laundry basket, setting it on the floor beside them. The pillow and blanket were back on the bed, and the shriveled blue shirt and beige pants had likely been hung in the closet by Jason. The designer bags were missing too. Chad doubted he would wear those two garments ever again, but Jason’s desire to please was cute.

“We’ll start with the new box, and then we can go through the one from yesterday.”

Jason sat cross-legged beside the boxes and tapped his hands on his thighs excitedly. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, waiting to open his presents. Chad sat on his heels across from him and turned to his left, unfolding the top of the newer box. He’d stuffed a birthday present for Jason in there to save space in the van. It was a blue gift bag, packed with the same color of tissue paper. He took it out and set it aside at the border of the two boxes.

“It’s for your birthday. Can't open it yet.”

Jason’s shoulders slumped. He looked at Chad with puppy eyes, driving a dagger through his heart. It had been decades since Jason received a birthday present.  


“I missed your birthday last month, so you can pick out one item. Sound good?”

Jason nodded and straightened his posture, disappointment shifting back to excitement. He dug his hand into the bag, rooting through the contents blindly until he pulled an item out. It was a blue velvet box. He flipped it open, revealing two gold rings. He removed them and set the box on the floor between him and Chad. Holding his palm out, Jason pinched the smaller ring and held it up to his face to read the inner engraving.

_July 13, 1984_

“The day we met. When our lives changed because we found each other.” Chad rested his hands on his lap and stared at them, taking a moment to control the shakiness in his voice. “Society isn’t ready to let boys get married. But I just thought, maybe... I want to stay with you forever, Jason.”

A hand slid under his own, grasping it gently. Chad looked up and smiled, not attempting to fight the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Jason slipped the band over Chad's ring finger, then handed the larger one to him. It fit Jason’s finger perfectly, like it was meant to be there.

Jason had proven his love many times in the past, but here and now, he wanted to voice the confession. He opened his mouth, trying to speak the words. They were silent, but Chad could read the movements of his lips and hear the words as if they were spoken aloud. Three words that would stay with him forever, long after his soul left his body and his bones turned to dust.

“I love you.”


	15. Calm Before the Storm

“Do I get to kiss my husband now?”

Chad meant it as a joke, but Jason took the question seriously. He placed a hand behind Chad’s head and leaned closer, kissing him softly on the lips. It was just a little peck, but it invited warmth all the same. When Jason pulled away, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled with appreciation for the gift.

“You are the cutest guy in the world. And I’m the luckiest.”

It hadn’t been a proper wedding ceremony. Chad didn't really know what it was. By exchanging the rings, they’d made promises to each other. In a way, he supposed it had been a marriage of sorts. A bond between friends and lovers. It wouldn’t be legally recognized, but that didn’t matter. The relationship he shared with Jason meant a lot more than a piece of paper.

Chad wiped his left hand over his face, clearing the tear tracks while Jason gazed at him with what could only be described as adoration. He’d never considered himself to be a sentimental kind of person. His life had followed the same old routine of going to school, hanging out with the popular kids, coming home, and trying to find things to do before the next day started. What a pathetic existence he’d lived for the years leading up to this point. It had been empty and without purpose. Now he had someone who introduced meaning to his life.

Even as meaningful as the ring exchange was, he still felt bad about denying Jason the rest of his birthday presents. The last present that Jason had received was twenty-seven years ago in 1957. That realization brought a wave of guilt. In eighteen years, Chad had been given hundreds of gifts.

“You can open the rest of your presents if you want. I’ll buy you more next year.”

Jason shook his head and pointed at the toy box. He was satisfied with the ring, as there were plenty more surprises awaiting him.

“I’ll save them for you then.” Chad dragged the gift bag behind the closest box and squished it under the bed. “You can start checking out the stuff I bought today.”

Jason gripped the rim of the box, easing it carefully to the floor with his other hand until it was lying on its side. Items spilled out in a large heap. He didn’t know what to grab first. His hands skimmed over the mountain, finally settling on a black drawstring bag. He opened it and pulled out the flesh-colored sheath, dangling it in front of his face as he inspected the details closely. The sheath was made of flexible silicone and was skin-tight to allow for maximum pleasure, or so Sabrina had said. A blush spread across Chad’s face at the thought of explaining it to Jason.

“You uh... slip your cock through the end that has the loop, and then tug the sheath over the entire thing. The tip will stick out at the end.”

Jason lowered the sheath slightly, his eyes sweeping over Chad’s red cheeks. A corner of his mouth quirked up into a half-smile as he waited for the explanation to continue.

“Your balls fit through the loop to prevent the sheath from sliding off during penetration. That round thing near the base is the knot.” Chad’s gaze drifted to random places in the bedroom, everywhere but Jason’s face. “It’s to keep cum from leaking out.”

Jason grabbed Chad’s left hand and pressed it over his bulge, asking if he wanted to try out the sheath right now. Chad had to force himself to meet his eyes. The redness had probably turned into a tomato hue.

“We should save our honeymoon for later.”

Jason tilted his head to the side.

“A honeymoon is a special sort of fun after people exchange rings. We don’t want to rush it because of the... other stuff we have to do.”

Chad tried to word it carefully instead of blatantly referencing the upcoming massacre at Higgins Haven. Jason got the message and released his hand. Chad moved it to his lap, worrying that he’d ruined the mood again, but Jason smiled to reassure him. The sheath was put back into the drawstring bag and set aside in front of the other box, and Chad was thankful for that. Although he was looking forward to using it, his ability to walk would surely be compromised after taking the knot. Jason’s cock was girthy enough without the extra inches.

Jason collected the fallen bottles of lube and stood them on the floor in two rows of ten. With his tendency to use way more than was necessary, Chad had figured that the bottles on the nightstand would last a week. It was better to stock up than keep going out to resupply.

“That white box has another prostate massager. Just in case you ever want to try it.”

The odds of Jason wanting to try the massager were slim to none, but Chad had purchased it with the hope that Jason would be willing to surrender control one day. He’d fantasized about tying Jason up and subjecting him to the same teasing he’d undergone himself, or stimulating him there while riding his cock.

To his utmost surprise, Jason didn’t throw it across the room. He merely nodded with a neutral expression and put the box with the sheath and bottles. His dominating nature in the bedroom was probably based on two factors. The need to exert some control of his own due to Pamela’s control over him, and the knowledge that Chad enjoyed the domination aspect.

Jason gripped the handle of a black leather flogger, twirling the tendrils around as he looked at them with round eyes.

“It’s for light spanking. The leather is really soft, so it shouldn’t leave any marks. Same with the bondage rope. It’s not as scratchy as the one you used for the clothesline.”

Jason set the flogger down and grabbed the coil of rope. He ran his fingertips over the fibers, which were black and smooth. His pants got a bit tighter as he turned his head and looked at the upper frame of the canopy. Chad smiled, not needing telepathy to read Jason’s thoughts. The rope could be used to secure his wrists to the frame and keep him on his knees while Jason took him from behind.

Turning his attention back to the pile, Jason put the rope with the items he’d already gone through. He pointed at a package of rubber rings in different sizes.

“They’re called cock rings. Used for staying hard for longer periods of time. Makes the orgasm more intense, apparently. The explosion I mean.”

Jason’s gaze flicked up, staring into his eyes. Chad quickly looked away and pretended to sift through the pile in search of something specific. Aside from a spreader bar, the rest was mostly video games to accompany the Atari 5200 that was sticking out of the box. There was also an Ouija board, which he’d purchased on a whim after recalling the strange incident with the books and the basement hole. The incident had likely been a product of his imagination and he would rather remain ignorant of any ghostly residents in the house, but the owner of the board had sold it to him for pennies at a garage sale. He wasn’t the type to turn down a good deal, even if it just collected dust under the bed.

When Chad finally mustered the courage to look up, Jason was still staring at him with hooded, heat-filled eyes. Going through the toys was a bad idea. The slight tightness in Jason’s pants had become a very noticeable tent, and it was amazing how the fabric didn’t rip from the strain of something so big and hard pressing against it.

“Do you...” Chad licked his lips. “It’s probably close to eight o’clock. Do you wanna go through the other box now?”

The reminder of time snapped Jason out of his trance. He tipped the box over, unleashing a cascade of clothing, accessories, and those strange dildos. They were fantasy-themed, modeled after wolves, dragons, and other beasts. The clothing consisted of tie-front tops, skirts, garters, nylons, short and long socks, fishnet shirts, booty shorts, a pair of leather pants, and several costumes with matching footwear.

Chad grabbed the maid ensemble, his mouth open in disbelief at the idea of wearing these ridiculous garments. The package contained a short black dress with a white apron attached to it, a white ruffled headpiece, a lace garter for one leg, opaque white stockings with black bows, and shiny black schoolgirl shoes with small heels.

He set the package onto the mountain of items and looked at Jason’s hopeful expression. Jason was waiting for words of praise for the clothing selection. Chad didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. Jason’s intentions were pure, he just had an odd perception of gender stereotypes. Or perhaps he didn’t care about them at all and thought he was a doing a good service by replacing the clothes he’d ruined since his meeting with Chad.

“This is exactly what I was looking for. It’ll make for some interesting roleplay.”

The brief head tilt suggested that Jason didn’t know what roleplaying was, but he understood the play part. He gathered the maid costume and shoes, then stood up to put them with the white cat tail and ears that were still resting on the end of the bed. The blue plaid skirt, long white socks, and white tie-front blouse were there as well. He lifted a hand to his chin, pondering for a moment as he debated what to do with that clothing. It appeared that he wanted a naked Chad for tonight and a cat maid for tomorrow, as he grabbed the leftover clothes and dropped them onto the pile.

“I’m gonna put everything away so we don’t have a huge mess to deal with when we get back.”

It was easier said than done. Chad sighed as he eyed the mountain, struggling to get motivated to even stand up. Laziness was another trait that his luxurious life had bestowed upon him. One snap of his fingers and the maid had come running to do his bidding. But over the past few days, he’d proven himself capable of doing more than laze around the house, and he wanted to continue shedding his old self. This new Chad was hardworking instead of being a stuck-up momma’s boy who needed everything done for him.

He rose off the floor slowly, using his uninjured hand for leverage while Jason watched closely from above, ready to offer assistance. The cramps in his legs had eased from the bath, but the med spray hadn’t soothed his other aches as much as he’d hoped. It wasn’t miraculous after all. When he’d used the med sprays at Packanack, it had likely been a combination of adrenaline and the placebo effect that had helped him through the night.

Not knowing where to start, he stared at the pile. Jason took initiative by digging through the clothes and collecting the ten skirts. He jogged to the dresser and pulled out a bottom drawer, laying them inside it. Watching him work gave Chad the motivation he needed to get started himself. With teamwork, the bedroom would return to its clean state even faster.

Ten packages of nylons had slid to the base of the mountain. He bent over and picked them up using both hands, careful to minimize the contact with the bloody bandage. He could feel the skin separate as he spaced his thumb and fingers apart to grip five packages in that hand, but he ignored the stings. He wasn’t going to let his injury get in the way of helping Jason tonight, though he wasn’t certain how he was going to help. He’d never killed anyone and he didn’t know if he would have the willpower to end someone’s life. Stepping in the path of a bullet to save Jason was something Chad wouldn’t hesitate to do, but beating or stabbing someone to death was completely different.

A wave of sickness rushed to his stomach as he brought the nylons to the dresser and set them beside the toy bag. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm his nerves. Jason squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, then pulled out the middle drawer. He stacked the packages neatly inside it, pausing as he grabbed the last. A crimson stripe of fresh blood marked the edge of the white cardboard.

“I just need to re-bandage my hand. Not a big deal.”

Jason returned to the pile and selected a black cotton shirt. He held it out, asking Chad if this would work for a wound dressing.  


“Good thinking. Let’s get back to the bathroom.”

Chad grabbed a med spray and strode out of the bedroom before Jason could attempt to pick him up. He appreciated being cared for, but his legs were functioning perfectly. He entered the bathroom and turned the light on. The bulb flickered a few times before dying. Sighing exasperatedly, he turned it off and placed the can onto the counter. In addition to cleaning supplies and gas for the generator, he had to buy light bulbs from the convenience store. He just didn’t know when. The van had to be returned to Higgins Haven tonight, or else it would draw the attention of the police. But Jason wouldn’t be receptive to that idea, given that it provided another escape route.

That worry would be dealt with later. Chad extended his hand over the sink and lifted the strip of tape, slowly unravelling the bandage. More nausea bubbled inside him as he reached the section that was stuck to his palm. He let go of the bandage and rested his elbows on the counter, staring at the crimson. Jason moved to his right side and gripped the hanging strip of gauze, gently peeling it the rest of the way. The wet sounds, the scent of dried and flesh blood, and the slashed skin caused the bathroom to spin. Jason tossed the bloody bandage into the wastebasket and looked at Chad for further instructions.

“I should’ve boiled some water downstairs to clean the cuts. The water’s nasty and probably full of bacteria.”

There was a kettle in the kitchen, but Chad didn’t trust Jason to use the stove without burning the house down. He lifted his elbows off the counter and picked through the items in the first aid kit, selecting a square package containing a cleansing wipe. He’d forgotten band-aids for his thumb and index finger, so he took those out too and set them in front of Jason. It was good for Jason to learn these things in case there was a need in the future. Chad didn’t want to think about the possibility of getting injured by the group at Higgins Haven, but it was reasonable to expect that they wouldn’t be so kind towards him after they learned about his ties to Jason.

Jason put the shirt on the counter and picked up the cleansing wipe package, turning it over to read the back. Chad couldn’t see much in the darkness, so he could only pray that it didn’t contain alcohol. He would find out soon enough. Jason ripped it open and removed the cloth, unfolding it to its full size. Chad held out his hand and bit his lip, bracing himself for the burn as Jason began to dab the bloodied areas around the edges of the cuts. There was no pain, just a mild cooling sensation.

The transparent cloth quickly turned red, but Chad relaxed upon noticing that the bleeding had stopped again. As long as he remembered to avoid using this hand, the cuts wouldn’t reopen. Jason crumpled the cloth and threw it away, then gripped the collar of the shirt. He ripped it down the back twice, creating a long strip of material.

“You can sterilize it by adding a bit of med spray.”

Jason grabbed the can and pressed on the nozzle lightly, adding a few spritzes to the middle of the strip. He put the can down and positioned the damp section of the cloth against Chad’s palm. After wrapping the ends around his hand several times, Jason tied them in a loose knot. The material was thicker and felt more secure than the gauze, without the discomfort of sticking to the wound.

“Now for the band-aids.”

Jason peeled the paper off a band-aid and applied a single spritz of med spray to the bandage. He wrapped it around Chad’s index finger, then did the same for his thumb. Chad smiled up at him and received a smile and a puffed-out chest in response.

“Did your mother keep any medical supplies in the house? To replenish the first aid kit.”

As he talked with Pamela, Jason stared at the medicine cabinet. If she did keep any, they were likely ancient, but more gauze could come in handy. Chad had taken the partially used kit from the bathroom at the mansion, so it was quite depleted except for a pair of latex gloves, a roll of tape, some small gauze patches, and a few band-aids.

A few seconds later, Jason shook his head.

“Oh well. I’ll just have to hope we don’t get hurt.”

Chad grabbed his watch and fastened it around his right wrist, unable to check the time in the poor lighting. Beside him, Jason pressed his trembling hands against the counter. They curled into fists, then relaxed again. It troubled Jason to think that either of them could get injured, and Chad regretted saying those words.

“We’ll be fine. You have your healing abilities and I have my speed.”

Jason perked up at the mention of speed. He jogged to the cabinet and grabbed the deodorant, offering it to Chad. A Speed Stick would help him.

“Oh. That’s for putting under your arms so they don’t stink.”

Jason’s shoulders drooped as he put the deodorant back into the cabinet. Rather than grin at the misunderstanding, Chad walked over to him and stood on his tiptoes to give Jason a light kiss on his jaw.

“It’s the thought that counts. You were just trying to help and I appreciate it.” Chad reached behind him and grabbed the med spray off the counter, sliding it into his pocket. “I’m gonna pack a bag to take with us. Need another set of clothes, my wallet, the keys...”

Unlike what Chad had expected, Jason merely turned to him and nodded. It was difficult to read his expression in the dark, but there was nothing in his body language to suggest that he was angry about Chad taking the van to Higgins Haven.

“I can’t be driving the van around after the... events there. The cops will arrest me for questioning.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Chad refrained from adding the other reason why he wanted to drive the van there. If even a few people could escape, such as Chris and Debbie, then he wouldn’t feel as guilty. He quickly turned to the tub and strode towards it to retrieve the wallet and keys from the pants. Lying wasn’t really one of his strengths. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t. He considered himself to be more of a sweet talker, using other people to his advantage like he’d done with Fox.

He squatted by the pants and dug around in the pocket. A few heavy footsteps came towards him, pausing directly behind. Stuffing the keys and wallet into his pocket, he stood up and stared at the wall in front of him. An arm reached around his chest and a hand pressed over his heart. The meaning was understandable without words. Jason knew that Chad was a good boy with a kind heart, even if others saw him as a rich kid with no care for anyone but himself.

Jason lifted him into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, stopping at the larger of the two windows. Chad parted the curtain, gazing at the sky above the forest trail. It was dark blue with a few pink clouds. The sun had already disappeared below the horizon. In about thirty minutes, these moments of peace would be over.

“To go to sleep beside you, and wake up beside you... if I could do that every day for the rest of my life, I would be the happiest guy in the world.” Chad looked up at him and moved his hand to the wrinkled side of Jason’s face. “Do you ever wonder what freedom would be like? A life where you could do whatever you wanted.”  


Jason’s eyes glistened as he nodded.

“I’ll never try to change you. I love you the way you are, but I won’t lie. I’m scared.” Chad lowered his shaky hand and rested it on top of the bandaged one. “If I lost you, I would throw myself off the balcony. And if it didn’t kill me, I’d crawl my way back up and do it again. You’ll remember what I told you, right? About fighting them.”

Jason nodded again, more firmly this time. He was determined to avoid letting his rage cloud his judgment and make him open to attacks.

“Okay. Let’s get our stuff ready.”

Jason lowered him to his feet and jogged to the dresser, grabbing the last med spray. His hand hovered in front of the photo propped against the teddy bear. Chad had left it there, fearing that the police would discover it if they stopped him while he’d been out shopping. Now, the ring would provide all of the comfort he needed in the event that he and Jason were separated. Jason appeared to have the same thought, as he decided against giving Chad the photo to put in his pocket. He grabbed the three granola bars instead and pocketed them in case he got an urge for a snack.

Chad smiled as he walked into the closet, his nerves easing somewhat by Jason’s cute behavior. He fumbled along the wall near the doorway until he came across the weekender bags he’d emptied. It would be a light trip, unlike what he’d initially packed. A spare set of clothes should suffice in case it rained or he got blood on them. He grabbed one of the bags and felt his way to the back wall. Selecting a shirt and pair of pants at random, he stuffed them into the bag and looped it over his shoulder. Normally he would spend a lot of time deciding what to wear, but mismatched clothes were the least of his concerns. This mess just had to be resolved as soon as possible, whether that involved the group escaping or dying. Ideally the first option, though he was prepared to accept the second if that’s what Jason needed to be freed from the rage.

He stepped out of the closet and looked at the mobile phone by his feet. Earlier, he’d contemplated searching the house for a phone book to contact Chris and get her and Debbie far away from Higgins Haven, but that was no longer the case. It would be a waste of valuable time to attempt it after Jason morphed there. The phone was located on the upper floor of the main house, and Jason would surely destroy the fuse box first. Chad didn’t want to miss any of the action that followed, as Jason could get injured during that period. Dropping the van off would be his own priority.

His gaze shifted to the toys, which Jason was putting away into the empty box. Jason picked up a Frogger game for the Atari, his brow knitted in confusion as he examined the cover of the case. Video games, and even movies, were completely new to him. Consoles and the VCR player had been introduced after his drowning.

“It’s called a video game. The flatter Atari box allows them to be played.”

Jason started collecting the video games and placing them into the other box to be brought back downstairs. It was still lying on its side. Chad knelt at the opposite end of the pile and helped him. He’d purchased one of each game, totaling several dozen. The store clerk’s jaw had dropped so low that it nearly hit the floor.

“We can hook it up to the TV tomorrow. I haven’t played any of them, so it’ll be new to me too. My mom didn’t like me playing video games. She wanted me to be doing smart things with my life, like being on the student council and reading medical books.”

Chad chuckled to himself as he put the last few games into the box. A guy like him couldn't be a doctor. He had brains, but not enough. As a child, he hadn’t considered what he wanted to be when he grew up. He’d been spoiled rotten and never had to lift a finger to do work around the mansion. His parents worked because they enjoyed their jobs, not because they had to. With the funds he had now, he wouldn’t have to worry about money for a while, though he wondered how long it would last given Jason’s appetite.

Jason tilted the box to an upright position. There were still many items to put away, mostly clothing, but time was running out. Pamela was talking to him again. When they’d been packing the games, he’d occasionally paused to stare into space and shake his head, as if trying to escape her voice. The bedroom was growing darker by the minute, and Chad could barely make out Jason’s features. With night’s arrival came another rush of butterflies.

“I don’t know where the day went. Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Chad stood up and looked around the bedroom, trying to decide if there was anything else he should take with him or do beforehand. The window was closed, as Jason had shut it during the previous night. He had a spare set of clothes, his watch, his wallet with forty dollars inside it, med spray, and the van keys. It wouldn’t make sense to bring any toys. He would be heading straight home afterward with Jason.

Jason grabbed the cat tail off the end of the bed and felt the soft fur from base to tip. His forlorn sigh made Chad’s eyes water.

“Everything will work out. Right? Remember why we’re doing this. The red will go away and we can focus on ourselves.”

Jason set the cat tail down and stepped over the pile. He wrapped Chad in a bear hug that had him fighting for air, as if this was the last time he would be able to hold him. The gasps caused Jason to release him and grunt an apology.

“It’s all right. Do you have anything else you want to bring with us?”

Jason turned his head, looking at the weapons and hockey mask on the rack. His axe was in Pamela’s room and the other mask was on the kitchen table. He brushed past Chad and jogged into the hallway, heading to her bedroom near the staircase. Chad waited outside while the axe was grabbed, then followed him down the stairs, gripping the rail. The darkness made it impossible to keep up with Jason’s pace of taking the stairs two at a time. He had the mask retrieved and put on by the time Chad reached the kitchen doorway. Jason looked impressive and imposing, dried blood still caked to the head of his axe, light from the window glinting off his white mask. 

“I’ll leave the van in front of the house. Do you want to meet at our cabin?"

The nod came after a moment’s pause. Jason probably didn't want him to witness the massacre, knowing that Chad's mind wouldn’t be the same afterward. There could be deaths before he even reached Higgins Haven.

“I’m heading out then. I’ll see you there.”

Chad jogged down the dark hallway and opened the front door. A blast of warm air hit him, making him feel a bit overdressed for the occasion. He tried to close the door behind him, but a strong force kept it open. He glanced over his shoulder, jumping slightly at the sudden sight of Jason.

“Forgot how sneaky you can be. I should be used to it by now.”

Chad gave him a quick kiss on the bottom of his mask before turning back to the van, which was parked a few feet from the door. Jason walked with him to the van and watched him enter and get it started without issue. There was a quarter tank of gas left. More than enough to get him there and get the others out, assuming they possessed the ability to overcome the trial ahead. He still had the hope that Jason’s rage would disappear if they escaped his territory.

The smell of weed clung to the seats, two days after the incident on Monday. Chad rolled the window down and stuck his hand out. It was grabbed gently and squeezed by Jason, reminding him of his last day at Packanack. This time, the goodbye would be minutes instead of days.

“Be careful.”

Jason nodded and released his hand. Chad put it on the steering wheel and then he was off, backing up and turning to the darkened forest road. He looked through the side-view mirror, seeing Jason waving at him. A glance at the ring prevented a slew of tears from forming in his eyes. It seemed silly to get emotional over something so simple. This morning, he’d spent three hours away from Jason, but there was more at stake now. He didn’t want to leave him, not even for a second.

With only the headlights and a half moon to illuminate the road, he drove carefully, keeping an eye out for deer or other wildlife. He took the route that led to the main road outside of Camp Crystal Lake, which was located on the southwestern side of the lake itself. The Jarvis House was to the west, Packanack Lodge was to the east, and Higgins Haven was to the north. If he went through Packanack, he would pass by the convenience store. And by luring the bikers to Higgins Haven, he could get rid of them once and for all.

Smiling bitterly, he turned onto the road that led to Packanack. The bikers wouldn’t forget what Vera had done to their motorcycles, and though he hadn’t played a part in damaging them, Ali seemed particularly keen on making him pay too. He wouldn’t be giving them a penny of his money. Trying to steal his wallet, making fun of Jason and his mother... those three would only be getting Jason’s axe, and deservedly so. It didn’t matter that they’d given the money and photo back. Other people might not be that lucky when falling victim to their scumbag behavior.

As he passed through the Packanack boundary, he was relieved that cops weren’t present on the main road. It had been five days since the massacre on Friday the 13th, and with no real progress in the investigation, they were likely focusing their resources elsewhere. The lights in the campground had been turned off, and several red and white No Trespassing signs were sticking out of the ground. That wouldn’t stop stupid teens from coming here anyway, but for the time being, they wouldn’t have to worry about encountering Jason. Camp Crystal Lake, on the other hand, would have trouble to deal with if the counselors tried to reopen it.

He continued through the eastern exit. It was a quiet night, as the only sound was the engine. He hadn’t encountered even one vehicle in the five minutes he’d been traveling. In those minutes, a lot could’ve happened at Higgins Haven. He accelerated, nearly flattening the pedal until the convenience store appeared on the right, then slowed down to check the bikers’ usual hangout in the parking lot. The three of them were there, drinking beer.

“Yo, pretty boy!” Ali yelled. “Where’s your friend?”

Chad gave them the middle finger as he drove past the store, hoping they would take the bait. Indeed they did, as the sound of motorcycles being revved filled the air. It was comical how such a simple gesture could get them riled. He chuckled, maintaining the slow speed to allow them time to catch up. Ali led the pack as they approached the driver’s side, heedless of the danger. One ram with the van would send their bodies flying into the ditch.

He kept his eyes on the road, fighting the urge to grin at their stupidity. “I don’t have any money on me, so you can fuck right off.”

“That’s not gonna work for us!” Ali replied. “You know how much these cost? An eye for an eye. Looks like someone really fucked up those rear windows, but that ain’t even worth half of what you and that bitch did. We’ll get our payback.”

The three of them shot ahead of the van, becoming specks in the distance as they sped through the Higgins Haven archway. They'd likely discussed this matter in advance, and the middle finger had just been the icing on the cake. It couldn’t have worked out more perfectly. Jason would hear the motorcycles and deal with the bikers before they had a chance to do any damage to Rick’s car.

An eerie sight greeted Chad as he entered Higgins Haven and drove along the main road. Darkness blanketed the entire property. It was only 9:15pm, which was early for the group to have gone to bed already. Continuing down the road that led to the house, he noticed that Rick’s car was parked in the van’s usual spot. Ali and Loco were preoccupied with siphoning the gas from the tank, and Fox was removing the battery. Their motorcycles weren’t in sight.

Parking there was no longer an option, so Chad drove towards the cabin on the southern end. The bikers glanced at the van as he passed them, but they didn’t make any move to follow. Apparently they were content to get their payback on the car. Loco’s gaze was more lingering than the others, and even from this distance, Chad could see the lecherous smirk. It made him cringe and speed up, tires skidding on the gravel as he turned the corner to Stillwater Camp. Jason had to be around here somewhere.

Chad parked beside the darkened lamppost in front of the cabin. A pile of wood was all that remained of the door. He took the keys out of the ignition, putting them in his pocket, then closed the driver’s door loudly behind him to announce his arrival. No one emerged from the cabin to investigate the noise.

Worry creeping over him, he jogged into the living room and looked for any signs of Jason. It was difficult to be certain in the blackness, but everything appeared to be the same. The room hadn’t been looted, as none of the drawers were pulled out, and the map and walkie-talkie were still on the coffee table. Setting his bag down on it, he grabbed the walkie-talkie and turned it on.

“Anyone there?” 

There was no answer. He turned the walkie-talkie off and clipped it to his waistband, then pocketed the map. There had to be an explanation for all of this. Perhaps the group really was asleep after a long day of partying. Maybe Chris had shut off the generators to save electricity.

“Yeah right,” he muttered.

He walked into the hallway and entered the bedroom, heading for the undamaged bed against the back wall. Getting down on all fours, he swept a hand under it as he felt around for the speargun. It was gone. He stood up and returned to the living room, trying to make sense of the situation as he stared at the wood pile.

Jason had definitely been here. A member of the group would’ve entered through a window instead of demolishing the door. And none of them were open, so it must’ve been Jason who’d taken the speargun, unless someone had closed the window to cover their tracks. Wait, Jason or another person could've entered through the door, as Chad had left it unbarricaded yesterday morning. Someone or something had pissed Jason off so much that he’d raged through instead of entering normally. Or maybe he'd caught them snooping inside the cabin and they'd barricaded the front door in response, forcing him to enter via that method. There didn’t seem to be blood or other signs of a struggle though.

Chad jogged back outside and brought a hand to his forehead, feeling weary already. He hadn’t intended to get caught up in a mystery. This was supposed to be fast and simple. He recalled his dream, where Vera’s corpse had been found in the river by the house. It was ridiculous to think that the dream was some sort of premonition, but it was the only thing he had to guide him.

His shoes crunched on the gravel as he traveled up the road, trying to make as much noise as he could so Jason would be able to find him. He stopped at the intersection of the two paths that led to the front of the house and the barn. To his left, Rick’s car was now unattended and the hood was up. The dock was partially visible from this distance, the rest hidden by a wooden storage shed. Just as he was about to head there, a creaking sound emerged from his right, and he caught a glimpse of the barn door closing. The other half had been closed when he’d arrived.

“Is that you, Jason?”

A muffled grunt sounded from inside the barn. Chad sprinted towards it, hope filling his heart. He opened the door a crack and squeezed through, wrinkling his nose at the sudden scent of tobacco. A hand clamped over his mouth from behind, and a man's voice murmured into his ear.

“Time to pay up, pretty boy.”


	16. Despair

The blade of a pocket knife pressed against the side of his throat, hard enough to nick the skin. Blood trickled from the cut as Loco murmured into his ear again, breath laden with the scent of beer.

“You scream and I’ll slit your throat like a fuckin’ pig. Got it?”

Chad nodded, his mouth still covered by Loco’s grimy hand. His eyes scanned for weapons, but everything had been reduced to shadows and vague shapes from the limited moonlight filtering through the windows. If he recalled correctly, there was a plank of wood on top of a crate at the right side of the aisle, about halfway down.

“Barricade the doors, Ali. We don't want anyone ruinin' our fun.”

Chad’s heart fell, all hope leaving him at the sound of the wooden barricade being lowered. Loco wasn’t much bigger than himself, but Ali was close to Rick in terms of height and build.

“You sure this is a good idea, man?” Ali asked. “Fox is gonna be pissed if she finds out.”

“What, you scared she’s gonna dump you? We’ll be in and out before she’s done with the van, phone, and whatever the fuck else.” Loco chuckled as he ushered Chad towards the back of the barn. “And I do mean that literally, pretty boy.”

Ali’s footsteps followed them. Panic set in as Chad began to hyperventilate, nostrils flaring, breath puffing against Loco’s hand. He braced his feet on the floor, bringing the insistent pushing to a halt as he looked at the wooden plank within reach.

“Relax,” Loco whispered. “Never tried a boy before, but you’re pretty enough. I can get it up for you. Make you feel real nice if you let me.”

“I don’t know about this...” Ali muttered. “What is he, seventeen, eighteen?”

The knife wavered a bit, no longer pressing against his throat as Loco glanced over his shoulder. “If you’re gonna puss out, you can go back to—”

Chad grabbed the plank with both hands and swung it in a wide arc, catching Loco in the ribs. The hands at his throat and mouth retracted, moving to Loco’s side as he hissed in pain. Chad whirled around and backed away a few steps, breathing heavily. He raised the plank over his shoulder, ready to swing again, eyes flicking between the shadowed forms of Loco and Ali.

“I’ll give you one more chance,” Loco said through gritted teeth, straightening up from his hunched position as he flexed his shoulders. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but the end result’s gonna be the same. My dick in your ass.”

Chad gripped the plank tighter, wincing as it dug into his injured palm. “I have money. The wallet’s in my pocket. I’ll give it to you. Just let me go. Please. I won’t tell anyone.”

The pleas rushed out in a string of breathlessness, panic amplifying as Ali pulled the chain from his neck and wrapped it around his hands. A long piece was left in between.

Ali sidestepped slowly, trying to circle around him. “So the little bitch does have money after all. How much you got?”

Chad continued backing up until his heels touched the bales of hay against the far end of the barn. He transferred the plank to his left hand and pulled out the wallet, holding it to his chest. “There’s... there’s about four hundred.”

Loco extended his hand, still gripping the pocket knife with the other. “Give it to me.”

Chad gave him the wallet. As Loco flipped it open, Chad grasped the plank again, ignoring the fiery stings that resulted. In a deft movement, he swung the plank to the left, hitting the side of Ali’s knee and causing it to buckle. Startled, Loco looked up, but another swing caught him in the middle of his head, making him stagger. The plank splintered and Chad wasted no time in dropping it and sprinting to the barn doors. He struggled to lift the stuck barricade as footsteps stormed from behind.

The chain was wrapped around his throat tightly. His vision blurred and his hands clawed at the metal as he was dragged up the aisle, feet fighting for traction. The barn doors got farther away, and the only thing he could see was a black pit of despair.

“Please...” he gasped out.

Ali spun him around and lifted the chain, shoving him into the back stall with both fists. Chad landed on all fours in front of the boarded-up window, knees splayed and forearms resting on the floor. He raised his shaky right hand a few inches, reaching for the ledge, but Ali's boot stepped on it. His pained cry was reduced to a wheeze, his windpipe feeling as if it had been crushed.

“Told you this coulda been easy,” Loco growled. There was a sound of a zipper being undone and pants being slid down, followed by the wooden floor creaking. “You just had to fight back. Gonna give it to you dry now. Make you really feel it.”

The pocket knife tore through the back seam of his pants, and fingers ripped the fabric apart. Chad looked up and to the right, into Ali’s dark eyes, finding no pity there. The boot was still on top of his hand, sending fire up his arm. He lowered his gaze to the dirty floor. If only he hadn’t gone to the convenience store with Vera. If only he’d insisted on taking Jason with him in the van or had chosen the other route. This was his own fault. He’d put himself in this situation, and there was no one else to blame.

“I’m sorry... please let me go.”

Loco snorted derisively as he positioned the head of his cock at Chad’s hole. “I bet a little bitch boy like you goes walkin’ down alleys at night.”

Chad bowed his head, watching the tears dampen the wood between his forearms. “No... I have someone.”

“Well isn’t that nice. You can think of them while I’m fuckin’ you.”

A hand gripped his hip and another pressed over his mouth, muffling the scream as Loco buried his cock with one thrust. Chad tried to pull his hand out from under Ali’s boot, but the pressure increased until his bones were on the verge of breaking. His other arm swept across the floor, finding only hay to grasp. He attempted to wriggle away, but fingers dug into his hip even more, pinching the skin with a bruising force as he was pulled back to the hilt.

“That’s it. Keep squirmin’ on my dick. Fuck. Tight ass for a faggot slut.”

Blood trickled down his thighs from the dry friction as Loco began to thrust, short and hard. Chad went limp, ceasing the struggle despite the burning pain that accompanied every jerk of his body. There were no weapons nearby. No escape. A zipper was undone beside him, and the boot finally lifted off his hand. He kept his gaze on the floor, lacking the courage to see what else was in store for him.

Ali stepped in front of him. “Pull him up. Wanna see what that mouth can do.”

The thrusts ceased momentarily as Loco wrapped his arms around Chad’s chest, pulling him up and seating him fully on top of his cock. He groaned, sliding a few inches out and to the base in slow movements, the exit and entry eased by the blood from Chad's torn inner walls. The pocket knife was back in hand, pressing against his throat.

The thick tip of a hard cock brushed across his lips. He turned his head away, flinching as the blade nicked his skin. “No,” he whispered.

"You ain't in a position to refuse,” Ali warned in a low voice. He slapped Chad across the face, jerking his head to the opposite direction. The impact of the chain, still wrapped around Ali’s hands, caused his cheek to begin swelling. “Open up.”

Chad swallowed, his throat raw from the earlier constriction. He faced Ali and looked up. “No,” he repeated more firmly.

“Last warning.” Ali clinked the chain and pulled a fist back, preparing to punch him. “Don’t wanna wreck that pretty face if I don’t have to.”

“If you stick your filthy dick into my mouth, I’ll fucking bite it off.”

Loco pressed the blade tighter against his throat, groaning softly as he picked up the pace, hips bucking frantically. “Sounds like he wants you to stick it somewhere else, Ali.” His hand clamped over Chad’s mouth again, silencing the pained moans.

Ali unwound the chain and tossed it into the corner of the stall. He dropped to his knees and slid his hands under Chad’s thighs, angling them up. The hungry glint in his gaze was visible in the darkness as he watched Loco’s cock pump in and out through the rips in the fabric. Balls slapped against Chad’s own with each upward thrust. He closed his eyes, silently pleading for it to be over soon. His body hadn’t responded to this disgusting brutality, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Chad sent his mind to a different place, even as he felt warm semen spurt into him, heard Loco withdraw with a wet pop, and felt a bigger cock stretch him open and drive in deep. The scents of blood, beer, and tobacco were in the air. Panting and whispered words of “good little slut”, “good boy”, and “little faggot” surrounded him. Flesh struck flesh rapidly, and tears fell. The pain in his heart numbed everything else.

Everyone would work out. It always did. A bright future was ahead.

With a low growl and a final thrust, Ali began to spill inside him, hands squeezing his thighs in a vice grip. Chad opened his eyes and looked down, watching the blood and semen trickle from the edges of his hole, still plugged to the hilt with a big twitching dick. His body trembled against Loco’s sweaty chest.

Loco lifted the hand from his mouth and stroked the side of his head, mocking him rather than comforting him. “Such a well-behaved whore. You see? That wasn’t so bad. Your little hole sucked us in like it was made for taking cock. Filled you up nice, didn't we?”

Ali released Chad’s thighs and withdrew roughly, unleashing the contents in his ass. They dripped onto the floor, forming a small puddle of red and white. The chain was retrieved from the corner and draped around Ali’s neck as he stood up. Loco also rose to his feet, hauling Chad up with him by his shirt collar. The blade clicked into its sheath. Chad stared into space, legs shaking as someone’s hands untucked his shirt from the waistband. The fabric was pulled outward, used for wiping the blood off the men who’d just violated him. Pants were pulled up, and zippers and belts were fastened.

His ass was slapped playfully as Ali and Loco left the stall. Blood and semen continued to trickle down his legs. He turned around, watching Loco bend over and grab the wallet from the floor. Loco pocketed the forty dollars as they walked down the aisle together with a spring in their step, high off their conquest. At the barn doors, he dropped the moneyless wallet and raised his hand in a silent “thanks for the money and fuck.”

The two of them pressed their palms under the barricade and lifted it, too cheerful to hear the heavy footsteps stomping towards them on the other side. They pushed the barn doors open, revealing Jason’s hulking figure, covered head to toe in blood. There was a vertical rip in his shirt, an inch beside his heart, and a healed gash on the side of his calf.

Chad limped out of the stall, heading for his knight who’d arrived too late. Jason swung the axe, severing Loco’s leg at the knee, then swung again as he aimed for Ali’s shoulder. Ali ducked and sprinted around the corner of the barn, disappearing in a blur of legs and arms. Rather than chase him down, Jason focused on the sight in front of him.

Loco clutched his bloody stump and craned his neck as he lay on the floor. “Ali, wait!” His voice was shrill from pain and desperation.

Chad stood behind Loco’s head, gazing impassively at his pained face. “He touched me, Jason. They both did.” The words came out as a croak. He lifted his left hand to his throat, rubbing the tender skin. Blood dampened the cloth on the other and dripped down his fingers.

Almost too fast for Chad’s eyes to follow, the axe severed Loco’s hands. They fell to the floor, followed by flopped arms. Crimson spurts saturated the wood. A long chain of screams tore through the night as his body writhed. Terrified blue eyes looked up into his own.

“He held me down and raped me.”

Jason raised the axe high over his head and brought it crashing down into Loco's groin, burying the blade so deeply that it disappeared between the edges of the wound. Loco’s eyes rolled back as his intestines spilled out. A strangled sound replaced the screams. The axe rose and fell repeatedly, mangling his midsection until it was no longer attached to his legs. By a sick twist of fate, his lungs still drew breath.

“Kill... me... pl...”

Jason’s chest heaved as he stared at the mangled mess of blood and guts on the floor. His eyes flicked to Chad’s torn pants, injured hand, mottled red neck, swollen cheek, and then back to Loco. Raising the axe high once again, he buried it into the side of Loco’s neck, severing the jugular. After several unsuccessful attempts at pulling it free, Jason placed a boot on his chest for leverage. A spray of blood squirted from the wound, drenching the wood near Chad’s feet as the axe was finally removed. The blue eyes fluttered before closing for the last time.

The axe strikes didn’t stop. They severed the head and arms from the torso, then dug into the chest, sending more sprays of blood into the air. It soaked Jason’s clothing until the original color was barely discernible.

“He’s dead, Jason.”

A combination of sickness and exhaustion suddenly hit Chad. His legs wobbled, threatening to send him falling forward into the gore, but Jason wrapped an arm around his back and hoisted him onto a shoulder. The scenery changed to the cabin, where the van was now missing a battery. His arms hung limply as Jason strode towards the bathroom, leaving red footprints on the wooden floor.

Jason dropped the axe beside the tub and lowered Chad to his feet inside it. Chad remained completely still, facing outward as the buttons on his shirt were popped with one pull. The shirt was slid off and tossed aside. Trembling hands unfastened the button on his pants and unzipped the fly. The pants were tugged down, and Chad lifted his feet robotically to allow the garment to be removed. His bloody shoes stayed in the tub.

The water was turned on, and after half a minute, so was the shower. Jason gripped Chad’s shoulders gently and oriented him to the front of the tub. Warmth pelted his body. The floor creaked as Jason knelt beside the tub, and a soapy hand started to wash his inner thighs furiously, trying to eliminate every trace of the other men. Chad tilted his head down, staring at the drain as blood entered it. The crushed shower gel bottle floated there, borne by the current. His watch stopped ticking at 9:43.

The water was turned off, and a hand gripped his left one loosely, trying to pull him out of the tub. Chad stepped out, facing the same direction. A towel was retrieved from the rack and used to dry him, pausing when it reached his lower half. The touches became lighter, dabbing the drops of water carefully.

“We were supposed to stay together,” he whispered.

The towel was dropped. An angry, tearless sob escaped Jason’s mouth. Chad turned to face him, looking down at his kneeling form. Thick arms wrapped around his waist, and a bloody mask pressed against his abdomen. He stroked the top of Jason’s head comfortingly as more sobs came forth.

“Shh... everything will work out. It always does.”

As he stared straight ahead, tears falling from his unblinking eyes, Chad tried his best to believe those words.


	17. Monster

Jason was supposed to stay together with his Chad. He’d failed him. Just five days after hurting him in that way, he’d allowed the same thing to happen again. If he’d arrived at Higgins Haven with him, none of this would’ve happened.

After Chad had left home, Jason had locked the front door and morphed to the southern cabin at Higgins Haven. He’d heard footsteps inside, so he’d entered in stalk mode to investigate. Vera had been in the bedroom, retrieving the speargun from under the bed with her back facing him. As she’d stood up, she’d mumbled to herself.

“He’s been hiding this the whole time. The bed, the plates, his boyfriend Jason, Shelly’s story... everything is adding up.”

She’d turned around at the right moment, dodging the swinging axe, then ran into the hallway using the other bedroom doorway. The side door had still been barricaded, so she’d left through the front and closed it behind her to gain some time. Jason had raged through the door and chased her as she’d sprinted towards the house. The group had been listening to music and dancing in the living room. They hadn’t heard her warning screams.

Vera was special. A bad girl who deserved more than a simple kill. Jason had shifted in front of her and gripped her throat, making her drop the speargun before she’d reached the house. She’d kicked him and clawed at his hand, unable to scream anymore as he’d walked to the stone basin. Blood had run down her chin from his grip strength, but she’d managed to escape and dash up the stairs to warn the others.

“He’s here! Jason’s here!”

Jason had jogged through the front doorway and stood at the bottom of the staircase so they couldn’t call the cops. Instead of scattering like the group at Packanack had done, these people had stuck together, grabbing every weapon they could find. A baseball bat, pots and pans, and machetes. They’d rushed through the kitchen exit and circled around the river to the western side of the property, led by Chris.

Two from the group had been missing. Deb and Andy. The others had forgotten about them because of their haste to get far away. In the background of the blaring music, Jason had heard voices upstairs and the sound of a shower running. His footsteps had been silent as he’d ascended the spiral staircase.

“Hey Deb, can you hear me?” Andy had asked from the bedroom on the left side.

“Just a bit.”

“I’m going downstairs for another beer. Want one?”

“What?”

Jason had hid behind the corner as he’d watched Andy walk upside-down on his hands into the hallway. The bathroom door had been resting against the doorframe. It had creaked open when Andy nudged it, causing Deb to call out.

“Andy?”

Andy had walked into the bathroom. His footsteps, or handsteps, had paused. “Do you want a beer or not?”

“Sure.”

“All right. I’ll be back soon.”

Andy had returned to the hallway and entered the bedroom, leaving the bathroom door open. Deb had called out to him again, then closed it for privacy. During that brief period when Andy had been in the bedroom, Jason had stalked to the space between the two doorways and pressed himself against the wall. His presence had gone unnoticed, as Andy had been too focused on the carpet below his hands.

“Are you still out there, Andy?”

He’d finally looked up, gasping as he’d noticed Jason behind him. His wish had been granted. He’d wanted to see Jason Voorhees for himself, but there would be no stories to tell his children. His body had been split down the middle with a powerful axe strike to the groin. One scream was all that had emerged from his mouth before he’d thumped to the floor, landing on his back.

“Andy? I can’t hear you.”

Deb had remained in the shower for another half a minute, telling Andy to “quit fooling around.” She’d turned the shower off and told him that she’d changed her mind and didn’t want a beer. After wrapping herself in a housecoat, she’d opened the door to find Andy’s corpse where it had fallen. It would’ve been a waste of time to hang his body from the ceiling in the bedroom. She hadn't been able to scream before Jason had grabbed her and strangled her quickly with one hand. There had been five seconds of suffering as blood had filled her throat and spilled down her chin.

Destroying the phone box had been his first priority after dealing with them. He’d morphed out of the house and slashed the box with an overhead strike, tearing the door off. Red lights had started to flash. Then he’d circled to the front and retrieved the speargun, propping it against the right side of the wooden shed. It would serve a purpose with Vera, according to his dream. The canoe had still been grounded near the dock, so he’d chopped the paddles into tiny pieces to increase the time needed to escape.

His second priority had been raising the fear level. He’d morphed to each of the generators and destroyed them, ending with the one to the southwest. Gasps and panicked whispers had emerged from the largest cabin where the group had been hiding. He’d heard the sound of three sets of tires on gravel, but with Mother’s encouragement, the noise had faded into the background. He had to kill them all quickly so he could go home and enjoy some peace with his love. Chad didn’t need to see them die.

The door had splintered into pieces of wood, and Chris had been waiting for him on the other side. She’d hit him on the chest with a baseball bat, stunning him for several seconds while her friends escaped through the windows. The tallest man, Rick, had stayed behind until she’d escaped too. Jason had chased them between the four cabins, and in the process, he’d gotten stabbed in the chest and sliced on the leg with machetes. It had fueled his rage and blinded him to the events occurring elsewhere. Mother had kept telling him to get up and make them pay.

At some point, the group had separated to look for items and replace the weapons that had broken. He’d activated sense and saw a glowing red body at the van. He’d morphed there, discovering that it had been the female biker. Her back had been facing him at the hood, so she hadn’t noticed his presence. One strike to her head with the axe handle had sent her falling backward onto the ground, stunned from the impact. He’d dragged her behind the other side of the van and continued the strikes until she was littered with gashes. Her death had arrived after the first chop to her forehead.

There had been a tube at the gas tank, and she’d removed a black and yellow thing from the van. After kicking the device into the lake, Jason had activated sense again. That’s when he’d noticed that the barn was red. If he’d paid more attention, he would’ve been able to save his Chad from the bad men before they’d hurt him.

Jason had failed him as a friend and a husband. Chad was broken, and Jason didn’t know how to fix him. His eyes were empty as he stared through the bathroom doorway. His hand had stopped stroking and was hanging at his side. All of the tears had fallen. He didn’t react when Jason unwound his arms and stood up in front of him. Jason gripped his shoulders and shook him gently, causing him to finally look up. The emptiness remained as Chad smiled.

“Oh yeah. I guess I need to wash up again and get dressed. Can’t be walking around naked.” His voice was so raspy that Jason could hardly recognize it.

Chad unfastened his watch, letting it clunk to the floor. It wasn’t ticking anymore. The only thing he was wearing was the leather collar. He reached behind his neck and paused with his fingers gripping the buckle, looking at Jason for permission to remove it. Jason nodded, pain hitting his heart at the state of Chad’s neck. It was blotchy and red, as if someone had choked him. The man with the chain was responsible, but he wouldn’t die the same way as the other. Jason had a special kill in mind for him.

“His name's Ali. He also...”

A fresh wave of tears fell from Chad’s eyes as he looked away and stepped into the tub. Jason turned the water on and held a hand under the tap, waiting until the temperature was warm enough before activating the shower. He listened carefully for footsteps while Chad washed himself with a bar of soap. A trail of blood seeped into the drain. Jason was covered in red too, but a quick trip to the lake would solve that. Chad wouldn’t like to have his spare set of clothes get bloody.

_“Look what they did to you, Jason. Kill them!”_

He looked at the scars near his heart and on his left calf. These wounds were nothing compared to what Chad had experienced. Mother was being rude for disregarding him. Jason ignored her voice as he grabbed a fresh towel from the shelf. The storm wouldn’t be stopped until they were dead, but it would be okay to have one calm period to take care of Chad.

Chad turned the shower off and stepped out, facing him. Jason dried his hair first, fluffing it up so it wasn’t plastered to his head like a pancake. A tiny smile appeared, creating a hint of a sparkle in his eyes that faded quickly. Even as quickly as it disappeared, the sight was a beacon of hope. The bright future was still out of reach, but if Jason tried hard enough, he could grasp it.

Jason moved the towel to Chad’s neck, patting it with all of the gentleness he could muster. Chad still winced, and it caused a surge of anger to hit Jason from the men’s treatment of his boy. There were cuts across the side of his throat that he hadn’t noticed. He pulled his trembling hands back, gripping the towel tightly. It became a pile of cotton on the floor before he even realized what he was doing.

_“Channel your rage. Do it for your boy. Make them suffer until there is nothing left.”_

A red halo surrounded Chad’s worried face. “I want to go home. I don’t care what it takes to get there.”

Jason leaned down and grabbed his bloody axe. He took several calming breaths as Chad limped to the towel rack and retrieved another to begin drying his chest. Despite his words, there was no energy in Chad’s movements, and his hands were barely able to hold the towel. Jason stepped behind him and took it from his grasp. Guilt pierced his heart as he knelt down and dried Chad’s lower body. The bleeding had ceased, but the area was still inflamed where the men had hurt him.

“I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.”

Chad was right. He’d been through worse when Jason had done the same thing as the other men. Forced him to do something he didn’t want to do, all for his own pleasure. In the end, Chad had found pleasure too, but at what cost? So much blood. Jason’s cock had been covered in it. Blood on the floor, on the shirts, and between Chad’s legs. Everywhere. Jason was even worse than those men. If he got killed, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Peace with Chad would only be temporary. Chad could find a life away from the danger. Away from the monster.

Jason tossed the towel aside and stood up. These thoughts were wrong. Chad would be sad if Jason was dead, so he had to live. Good memories would replace the bad ones. Jason pulled out the med spray from his pocket, smiling as he remembered using it for the first time. He’d sprayed the potato sack instead of Chad’s knees, and Chad had called him the cutest. Those were the memories that mattered.

The lights in the cabin suddenly turned on, making Jason freeze. The nearest generator was at the cabin where he’d had breakfast with Chad, but he couldn’t hear any footsteps near there. The only footsteps were far away at the house and on the western side of the bridge. He could also hear sizzling noises spaced a few seconds apart, indicating that another generator was in the process of being fixed. There were three in total on this map. It had to be the one at the back of the barn or to the west.

Chad turned to him and raised his bandaged hand, hovering it over random places as he looked for somewhere that wasn’t bloody. He settled on a small patch of skin on the side of Jason’s neck, rubbing it gently. “You know that I hate the dark. Let’s just get me fixed up.”

Jason nodded. Chad lowered his hand and closed his eyes as Jason sprayed his swollen cheek, nicked throat, and chest carving. He turned around, giving access to his backside. Jason got down on a knee and used the rest of the spray on his ass. The redness faded to a light pink, and he threw the empty can over his shoulder.

“I’m already feeling better. Thanks.”

Chad limped past him to the torn pants, retrieving the other med spray and the van keys out of the pocket. The sight of him bending over didn’t affect Jason the way it normally did, as this wasn’t the time to think about those things. Chad grabbed the soggy shoes from the tub and continued out of the bathroom into the hallway. It only took a few long steps to catch up with him. Jason offered him a hand as he walked alongside him, but Chad ignored it. He entered the doorway that led to the living room, heading for the clothing bag.

The prideful mode had returned, and Chad wanted to prove he could recover from what had happened to him. Jason felt his own chest swell with pride at his tough Chad. After all of this was over, Chad could rest in his arms at home, and there would be none of that other fun until he was ready. The memories of this night wouldn’t disappear, but they would be temporarily forgotten in the comfort found in each other.

Chad set the med spray and keys on the table and the shoes on the floor. He pulled out a salmon-colored shirt from the bag. Jason reached for it to help him get dressed, but Chad’s wagging finger made him lower his hand. Chad slid his arms through the sleeves and struggled to get the buttons fastened with his left hand while pinching the fabric with his right. Jason could see the pain in his furrowed eyebrows and the tight line of his mouth, even though Chad was trying to hide it.

After his shirt was finally done up, Chad grabbed mint green pants and put them on. The shoes squelched as he slipped his feet into them, and the pained expression turned into one of disgust.

“My wallet’s still inside the barn. Guess we can head there first so I can get my driver’s license.”

Jason raised an arm, preparing to hoist Chad over a shoulder, then remembered his bloody state. He turned around and shifted out of the cabin to the lake, submerging himself completely. Cloudy red water surrounded him as he held his breath. His fear of the lake would never be gone, but it was diminishing because of the fun he’d had with Chad.

His clothing clung to him as he walked out of the lake, and his axe was clean and ready for its next victim. Chad was waiting for him at the shoreline, eyes flicking to every curve of his biceps, chest, and abdomen. They settled on the outline of his bulge, and Chad quickly looked away, turning to the road. He began to walk in the direction of the barn, his limp barely noticeable now. The last med spray was sticking out of a pocket.

Jason followed close behind, scanning for movement. The house and several cabins to the west and northeast were lit up, but he couldn’t leave Chad alone for a single second. The other bad man, Ali, could be prowling around.

Chad pressed a hand against his stomach as they got closer to the barn. He paused between the break in the fence at the front, staring at the gory remains that were illuminated by moonlight. The pool of blood spanned the entire width of the doorway, extending several feet towards the road. The wallet was sitting in it, splattered with so much red that the original brown color was gone. Chad glanced over his shoulder at Jason, too sick to ask him to retrieve it.

Jason jogged to the severed set of legs, having no choice but to get his boots dirty again as he stepped into the crimson pool. He bent over and grabbed the wallet, wiping the bottom on a tiny strip of the man’s pants that hadn’t been bloodied. His eyes were drawn to a small wound at the hairline of the decapitated head, then a splintered piece of wood on the floor at the back of the barn. Chad had tried to defend himself.

Chad’s soft footsteps came towards him, stopping beside. “I saw the barn door close and thought you were in there. This guy, Loco, ambushed me and held a knife to my throat. I couldn’t call for help.”

Jason gripped the axe tighter as he stared at the wide gash where Loco’s cock used to be. This man had suffered, but the punishment hadn’t been severe enough for what he’d done. His problems were over now. Chad wouldn’t forget. In the future, if anyone tried to hurt him like this again, their anguish would be tenfold.

Chad avoided the body parts as he walked down the aisle, his shoes leaving a trail of red footprints. He paused beside a crate. “He told Ali to barricade the doors, then pushed me halfway down the aisle. Said he could make me feel nice, but I didn’t want it.”

Of course Chad hadn’t wanted it. He would never want to be touched by these vile men. He only wanted Jason and he’d made that clear many times.

“I hit him in the ribs with the wooden plank while he was distracted. They cornered me, and I attacked both of them. I ran to the doors, but I couldn’t lift the barricade. Ali wrapped the chain around my neck and dragged me to the back stall on the right side.”

Jason followed him to the stall and stood at the entrance. A small dried patch of red and white was on the floor. The wallet almost became a ball of leather, but he caught his mistake before it happened. Chad held his hand out and Jason gave the wallet to him. He opened it, revealing a piece of paper in a slot. The blood had seeped through to the picture and ruined Chad’s pretty face.

Chad closed the wallet and slid it into his pocket. “After they...”

He looked down, staring at the floor by his feet. His lip quivered and his breathing quickened as he fought the urge to sob. He slipped his right hand into Jason’s left, and Jason squeezed it as softly as he could. There was no reason to stay in this bad place any longer.

“What's this?”

They turned to the barn entrance in unison, spotting a small figure with curly brown hair at the edge of the blood pool. Vera. One hand held a metal pipe, and the other moved to her mouth as she looked at the mess.

Her hand lowered and clenched into a fist. “You’re with this monster? Can’t believe I was attracted to you. Pretty on the outside, ugly on the inside.”

The words made Jason’s blood boil. Everything else in the barn disappeared. He released Chad’s hand, but before he could take a step, Chad moved in front of him.

“You don’t know shit about shit,” Chad whispered, swinging an arm to the side. “What I’ve gone through. What he’s done for me.”

He could barely speak because of his injured throat, but his voice was full of anger. Jason couldn’t recall a time when he’d seen or heard Chad be angry. Not even in the bedroom at the lodge when Chad had asked about his missing speedo. That had been annoyance.

Vera backed up a few steps, retreating towards the road. “Chris shouldn’t have let you come with us. You brought him here, didn’t you?”

The anger in Chad’s voice disappeared and his tense posture became less stiff. “Yeah. Too late to worry about that now, isn’t it?”

“You’re a—”

The sentence was cut off by a hand around Vera’s throat. Dropping the metal pipe in shock, she thrashed and kicked as Jason lifted her high into the air. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a knife and stabbed it into his neck, causing him to drop her and stumble backward. She landed on her feet and turned around, sprinting in the direction of the grounded canoe to the left of the dock.

Blood spurted out of his neck as he removed the knife and threw it away. The pain was comparable to getting tickled by a feather. Closing his eyes, he prepared to morph to the dock, but Chad’s footsteps reminded him of the need to stay together. Jason jogged across the road to the side of the wooden shed, smiling as he watched Vera push the canoe into the river and sit down inside it. She tried to move it using her hands, water splashing everywhere. This girl was bold, but she wasn’t smart. Jason grabbed the speargun and stepped onto the dock for a clear shot, aiming for her head.

“Not taking your friends with you, Vera?” Chad asked from beside him.

Vera paused, her hands submerged in the water. The canoe hadn’t traveled an inch during her frantic attempts to get it moving. She swung her legs over the edge and stood knee-deep. “You’re just going to stand there and watch him kill me? Monster. Just like him.”

Her scream echoed throughout the night as a spear embedded itself into her knee, causing it to crumple. She hunched over and gripped the spear with both hands, trying to remove it. Jason let go of his weapons and walked along the border of the river, watching the flesh get torn by the barbed end. With a final tug, she pulled it out completely and dropped to her other knee, unable to maintain her balance. A dark red spot appeared on her jeans as she clutched the wound and looked up at his towering form. The brave girl was gone, replaced by a terrified one.

Vera was a very bad girl indeed. To say those things to Chad... he was the most beautiful boy in the world, outside and inside. Jason gripped the sides of her head and pressed his thumbs into her eye sockets. Her nails scraped his forearms, leaving red scratches as her eyes were gouged out. He applied just enough pressure to blind her, blood splattering the tips of his thumbs. If she couldn’t see Chad’s beauty, then she didn’t deserve to see at all.

Her filthy mouth continued to make sounds. Screams and shrieks that grated on Jason’s nerves. Leaning over her, he stuck his fingers into her mouth and pried it open at an agonizing pace. The corners of her lips began to rip and her arms flailed, fists striking everything they could. They bounced off his mask, shoulders, and chest, becoming more desperate as her bones cracked. If her eyes weren’t mounds of red paste, they would be wide and tearful, begging for him to end it.

Pulling abruptly, he separated her jaw and silenced her forever. The only thing left of her mouth was a tongue. Her corpse fell backward and hit the side of the canoe, which tilted from the weight and sent her sliding into the river. Jason stood to his full height, looking at the chunk of jaw in his hand. Having no use for it, he flung the chunk into the water, then squatted to wash both hands.

_“That’s my boy. Hunt them down and make them pay.”_

When he turned around, Chad was still at the beginning of the dock, but facing the house. His hands were covering his ears. Jason jogged to him and touched his back to tell him that it was over.

Chad lowered his hands to his sides as he stared at the wood below his feet. “Sorry. The screams, the jaw cracking...” He took a deep breath and exhaled, then looked sideways at Jason. “I saw Chuck and Chili heading west across the bridge.”

Chuck and Chili. The man who looked like the stinky guy wearing the weird shirt, and the girl who didn’t look like much of anything. Jason grabbed his axe off the ground and activated sense, turning slowly in a circle as he checked his surroundings. By being in the middle of the map, he was able to scan the entire property. But the strange thing was, his sense ability didn’t work as well as it used to when he’d been at Packanack. Even in a state of rage, he wasn’t able to see to the other side of the map if he was on the opposite side.

There were no glowing bodies outdoors, so the next destination was the cabin where the group had been hiding. Jason pointed across the river at the largest one. He wrapped an arm around Chad’s waist, and in seconds, they emerged near an unlit campfire surrounded by two picnic tables. The front of the cabin was actually the side, with two windows and a chimney straight ahead. Jason released him and stalked around the corner to the destroyed doorway, peering into the darkness. Chad’s footsteps didn’t follow, but Jason heard him sit down heavily at a table.

“Did you hear that screaming?” Chili asked as she rooted through the contents of a desk against the back wall.

“It was probably just Debbie having another orgasm,” Chuck replied. He was leaning back on a couch, facing the unlit fireplace, and had a stick hanging out of his mouth. The smoke smelled like skunk. He pinched the stick between his fingers and held it in front of him. “Why don’t you ever scream when we have sex?”

Chili sighed and shook her head. “At a time like this? And you haven’t given me anything to scream about.” She glanced over her shoulder at the doorway and screamed, making Chuck jump off the couch and turn to her.

“What’s wrong?”

Chili smiled. “I was just practicing.”

Chuck placed a hand on his chest. “Well don’t do that to me! Between you and Shelly, I’m lucky I haven’t had a heart attack by now.”

She walked to the couch and gave him her flashlight. “Here. Go outside and fix that generator at the back so we can find the gas easier.”

“Alone. In the dark,” Chuck said flatly, clipping the flashlight to his belt.

She shoved his shoulder and smiled again. “Oh come on. Be a man. At least I’m not sending you to the basement.”

Chuck dropped the stick and squished it with his shoe. He started heading to the front doorway, swaying slightly. Jason pressed himself against the outer wall like he’d done earlier. This was perfect. By controlling his rage instead of bursting into action, he could ambush them one at a time and prevent further injury. Home was only minutes away.

Jason activated stalk mode and followed Chuck to the corner of the cabin. Chad was still sitting at the picnic table. His hands were on his lap, the bandaged one resting over the other.

“Hey dude. You seen that psycho around? He tried to kill us, but we kicked his ass and made him run.” Chuck sounded surprisingly calm. There had to be something wrong with his head.

Chad focused on Chuck’s face, avoiding the sight of Jason’s shadowy form directly behind. His eyes looked lifeless as he smiled weakly. “No. I thought I’d stay the night and get driven home tomorrow. Guess I picked a bad time to come back, huh?”

Chuck shook his head. “Me and Chili installed a spare battery for the van. We’ll be outta here in no time. You have the keys with you?”

“One of the bikers stole them from me.” Chad’s dead gaze lowered to his hands.

“There’s a corpse at the van. We’ll check it out after I get that generator fixed. Can barely see shit.”

Chuck continued to the left side of the cabin where the generator was located, unaware of Jason’s presence. Kneeling down in front of it, he took several deep breaths as he stared at the high voltage warning and flashing red light. Sparks flew and the scent of sizzling flesh filled the air as Jason slammed Chuck’s head into the generator. His body convulsed, hands sweeping over the metal, and his screams could likely be heard from a far distance. After a few final twitches, he crumpled backward, bent in half and eyes now staring at the starry sky.

Chili’s muffled voice emerged from within the cabin. “What’s going on out there?”

Jason reactivated stalk mode and shifted around the cabin to the front doorway, spotting Chad at the table on the way there. He hadn’t moved at all, frozen like a statue. Amid the rage, Jason felt regret for putting him through this, but it had to be done for Mother’s sake. He grabbed a fire poker and strode to where Chili was standing at an open window. Her hands gripped the ledge as she stuck her head out of it, looking left first and then right. Seeing Chuck’s corpse, she shrieked and pulled back, repeating a string of “oh my god.”

There was no fire to heat the poker, but it still served its purpose, impaling Chili through the stomach. She didn’t even have time to turn around. Jason dropped his axe and gripped one of her shoulders. He pulled the poker out slowly using his other hand, mangling her innards with the barb. A lung was pierced as he stabbed her again, reducing her shrieks to bloody gurgles. Releasing her shoulder and the poker handle, he stepped back and watched her head fall between his feet. Four more to go. Chris, Rick, Shelly, and Ali.

Jason retrieved his axe and morphed outside to the picnic table. Chad didn’t look up as Jason shook his shoulder gently. So far, he’d only witnessed Loco’s death, but the knowledge and sounds of people dying were having an effect on him. Jason let go of Chad’s shoulder and waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him out of the trance. The blue eyes shifted to Jason’s own.

“Oh. Sorry. I was... are we almost done?”

Jason nodded and pointed at the house. Two glowing bodies were running towards the kitchen entrance from the northernmost cabins.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Chad gripped his thighs and stood up slowly, moving with the speed of a boy who’d seen and heard too much. He was like a limp doll as Jason wrapped an arm around his back and held him close. Small, frail, and broken. Jason closed his eyes and morphed to the side of the house, materializing between the doorway and window. The voices of Chris and Rick were audible inside the kitchen. He released Chad and stalked past him, pausing beside the open door.

“Something was burning after all,” Rick said. “The food from earlier.” He flicked the light switch a few times. “The lights aren’t working either.”

Chris turned the gas stove off and coughed as she removed the pot from the burner. “Real smart. We could’ve burned the house down.” She poured the black contents into a metal bowl on the counter.

Rick gestured to the living room doorway with his flashlight. “I’m going to check out the living room and see what’s going on. Don’t know where those screams were coming from.”

“Okay.”

Following Rick’s movements, Jason moved to the open window that looked into the living room. He heard a faint jingling sound and glanced sideways at Chad, but he was still in his original spot. Jason turned his head back to the window and peered into it, his eyes just above the bottom of the frame.

Rick shined his flashlight at the staircase as he approached it. “Andy? Debbie? Are you guys up there?” He tried the light switch beside the doorway to the small bedroom, then returned to the staircase and put a hand on his hip. After contemplating briefly, he strode to the kitchen doorway. “Everyone’s taken off and left us behind.”

Chris looked over her shoulder from where she was standing at the sink. “They wouldn’t do that. Plus the canoe and your car are still there.”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m heading outside to take a look around.” Rick turned and jogged to the fireplace. He snatched the shotgun and continued to the side entrance.

“Wait! I’m coming with you.”

By the time she’d shut the water off and entered the living room, Rick was already gone. Jason shifted around the exterior of the house, materializing in front of him as he was heading down the side stairs. The shotgun and flashlight fell from Rick’s grasp as Jason gripped his throat. Jason lifted his struggling form back into the house, wanting Chris to bear witness to his suffering.

She could only stand at the bottom of the staircase in horror, weaponless with one hand over her mouth as Jason lowered Rick to the floor and spun him around. Pressing a forearm tight against Rick’s throat to subdue him, Jason used his other hand to apply pressure to the side of Rick’s head. Smaller hands flew up, slapping at his arms and wrists in a panic. Jason released the hold with his forearm, now applying two-handed pressure to both sides. Bones crunched, eyeballs popped out, and blood splattered Chris’ clothing as the head was squeezed like a watermelon. Rick’s arms flopped to his sides, and he landed on his stomach in front of her.

Her screams and terror-filled eyes would forever be engraved in Jason’s mind. In his dream, he’d hidden the corpses strategically to maximize her fear level, but there was no need for that. Chris ascended the staircase, shoes pounding on the wood. Remembering his promise to deliver an axe into her skull, Jason jogged outside and retrieved it from the bottom of the side stairs. There were footsteps circling the house, presumably belonging to Chad, but Jason ignored them. He stormed back inside, following the sounds of Chris shrieking as she discovered Andy’s corpse in the upper hallway.

As Jason reached the top of the stairs, the bedroom door on the right side closed. The lock clicked, and there was a sound of glass shattering. He raged through the door, finding the room empty. Fingers were gripping the window ledge. He jogged to the window and grabbed the back of Chris’ jacket, trying to pull her up. She pounded his arms with her fists. Below them, Chad was looking up, watching the struggle. One hand was inside a pocket.

The jacket ripped, sending Chris to the ground. She landed on her side, her legs unbroken. Jason quickly morphed to the exterior of the house, sacrificing precision for haste. He emerged among a cluster of trees, farther than he'd wanted to. Chris was sprinting down the road towards the van, clenching something in her fist, and Chad’s hand was out of his pocket.

Jason shifted towards her, so blinded with rage that he missed his grab attempt halfway there. She quickened her pace, legs driven by desperation as she gasped for air. Whipping the van door open, she entered and slammed it shut. The engine rumbled to life within seconds. She reversed for several feet, giving herself enough room to move the van so it was facing north.

He stood in the middle of the road, preparing to slam his fists down onto the hood. At the last second, she swerved around him and flattened the gas pedal. He jogged after the van, his shift ability still on cooldown. She turned left at the end of the road, tires skidding on the pavement.

Closing his eyes, Jason morphed to the western exit. The van was stalled on the bridge, and Chris was frantically revving the engine to get it started again.

“No! Come on, come on!”

The wood groaned and several planks began to sink. Chris looked up, eyes widening as she spotted Jason. She turned the key a few more times, growling in frustration as he jogged towards her, but the van wouldn’t start. The planks dipped lower, on the verge of sending the back left tire under the bridge.

“Gas...”

Chris flicked a switch and pulled a lever, finally succeeding in starting it. Before she could drive away, the planks sunk even deeper, tilting the van into the hole. Jason reached through the open window and grabbed her neck with both hands while she clawed at his wrists. She rolled the window up as far she could, trapping his arms in the van, then exited through the passenger door and sprinted in the direction of the house.

Jason headbutted the window, shattering the glass to free his arms. He chased her as she ran along the riverbank that extended below the bridge. Veering left, she turned onto the path that led to the kitchen entrance. Instead of confronting Rick’s corpse again, she circled around the front of the house, heading to the barn. On the way there, Jason activated sense to check Chad’s location. There were four glowing bodies in the vicinity. One ahead of him, one behind the barn, one walking on the main road, and the last was near the southern cabin. Chad was alone, but he was safe.

Chris rushed into the dark barn, her screams becoming louder as she nearly tripped over Loco’s dismembered body. She pulled the doors closed just in time and barricaded them with something. Jason slid his free hand between them, trying to force them open without success, then searched blindly for the item barricading the doors. He pressed his palm under the pole and dislodged it. Opening the door enough to squeeze through, he shut it behind him. Chad didn’t have to witness Chris dying.

At first glance, the barn appeared to be empty. Jason turned to the doors and grabbed a long wooden plank that was propped against the wall. He re-barricaded them, ensuring that the plank was seated firmly in the slots. Exit and entry could still be gained through the windows that didn’t have boards, so he smashed the two on the left and the one on the right as he checked each stall. His rage grew due to his inability to find her, and he began to fling random objects aside in his search for Chris.

Returning to the middle of the aisle, he took another look around. A soft grunt alerted him to Chris’ presence. He looked up, seeing that she was hanging from a wooden beam on the ceiling. She let go and landed in front of him, knocking him down on his back. The impact only stunned him for a second. He bent at the waist and grabbed his axe, rising to his feet as Chris tried to lift the barricade in vain. She glanced over her shoulder and screamed, barely dodging the axe swing.  


As he attempted to remove the stuck axe, she hurried up the ladder. After several tugs, the axe was pulled free. He dropped it and jogged to the ladder, climbing the rungs hastily. A hay bale covered the opening at the top. Lifting it up and over the edge of the platform, he ascended the rest of the way. Chris was nowhere to be seen.

A shovel struck the back of his head, making him fall on his side. His eyes closed, and he vaguely felt a rope being looped around his neck. The ledge drew closer as he was pushed towards it. Chad’s panicked voice was heard from outside the barn.

“Chris! No!”

“He’s a monster, Chad. He killed my friends and he’s going to kill us too.”

“Please, Jason! Open your eyes. Don’t let her—”

Jason’s eyes fluttered open, and he reached for the ledge, but it was too late. He was falling to the ground, his hands searching for something to grab. The rope stretched to its full extent, jerking his body. With a pained grunt, he went still, all of his energy draining from him. Small hands swept along his back, trying to reach the rope around his neck. The voices of Mother and Chad melded into one, telling him to wake up.

There were thumping sounds in front of him, followed by creaks and a relieved sigh. Mustering his renewed energy, Jason opened his eyes and reached up with both hands, gripping the rope. Chris screamed and shook her head in disbelief as he hauled himself up, easing the pressure around his neck. Behind him, Chad could be heard pacing back and forth, agitated by her kill attempt.

“You can’t be alive!” Chris said breathlessly.

Jason moved a hand to the base of the noose and removed it from his neck, lifting his mask up in the process.

Her eyes widened, recognition flashing on her features. “It’s you!”

Still gripping the rope with his other hand, Jason smiled and pulled his mask down. His boots thumped to the floor of the barn as he let go. Chris stared at them for a second, stunned into silence. Jason grabbed his axe, bringing her to reality once more. Screaming in terror, she backed up and dropped to her knees, body curled up against the closet door.

“Motherfucker!” Ali yelled. “Look what I got over here!”

Jason jerked his head to the area in front of the barn. A machete gleamed in the moonlight, pressed against Chad’s throat, and a hand covered his mouth. His breaths emerged rapidly, audible from several meters away, and his wide eyes silently pleaded for help.

“One wrong move and I slit his throat. None of that disappearing shit.”

Jason turned to Ali, keeping Chris in his peripheral vision. The urge to kill her suddenly went away, replaced by the need to free his boy from the clutches of this evil man. He took a step forward, pausing beside Loco’s torso.

“I saw what you did to my girl. Now we do this like men.” Ali wasn’t a true man. He was a beast with a cock between his legs, and nothing more than that.

A shadowy figure crept through the break in the fence, crouching low to the ground.

“What’s the matter? Too scared to say somethin’?”

The figure leapt onto Ali’s back, causing him to let out a startled curse and lift his hand from Chad’s mouth. Chad used the opportunity to wrench the machete from his grasp. He stabbed the blade into Ali’s thigh, then released the handle and moved aside to watch the struggle. Ali whipped his body left and right, attempting to dislodge the figure that was still holding him in a headlock.

Jason threw his axe to the side and strode towards them, his eyes fixating on the chain around Ali’s neck. The figure let go of Ali and stepped back, retreating to the space between the fence posts. Before Ali could recover, Jason grabbed one end of the chain in each hand, crisscrossing them to cut off his air. As he pulled them tight, the dark eyes began to bulge out of their sockets, and the neck got increasingly smaller. Legs sagged, held up only by his strength. Hands struck his mask, his throat, and his chest, but the only thing he could feel was hatred for this man’s cruelty to his boy.

Tugging sharply, Jason popped the head off, sending a geyser of blood into the air. He released the chain, breathing heavily as he watched the corpse fall to the ground. Chad’s eyes were closed, and the shadowy figure was facing the house. Chris’ screaming had ceased.

Jason turned to the barn, intending to finish what he’d started. The last thing he saw was an axe raised high, falling too fast for him to dodge. He extended his arm beside him, instinctively reaching for Chad’s hand, and then everything went dark.

“Get Chris out of here, Shelly. Before I kill her myself. Don’t come back to this place.”

Two sets of footsteps ran to the dock. Hay rustled as Chad knelt beside him, and small hands were placed on his chest. They shook him vigorously.

“Come on, Jason. Wake up. You did it before, and you can do it again.”

Jason tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He wasn’t ready to sleep. There were still so many fun things to do with Chad. Getting the house fixed, gardening, taking care of pets, playing in the water, cooking, eating nice food... and above all else, loving him, always and forever...

“Come on. Please. This is only the beginning. We have many days and nights ahead of us.”

The hands stopped shaking him and moved to the edges of the wound. There was slight pressure as Chad tried to carefully remove the axe from his skull. It was strange, but painless. Jason could barely feel anything, and his lungs didn’t seem like they were working anymore. He could hear though. Chad was starting to cry.

“I could end up killing you if I try forcing it out. You’re not dead, Jason. You can’t be. Just open your eyes and see the future we can have together.”

Everything would be all right. Jason was a good boy, and good boys went to heaven, but it wasn’t time for him to go there yet. He would wake up again so his Chad wouldn’t be lonely without him. Jason wanted to tell him that, but no matter how hard he tried, his mouth wouldn’t open and the words couldn’t come out.

“Jason. Please don’t leave me. What will I do? Love you so much. I can’t... without you...”

Slender fingers entwined with his own, and something pressed against his chest. A cheek. Tears dampened his shirt and seeped through to his skin. The worst thing was to hear Chad cry.

Before darkness completely consumed him, Jason used his last ounce of strength to squeeze Chad’s hand gently. He was meant to be together with this boy. This love wouldn't end so easily.


	18. Hope

The sun was well above the horizon when Chad woke up to the sound of birds chirping. His head was still resting on Jason’s chest, and his arm was draped over it. Blinking against the bright light, he rose to a seated position and looked at the prone figure in front of him. He couldn’t even recall falling asleep last night. The tears had shed until there had been none left, but he’d found a tiny ounce of comfort in the hand squeeze. Jason wasn’t dead. His numerous scars proved that he’d survived worse, and the magic that bestowed his healing abilities would bring him back. It was just a matter of waiting. That would be the hardest part.

A strong stench of blood suddenly invaded his senses, causing him to gag. Ali’s headless corpse was located to his right, a mere three feet away from him. Luckily, the corpse had fallen in the other direction, and the dried blood patch was centralized where the head used to be. At the time of the decapitation, he’d been standing far enough to avoid getting drenched. Only his shoes had gotten dirty from stepping into Loco’s grisly remains.

He’d expected the cops to be here by now. Without a functioning watch, it was impossible to know the time. But judging from the sun’s position, it had to be at least 6am. About eight hours had passed since Jason had gone unconscious, and surely Chris or Shelly would’ve reported the incident. Then again, she’d been shrieking the whole way out after Shelly had begun their escape, and she was likely destined for the crazy house. Would anyone believe her? And with Shelly’s act of bravery, he might stay quiet about everything that had happened.

Whatever the case, sitting among severed body parts and a headless corpse was hardly Chad’s idea of a good time. He stroked the top of Jason’s head, watching for the slightest hint of a reaction. There was nothing, but he tried to remain hopeful as he stood up.

“I’ll be back. I’m just going to get my bag from our cabin.”

He wasn’t looking forward to returning to this bloodbath, but he wanted to be there when Jason woke up. Ideally, that would happen before the police arrived. If it didn’t, he would have to come up with yet another story about how he'd been able to survive that green-haired murderer. A story would have to be created for Jason too, and the cops would want to know where Chad was living in case they had more questions.

Sighing heavily, he turned to the road. He avoided the large patch of blood-soaked hay as he walked. Ali’s decapitated head had rolled between the fence posts, leaving a speckled trail of blood in its wake. The eyeballs had popped out of their sockets and were hanging from the stems. Bile rose in Chad's throat as he continued past the head and stepped onto the road, heading in the direction of the southern cabin. It had been at least twelve hours since he’d eaten dinner, but there was no way he could stomach a meal. Staying by Jason’s side would be a trial in itself.

As he neared the cabin, walking slowly to ease the sickness in his stomach, another corpse greeted him where the van used to be. The feet were facing him, as if this person had been at the hood during the attack. The clothing was shredded, and the body was so full of gashes that it was beyond recognition at first glance. Then he noticed the orange headband that Fox used to wear. It was split in half, each end sitting in the dried pool because of the axe wound on her forehead. This was why Jason had been covered in blood when he’d first entered the barn.

The sight further unsettled his stomach, but Chad didn’t feel any pity for Fox as he stood beside the corpse. She’d chosen to participate in the events here and she'd paid the gruesome consequences. And if she’d stayed with Ali and Loco instead of separating from them, the event at the barn wouldn’t have happened.

The event at the barn. The rape. He’d initially blamed himself, but no one had forced Ali and Loco to do what they’d done. Jason couldn’t have predicted that something like that would occur. The rage had been beyond his control at that point. If anyone was to blame, it was them, and they’d suffered for their actions.

Chad turned away from the corpse and strode into the cabin. He would never forget something so vile, and not even a hundred showers would make him feel clean again, but he had to focus on the future. It was a waste of time to think about two men who were dead. Jason was alive, and he was the person who mattered most. Chad grabbed the bag off the coffee table, looped it over his shoulder, and continued to the bedroom. Someone else had been here between when he’d had the shower and when the last corpse had fallen. The desk and dresser drawers were open. Whatever they’d found, it hadn’t done them much good in the end.

His leather collar and watch were still on the floor beside the tub where he’d left them, though it looked like the clothes had been messed with. The back of the pants were facing up, exposing the torn seam. Anyone with half a brain could figure out what had happened to him, and he felt a bright red flush spread over his face. Perhaps one of the group members had been looking for items, or maybe Ali had decided to loot the joint and jack off to the memory of his conquest. Either way, the evidence had to be disposed of before the police arrived. Like last time, his story would likely involve hiding until the danger had passed, but he wasn’t sure how Jason would factor in.

Chad approached the sink hesitantly, fearing what he would see in the mirror. He was probably better off not seeing, but grooming was a part of his daily regimen, and he didn’t want to scare Jason to death after the awakening. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the sink and checked his reflection. His hair was sticking out in random directions, his cheek was slightly swollen, his neck was blotchy and red, and it looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in a few days. He’d expected worse, particularly with regard to bruising, so it wasn’t that shocking. The blue and purple would likely appear over the next twenty-four hours, and that’s when he would resemble a victim of abuse.

He rested his left hand over the can of med spray in his pocket, debating whether to use it. All things considered, he wasn’t in much pain. His injured cheek, neck, and the cuts on his other hand had been reduced to dull throbs. Deciding against using the med spray, he turned the cold water on and used it to put some shape back into his hair. Without a comb and hair products, his usual style was unattainable, but he managed to get a smoothed look that was actually quite charming. He ran his fingers through his bangs, brushing them back from his forehead. If not for the redness, this man in the mirror would be rather princely.

Grabbing a fresh washcloth from the shelf beside him, he moistened it with water and held it against his cheek lightly. It would take more than that to return his face to its perfection, but at least he didn’t look like a chipmunk. Except to a trained eye, the injury might even go unnoticed. He sighed and dabbed the cloth over the rest of his face, finding comfort in the coolness. It was already very warm outside, and the stuffy cabin was causing him to sweat.

He turned the water off and dropped the cloth into the sink. With a gasp, he realized that he hadn’t brushed his teeth last night, and there were no toothbrushes or toothpaste in the bathroom. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to talk too much, otherwise he would risk knocking them out with his morning breath. It would be a good way to shorten the interrogation he supposed.

The sound of police sirens in the distance caused his heart to leap into his throat. He swallowed and whipped around, bolting to the tub. To get rid of the clothes or not? They would help his story if he told the cops that Jason had helped him escape his attackers, but that would also be admitting he’d gotten sexually assaulted, and he didn’t have the courage to do that. He snatched the collar and watch, shoving them into the bag, then plucked the shirt and pants off the floor. If the cops searched his bag, the collar could simply be dismissed as a fashion accessory, but the clothes definitely had to go.

His stomach churned as the sirens got closer, some vehicles splitting up from the rest. He turned to the bathroom doorway, trying to conjure a plan that would allow him to dispose of the clothes safely. The windows at the back of the cabin had blinds, so exiting through that method wasn’t feasible. The side door was probably his best option.

He crouched low, creeping out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and then through the nearest door to the hallway. A car door opened outside. The police had likely discovered Fox’s corpse. Silently praying that he wouldn’t be noticed too, he lifted the barricade and opened the side door. His footsteps crunched on the ground as he stepped outside, but they were drowned out by the sirens.

It was slow progress to the eastern side of the property. Each step seemed to take an eternity, and he was sure that his discovery was imminent, but luck was with him. He crept between the fence that bordered the parking area and continued towards the next cabin, sticking to the back of the structure. At the first corner, he paused to glance over his shoulder, checking for signs that he was being followed. The only things behind him were trees and the side of the previous cabin.

Facing forward, he passed the back door and used the shadows of the rocky outcrop for cover as he approached the lake. A wooden shed and a short dock were visible in the distance. Within a minute, he’d reached them. The streetlight where Fox’s corpse was located wasn’t in sight, so this seemed like a safe spot. He stopped beside the dock, struggling not to gag at the smell of the clothes. It was a combination of his own blood plus the musky scent of the men who’d used the shirt to wipe themselves off.

Dizziness crashed over him as he crouched at the shoreline, and he sank to his knees. The clothes fell from his grasp. He should’ve gone for a window instead of the barn doors. He should've fought harder instead of allowing those things to be done to him. In his terrified state, he’d forgotten about the walkie-talkie that was still clipped to the waistband of these pants. A discrete button press would’ve alerted any listeners before the rape had even occurred. The blame couldn’t be pushed solely on Ali and Loco.

“Chad?”

Soft footsteps approached from his right side. He turned his head, spotting a gun being holstered, then looked at his dad’s stony expression.

“What are you doing here? Your mother is worried sick about you.”

Chad shifted his attention back to the clear blue lake, ripples forming from a slight breeze. The sun shone brightly overhead, and the sirens had ceased, giving the birds the courage to start singing again. The beauty of his surroundings was lost on him as he stared at the water, his bandaged hand resting over his left one to hide the ring. It was supposed to be fast and simple. Their deaths for Jason’s peace.

He opened his dry mouth and croaked a response. “I needed a break and was hitchhiking. These people found me and I stayed for a few days. We got ambushed last night.”

His dad knelt beside him and reached for the clothes with a black-gloved hand. There was a sharp inhale as he turned them over, noticing the rips in the pants and the dried red and white on the shirt.

“I was in the middle of... when the ambush happened. Heard screams and ran. My pants got snagged on a bush.”

The clothes flew into the lake, transforming his weariness into wide-eyed shock. His dad’s voice, which was normally brusque, held a surprisingly soft tone. “I’ll need you to come with me and answer a few questions. Officer Dorf will take your statement, and I can get one of the paramedics to take a look at your wounds.”

A small smile crossed Chad’s face as he looked sideways at his dad. “Dorf? Really?”

The smile was met with a wide grin and flawless teeth. Unlike his mom, Luke’s age was starting to show in the fine lines on his forehead and around his blue eyes. But with his high cheekbones and full lips, he still looked like he should’ve been starring in movies instead of working as an officer. There wasn't a grey strand to be found in the thick, perfectly-groomed blond hair. 

“There could be a conflict of interest if I take your statement.”

Another gloved hand reached out and Chad accepted it, wincing at the pressure on the cuts as he was hauled to his feet. A frown appeared on the handsome face in response to his poor condition. Before the questions could arise, he quickly brushed past his dad, following the rocky trail that led back to the road. His left hand was now hidden in his pocket.

“I’m not going to the mansion after this.” That place wasn’t home anymore, and it never would be again. He had doubts that he would even visit his mom there one day, as it would only stir up the memories of that prison atmosphere he’d endured for eighteen years.

“You don’t have to.”

Footsteps followed him to the cabin. An officer was squatting by Fox’s corpse, examining the wounds, while another was looking around the living room. The walk continued in silence, and on the way to the barn, he passed several parked cruisers on the side of the road. A paramedic vehicle was parked next to the barn fence with its hood facing him, and Dorf’s motorcycle was in front of it, though he wasn’t in sight.

Across the river, there were officers dressed in blue. The sheriff's deputies were wearing tan uniforms, and the sheriff himself was standing alone near the back of the paramedic vehicle. Chad caught a glimpse of the name tag—Brown—as the man turned to the sound of the footsteps. Sheriff Brown nodded in greeting before turning back to the barn.

Chad stopped at the intersection between the house and the barn. His attention was immediately drawn to the black-haired man, probably in his mid thirties, who was down on a knee beside Jason. A folded stretcher was nearby. Cold blue eyes met his own, holding his gaze for a moment, then flicked to his cheek, neck, and bandaged hand.

A blond man grinned and pointed a thumb behind him, gesturing to Loco’s remains. His name tag said D. Johnson. There was a long black bag gripped in his other hand. “C’mon, Roy. Time to get your hands dirty.”

“Take a look at my son first.”

Roy was already standing up and striding to the paramedic vehicle before the demand had left Luke’s mouth. He opened the rear door and pointed at the interior, looking at Chad expectantly. A slight blush tinged Chad’s face as he turned to the vehicle and took hesitant steps towards it. He wasn’t sure what the reason was for this response. Perhaps it was from the intensity of the gaze that followed his every movement. A scrutiny that left nothing untouched.

Luke nodded once and headed to the side entrance of the house. Chad sat on the edge of the vehicle, automatically pressing his knees tight together and resting a hand over the ring. He breathed deeply, taking in the woodsy cologne as Roy leaned beside him and rummaged through the red and white medical bag. A pair of blue latex gloves, rolls of gauze and tape, several packages of alcohol-free cleansing wipes, and a gel ice pack were removed and set aside.

Roy donned the gloves and picked up the gel pack. He pressed it against the left side of Chad’s face, where the chain had struck it. “Hold this for me.”

His tone was gruff and laced with something that Chad couldn’t pinpoint, but whatever it was, it made him rush for compliance. He raised his left hand and held the pack in place, staring at the stark white of Roy’s shirt. The blue gaze became nearly unavoidable as Roy knelt to examine his neck. Fingertips brushed against the bite mark on the side, then the two knife cuts above it. They slid across the clear signs of strangulation, making Chad shiver, before returning to Roy’s side.

“Who done this to you?”

The question was barely audible. Chad opened his mouth to respond as he looked into Roy’s cold eyes, head tilted slightly down to meet them. He faltered for a moment, and the question was repeated with more insistence. “They’re dead now,” he whispered.

The gloved hands moved to a package of cleansing wipes. It was torn open, and the empty package fluttered to the ground as Roy removed the cloth. The bite mark and cuts were dabbed gently, staining the cloth with red crust. Every so often, Roy’s eyes flicked to Chad’s blank face, their expression unreadable. When the wounds were clean, Roy put the dirty cloth into a waste disposal bag inside the vehicle.

Chad extended his right hand and turned it over. He watched the makeshift bandage get peeled off slowly, exposing the cuts. The borders were white from getting wet in the shower, but there were no signs of infection. Roy applied slight pressure to Chad’s fingers and the back of his hand, checking for fractures. There weren't any. The gauze was retrieved, and its application was painless as Roy began to dress the wounds.

Sheriff Brown was still standing nearby, his hands now on his hips as he stared at Jason. “So you’re telling me that green-haired man struck again... what the hell is going on around here?”

Roy paused mid-motion, the strip of gauze suspended over Chad’s palm. He looked over his shoulder. “You talkin’ to us, Sheriff?”

Brown glanced at him. “No. Just myself. Carry on, Roy.”

“Oh. I thought you was talkin’ to us.”

Roy resumed wrapping the gauze around Chad’s hand. A hint of a twinkle appeared in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth quirked up for a second. Chad blinked and the smile was gone, the icy coldness taking its place. Roy affixed the end of the bandage to the side of Chad’s hand with a strip of tape, then stood up, indicating that the treatment was complete. Chad had to crane his neck to look at him, guessing Roy’s height at being about six feet and three inches.

“Thanks.”

The response was a curt nod. Chad placed the ice pack beside the medical bag and touched his cheek gingerly, relieved to feel that the swelling had gone down. The gold band glinted in the sunlight, but he didn’t care. More of his confidence came back as he stood in front of Roy and flashed him a smile. It wasn’t reciprocated. Roy merely sidestepped, giving him space after these five or so minutes of close proximity.

At a loss of what to do, Chad approached the sheriff’s right side and waited for some acknowledgement of his presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dorf emerge from the house, swaggering to the barn as he gripped his belt.

“Well now. Look what we have here. Where you go, trouble follows. Didn’t I tell you to stay out of trouble, Blondie?”

Chad ignored him and rested his forearms on top of the fence. Loco’s remains had been bagged, leaving only the patch of dried blood. A surge of dread hit him as he spotted Johnson kneeling down and reaching for Jason’s pocket, possibly intending to check for identification. The tiger-striped speedo was in there. Chad spoke as loudly as he could, but tried not to sound too alarmed. 

“Uh... excuse me? Can I ask you a question?”

Johnson stood up and turned to Chad, giving him a cocky grin as he ambled towards the fence. “You just did, but you can ask another.”

“That man... he saved me from those two men. I was just wondering where you're going to take him.” His words drew Sheriff Brown’s attention, who also turned to him, and he heard the scratch of Dorf’s pen against paper. Roy stepped into his field of vision, heading for Jason while the others were distracted.

“Him?” Johnson asked, pausing in front of the fence. “You mean that ugly son of a bitch? He’s goin’ to the Wessex County Morgue with the rest.”

Chad swallowed, fighting the panic that was rising up. “I see. Is he going to be buried? Or cremated?”

“He’ll be goin’ into the incinerator unless someone pays for the burial.”

Chad forced a smile. “Thanks for the info. I’ll see what I can do.” There was no surviving a cremation, and without money, how could it be prevented? Getting the cops to drive him to the Voorhees House would be the stupidest idea he'd ever had.

A hand was laid on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around to the source. “Enough of that,” Dorf said. “Got some questions of my own that need answerin’. And if you go pullin’ my leg again, you’ll have even more trouble on your hands. You understand?”

Chad’s smile disappeared in a heartbeat, nearly becoming a dramatic eye roll instead. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fence. “Yeah. What do you want to know?”

Dorf poised his pen over the pad of paper. “Tell me everythin’ you know, and no bullshit this time.”

“I left my house because I needed some time to myself. I was going to stay with a friend, but changed my plans after Chris Higgins picked me up. She let me stay at the southern cabin for a few days. The one with the destroyed door.” Chad waited for Dorf to finish writing, then continued. “I decided to move out of my house and borrowed her van to search for places to stay. When I returned on Wednesday night, all of the lights were off. I parked the van at the cabin and explored a bit, trying to figure out what was going on. Two men attacked me in the barn. They... beat me up and took my money.”

“You ever seen these men before?” Dorf asked, looking up from the paper.

The truth had to be told. People at the convenience store might’ve witnessed his encounter with them. “Their names are Ali and Loco. They ambushed me at the Green Valley convenience store and tried to take my money, but I talked them out of it.”

“So what happened after they attacked you in the barn?”

“When they opened the doors, the man wearing the mask tried to subdue them. I guess he was passing through and heard the whole thing. They struggled for a bit, and Ali grabbed him in a headlock while Loco struck him with the axe.”

“Huh. You know anythin’ about the other bodies?”

“No. I escaped through a barn window and went back to my cabin. Hid under a bed for about ten minutes. At one point, I heard footsteps, and the bed beside mine was destroyed. I only saw a pair of boots. Something must’ve caught the suspect’s attention, as he went somewhere else after that. It was probably that green-haired guy from before. I was so scared that I stayed in the cabin all night.”

Dorf handed the pad of paper to Sheriff Brown. “You’re lucky, boy. Story adds up. Your friend Shelly said he saw a suspect that matches the description. He can also vouch for that masked man. Said he tried to be a vigilante.”

A soft snort was heard behind him. The voices of Dorf and Sheriff Brown faded into the background as Chad looked at the barn, sighting Roy and Johnson lifting Ali’s corpse into a black bag. Roy was facing the road, gripping the ankles. A tiny smirk played on his lips as he met Chad’s gaze briefly, and something flickered in those cold blue eyes. Interest? Knowledge of Jason’s true identity? Chad had a feeling that this man would be trouble in the future. Trouble to himself and to others.

Chad turned his head to the sheriff. “So that's it for the questions?”

Sheriff Brown nodded. “Unless you know something about the break-in at the mansion, we're done." Chad shook his head, and Brown resumed speaking. "We need to know where you’re staying in case we have any further questions.”

A spark of hope lit inside Chad’s heart. Jason was well within hearing range. “I uh... I rented a room somewhere.”

There was a short pause as Brown waited for him to continue. “Sir?”

“At the Jarvis House.”

Brown gestured to a young deputy emerging from the house, then the parked cruiser to their right. “Deputy Blake can drive you there. Be advised that we may call on you for further questioning about this incident.”

“Of course.”

Chad followed the deputy to the vehicle and stopped by the passenger door. He glanced over his shoulder, taking another look at Jason. Everything would work out. It didn’t always, but no one said this relationship would be easy, and life was full of difficulties. No matter what happened, they would get through these trials together and reach the light at the end of the tunnel. When he opened the door and entered, it was with a bright smile on his face.


End file.
